Goku's True Heir
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Not even a man as great as Goku will be around forever. He needs a worthy heir. Gohan is a family man while Goten is like any other human. As such, neither are worthy to succeed their father. One day, Uub will come, and succeed Goku as the hero of Earth, but he cannot succeed Goku as the strongest in the multiverse. Yet, maybe Caulifla can. Come and find out is she is Goku's heir.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a month since the Tournament of Power. Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the canyon they fought in for the first time. They had just grappled each other while in Super Saiyan Blue.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"What is it, Kakarot?!"

"You complained that I wasn't able to use Ultra Instinct after the Tournament, but what about you!? You were able to use an awesome version of Blue, so why can't you use it now?!"

The two then started exchange blows at the usual fighting speed.

"Oh, be quiet! Don't you think I've been trying to obtain that form?!"

"Hah! Then it looks like we both need to do more training to obtain our new powers! To get even stronger!"

"What do you think we're doing now, you fool?!"

The two then punched each other in the face hard enough to send the other reeling. They both landed on top of a plateau. They both smiled as they got into their fighting poses, both having a blast.

"My, my. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

They both looked up while powering down to their base forms.

"Oh," Goku yelled out. "Vados! What are you- Huh? Hey. Isn't that... Caulifla?!"

The female Saiyan waved. "Yo. Been a while, Old Man, Pops."

"Even Kale and Cabba are here!"

Cabba bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you once more, Master."

"Hmph," Vegeta responded while looking away with his arms crossed. Kale looked as nervous as ever.

"I haven't seen any of you guys since the Tournament of Power! So, what are you guys doing here," Goku asked.

"Yes. What reason do you have for coming here, and interrupting my fight with Kakarot?!"

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase," Caulifla said as she flew down to Goku. "Kale and have been training to reach Super Saiyan 3 ever since the Tournament, but we haven't gotten any closer. And this wimp isn't being anywhere near useful enough to help us reach it," Caulifla said while pointing her thumb to a hurt-looking Cabba.

"So, the only idea I could come up with is to see the guy who showed me the form to begin with. So, I had Cabba fly me and Kale to the edge of the universe to find Lord Champa's planet. Hell of a ride, I tell ya. Anyway, we reached it, found Vados, and asked her to take us to you."

"In exchange for the chance to eat the delicacies of your Earth that my brother keeps harping about."

"Yeah. That. Anyway, I want you to train me, Son Goku," Caulifla said while pointing at Goku.

"Okay. Sure."

"Whoa. That was fast," Caulifla said with wide and surprised eyes.

"Why not? You've already proven to me that you're an awesome fighter and fast learner. But I have to know, did you master Super Saiyan 2?"

Caulifla scoffed before she immediately turned to Super Saiyan 2. "You tell me."

"Alright!" Goku then turned Super Saiyan 2 himself. "Then you'll be able to reach Super Saiyan 3 in no time."

"That's what I wanted to hear! Kale! Get down here! Learn to go 3 with me!"

"Y-Yes, sis," Kale said as she flew down.

"Wait, you want me to train Kale too?"

Caulifla looked at Goku. "That a problem?"

"Well... kinda." Goku looked at Kale, who jumped at his gaze. "Kale already has an incredible amount of power. She might be stronger than a Super Saiyan 3 as she is. In my opinion, she needs to learn how to master her powers first before even attempting Super Saiyan 3."

"Hah?! Kale can control her powers! Don't you remember the Tournament?!"

Goku looked at Caulifla for a bit before turning to Kale. "Could you turn Super Saiyan for me?"

"Eh," was Kale's response.

"Turn Super Saiyan, please."

"Uh... Um..."

"Come on, Kale." She looked at Caulifla. "Show this old guy how great you are so he can teach you to go Super Saiyan 3 with me."

"Y-Yes!" Kale then began to concentrate. Then, she gave up. "I'm sorry, sis."

"Aw, man. You were able to do it easily during the Tournament. You haven't been able to do it since."

"Maybe she has too much anxiety or something," Goku said. "Clouded mind or something. I'm not the best guy who can help with that, and neither is Vegeta."

"Watch yourself, Kakarot."

"I don't know anyone who can really help... wait. I do know someone! Piccolo!"

"The green guy," Caulifla asked.

"Sis, he's a Namekian, like Pirina and Saonel."

"Oh. Right. Wonder how those guys are doing. Oh, whatever. So, what does this Piccolo guy have to do with anything?"

"He can train Kale. He's way better at control than I am. He is the man who trained my son Gohan, after all."

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "You didn't train your own kid?"

"Well, I would have, but I was kinda dead at the time."

"You were what?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important right now. What is important is that we get to Piccolo. Oh! I almost forgot about Cabba! You're training with Vegeta, right?"

"It would be my honor to train with Master," Cabba said while standing up straight like the soldier he was.

"Hmph. Very well, boy. Come. We will train at my home. You had better keep up, lest you want to be nothing more than my punching bag."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Kakarot." Goku looked at to see his rival give him a challenging smirk. "Let us see which of us trains the better warrior."

Goku smirked himself as he pointed a fist at his friend and rival. "You're on."

With that, Vegeta took off at sonic speeds, surprising Cabba. "Wait, Master!" He flew after Vegeta at an impressive speed, but Goku could tell he would have trouble keeping up with the superior Vegeta.

"Now then..." Goku held out his hand as he placed his fingers on his head. "Grab on."

"Huh," was Caulifla's response.

"Come on."

Caulifla and Kale looked at each other before Caulifla shrugged her shoulders. The girls then grabbed Goku's hand.

Goku then looked at Vados. "See ya later. Hope you have fun on Earth."

Vados giggled. "Thank you. Caulifla, Kale, I wish you luck on your training."

Caulifla looked at Vados with a smirk. "Hah! Like I need luck!"

After Caulifla said that, Vados disappeared. In her place was a house.

Caulifla blinked in surprise. "That wasn't there before," Caulifla said.

"Nope. I used Instant Transmission to take us to Gohan's house. Thought it would be easier and faster."

"Instant what now?"

"Don't you remember? I used it against you in the Tournament."

"That's what you used to fight me? I thought you were just moving seriously fast, like that weird Afterimage move of yours. . . . I kinda wanna learn it."

"Instant Transmission or Afterimage?"

"Both."

"Sure. We can do that. But first..." Goku used Instant Transmission again. "Hey, Piccolo."

"Whoa!" When Piccolo yelled out in surprise, Pan started to cry from being startled. "Dammit, Goku! I just got her to sleep!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Hey. Who's the kid," Caulifla asked.

"Oh, she's my granddaughter."

Caulifla looked at Goku. "You're a grandpa? Guess you really are an Old Man." Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, why's this Piccolo guy looking after her instead of you?"

"Oh, Gohan and Videl ask him to babysit whenever they want to go out together. He's an awesome babysitter. He changes her diapers and everything. He even makes baby food for her! Definitely the perfect babysitter!" Caulifla stared at Goku for a bit. "What?"

"You want Kale to be trained by a glorified nanny?"

"Watch it, you little brat," Piccolo said with a glare as he stepped away from the still crying Pan.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do about it, Mama," Caulifla said with a challenging smirk.

Piccolo growled before turning to Goku. "Goku, what's going on?! Why is she and her little friend here?!"

"Oh, right! They came to train with us, but I don't think I'm the right guy to train Kale. She's already got plenty of power, but she still needs to learn how to control it, ya know? I couldn't think of anyone better to help her with that than you. You did train Gohan."

"Hmph. Be that as it may, I'm a bit busy at the-" Piccolo then realized something. He didn't hear Pan crying anymore.

He turned to see Kale rocking the baby while singing a soft lullaby. "There, there. That's a good girl. Hush now. It's time for your nap." Pan yawned in Kale's arms, making the Saiyan giggle. "See? You're sleepy. Time for bed." She then tucked the baby in. "Night, night."

Kale lightly petted the sleeping baby as she slept, smiling at the adorable face. She then realized she was being watched and looked to see two Saiyans and Namekian look at her with wide eyes. She blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry," she said as she waved her hands. "She was just so cute! I couldn't help it!"

Piccolo smirked. "Alright. I'll train her."

"Eh," Kale said.

"Really," Goku said in excitement.

"Keep your voice down, Goku," Piccolo said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, as long as she helps me with Pan, I don't mind training her."

"Alright. That just leaves me and Caulifla. And I know the perfect place," he said as he placed a hand on Caulifla's shoulder. "Later, Piccolo."

Caulifla looked at Goku's hand before looking up at Goku. "You're still gonna teach me th-" The two were then transported.

Piccolo and Kale looked at the spot Goku and Caulifla were at before turning back towards Pan.

"We'll start your training after we're sure Pan is asleep. We'll begin with meditation. No point in training the body if the mind is not strong."

"Oh. I see." She and Piccolo sat down in front of Pan's crib. Kale looked at the sleeping baby... and blushed. "So, her name is Pan."

* * *

When Goku transported the two to their training grounds, Caulifla felt a weight. "At. Whoa. Why do I feel so heavy?"

"It's the planet."

"Huh?"

"We're on King Kai's Planet."

"King Kai? Who's King Kai?"

"That would be me." Caulifla looked behind her to see the man himself.

"King Kai is one of my teachers. He taught me some awesome moves like the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb."

"Kaio what?"

"The Kaioken. It was my first transformation. In a way, it was like a precursor to Super Saiyan itself. You could say it started it all. It's a fighting technique that multiplies the ki in your body for a 'heartbeat'- increasing your strength and speed to inflict serious damage on opponents stronger than you. The only downside is that it takes a heavy toll on the body, leaving you vulnerable to enemy attacks. It's pretty much a double-edged sword."

"Sounds kinda cool, but I don't need it. I've got Super Saiyan."

"Actually, I think it'd be good for you to learn it."

"Huh?"

"Super Saiyan Blue is all about calm ki control. Kaioken is also a technique that needs ki control to use. So, it's a good technique to practice a necessary part of Blue. Plus, there's a huge payoff."

"What?"

Goku grinned. "I call it Blue Kaioken."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you." Goku the turned Blue before yelling. Then, "Kaioken!" The Kaioken aura exploded from his body.

"Whoa," Caulifla shouted as she shielded her eyes from the pressure. When the air pressure was gone, she was amazed by what she saw. "So much power."

Goku chuckled. "See? If you let me teach you Kaioken, this form could be yours once you reach Blue. But I should warn you, it's very dangerous to try if you're a novice. With the amount of energy Blue gives you, if you mess up even a tiny bit-"

"YOU COULD HAVE SHREDDED YOUR ENTIRE BODY!"

The two looked at a fuming King Kai. "ARE YOU INSANE, GOKU?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW RISKY THAT WAS?!"

Goku powered down. "Oh, come on, King Kai. I've mastered it... kinda. I still don't know how high I can take Blue Kaioken. So far, I can go up to ten. But I'm sure I can go higher."

"TEN?! YOU WENT UP TO... Oh, forget it. Look who I'm talking to. You've always done things your own way, Goku."

"Yeah!"

"That wasn't much of a compliment. Anyway, I'm guessing you brought this little cutie to hear my jokes?"

Caulifla's eyebrow twitched. "What did he just say?"

"Actually, I came here to train her. Is it alright if we borrow Bubbles and Gregory? I want to put her through the same training you put me through. I'm planning on teaching her Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb."

King Kai clasped his blushing cheeks. "You are?! You're spreading my precious techniques?! Oh, how glorious! I feel like a proud grand-pappy watching his son teach his kids what-for! Go for it, Goku! Make me proud! You can borrow Bubbles and Gregory!"

"Thanks!"

"Wait," Caulifla said. "Who's Bubbles?"

"He's that monkey."

Caulifla looked to see Bubbles dancing around. "How did I not notice him?"

"He was probably napping in the tree. Anyway, catch him."

"Huh?"

"Just try it."

Caulifla looked at Goku for a bit before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever. Come here, ya little fleabag." Caulifla then walked over to Bubbles.

Bubbles noticed her and started dancing the opposite direction.

"I said come here."

Bubbles then began to run.

"Hey! Get back here, dammit!" She started to chase the quick Bubbles. "You ain't getting away from me! Ora-ora-ora-ora!"

* * *

Goku was watching Caulifla with a smile while sitting down. King Kai joined him with some drinks. "She's been at this for nearly an hour."

"And she doesn't look tired in the least. It's like the gravity isn't bothering her at all."

"I dare say she has more talent than even you, Goku. After all, it took you three weeks to catch Bubbles."

"Oh, I remember. Wonder how long it'll take Caulifla."

They got their answer.

As Bubbles got trapped between Caulifla and King Kai's house, Caulifla saw it as a chance to capture the monkey. When she was about to make the grab, Bubbles jumped on her head and prepared to jump off from making Caulifla stumble. He succeeded in making her lose her footing... for about a second.

Caulifla was about to fall to the ground, but instead slammed her hand into it and spun around towards Bubbles. She then lunged herself towards the still airborne monkey... and caught him.

She stood up, looking right into the monkey's eyes as he made his adorable monkey sounds. Caulifla gave a giant grin before lifting the monkey high in the air as Bubbles gave a peace sign.

"Alright! I caught 'im!" Bubbles cheered in his own way.

Goku and King Kai were shocked. "W-Whoa! You caught him in an hour! You really are awesome, Caulifla."

"Heh. Damn right, I am! So, now what?"

"Oh, right. King Kai?"

"Right." King Kai then made a mallet appear. He then threw it to Goku, who easily caught it.

"Hm?" Goku tossed and caught the mallet repeatedly. "It feels heavier than what I remember."

"Of course! This girl is obviously much stronger than you were when you came to be trained by me. Of course, I'd make it a bit tougher for her. Can't let it be too easy, can I?"

Goku laughed. "Nope. That wouldn't be any fun." He then turned towards the beauty. "Here ya go," he said as he tossed the mallet to her.

Caulifla caught the mallet with one hand, but almost fell when she did. "Whoa. This thing's got some weight to it. What am I using it for?"

Goku grinned as he looked at King Kai. The King nodded before turning towards his house. "Gregory," he called out.

A ball of light slew out of the house and stopped right in front of the group. The light popped, revealing Gregory. "You called?"

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "A cockroach?"

"HOW RUDE! I'M A GRASSHOPPER!"

"Ooookay. So, what's up with him?"

"See that mallet you're holding," Goku asked. Caulifla just tossed it in the air and caught it without looking. "You're gonna smack Gregory with it."

"THIS AGAIN?!"

Gregory felt a chill as he slowly turned towards the only female on the planet. He jumped in fear when he saw her smile and the gleam in her eyes. "My kind of training." Caulifla then jumped towards Gregory with the mallet over her head. "ORAAA!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Gregory then sped away like a bullet.

"GET BACK HERE," Caulifla yelled as she chased after the insect.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME ALREADY!"

"JUST LET ME SMACK YOU!"

Goku was laughing at the sight, enjoying what he was watching. "This is even better than when she chased Bubbles."

"It almost seems like the gravity isn't affecting her at all. She's quite persistent."

"Oh, you have no idea. She just kept coming after me in the tournament."

The two looked just in time to see Caulifla stop on her tracks, and got into what seemed like a batting position. She waited for a bit before reeling back the mallet. Goku and King Kai heard screaming and looked towards the direction. They saw Gregory flying right at Caulifla, trying desperately to stop before getting too close.

Too bad.

Caulifla swung the mallet with all her strength. She landed her swing right onto Gregory's entire body. After a few seconds, she sent Gregory shooting down Snake Way. He actually twinkled.

"Oh, yeah," Caulifla cheered as she helps the mallet up high. "How do ya like that, cockroach?!"

"Whoa. That was awesome, Caulifla. Looks like Lord Champa should have had you on his team during that baseball game we had."

Caulifla looked at Goku with wide and confused eyes as she rested the mallet on her shoulder. "The hell is baseball?"

"Some kind of weird sport. My friend, Yamcha, is supposed to be a pro at it. Anyway, let's get on to teaching you Kaioken."

Caulifla smiled as she threw away the mallet. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

"Actually, Goku..." The two Saiyans looked to see King Kai at the other side of his small planet, looking down. "It seems you need to return to Earth. Your son is looking for you."

"You mean Goten?"

"Yup. The boy is saying something about dinner."

"Ah! Is it that late already?! Caulifla, grab on!"

"Huh? What about training?"

"We'll continue tomorrow! It's time to eat now!"

Caulifla was quiet for a bit before she sighed. "Usually, I wouldn't argue against a meal, but I was actually looking forward to training here."

"I know. Don't worry. Like I said, we'll continue tomorrow. Come on! You get to try Chichi's cooking! I promise it's delicious!"

Caulifla sighed. "Alright." She then grabbed Goku's hand. "But you're gonna at least teach me this move tomo-" Goku and Caulifla disappeared from King Kai's planet.

* * *

Goten was walking around. "Dad," he yelled out with his hands cupped. "Where are you?! Mom says to come home for dinner!"

"Row." Goten looked behind him to see his dad holding a pretty lady's hand. The lady then looked right at Goten, blinked a few times, then looked at Goku with half-lidded eyes. "You've got to stop doing that while I'm talking."

Goku chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Hm?" Caulifla let go of Goku's hand and flexed her own. She then started hopping on one foot to the other. "Whoa. I feel so light."

"That's what happens when you train on King Kai's planet long enough. Experiencing ten times the gravity of Earth makes you feel pretty light-footed when you come back to the planet. If you think you feel light now, you should have felt one hundred times Earth's gravity."

"How did you train with that?"

"Bulma has a Gravity Chamber. Though, it's now technically Vegeta's, so you can only use it if he lets you."

"Tch. So Cabba gets to train in any gravity he wants now, huh?"

"Yeah. But we at least have King Kai's planet, so no worries."

Caulifla sighed. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, dad."

Goku looked down. "Hey, Goten," he said as he ruffled his son's hair, making him laugh.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Who's that pretty lady?"

"Pretty," Caulifla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her? She's my student."

"Your student?"

"Yeah. I'm teaching her some of my techniques so we can fight one day. I seriously excited! We already fought once in a tournament, and she was one of my toughest opponents, and she was just an amateur at Super Saiyan! She didn't even know how to go Super Saiyan 2 before she met me, and learned it just with a simple explanation from me!"

"Whoa! She sounds amazing!"

"Doesn't she?! I plan on teaching her Instant Transmission, the Kaioken, Spirit Bomb, and Super Saiyan 3. After she's done with all that, I'm gonna help her obtain Super Saiyan God, and then help her become a Super Saiyan Blue."

"Um, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Kaio-whatever?"

"Oh. Right. You don't know much about it. I think you've only seen it when I fought Hit."

"Oh! That move that made you all pretty red and blue?"

"Well, I actually combined it with Super Saiyan Blue, but basically, yeah."

"You were awesome!" Goku chuckled when he said that. "So, you're gonna teach the pretty lady that, too?"

"Mhm."

Caulifla cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two male Saiyans. "If you two are done praising me, didn't your kid say something about dinner?"

"Oh, right," the two said at the same time.

"Well, let's go," Goku said as he started to float. Goten and Caulifla followed Goku's lead. The three then flew to Goku's house.

"Hm. So you live near a mountain?"

"Yup. It's Mt. Paozu. I was raised here by my Grandpa Gohan. That's my house there."

Caulifla looked. "At the base of the mountain? It's kinda small."

"Really? I think it's pretty big. Not as big as Bulma's house, of course, but big enough. It was built by Chichi's dad, the Ox King."

"King? You're married to a princess?"

"Oh. Um, yeah. I guess I am."

The three then landed in front of the door. Goku knocked first before opening the door. "Chichi, we're home."

"Goku! It's about time! I was getting worried about Go," Chichi was stunned the moment she saw Caulifla. "Ten." A few moments awkwardly passed as Chichi stared at Caulifla.

"Yo," Caulifla said with a casual wave.

"Uh... Goku? . . . Who is that?"

"Her? She's Caulifla. My new student."

"Y-Your what?"

"I'm training her."

"Train-? . . . Goku? What have you done all day?"

Goku took a moment to think. "Well, the first thing I did after breakfast was go to see if Vegeta would spar with me. We then went to the canyon we first fought at to spar and did that for a few hours. Then, Vados showed up, bringing Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba."

"Wait, who?"

"They're Caulifla's friends. Vegeta is training Cabba, while Piccolo is training Kale while she helps him babysit Pan."

"You let a complete stranger babysit our GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Piccolo isn't a stranger."

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS KALE CHARACTER!"

"Oh, her. It's fine. She's a great babysitter. You should have seen her, Chichi. She got Pan to stop crying by singer her a nice lullaby and tucked her in. Pan's in great hands."

Chichi was dumbfounded before she sighed. "I thought it was bad enough that Piccolo was being a better grandfather than you. Now it seems like some random girl is taking my role as Pan's grandmother."

"Anyway, after convincing Piccolo to train Kale, I took Caulifla to King Kai's to begin her training." Goku then did something that Chichi didn't like. He placed his hand on Caulifla's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "She was awesome! She completed King Kai's first training challenges in just three hours! It took me three WEEKS to just finish the first one! Caulifla's an absolute GENIUS!"

"Hah! Damn right I am," Caulifla said with pride.

"I can't wait to train with her tomorrow!"

Chichi was quiet for a bit. "So let me get this straight: You spent the entire day training, half of which was with a pretty, young girl?"

"Okay, what is it with everyone calling me pretty? It's getting annoying."

"Hm. Yeah. I guess I have. Why?"

"Then... you didn't... do any FARMING TODAY?!"

Goku jumped from Chichi's scream. "Um... no? S-Sorry, Chichi. It slipped my mind."

"You're a farmer," Caulifla asked. "Kinda lame." Goku laughed nervously.

"You keep your mouth shut, Missy!" Caulifla looked at Chichi. "Goku needs to farm in order to help provide for us! It's the closest thing to a job he'll ever get! But I bet you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, do you, young lady."

"Nope."

"Heh. I knew it. You must rely on your pa-"

"I just let my underlings deal with money, usually Kale."

Chichi looked at Caulifla. "Huh?"

"I am a gang leader, after all."

Chichi's jaw dropped. "A... g-g-g-g-g-gang leader?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Chichi was stunned. Then, "GOKU!"

He jumped at his name being screamed out by his wife. "Y-Yes?"

Chichi then grabbed him by the collar of his gi and started to shake him. "YOU BROUGHT A DELINQUENT TO OUR HOME?! WHAT'S MORE, YOU'RE TRAINING HER!? WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR GOTEN?! FOR LITTLE PAN?!" She then fell to the floor, crying. "My husband is an idiot! He doesn't care that our precious kids and grandkids will become delinquents at this point! He actually TRAINS them! He trains delinquents! Why me?! Why my family?!"

Caulifla grew a tick mark. "Okay, this lady is seriously annoying."

"It's alright, Caulifla." She looked up at Goku, who had a nervous look on his face. "She gets like this at times. She cried like this when she first saw me and Gohan as Super Saiyans."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Caulifla looked at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "So how will she react if I do this?" She then went Super Saiyan.

"I KNEW IT!" They all looked at the still crying Chichi. "SHE'S A DELINQUENT!"

"Whoa! You can go Super Saiyan too, pretty lady?"

Caulifla looked at Goten. "Too? You can do it, kid?"

"Uh-huh. Watch." Goten then turned Super Saiyan. "Cool, right?"

"Huh. Not bad, for a kid."

"DAMMIT, GOKU!" They looked at Chichi again. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU BRING A DELINQUENT TO OUR HOME, AND NOW GOTEN THINKS IT'S COOL TO BE ONE!"

"Do you ever stop screaming, Granny," Caulifla said as she powered down.

"GRANNY?!"

Chichi would have continued yelling if Goku's stomach hadn't growled. Goten's and Caulifla's stomachs growled as well.

"I'm hungry," all three said.

Chichi glared at Caulifla for a while, growling while she did it, before storming back into the kitchen. At the very least, she wanted her family to have a decent meal, even with the uninvited guest.

Her decent meal turned into a decent show.

Goku and Caulifla were stuffing themselves silly. It was basically an eating contest between the two. Chichi hadn't even touched her food since she was too busy staring in shock at how much the two were eating. Goku was no surprise, but she couldn't believe how much Caulifla could eat, or how unladylike she was doing it.

Goten was watching with fascination until he got an idea. Using his chopsticks, he grabbed a piece of meat and prepared to throw it between his dad and the pretty lady as they ate. He saw the perfect opportunity when he saw the two shoveling rice down their throats and threw the meat.

What happened next amazed him, and horrified Chichi.

The two bit the meat in mid-air... at the same time. Goten thought it was hilarious, but Chichi didn't like how close Caulifla's face was to Goku's. The only reprieve she got was how the two ripped the meat perfectly in half and ate their respective pieces.

Though the rest of the meal was relatively normal, Chichi just couldn't get that scene out of her head. It bothered her enough to make her lose her appetite.

"Bwah! That was good," Caulifla said as she patted her still flat stomach.

"See? Didn't I tell ya Chichi's cooking was good?"

"Gotta admit, you weren't lying." Caulifla then stood up and stretched, showing off her still flat stomach and a nice figure, which really annoyed Chichi. "So, Old Man?"

"Hm?"

Caulifla then smashed a fist into her palm. "Wanna do some after-meal sparing? Great way to digest."

Goku had his usual excited smile as he basically jumped up. "Would I?!"

"Only, let's just stay in our base-forms. Just good ol' fists and kicks. What do ya say?"

"Deal! Let's go," Goku said with a grin.

"Oh, you're gonna fight the pretty lady, dad?"

"Okay, stop calling me that, kid. The name's Caulifla."

Goten tilted his head. "Cauliflower?"

"Caulifla."

Goten nodded his head. "Yeah. Cauliflower."

"No. Cau-li-fla."

"Cau-li-flower."

Caulifla groaned. "Repeat after me: Ca."

"Ca."

"Li."

"Li."

"Fla."

"Fla."

"Now say it."

"Cauliflower."

Caulifla grew a tick mark as she clenched a now shaking fist. "Why you little-. You're lucky I'm about to fight your dad, or else I woulda decked ya. On that note, Old Man, let's go kick each other's asses."

"Sure."

"DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE AROUND MY LITTLE GOTEN," Chichi roared.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, granny," Caulifla said, waving, as she walked out the door with Goku.

Chichi glared and growled the whole time as they walked out together. _"I really, really, really, really, REALLY don't like that girl,"_ Chichi thought.

Hours later, when the moon was at its highest, Goku and Caulifla came back inside, both beaten up, but also smiling and laughing.

"Now THAT was a fight," Caulifla said.

"Yeah! You were even more amazing than in the Tournament."

"Of course! What, did you expect me to get weaker?" Caulifla then examined her body. "Aw, I'm all sweaty and covered in dirt."

"Oh, no worries. I'll just get the barrel."

"Barrel? That's how you take your baths," Caulifla asked with a snicker.

"Yeah. It's kinda nice."

Caulifla had to suppress a laugh. "You know what, why not? The old ways ain't that bad every once in a while."

"Great. And don't worry, it's big enough for both of us, so let's take a bath together."

Caulifla looked at Goku with blank, half-lidded eyes. "Huh?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Goku jumped while Caulifla just looked towards the fire-eyed Chichi. "HOW DARE YOU, A MARRIED MAN, ASK AN UNMARRIED WOMAN TO BATHE WITH YOU!?"

"Huh? What does marriage have to do with bathing? Bulma and I bathed together when we were kids."

"BUT YOU WERE CHILDREN! YOU'RE A GROWN MAN NOW, SON GOKU!"

"You know," Caulifla started. "I honestly don't care. I was just caught off guard at how easily he can suggest it."

"YOU BE QUIET! YOU ARE NOT BATHING TOGETHER! GOT IT?!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Do you do anything besides yelling?"

Caulifla's question made Chichi's fighting aura flare up. _"This bitch is worse than Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Maron."_

Goku laughed nervously before he turned towards Caulifla. "Well, you can use it first, Caulifla."

"Hm? Oh, thanks. I'll go now. Where's the barrel?"

"Outside. There's a river not too far from here."

"Thanks. I'll fill it up and bring some wood."

"Oh, don't worry. We've got plenty of firewood."

"Good to know. Later." With that, Caulifla walked out of the house... with Chichi glaring at her the entire time as she left.

After both Saiyans took their bath, with Goku sharing the water with Goten, it was time to go to bed. "Sorry we don't have a guest room, Caulifla," Goku said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eh, it's fine. I'll just crash on the couch," She said as she actually got comfortable on it. "Night, Old Man."

"Yeah. Good night. We'll be getting up bright and early tomorrow to continue our training," Goku said excitedly.

Caulifla chuckled. "Looking forward to it."

"GOKU!" Goku jumped as he looked at Chichi. "Don't you dare forget about farming!"

"O-Oh, right. Sorry, Chichi. I'll do it after training."

"NO! YOU'LL DO IT BEFORE! GOT IT!"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Caulifla was looking at them with one eye opened, not impressed by what she saw. She then closed her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. "It's obvious to see who wears the pants in this crappy relationship."

"CRAPPY," Chichi yelled as she looked at Caulifla with actual fire in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! GOKU AND I ARE HAPPILY IN LOVE!"

"Keep telling yourself that, granny."

Chichi practically snarled at Caulifla before storming off to her room with Goku. When the couple was in their room, preparing for bed, Chichi turned towards her husband. "Goku, how long is **that woman** going to be here?"

Goku didn't notice the venom in Chichi's voice. "Hm... I honestly don't know. She came to train with me, hoping to learn Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue. It took me a while to reach 3, but Caulifla's practically a genius. She'll have that form mastered in just a few days. She'll be a Super Saiyan God before you know it."

"Good," Chichi said as she got under the covers, back turned towards Goku. "The sooner she finishes her stupid training, the faster she can leave our family alone," Chichi mumbled under her breath.

"Well, night Chichi," Goku said as he got under the covers and fell asleep nearly instantly.

Chichi was awake for a while, thinking about what Caulifla said. _"It's obvious to see who wears the pants in this crappy relationship."_

Chichi tightened her grip on the sheet. _"Our relationship is NOT crappy."_ She then turned to look at the sleeping Goku before turning back. _"We're happily married."_ Chichi then closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

" _Happily married."_ That was her last thought before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Omake:**

As Caulifla was sleeping, a thought came to her: _"Wonder how the other two are doing with their training. Aw, whatever."_

Meanwhile, with Kale.

"Pan! Please, slow down," Videl yelled as she flew after her laughing, flying daughter.

The baby was laughing as she flew circles around her mother before flying away. She didn't notice how her father appeared before her.

"Gotcha," Gohan said excitedly as he prepared to catch the adorable baby. But then, she flew around him in the blink of an eye. "Whoa! She's fast!"

"I got her," Piccolo said as he stretched his arm. However, Pan kept flying away from his grasp. She was even able to fly in a way that tied Piccolo's arm in a knot. "Wha?!"

Pan was laughing happily before she flew into something soft. She then felt a kind embrace and look up in curiosity to see a smiling Kale. "I caught me a cutie," she said as she scratched Pan's chin, making the baby laugh.

"Phew. Thank you, Kale," Videl said as she flew up towards the Saiyan.

Kale giggled. "It's no problem. She's quite the handful, isn't she."

Videl laughed. "Don't I know it." Videl then lifted Pan and smiled. "You shouldn't cause so much trouble for the grown-ups, Pan."

Pan laughed adorably. "Mama! Mama!"

"Here I am," Videl said as she playfully spun the laughing baby.

Kale giggled at the sight. "Well, Piccolo and I better get going."

"That's right," Piccolo said as he flew up next to Kale after getting his arm untied. "It's gotten later than I had hoped, and I need to begin her training."

"Alright. I understand," Videl said with a smile as she brought Pan to her chest.

Gohan flew up next to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Kale. You're in good hands."

With a smile, Kale followed Piccolo, who had already begun to fly away.

"Kale! You're welcome to stay with us as long as you're here," Videl called out.

"The offer stands for you too, Piccolo," Gohan called.

Piccolo just kept on flying, while Kale actually turned towards them and waved as she flew off with the Namekian.

The couple smiled as their friends flew away, with Pan giggling as she waved. Then, "Picco! Ka!" The couple looked down at their daughter in surprise. "Picco! Ka!"

"D-Did she just try to," Gohan started.

Videl smiled. "Guess that shows just how much she likes them."

"Or how much we say their names," Gohan joked. The two had a lite laugh at the little joke.

Meanwhile, with Cabba.

Cabba fell on his back after receiving a punch from Vegeta. "Come on, boy," Vegeta said sternly with his arms crossed. "Are you not my student? You will not be allowed to fall at a mere one hundred times gravity!"

Cabba groaned as he stood back up and got into his master's favorite fighting stance. "Of course, Master!"

"Hmph. Good. You can still stand and are able to take that stance perfectly. You must always take that stance with pride, for only the Saiyan elites may use it. By the time I'm done with you, three hundred times Earth's gravity will feel no different from Earth to you."

"Understood. I will not let you down, Master!"

Vegeta's expression did not change. He then got into the famous stance himself. "You still have a long way to go, but when your training is done, you will be the greatest Saiyan of your universe. I don't care what kind of training he's giving her. When I'm done with you, you will far surpass Kakarot's student."

Cabba's eyes widened. "Surpass... Caulifla?"

At that moment, Caulifla's back appeared in Cabba's mind. The beautiful Saiyan turned her head, showing her usual scowl before it turned into a challenging smirk.

That thought alone fired up Cabba enough for him to go Super Saiyan out of pure instinct. "I'm in your care, Master Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise before he himself smirked. He then turned Super Saiyan and charged at his young student.

The fists of the master and student clashed, shaking the entire chamber. They trained all night, not even taking a tiny break, gradually increasing the gravity as time went on.

 **A/N: I've been wanting to do this. The only problem was that I wanted to wait until the Tournament of Power ended. I thought the ending would help me with writing this story a bit better, and it did. A perfect ending for the first half of Super, in my opinion. There have been a lot of theories saying that Goku's next major role in the series would be that of a teacher, and I liked that. Goku may be, by all accounts, a god; but like all of the other gods, he isn't immortal. So, he's going to need someone to pass the torch. Gohan and Goten are far too human to succeeded Goku as the strongest in the... well, multiverse (thanks to Chichi's parenting), so they're out of the question. Though Uub will appear and will be a worthy successor to Goku's title as Strongest Man on Earth, Goku will still need an heir for his title as the Strongest in the Multiverse, and a Saiyan would be best for that role in my opinion. So, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story of Goku's heir. Hope you enjoy it, humans. Wait, did I just- Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that. I REALLY shouldn't have said that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi was sleeping peacefully until she rolled around her bed and placed her hand on the other pillow. She opened one eye to see that there was no one there. "Oh, right. Goku's dead." She then tried to go back to sleep, now a bit sad.

Then, her eyes popped open in realization. "Wait a minute. No, he's not!"

She then popped out of her bed and looked around. She then put on her slippers and styled her hair into its bun. "Goku?!" She got out of her bed. "Goku, where are you?!" She then went over to the closet. "His farm clothes are still in here. He never changed out of that gi of his."

She then walked around the house. "Goku! Son Goku, where are you?!"

As she walked towards the living room, she saw something that gave her a bad feeling. "She's gone, too." Chichi then put two and two together and tightened her fist in anger.

"SON GOKU!"

Her yell was loud enough to shake all of Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Meanwhile, on King Kai's Planet.

Well, it actually looked pretty peaceful. The clouds were the same. The planet looked fine. In fact, there was no one in sight.

Then... two fists collided.

Goku and Caulifla were sparring in their base forms, their attacks a blur.

"Gotcha," Caulifla yelled out in excitement as it looked like she would land first blood. But her fist passed right through the grinning Goku.

"An afterimage," he yelled behind her as he prepared to kick her.

Had he been in front of her, he would have seen her smile.

He was surprised when he saw his leg pass right through her. "No way! Did she-"

"That's right, Old Man! I learned your trick," Caulifla yelled as she prepared to punch him form the side.

However, Goku caught her fist and smirked at her. "Caulifla, you're beyond amazing."

"You're damned right," she said with a smirk.

The two then proceeded to fight once more. They kept disappearing and reappearing in different parts of the planet as they fought. They were actually going fast enough to leave afterimages of their fight, making it look as if they cloned themselves.

Then, Goku jumped away. "Solar Flare!"

Caulifla was unfortunate enough to look right into it. "Aah! Dammit! What the hell was that?!"

"It's called Solar Flare. It's a move from my friend, Tien."

"Who was that," Caulifla asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"He was in the Tournament of Power. He was the serious-looking guy with three eyes."

"Oh. Geez, that move hurts the eyes."

"That's the point. It's a defensive move. Tien invented it for three different uses: to gain the upper hand in a fight by temporarily blinding your opponent, make a quick getaway, or to set up a complicated or powerful attack without being interrupted. It's really useful, but can only be used most effectively once since it will alert your enemy."

"Sounds pretty useful," Caulifla said as she rubbed one eye.

"It is, and it's really easy to learn."

"Looks easy," Caulifla said, her eyesight back to normal. "It looks like all you need to do is place your hands near your face like this and yell out 'Solar Flare'!" When Caulifla did the gesture perfectly and yelled out the name, she blinded Goku enough to make him yell out in anguish. "Wow, it is easy. Heh, payback, bitch."

Goku groaned. "Just how amazing are you?!"

"Hey, you yourself said it was easy."

"Yeah, I did," Goku said as he almost completely recovered.

"Hey, speaking of techniques..."

"Hm?"

"That move you used to beat me and Kale... when we were Kefla, I mean... what was that?"

"The Kamehameha?"

"Yeah. That. I think I'd like to learn it."

Goku grinned. "It's the signature technique of the Turtle School."

"Turtle," Caulifla asked raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Master Roshi is the Turtle Hermit, after all. He was the one who created it. All of my friends who have trained under him know how to use it, and so do my sons. It's an awesome technique that's easy to learn and actually grows in strength alongside you. Showing it to you would be much easier than explaining." Goku then turned towards the sky.

He kept looking up before taking the pose. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Caulifla examined every part of Goku, watching as the energy began to form in his cupped hands. "HAAAAAA!" He then fired the famous technique.

Caulifla was amazed. She couldn't see where the beam ended. It just kept going as far as the eye could see.

When it was gone, Goku smiled at his student. "So, what do you think?"

Caulifla was quiet for a bit. "I... think I've got it."

Goku didn't say anything. He just watched with a smile as she walked up next to him and got into position.

She was quiet for a bit. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." The energy then began to form in her hands. "HAAAAA!" Her blast went as far as Goku's and looked just as powerful. It almost lasted as long as well. It was maybe a minute less than Goku's.

"Whoa." Caulifla looked at her hands. "That was a rush. My Crush Cannon's got nothing on this."

"And like I said, it gets stronger alongside you. The more ki you have, the more powerful it can become. Did you see Master Roshi at all during the Tournament?"

"Yeah. He was a bald old man with sunglasses and a beard."

"And he took down the strongest Universe 4 fighter by himself with the most powerful Kamehameha I've ever seen." Goku looked at his hand. "It shows that I still have a ways to go. If Master Roshi can produce a Kamehameha that powerful, then it's my duty as his student to surpass even that."

Caulifla looked at Goku... before smirking. "Then you know what that means, right?"

"Hm?"

Caulifla pointed at Goku. "Since your my teacher, I have to make a Kamehameha that'll easily blow you away! So look forward to it!"

Goku had a giant and excited smile. "Oh, I will! Man, I'm glad I have you as a student. You always seem to find a way to fire me up! I thought only Vegeta and Gohan were able to get me this excited, but you're on a totally different level! I'm seriously glad I met you, Caulifla."

Caulifla looked at Goku's genuine smile and blushed a bit. "Uh, y-yeah," she said while looking away. _"Geez. Laying it a bit think, don't you think, Old Man,"_ she thought.

"Well, If you're so glad you met me, then let's do something else."

"Hm? What?"

"You said the Kamehameha gets stronger alongside you, right?" Caulifla then looked right into Goku's eyes with a strong expression. "I want to test mine against yours."

Goku blinked a few times before a smile appeared. "Alright. Let's go," he said as he got into position.

"WAIT!" The two Saiyans looked to see King Kai run out of his house. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE! I KNOW HOW MUCH DEVASTATING POWER A CLASH BETWEEN KAMEHAMEHAS CAN HAVE! MY PLANET WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess not. So, Caulifla, let's take to the sky."

"Alright." The two then flew up as high as they thought necessary. "Alright, I'm going all out." With that, Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Heh. Alright. Let's see how strong your Kamehameha is." With that, Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 as well and got into the position. "Ka..."

Caulifla got into the position as well. "Me..." she continued where Goku left off.

He smirked. "Ha..."

"Me..."

The two stared at each other, their kamehamehas ready. Then...

"HAAAAA!"

The beams clashed. It caused a powerful wind that sent King Kai, Gregory and Bubbles rolling to the other side of the planet. The Saiyans struggled against one another, looking evenly matched. Then, Goku's Kamehameha started to push back Caulifla's. It was getting dangerously close by the second. Then, Caulifla did the smart thing.

She ducked.

By bending backward, she completely avoided the powerful beam. She could feel it's awesome intensity as it went past her. She couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as it blasted past her. She flew back down to the planet to be able to get a better view. She was able to follow the beam before it disappeared, showing it's awesome power.

"Hm. So that power is mine now." She looked at her palm. I wonder if I can combine it with my Crush Cannon."

"You probably can." Caulifla looked behind her to see Goku walk up to her. "There are a lot of different variations of Kamehameha. My son once did it with only one hand when he fought a powerful enemy named Cell."

"One hand, huh?" Caulifla looked at her own hand. "I wonder..."

"Hm?"

Caulifla walked away from Goku and looked towards the sky. She then got into the pose with only one hand. "Crushing..." Red energy appeared in her hand. "Kamehameha!" When she yelled that, five Kamehameha beams surrounded by a red energy shot out of her hand in different directions. It lasted for a good few minutes. "Nice."

"Whoa! You made a new variation in just a minute! I don't know how many times I've said it, or how many more times I'll say it, but you're awesome!"

"And I'll say the same thing just as many times. Damn right, I am. Now, there's one other move you need to show me before you teach me Super Saiyan 3."

"Hm? What?"

* * *

 **Hours later.**

In a canyon, Kale was sitting in lotus position with Piccolo standing behind her.

"Concentrate. Clear your mind of all distractions that may cause you stress. Allow your body to be at peace before you have full control."

"Sir," she said quietly before she took a deep breath.

"Now, envision your goal."

Kale did as she was told. She remembered how she was when she first controlled her Super Saiyan powers. Then, her eyes popped open. "I can do it."

"Then do it. Stand up, and unleash your hidden power."

Kale stood up and took another deep breath. Then, "HUUAAAH!"

After that quick yell, she transformed.

"Whoa. I've seen every Super Saiyan in this universe, and none of them compare to you. I'm pretty sure your as strong as Super Saiyan 2, maybe 3."

"You really mean that," Kale asked in excitement.

Piccolo nodded. "I bet even Caulifla with Goku's training will have a hard time with you."

"Eh? But I don't want to-"

"Sounds about right to me, Mr. Nanny." Piccolo and Kale looked to their side in surprise. There Caulifla was, sitting on the edge of a plateau, smiling. "I would actually like going a few rounds with you, Kale."

"Huh?! B-But sis-!"

Caulifla raised her hand. "I want to see how far the both of us have gone in our training. A good spar is the only way to find out. Besides, I doubt Cabba will be as much of a challenge as you will be. You're my protegee, after all. You've made me proud plenty of times, so I'm sure you'll make me feel honored in our fight."

Kale's eyes widened. "S-Sis..."

"Get stronger, Kale. Strong enough to give me one hell of a fight." Caulifla then placed her fingers on her head in a pose that Piccolo immediately recognized. "Until then. Later." With that, she teleported.

"Wha?! What was that?!"

"Instant Transmission."

"Eh?"

"It's a technique that Goku picked up on an alien planet after his fight with Frieza. He said it took him nearly a year to learn it. It's one of the main reasons he's the only one who knows it. Then again, no one really wanted to ask him to teach it either, not even me. Still, I can't believe he taught Caulifla that technique. How much is he teaching her? Is he planning on..."

"On what?"

"Hm. I might be overthinking things. Knowing him, he's just teaching Caulifla his skills to prepare her for a fight."

"A fight? Against who?"

"Against him."

"Eh?! He wants to fight sis?!"

"Of course. Caulifla was one of the warriors that caught his interest during the Tournament. You were with Caulifla when they fought. Didn't Goku say anything?"

"Well, he did say that we should fight again after the Tournament."

"And there it is. He saw a chance to make Caulifla stronger, which means he saw the chance to fight a strong opponent. No way he would pass that chance up. He's preparing Caulifla for what he believes will be an amazing fight. And considering how talented she seems to be, I'm more than positive he'll get it with her."

Kale looked at Piccolo for a while, before smiling. "Yeah. Sis is really amazing."

"You're pretty impressive yourself."

"Eh," Kale said as she looked at Piccolo with wide eyes.

"I'm sure Goku will ask you for a fight once he sees the fruits of your training. It's how he is."

"I-I see."

"Well then, let's continue."

"Eh?"

"We need to make sure you can do this at any time. Goku and Gohan were once able to stay in Super Saiyan for so long, you'd think it was their base form."

"Really?!"

"Yes. If we continue your training, you should be able to do something similar. You'd be able to transform without even trying. Who knows? You might even be able to control that other form."

"Other form? Oh. You mean that Berserk Form?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Sis said I couldn't even recognize even her, and that I attacked everything in sight. I can only call that going Berserk."

"I see. Well, when we're done, that 'Berserk' form will be yours to control, and all the power that comes with it. It may technically be weaker than what you call your 'Controlled' form, but it's best to have all of your powers under your command."

Kale nodded her head. "Understood."

"Good. Now, power down. We need to start from the very bottom."

"Understood, sir!" With that, Kale reverted back to her base form to continue Piccolo's training program.

* * *

Back on King Kai's planet, Goku was laying down, looking up at the sky. He just kept staring at the clouds, looking deep in thought.

"Something the matter, Goku?"

Goku looked up to see King Kai before looking back at the sky. "You know, I honestly have no idea how many times I've said it."

"Said what?"

"That Caulifla's amazing."

"Ah. You have said that many times already. She is quite impressive."

"Impressive? That's an understatement. She's been able to figure out techniques that took me an actual year to learn in a matter of hours. Beerus called me a rare genius, but I think Caulifla's beyond even that. I'm running out of things to teach her. Pretty soon, she'll know all of my moves and blow me out of the water."

"You sound worried."

"More like excited. I have a goal again, King Kai. Caulifla is showing me just how much stronger I need to get." Goku then sat up. "If I stay at my current level, Caulifla will fly past me in no time, and she won't want to train with me anymore. I don't want that to happen. I need to get stronger, so I can continue to be a challenge for her. Everyone needs a goal, and I want to be hers."

"In other words, you don't want her to leave you."

"Exactly!"

"Goku, do you realize the meaning behind those words?"

"Meaning," Goku asked as he looked at King Kai. "What do you mean 'meaning'? I don't want her to get bored of me and leave me to find a greater challenge. I think we can help each other grow and become even better than we already are."

King Kai was quiet. "You honestly don't see the deeper meaning hidden in your words?"

"There's a deeper meaning?"

"Of course. Haven't you ever had these thoughts with your wife?"

"Huh? Of course not. Why would I?"

"Wha?!"

"Chichi doesn't fight anymore. I've never once seen her train. She doesn't even like it when Goten wants to train. A real shame. I bet he could have been a great fighter. Oh, well. I've got Caulifla now... Well... FOR now. And I plan on using all the time I've got with her to the fullest!"

King Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Between your wife and your student, who do you prefer spending time with the most?"

"Caulifla."

King Kai had the same face he makes when Goku didn't laugh at his jokes. "Didn't even hesitate." King Kai sighed. "This could spell trouble for you, my boy."

"Huh? How so?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out one day. Where is your little protegee anyway?"

"She's trying out the Instant Transmission. I don't know where she is now. I could always try to locate her energy, but I thought it would be best to let her be and let her have her fun. She'll be back in a little while. Though, I am a bit curious about where she is now," Goku said as he laid back down.

* * *

In the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta and Cabba were sparring in their Super Saiyan 2 forms.

The gravity was at four hundred Gs, but neither Saiyan felt it. They were busy fighting. Each attack was a blur. The two were fighting hard enough to shake the chamber itself.

Then, they both jumped away and prepared a Galick Gun. When they were both charged, they fired the powerful beams. Their clash was evenly matched. In fact, they canceled each other out.

Both just stared at one another as they remained in the stance. Then, Vegeta smirked before standing back up, with Cabba following his lead.

"Well done, boy. You've proven yourself as a true Saiyan elite."

"Thank you, Master."

"I'll admit, you looked pretty cool."

Cabba turned and bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Caulifla. Wait a minute."

Cabba looked up to see a Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla leaning up against the wall with a smile. "Yo," she said while raising her fingers.

"What?! What are you doing here?! You should be training with Kakarot," Vegeta yelled.

"Ah, lighten up. I'm just taking a small break and taking a new move he taught me for a test drive." Caulifla then got off the wall. "Still, this is pretty damn awesome. I had to go Super Saiyan 2 the moment I got in here to be able to move. I'm almost jealous of you, Cabba. This is a pretty good place to train. Though, I do like where I'm being trained at."

"And where is that," Cabba asked.

"At a small planet belonging to a blue guy named King Kai. The Old Man took me there when we first got here and taught me all kinds of different techniques there. I even learned that signature move of his and made my own version of it."

"His signature move," Cabba asked.

"You mean that technique that resembles my Galick Gun," Vegeta asked with his arms crossed.

"Yup. His Kamehameha. Beats the hell out of my old Crush Cannon. He also taught me a lot of other awesome moves."

"Like what," Cabba asked.

"Oh, you'll find out when we spar."

"When we what?!"

"Oh, don't ask so surprised, Cabba. Of course, I'd want to try out my new moves. I'm planning on fighting Kale, too. I just went to see her. And I gotta say... you've got some catching up to do."

"Eh?!"

"That glorified nanny is actually doing a great job at training her."

"G-Glorified nanny," Cabba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Namekian? Piccolo? The green guy? Anyway, thanks to whatever training he's been giving her, she can pretty much go into her Super Saiyan form whenever she wants now. When I felt it, I could tell she was stronger than you are now. So, I suggest you have Pops there train you like crazy unless you wanna be left behind by me and my protegee. Good luck. You're gonna need it."

She then placed two fingers on her forehead. "Later." With that, she disappeared.

"Hmph. So Kakarot taught her that Yardrat technique. At least we now know how she got in here."

"Master."

"Hm?"

"Is four hundred the highest this machine can go?" Cabba then looked at Vegeta with determined eyes. "Is it able to go higher?"

Vegeta looked into his student's eyes. "Hmph. Of course, it can go higher." Vegeta then walked over to the computer and powered down. "Revert back to your base form. There is no use in being in your Super Saiyan form once we go up to five hundred. It will have no effect, and your body will not adjust as quickly as it can."

"Understood!" Cabba then powered down.

"Let me say this: admittedly, this is the first time ever I have set the chamber to five hundred. It might very well be the hardest part of your training. However, I will be damned before I allow my student to be surpassed by Kakarot's, let alone the Namekian's. You will be the strongest Saiyan. After all, you are an elite."

Cabba's eyes widened at his Master's praise. He then got serious. "Of course! I need to be since I'm being trained by the Prince of all Saiyans himself!"

"Well spoken, boy." With that, Vegeta adjusted the gravity.

Cabba stumbled a bit, taken a bit off guard by the gravity.

"Now, let's continue the training."

Cabba looked up and was awestruck. _"Master is amazing. He said that it's his first time at five hundred, but he doesn't look affected at all."_ Cabba's eyes became sharp again as he got into the stance. _"I must not shame him!"_

Vegeta also got into the stance. With that, the two continued their training.

* * *

Goku actually fell asleep while waiting for Caulifla. He was honestly comfortable. It shows just how used to King Kai's planet he really was.

"Well, you look comfy."

Goku slowly and lazily opened his eyes to the voice. He looked up to see who disturbed his sleep. "Hm? Oh! Caulifla! You're back!"

"You sound like you missed me."

"I did!"

Caulifla jumped a bit with a light blush. "I-I was only gone for an hour, at least."

"Well, I still missed you. I like being around you. You're really fun to be around." Caulifla's blush got a bit darker.

She then heard someone spit-take and coughed. She looked behind her to see King Kai with a glass of juice, sitting at a table. "Seriously, Goku! Word choice!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"F-Forget it what he means," Caulifla said.

"Um, okay." Goku then jumped back up. "So, you wanna train some more?"

"Of course. I wanna try out all of my new moves. So, let's end today with a full out fight," Caulifla yelled excitedly as jumped away and got into her stance.

"Alright," Goku yelled equally excited as he also jumped away.

The two stared at each other before Caulifla yelled and charged.

Goku blocked her first punch. After that, the two began a barrage of attacks, gradually rising by quickly ascending into the clouds. After a while, Goku kicked Caulifla hard enough to send her flying, making him chase after her.

Before Goku got close enough, he saw Caulifla smirk. "Crush Cannon!"

Goku dodged all of the blasts, save for one. He destroyed the last one with a ki blast, creating smoke. He cleared it with a swing of his palm but didn't see Caulifla anywhere. However, he did hear energy being charged. He looked down to see Caulifla charging her next attack.

"Kamehameha!"

It looked as if Goku took the direct hit, but Caulifla knew better. When the beam was gone and she saw no one there, she knew she was right. It became even more evident when Goku appeared right next to her, about to punch her in the face.

His fist phased right through her.

Caulifla appeared above him, flying down with a dropkick. However, she attacked phased through him this time.

She then shot a ki blast behind her, which Goku deflected. The two then engaged in another clash of attacks. They then disappeared and repeated the same moves they used against each other when they first fought in the Tournament.

Then, Caulifla landed a solid hit on Goku, winding him. She saw the perfect opportunity. "Solar Flare!" The bright light blinded Goku, making her yell out in surprise. By the time Goku began to regain his sight, he saw Caulifla gathering energy in her right palm.

"Crushing Kamehameha!"

Goku saw the five beams shoot at him but was still too delirious to dodge. All five beams hit him, sending him rocketing into the clouds.

Caulifla used Instant Transmission to appear behind him and kicked him at what she thought was the right moment. She didn't expect Goku to grab her ankle and spin her around. He threw her hard enough to make it hard for her to regain her balance.

As soon as she did, she received a gut punch from her mentor. However, she gave him her own gut punch.

The two then went back to their clash of fists and kicks. As they fought, they both subconsciously went to Super Saiyan. The two then flew away from each other and charged. Each clash shook the air around them and blew away the clouds. Even King Kai's planet was shaking. King Kai was trying to stop himself from falling while standing on one foot. Goku and Caulifla's next clash made him fall.

After their next clash, the two subconsciously went up to Super Saiyan 2. Both were having way too much of a blast to realize this. Their fight became so intense, that they left afterimages of themselves as they fought. They were going at it so intensely that they left behind a total of ten afterimages. They then punched each other in the face so hard, it blew away all the other after images before being sent flying away from each other.

After they both regain their balance, they prepared a Kamehameha and fired with a roar. The clash was powerful enough to shake Other World all the way to King Yemma's palace. The beam clash then exploded in a blue light, but that didn't stop either of the two Saiyans.

Instead, they charged at each other through the light, fists at the ready. Then, the two clashed, their fists enveloping both fighters in a golden light.

When the light was gone, Caulifla received an awesome sight. "Wow. So you went Super Saiyan 3 during our fight. Guess I should feel proud I pushed you so far."

Goku looked at Caulifla with serious eyes before smiling and taking his fist away from Caulifla's. "That's not the only thing you should be proud of. After all, you've reached Super Saiyan 3 yourself."

"What?"

Caulifla then realized it. She really was a Super Saiyan 3. "Whoa. I did it." She examined her own body. "I feel so much power. The first and second form has got nothing on this. Still, it feels like my power is being drained."

"That's because it is." Caulifla looked up at Goku. "It's true that Super Saiyan 3 is far more powerful than 2, but it doesn't revitalize you like the other forms. Instead, it actually devours your energy. However, your speed, strength, and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits of your body. If you had problems with an enemy at Super Saiyan 2, 3 would easily beat that opponent. This form is basically a double-edged sword. It's best to use it sparingly or sporadically. But the payoff is well worth it."

"I'll say. This strength is awesome. Say, how about we spar for as long as we can in this form? I want to get used to it before I collapse from fatigue."

"Hmph, that'll probably be a few minutes." Goku then powered up and got into his stance. "But that should be more than enough time."

Caulifla powered up and got into her own stance. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Chichi was cooking dinner while Goten was studying at the table, yawning.

"Goten, are you studying properly?"

"Yes, mom. I'm in the tenth chapter."

"Good boy. I want you to get a good grade on your next test."

"I know, mom."

The sound of the door opening was heard. "I'm home," said a very weary voice.

"Oh, dad," Goten said excitedly as he got up from the table.

Chichi stopped cooking to greet her husband. She was drying her hands as she walked to the living room. "Welcome home, Go- OH MY GOD!"

"H-Hey, Chichi," said a beaten up Goku being held up by a beaten up Caulifla.

"What happened to you?!"

"Oh, you know. A good training session." Chichi stared at her husband in shock.

"Are you okay, Cauliflower? You look as bad as my dad."

"Heh. I'm better than okay, kid. I beat your dad in a fight."

"I just hit the ground a second sooner than you did."

"Which means I won by a second," Caulifla said with a proud smile. "Ah. There it is." When she said that, she fell forward.

Chichi and Goten closed their eyes when the two Saiyans crashed to the floor. When they opened their eyes, Goten laughed at the sight. Chichi did not. She didn't think what she saw was funny at all.

There her husband was, lying on the ground... with his arm around another woman.

"I... am seriously... tired," Caulifla struggled to say.

"I... am seriously... starving. Chichi, is dinner ready yet?"

Chichi clenched her hand tightly. "Yes, Goku," she said through clenched teeth. "It is."

"G-Great," he said tiredly, not noticing the anger in Chichi's voice at all. "Hey, Goten, can you help Caulifla and your dad get to the table? I don't think either of us can move."

"Heh, speak for yourself, Old Man. I can..." A few moments passed. "Not even move my pinkie."

Goku laughed tiredly. "See? So, Goten? Can you help us?"

"Sure, dad." The first person Goten obviously dragged was his dad. He helped the tired and beat up Saiyan to his seat. He then went over and dragged Caulifla. He helped the tired and beat up Saiyan sit in the seat next to his dad and across from him. "There you go."

"Thanks, Goten," Goku said with a tired laugh.

"Anytime. So, Cauliflower, you really beat my dad?"

"And it felt good doing it."

"Wow! You're incredible!"

"Tell me something I don't know, kid."

"You and my dad looked like Gohan and Videl when you walked in." Chichi froze when she heard her son say that.

"Videl?" Caulifla looked Goku. "Isn't that the name of your son's wife?"

"Yeah."

She looked back at Goten. "Why did you say me and your old man looked like your brother and his wife?"

"Because you and dad looked all love-dovey together like Gohan and Videl."

Caulifla blushed. "W-WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"What? You looked as happy together as Gohan and Videl did. Now that I think of it, I can't remember ever seeing mom and dad looking like that." Caulifla was struggling to talk while Chichi looked like she was struggling just to stand.

"Wait. Cauliflower? Do you like my dad?"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! OF C-"

"Of course she likes me, Goten." Caulifla looked at Goku with a shocked and embarrassed expression. "Why else would she want to train with me? She considers me a good friend. Who better to train with than a friend?"

"Oh. Is that how you like my dad?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY IT! YUP! LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND," Caulifla said quickly and loudly as she laughed nervously before slumping back into her chair and letting her face fall in her hands as she let out a tired sigh.

" _What the hell is with this kid,"_ Caulifla thought.

"G-Goten?" Everyone looked to see Chichi, her eyes closed, eyebrow twitching, and a tick mark on her forehead. "I-It's time to eat," she struggled to say.

"Yay, I'm starving," Goku said tiredly.

When Chichi put the food on the table, both Saiyans immediately dug in. However, oddly enough, neither were eating as ferociously as usual. They were still eating like they were in an eating contest, but they were more tame than usual.

Chichi just sighed as she began to eat. "So, Goku, are you and **Caulifla** going to spar after your dinner again," she asked as she sipped her green tea.

Neither Saiyan noticed the venom in Chichi's voice when she said Caulifla's name. "Nah. Not tonight," they both said in unison.

Chichi spat out her tea while Goten stopped eating.

Goten blinked a few times before looking at his dad. "Wow. Really, dad? You're not going to fight?"

Goku chuckled. "My last fight with Caulifla drained me completely. I can't even go Super Saiyan at this point. I'm willing to bet you can beat me blindfolded and with one arm tied as I am now."

"Wow! Really?! That sounds like fun!"

Goku laughed as he ruffled Goten's hair. "That's my boy! But don't worry. I'll be up in fighting condition tomorrow."

"And I'll be ready to beat you again, Old Man. I'm planning on making a winning streak," Caulifla said with a challenging smirk.

Goku smirked back. "Sorry to disappoint you, Caulifla, but I'm winning the next round. You can bet on that."

"Bring it on."

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Chichi. "Let's get back to eating so we can all go to bed."

"Yeah. Okay," Goku said.

"No arguments here," Caulifla said.

"Okay, mom," Goten finished.

With that, the family plus guest finished eating their dinner.

After a while, everyone was getting ready for bed. Chichi was the last one to get into bed. Goku, Goten, and Caulifla were already fast asleep.

Chichi wasn't able to go to sleep. She was too deep in thought. _"Too much,"_ she thought.

She then looked back at the sleeping Goku. _"He's spending way too much time with that woman. He's never spent a whole day with me. All he does is train with himself or with Vegeta. And now he's spending all his time with some random_ _ **younger**_ -" Chichi realized what she just thought, and shook her head.

 _"NO! No! No. Stop thinking like that, Chichi. Goku doesn't look at her like that. He wouldn't! She's basically a female Vegeta for him. Someone to train with. He wouldn't leave me for her. No. He loves me too much."_

Chichi then got into bed, looking at Goku's sleeping face. "You love me, Goku," she whispered. Goku just kept on snoring away when she said that. She just looked at Goku one last time before turning away and closing her eyes. _"He loves me."_

That was her last thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Things are getting interesting, eh, Bubbles," King Kai asked his monkey as he ate some popcorn. "Oh, Goku. If only you knew how much trouble you were causing. Still, that Caulifla girl isn't exactly making things easy. Ooh, I do want to know what happens next! Hopefully, it won't damage my planet any more than it already has."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Kale was in her Berserk Form, but still meditating.

"That's good, Kale. Keep your power under control. You command it. It does not command you." Kale remained quiet. "Now... open your eyes."

It was the moment of truth. Kale slowly opened her eyes. They were not all white. She was totally conscious. She had complete control. "I did it, Mr. Piccolo."

"We're not quite sure yet. You can open your eyes. Now, let's see if you can move."

"Right."

However, before Kale could attempt to stand, the Saiyan and Namekian both felt a tremendous surge of power. It was enough to shock Kale out of her transformation and back to her base form. "T-This power. It feels just like sis's, only on a completely different level."

"I recognize this. He did it. He actually did it."

"Did what? What did Son Goku do?"

"He taught Caulifla how to reach Super Saiyan 3."

Kale's eyes widened before she looked up towards the sky. "Sis... is a Super Saiyan 3 now."

"Hmph. I guess there are only two levels left for Goku to teach."

"Hm? Oh! You mean Red and Blue?"

"Exactly. But those aren't their real names."

"It isn't? What are they then?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know one day. But now isn't the time. For now, we need to focus on your training. We can't have Caulifla be out of your reach, now can we," Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, sir," Kale said with determination.

"Hm. Good. Let's put your transformation training on hold. I think you should learn some new techniques that involve ki control. You seem more like a strategy type fighter, right?"

"Um, I would like to believe I am."

"Good. There's a specific move I'd like to teach you that could be useful to you. It's one of my personal favorites. I call it the Hellzone Grenade."

* * *

Vegeta and Cabba were sparring when they sensed it. They both stopped as they instinctively looked up towards the power.

"Caulifla," Cabba said.

"So Kakarot did it. He taught his student that Super Saiyan 3 form." Vegeta then walked over to the computer and shut off the gravity.

"Eh? Master?"

"We are leaving the chamber."

"Why?"

"Because it's time I taught you two of some of my most powerful attacks. However, it is far too dangerous to use them in such a small space. We need a more open area."

"Yes, sir! What are these techniques," Cabba asked as he followed Vegeta out of the chamber and started to fly with him.

"They are called the Big Bang Attack and the Final Flash."

* * *

 **A/N: It seems all of the Saiyans are making some very good progress, but it looks like Caulifla is making the most of it... and not just in training, it seems. Let's just see how far her crazy life as Goku's student goes. *zzzap* Hm? Oh, dammit. Not again. Damn reality's going on the fritz again. It's such a pain to fix th- Ah. You're still here. Go on. Go. Nothing to *boom* see here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chichi was sleeping peacefully until she rolled over. She opened her eyes to see the side of the bed next to her was empty. Her eyes popped open. "Again?!"

Quickly getting dressed, she walked ran to the living room to see the couch was empty. "DAMMIT! WHY?! WHAT MAKES TRAINING WITH THAT WOMAN SO SPECIAL?!"

She angrily walked out and yelled, "DAMN YOU, GOKU," at the top of her lungs.

She panted after her incredible yell. "Why? Why her? What makes her so special? Goku should be spending time with his wife, not some random girl. He should spend more time with his family. His son!" Chichi then remembered something.

"He... does try to spend time with Goten. . . . But when has he ever tried to spend time with me?"

Chichi looked up towards the sky. "Why does he want to spend so much time with her? Is it because she's a Saiyan? Is it because she likes to fight? Why, Goku? Why would you rather be with her than with me," she asked as she hugged herself.

"Mom?" She looked behind her to see Goten rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking a bit drowsy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie." She looked back up towards the sky. "Just go back inside."

"Alright. Do you see dad or that pretty lady up there? Cauliflower promised to let me train with her after she got back."

"NO! YOU HAVE STUDYING TO DO," Chichi yelled at her son.

"Eh?! But I want to be strong like them!"

"We've already had this talk! Just get back and get ready for breakfast. You'll be studying afterward. Understand?"

Goten sighed. "Understood." He then walked back inside the house, looking a bit depressed.

Chichi looked at her son before sighing. "Fight and get strong. Fight more and get stronger. Fight even MORE and get even STRONGER. Why do Saiyans care about that stuff so much? Why can't those two act more like that young man, Cabba? He said he was a Saiyan, but he's far more respectable."

Chichi looked back up. "Why can't you be more like that, Goku?" That was her last question before walking back inside.

* * *

In the sky above King Kai's planet, two fists collided. The owners were Goku and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan 3 form.

The two stared at each other intensely before they went back to fighting. King Kai was struggling to keep his balance, the shock waves from the deadly punches shaking everything.

The two were attacking the other with everything they had, not holding anything back. They were basically evenly matched, not giving the other any kind of leeway.

Then, Caulifla finally landed a hit on Goku's face. Smirking, she was about to follow up with a kick, but Goku easily caught it. However, he didn't follow up, which confused Caulifla. Goku just looked right into Caulifla's eyes, not doing anything.

Then, he smiled. "Alright. I think you're ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"For the next step of your training." Goku then releases Caulifla's leg, powered down, and floated back down to King Kai's planet.

Caulifla also powered down and followed her teacher. "So, what's the next step?"

"This." Goku then went-

"Whoa. Your Super Saiyan Red form. Feels pretty intense up close. You only showed a glimpse of it during the tournament."

"Yeah."

"So you're going to teach me Red before Blue?"

"Yup, as well as tell you its real name."

"Real? It's not called Red?"

"Nope. This... is Super Saiyan God."

Caulifla's eyes widened. "God?" Goku smiled. "Y-You're a god?"

"Yup."

Caulifla was quiet for a bit before she started to chuckle. She then laughed. "Alright! Kick-ass! I'm gonna be a freaking god!"

Goku laughed. "I thought you'd like that."

"So, how is this going to work?"

"Well, originally, you could only achieve this power if five other righteous Saiyans poured their power into you, but the moment you use it once, your body will imprint on it. You'll have some residual energy that will stick with your body and grow alongside you until you can fully master the power enough to be able to transform at will. That's what happened to me. It took me a while, but I was able to train my body enough to transform into God whenever I wanted to without the ritual."

"For you to get this form, all I have to do is this." Goku then placed his hands on Caulifla's shoulders. Caulifla raised an eyebrow before she felt the power flow into her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the awesome energy envelop her entire body. In just a few seconds, Goku had bestowed upon her the power of a god.

Caulifla looked at her hands to see the red aura around her. "Whoa. This feels incredible. I feel even stronger than when I was Super Saiyan 3!"

"And you'll get even stronger once you get used to its power." Caulifla smiled excitedly at that notion. "Now then..." Goku jumped back and got into position.

"Bring it," Caulifla said as she jumped back, also getting into position.

"WAIT," King Kai yelled as he came running. "GOKU, ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WERE ABLE TO FIGHT BEERUS WITH THAT POWER, AND YOU TWO ALMOST DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE THINKING OF FIGHTING SOMEONE WITH THE SAME POWER AS YOU, RIGHT?! OH, WHO AM I TALKING TOO?! GOKU, IF YOU STOP NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU AND YOUR STUDENT A BUFFET!"

"On any other occasion, I'd accept that, but this is too important, King Kai," Goku said with a smile. "Besides, we won't destroy the universe. We know a way to prevent that from happening, right Caulifla?"

"Yup." She then charged at Goku. King Kai screamed as he ducked for cover, waiting for the first shock wave that would signal the beginning of the universe's end.

He heard the collision of fists, but he felt no shock wave.

Curious, he looked to see why. He just saw Goku and Caulifla's fists connected. He then watched as they punched and kicked each other for a few seconds until they grappled the others hands. "W-Why is there no shock wave?"

"Come on, King Kai, don't you remember my fight with Beerus," Goku asked as he fought Caulifla. "I was able to prevent that by making sure all of the force of my blows goes into my opponent instead of being randomly released. Caulifla already knew how to do it... because it was one of the first things she instinctively learned through our training!"

"Damn right! After that spar we had, I could easily learn your technique! Makes a lot of sense to make sure all of your power goes straight into your opponent! Like this!" Caulifla was then able to land a knee right into Goku's stomach, winding her teacher. Going with the momentum, she high kicked him in the chin, sending him flying upwards. She flew towards him quickly, planning on continuing her assault.

However, when she threw her next punch, Goku caught her fist with a smile before punching her in the cheek. She was able to quickly recover, wiping her cheek with an excited smile. Not intimidated at all, she charged back at Goku.

The two started fighting like crazy. Goku was having a blast. Caulifla was arguably having more fun than even him. Caulifla was keeping up with him blow for blow, not slowing down in the least. True, Goku was able to land harder punches, but Caulifla was able to land more hits. The two were having the time of their lives in their little fight.

After what seemed like forever, Goku grabbed the first fist he could without letting go.

Caulifla raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"That's enough," Goku said with a smile.

"Hah?! Are you giving up?!"

"Caulifla, how do you feel?"

"Like I can kick your ass all the way to Universe Six. Why?"

"You don't feel any weaker?"

"Why would I?"

Goku's smile grew. "Look at your fist."

"Huh?" Caulifla looked down. Her eyes widened. "M-My aura!" Goku released Caulifla's had, allowing her to examine herself. "I-I'm not Red anymore!? But why?! I don't feel any different! Why am I a regular Super Saiyan again?!"

"There's nothing regular about you anymore, Caulifla."

She looked up. "Huh?"

"You've been fighting me as a Super Saiyan for ten minutes."

"I've been what?!"

"It just means that your body has imprinted on the power of Super Saiyan God. Your body can now naturally produce godly ki."

Caulifla looked down at her hands. "Whoa."

"Now we just have to teach you how to harness it, and I know just the place."

Caulifla looked up. "It's not here?"

"Nope. The place I'm thinking of is much better but pretty risky."

Caulifla smiled. "I like it already. Where are we going?"

"Well, I need to get something first. Hold on." Goku then used Instant Transmission.

* * *

"Come on, Chichi. It's my day off. I wanted to spend time with my family," Krillin complained.

"TOO BAD! Piccolo's babysitting little Pan, and Goku's off **training** with that **damn woman!** "

Krillin shivered and jumped at the keywords in Chichi's angry statement. "B-But Goku's behind you."

"Eh? HAH?!" Chichi looked behind her, and there Goku was. "GOKU!" She excitedly ran over to him.

"Maybe this? No. I've already brought him that. Ooh! I've never brought him this! It's perfect!" Goku then picked something out of the ground and used Instant Transmission, right at the moment Chichi reached him.

Chichi stood there, dumbfounded. "He... didn't even notice me." She then got angry and started to stomp angrily. "HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME! ME! HIS WIFE! GOKU, YOU IDIOT! GOKU, YOU JERK! UNGRATEFUL MONKEY!"

"C-Chichi?"

"WHAT?!"

Krillin jumped. "Um... you're kinda... stomping on... cauliflower."

"Huh?!" Chichi looked down to see that she was stepping on cauliflower. "HE CAME FOR THIS!? HE CAME FOR SOME STUPID CAULIFLOWER?!"

She then started stomping on the cauliflower. "STUPID CAULIFLOWER! STUPID CAULIFLOWER! STUPID CAULIFLOWER! STUPID CAULIFLA! STUPID CAULIFLA! STUPID CAULIFLA!" She then finished by kicked the now ruined vegetable away like it was a football.

Krillin stared in amazement and fear at the panting Chichi. She then took a deep breath. "Say, Krillin."

"Y-Yes?"

Chichi didn't say anything for a bit. "Shouldn't you be picking vegetables right now?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Krillin was about to pick the nearest vegetable.

"Start with the cauliflower," she said as she walked away, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure, boss!" With that, Krillin started to pick the cauliflower, hoping to avoid Chichi's rage in any way possible.

* * *

Caulifla raised her eyebrow at what Goku was carrying. "What is that?"

"It's cauliflower."

"Cauli...flower?" Caulifla looked at the vegetable. "This is what your son has been calling me?"

"Yeah! It's a vegetable that I grew."

"You grew that?"

"Yeah, but only because Chichi told me to."

Caulifla sighed. "Only in Universe Seven can you find a Saiyan that farms. The Saiyans in my universe are either cops or thugs. So, what's that thing for?"

"For Beerus."

"Your God of Destruction?"

"Yeah! We're going to his planet!"

Caulifla's eyes widened. "We're what?! You get to go to your Destroyer's planet whenever you want?!"

"Only if I bring food. He seems to like the vegetables, especially the really fresh ones. This guy's a morning pick. Try a bite."

Caulifla took a pinch and ate it. "Hm, I still prefer meat."

"Yeah, no kidding. But it's for Beerus anyway. Anyway, grab on," Goku said as he extended his hand. Caulifla took it, and the two Saiyans were then transferred to a different planet.

"What's this place," Caulifla asked.

"The World of the Kais. Lord Beerus's planet is too far for me to sense him or Whis, so I had to transfer us here to make it easier for me."

"Hm."

"Anyway, let's head over to the real destination." With that, Goku transferred him and Caulifla to Beerus's planet.

Caulifla looked around. "Huh, so this is a God of Destruction's planet. Looks almost like Sadala."

"Really?"

"With all the trees and stuff, I mean."

"K-Kakarrot?!"

The teacher and student looked behind them to see Vegeta and Cabba. "Oh! Vegeta! You're here, too?"

"Huh, didn't expect to see you here, Cabba," Caulifla said nonchalantly.

"Nor I you," Cabba said with a surprised look.

"Well, this is a surprise." They all looked at Whis. "Oddly enough, we had just arrived a few moments before you. Did you sense for Vegeta's energy like last time?"

"Actually, no. I sensed Lord Beerus's."

"Oh, my. So you've grown enough to be able to sense Lord Beerus from such a far distance?"

"I was on the World of the Kais, but yeah! Took me a long while, but I finally did it."

"Well, congratulations, Saiyan." Everyone looked to see Beerus walking up... fully clothed instead of in his pajamas. "I hope you also brought something, since you came to my planet uninvited, unlike Vegeta here."

"Oh, don't worry! Here!"

Beerus looked at the vegetable in Goku's hands. "What is this?"

"It's cauliflower."

"Cauliflower?" He looked at the vegetable before looking at Caulifla.

"Hm? What," she asked, genuinely confused.

Beerus stared at Caulifla before looking back at Goku. "You didn't, by chance, name this vegetable after your student here, did you?" That made Caulifla go red with embarrassment.

"Huh? No. Chichi told me that's what it was called. Why would you think I was the who named it?"

"Hm. No reason. Hm, Chichi. Chichi. . . . Who was that again?"

"My wife."

"Your wife? Oh, yes. You were married. She was quite useful."

"What do you mean?"

"When she told you to go home and change so you wouldn't- Ah da, da, da. You're not distracting me from my cauliflower."

"Huh? But I wasn't-"

Beerus ignored Goku and took a piece of the cauliflower and ate it. "Hm. Not bad. Has a nice crunch to it. I'll accept it," Beerus said as he took the vegetable.

"So can I train Caulifla here," Goku asked excitedly.

Beerus sighed. "If you must. I'll just go eat my cauliflower and take another nap." Beerus then yawned and walked away. "Don't cause too much noise this time," he yelled from a distance.

Goku did his usual chuckle at Beerus before he turned towards Caulifla. "Hm? Is something wrong Caulifla? Do you have a fever or something? You're really red."

"It's nothing," she said. "Tch. Saying he named anything after me," Caulifla muttered. "What does he think we are, a couple? Jerk. When I'm done training, I'll smash that cat into his own litter box."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Goku said. "You're muttering."

"Forget it," she said in an aggravated tone. "Anyway, what's so special about this planet? That King Kai's place had way heavier gravity."

Goku laughed. "But it didn't have Whis."

Caulifla looked at the angel. "Him?"

"Yeah. He was the one who helped me and Vegeta achieve Blue."

"He did that?"

"No need to sound so surprised, young lady," Whis said with a smile.

"He's going to help with the next part of your training by watching you fight."

"Oh? So we're gonna spar, huh," Caulifla said excitedly while smashing a fist into a palm.

"Nope." Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "As much as I would love to fight you, I think it would be better if you spar with Cabba."

"Huh?"

"Oh, that is interesting." Caulifla looked at the smirking Vegeta. "You already want to compare our students, eh, Kakarot?"

"More or less. Except, you shouldn't go all out, Caulifla. I want you to fight Cabba in your base form as seriously as you can, without going Super Saiyan at all."

"Tch. Like I even need to go that far for Cabba."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Caulifla." She looked at Cabba... and was pleased by the look in his eyes. "I've gotten much stronger under Master's tutelage. I'm quite sure I could defeat you."

Caulifla smirked. "Hoo? Them's fightin' words. Bring it," she said as she walked forward.

Cabba also walked forward.

The two stopped, inches away from the other, both looking the other straight in the eye. The two smirked at each other, both looking forward to their spar.

"I don't care how much stronger you think you've gotten, Cabba. Don't think for a second this will be easy. The old man worked me over real good." Cabba jolted. "I'll admit, there were times even I wanted to rest, but he wouldn't let me. He made sure my body was plenty exhausted. I was basically in absolute bliss when my head finally hit the pillow. But thanks to those intense and awesome sessions, I'm tougher and more energetic than ever."

"KAKAROTT!" Caulifla and Goku looked at a fuming and blushing Vegeta. "JUST WHAT THE HELL KIND OF 'TRAINING' HAVE YOU AND THIS WOMAN GONE THROUGH?!"

"Huh? What do you mean? We fought a bunch and showed each other some of our moves. I gotta say, Vegeta, Caulifla is beyond awesome. Even I got exhausted after our sessions," Goku said with a smile. Vegeta and Cabba's eyebrows twitched.

Caulifla raised an eyebrow in confusion before the realization dawned on her. "Oh, my- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU PERVERTS!" Cabba jumped in fear and felt terror when he saw Caulifla's angry smirk as she popped her knuckles. "Congratulations, Cabba. You've pissed me off enough to make me wanna go all out before the sparring even begins."

"Ah! I-! But-! Cali-! Oh, dear."

"Hey, Caulifla?" She jolted at Goku's voice. "Do you know what Vegeta and Cabba meant?"

"THEY DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! NOTHING IMPORTANT, GOKU! JUST FORGET WHAT THEY SAID," Caulifla yelled with a flustered expression.

"Um, okay," he said in slight confusion as he tilted his head a bit.

Cabba cleared his throat, getting Caulifla's attention. "I'm sorry for my impure thoughts, Ms. Caulifla. Now, shall we begin," he asked before he got into Vegeta's fighting stance.

Caulifla looked at Cabba with an unreadable expression before she smiled. "Yeah. Let's go," she said before she got into a fighting stance that surprised everyone.

Cabba was surprised that she got into an actual martial arts pose instead of her usual brawler stance. Goku and Vegeta were surprised by something else. Caulifla was perfectly imitating Goku's fighting stance. Their students looked exactly like they did when they fought for the very first time.

Goku smiled. "Caulifla?"

"Hm," she said while turning her head a bit towards Goku.

"You really are amazing." She didn't react. "You're strong, a fast learner, and have practically endless talent and potential. I heard that Beerus called me a rare genius, but I think you're better than even that. You really are the best of the best." Goku then extended a fist. "So do your absolute best! Win or lose, it doesn't matter! You're still going to be an awesome fighter that'll just keep getting stronger!"

Cabba was looking at Goku with wide and surprised eyes before he looked back at Caulifla. "Um... Caulifla? Are you... alright?"

Caulifla... was beet red. She's been praised before, but never so passionately. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm fine! Let's just get this over with!"

"Yes!"

The two stared at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then, Caulifla vanished. He was barely able to do it, but Cabba was able to block her kick aimed for his temple with his forearm. That's when their fight started.

Both teachers were intensely watching their students fight. At least until Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Kakarot?"

"Hm?"

"Just how close are you to your student?"

"Hm? I don't know. As close to her as you are to yours?"

"I doubt that. If anything, your relationship with your student resembles more of your relationship with your wife."

"Really? Why would you say that? Chichi and I don't do anything together. She mostly yells at me to do some farming while she works around the house. Now that I think of it, the only time we really had fun together was during the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament, when Gohan was born, and when we farm with Goten. Oh, and when we eat dinner! That's another fun part of being with Chichi!"

Vegeta listened to every word. "It seems your relationship with your student far outclasses the one you have with your wife."

"I guess it kinda does."

"Hmph. How pitiful. I truly feel sorry for you, Kakarot."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just shut up and pay attention to our students."

"Um... yeah."

The two did just that. They were actually enjoying watching their protegees fight. They were both imitating their teachers' fighting styles perfectly. Also, like the two, they were evenly matched. Both men couldn't help but smile with pride at the progress of their students. Because of that, they forgot to examine them and see any flaws in their fight.

Good thing Whis was there.

"Excuse me, you two." The students stopped right before they were about to punch each other in the face to look at Whis. "It seems you are making the same mistake as your teachers. Your ki is leaking out whenever you raise it. Raise it only within your body to maximize your power and avoid alerting your opponents to your true strength."

The students looked at Whis before looking back at each other. They then both closed their eyes to concentrate. Then, their eyes popped open and they began to fight once more. They were following Whis's instructions perfectly. Then, their fists clashed.

At that moment, they both felt it. The power of Blue.

They flew away from each other to examine themselves, the sensation of the power vibrating throughout their entire body.

"Whoa. So that's Blue," Caulifla said. "And I thought the god form was awesome."

"This is the power Master said I could obtain." Cabba gripped his hands. "I'm so close to it now."

The teachers didn't take their eyes off of their students.

"Whis," Goku called.

"Hm?"

Goku looked towards Whis and smiled. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Remember that weird mist you put me and Vegeta in?"

"I do."

"I'd like for you to put Caulifla and Cabba in it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Please, my student can easily handle that," Vegeta said without taking his eyes off Cabba.

"Very well." Whis then tossed his staff over towards Caulifla and Cabba. Before the two knew what had happened, they were sucked into the staff.

"And there they go," Goku said calmly.

"They'll be just fine," Vegeta also said calmly.

"So, Vegeta... wanna spar?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. He just went Blue. Goku followed his lead. In a flash, the two were fighting in the sky.

* * *

"What the hell is this," Caulifla yelled out as she struggled to move.

"This is very unpleasant," Cabba said. He then had a thought and began to concentrate, his ki no longer spilling out of him. "I see. We are able to move if we prevent our ki from leaking out after raising it."

"So that's it, huh?" Caulifla then did as Cabba said. "Heh. Much better. Though, gotta admit, it's kinda tough."

"So this is the god ki. So much pressure. It's incredible."

"So, Cabba." He looked to see Caulifla popping her knuckles. "Let's pick up where we left off, huh?"

Cabba got into his stance. "With pleasure."

* * *

Hours later.

Goku and Vegeta were still trading blows, both with a few scratches and bruises.

"Alright, gentlemen." They looked at Whis. "That's enough. Your students are ready to leave."

"Oh, so they're done, huh," Goku asked.

"Hmph. As expected of my student," Vegeta said.

After the two landed, Whis summoned his staff.

Out of the whirling space, Caulifla and Cabba appeared. They were both covered in wounds. Cabba's armor was nonexistent, with parts of his shirt ripped off, exposing his body. It was a bit more muscular than you'd think. But just a bit. Caulifla still had her top, which had only a few tears on it. The left pant leg was completely torn off from the knee down and her wristbands were missing, but she didn't look indecent in the least.

They were both standing tall and proud, with Cabba standing like a soldier and Caulifla standing with her arms crossed. The students had serious expressions on their faces. Both masters, who were still in their Blue state, smiled in pride. Both could feel it. They had gotten much more powerful.

"So," Goku started, "you were able to do it, right?"

Caulifla looked at her master for a bit before she smirked. Both she and Cabba powered up. The two young Saiyans were now Super Saiyan Blues. "You tell me, Goku," she said.

Vegeta chuckled. "You've done the warrior race proud, the both of you. I'll admit, it took even me and Kakarot months to achieve this form. However, the two of you were able to achieve it in just a day. You bring both pride and honor to the Saiyan race."

Cabba bowed a smile on his face. "Thank you for your inspirational words, Master Vegeta."

Goku chuckled. "So, Caulifla, how did your fight with Cabba in the mist go? Did you win?"

"No. We decided to stop after we got used to Blue."

"So you two plan on continuing your fight in front of the two of us," Vegeta asked.

Cabba stood back up and looked Caulifla right in the eye. The two stared at each other with neutral expressions before they both smirked. "No," they said in unison as they looked their respective masters in the eyes.

"Huh? Why not," Goku asked.

"Because there's someone more important we need to fight before we challenge each other," Cabba said.

"And who would that be," Vegeta asked, a knowing smile on his face. Goku was also smiling since he also knew who they meant.

The students took on a challenging look and smile before they both pointed at their masters. "You!"

"Master Vegeta," Cabba said.

"Son Goku," Caulifla said.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT," the two yelled, the passion in their voices exciting their masters to their very core.

"Very well. Think of it as your final test and the end of your training," Vegeta said.

"So, when should we do it," Goku asked.

The students looked at each other before they both sighed.

"It's obvious that we are all pretty worn out," Caulifla said.

"You two have been training while Caulifla and I were learning how to achieve Blue, correct," Cabba knowingly asked. Vegeta and Goku nodded anyway. "Then we should all get some rest so that we can fight at our full strength tomorrow."

"Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Caulifla said.

"Same here," Goku said.

"Then it's agreed. We'll go home and replenish our strength for our fight tomorrow," Vegeta said. "Kakarot, you might as well use that Instant Transmission of yours."

"Sure. Hey, Whis, can you do me a favor and call Gohan? He can probably charge up the fastest, and has the largest energy."

"Or you could have him call Kale," Caulifla suggested.

"Oh! That's right! Kale is stronger, isn't she? And her energy is beyond massive. It'll be a cinch to sense her. So, can you contact her for me, Whis?"

"Gladly. But first..." Whis pointed his staff at the Saiyans, repairing their damaged clothes. "It's best if you four returned with your clothes intact. Though you may be a warrior, Caulifla, you are still a blossoming young lady. You should be more modest." Whis then had a knowing and teasing look in his eye. "Especially when so close to the one you care for."

Caulifla jolted, a light blush on her face. "S-SHUT UP! I'M A BADASS! THOSE TORN UP CLOTHES MADE ME LOOK AWESOME! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE ONE I CARE FOR?! KALE IS NOWHERE NEAR HERE, AND SHE WOULDN'T EVEN CARE!" Caulifla then huffed and turned away from Whis, her arms crossed.

The angel giggled. _"We both know she's not the one I mean, Ms. Caulifla."_

He then turned to look at Goku. "As for you, Goku, I'm sure your lady wife wouldn't appreciate you coming home with a torn up fighting uniform."

Goku laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "No, she wouldn't. When I came back from the Tournament of Power, the first thing she did was yell at me about how I let my gi get absolutely destroyed."

Caulifla's finger twitched as she turned to look at Goku. "Hm, so you must not have been that badly hurt when you came back home, huh?"

"Oh, that's not it. Even with a Senzu Bean, I was still pretty banged up."

Caulifla's expression turned serious. "You mean you came back from a tournament that decided the fate of your universe and the first thing your wife did was nag at you?"

"Uh, if you mean yell at me, then yeah. She does that a lot," Goku said with a laugh and smile.

He was the only one laughing. Everyone else looked at him with what could only be called pity.

Caulifla sighed. "Goku, you have a really crappy relationship."

"Really? Isn't it all the same? How did Bulma react when you came home, Vegeta?"

Vegeta jolted a bit and looked away while blushing. "She... hugged me while crying happily."

Everyone was quiet. Until Goku spoke.

"See? Pretty much the same."

"Like hell," Caulifla said in an unimpressed tone. "Vegeta gets a hero's welcome while you get nagged? How is that the same?"

"I'm pretty sure Chichi was angrier about me letting Goten protect 17's island from poachers. She said I made him miss a lot of studying by doing that."

"Seriously? The entire universe was in trouble, and she nagged at you for making your kid miss school?"

"Pretty much."

The Saiyans and angel looked at the innocent smile on Goku's face before they all sighed.

"I'm starting to pity you, Goku," Whis said.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, Kakarot. You obviously don't care."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Whis, could you please contact Kale now," Cabba asked politely.

"Of course."

* * *

Back on Earth, Kale was concentrating, her index and middle finger on her forehead.

"Concentrate. Channel as much energy as you can into the tips of your fingers. Hold it as long as you can and charge it up as much as possible before firing."

A few seconds later, Kale's eyes shoot open. "I'm ready, Master Piccolo."

"Then lock onto your target and fire!"

Kale looked right at the mountain before her and yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The beam cut right through the mountain, leaving behind a gaping hole. However, the teacher and student saw that it went even farther. Their keen eyesight allowed them to see that Kale's cannon went through three other mountains, all of them now having perfect circular holes through them.

Piccolo chuckled. "Damn fine work, Kale. I'm pretty sure I've taught you all of my techniques. Now it's up to you to improve upon them in any way you see fit."

"Master Piccolo?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

Kale took a deep breath. "Would you... spar with me?!"

Piccolo was quiet for a bit. "You realize that you are far more powerful than I am, correct? I wouldn't be an adequate challenge for you."

"You would if I took your training to heart."

"Hm?"

"Your training involved me controlling my power. My emotions, my ki, and even my physical strength. You taught me how to perfectly control all of it and how to properly use it. Please. To know if I truly do have full control over myself, I need to fight you." She then bowed respectfully. "Please."

Piccolo was quiet for a bit before he sighed. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be your final day of training. You will use everything you have learned and fight me with all you've got. Understand?"

Kale stood up, a happy smile on her face. "Thank you very much, M-"

" _Ms. Kale?"_

"Eh? That voice. I think I might have heard it before."

" _Oh. Apologies. We never did properly meet, did we? Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Angel of Universe 7 and Vados's younger brother, Whis."_

"Oh! That's right. Um, what can I do for you, Mr. Whis?"

" _Yes, well, both of your companions are on my lord's planet."_

"SIS IS ON A DESTROYER'S PLANET?!"

" _As well as that Cabba fellow. And according to both of their teachers, they've completed their training in record time. Now, they wish to return to Earth in order to rest for what they are calling their final test tomorrow."_

"Final test," Kale said, knowing exactly what Whis meant. She couldn't help but look at Piccolo, who was patiently waiting with his arms crossed.

 _"On that note, could you raise your power to a high enough level for Goku to sense?"_

"Oh, of course." Kale then got into a pose and started to yell as she charged up. In just a second, she went into her Super Saiyan Form.

The next second, Goku and the group appeared right in front of her.

"Fast," she said, genuinely surprised.

"Hm? Whoa! Kale, what did that Piccolo guy teach you," Caulifla said with shining and excited eyes. "I can tell that you're way stronger now than when you were in the Tournament! That green nanny can teach!"

Kale was blushing from the praise her Sis was giving her. "Y-You've gotten pretty powerful yourself, Sis. The power you're giving off now is leagues above what you had before."

"Damn right, it is," Caulifla said with a smirk. "I can't wait to go all out with it tomorrow. I'm gonna beat the living crap out of Goku tomorrow, and get some payback for the Tournament!"

Kale noticed what Caulifla said. "Goku?"

"Hm? Something wrong, Kale?"

"You called him... Goku."

"And?"

"What happened to calling him Old Man like you used to?"

Caulifla's eyes popped open, a blush developing. She then turned away. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm gonna beat the crap out of him tomorrow!"

Kale looked at her best friend and decided to let the name thing go. She sighed before she continued to speak. "And what if you lose?"

"If I lose, I lose. I've learned everything I can from Goku, so I just need to get stronger afterward. But..." Caulifla then looked at Goku.

"Hm?"

Caulifla walked over to her teacher. "If I do somehow lose to you, it won't be the end!" She stuck her fist out towards Goku. "I'll just keep training and get stronger and stronger! Then, I'll come back for a rematch and kick your ass! Got it, Son Goku?!"

Goku looked at Caulifla with a surprised expression before it turned into an excited smile. "Got it." He then fist bumped her, which made Caulifla smirk, happy that her master accepted her challenge and condition.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Caulifla said.

"Yeah. You're gonna be one of my greatest fights ever. And the fact that you'll be back even stronger once I win makes me even more excited."

"Oh? 'Once I win', huh? You already think you'll win? Now those are fighting words," Caulifla said with an excited smile. Everyone could just feel the burning excitement between the teacher and student. The fire in their eyes. The passion in their smiles. The ki exploding from their need to fight. If it wasn't obvious before, then everyone knew that these two truly wanted to fight one another as soon as possible.

Yet, oddly enough, Kale felt something else from Caulifla. Something she didn't like. . . . And something she just ignored, hoping it was nothing more than her imagination.

As Cabba stared at Goku and Caulifla, he turned towards his own teacher. "Master?"

"Hm? What is it, Cabba?"

"My feelings are the same as Caulifla's. I want to fight you with everything I have. Win or lose, it does not matter. However, should I fail to defeat you in this duel, I shall train to make myself stronger, and challenge you once more. I won't stop until I have defeated the mighty Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta looked deep into Cabba's eyes he saw no doubt, fear, or hesitation in his student's eyes. He couldn't stop his prideful smile, even if he wanted to. "Well said, boy. Let it never be said that you are a failure as a Saiyan. You are, in every sense of the word, elite."

Cabba bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your words, Master."

"Let's go. We shall rest for now. Tomorrow is going to be your final and greatest test in your training. Be prepared for hell, boy," Vegeta said before he flew off.

"Understood, Master," Cabba said before he followed Vegeta.

"So, Kale?" She looked at her Sis, who was walking towards her with a smile. "You joinin' the fun?"

"Eh?"

"You gonna fight your teach like Cabba and I?"

"Oh, I am."

Caulifla chuckled before she playfully punched Kale's shoulder. It was more like a fist bump than an actual punch. "Try not to kill him, yeah?"

Kale smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. He taught me how to control my power. I won't do anything to shame him." Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at his student's proud words. "Also, I know who I want to fight after him."

"Hm? And who would that be?"

"You, Sis."

Caulifla laughed. "I thought so. Don't worry. You'll have a chance once we go back home to Universe Six. When that time comes, you give me everything you've got, holding nothing back. You're gonna show me everything that green gramps taught ya, and show me a hell of a fight."

"I intend to!"

"That's my girl! Later," Caulifla said with a wave before she flew off.

"Kale, Piccolo." They both looked at the smiling Goku who gave them a wave. "Good luck in your fight tomorrow." With that, he also flew off.

The two looked up at the sky towards where the two Saiyans flew off.

"Well, shall we go back to Gohan's house," Piccolo asked.

"Yes, sir. I'd like to see little Pan again."

"And I'm sure she'd love to see you again." The two then flew off towards Gohan's house.

* * *

"I'm home," Goku yelled.

"Welcome home, Dad," Goten yelled excitedly as he ran towards the door. "Huh? That's weird."

"What is," Goku asked.

"Usually, you two are all beaten up after training. How come neither of you has a scratch?"

"Oh, we went to Beerus's planet. Since Whis was there, he fixed us up."

"Oh, that was nice of him."

"Wasn't it?"

"So, Caulifla?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Are you any stronger?"

Caulifla chuckled at Goten's question. She then went Blue. "I don't know. Am I?"

Goten's eyes lit up. "Whoa! You're all blue like dad!"

"Heh. And I gotta admit, this power feels damn good." Caulifla then noticed Goten's intense gaze. "What is it?"

"You know... you look really pretty like that."

"Hm? I do?"

"Yeah. I have to agree with Goten. You really do look pretty," Goku said with his trademark smile.

Had Goku been paying attention, he would have seen the blush on Caulifla's face. "O-Oh. That so? Thanks," she said while looking away and powering down.

"Hm, so she's pretty, huh?" Everyone looked at Chichi, who had an angry look with a tick mark while holding a spatula. "You've never once called me pretty, Son Goku."

"Huh? Why would I?"

Chichi's grip tightened around the spatula enough to almost snap it in half. The only reason it didn't was that Chichi was seriously holding her strength back... and she really didn't want to buy a new one... again.

"Why would you?! I... am... your... WIFE!"

Goku and Goten jumped in fear while Caulifla just looked indifferent. "W-What does that have to do with going Blue?"

Chichi's eyes widened while Caulifla sighed. "T-That's what you meant," Chichi asked.

"Um, yeah. What else could I mean?" Chichi's eyebrow twitched.

"You really don't know Goku as well as you should, granny."

Chichi looked at Caulifla with angry white eyes and shark teeth. "What was that?!"

"Nothing important," Caulifla said as she walked by with her eyes closed and her hands on the back of her head. "More importantly, is the food ready? I'm starving."

"Oh, yeah! So am I," Goku said as he followed the Saiyan woman.

"Me too! Me too," Goten chanted as he followed his father.

Chichi just watched her family and "guest" go into the kitchen and start eating without her. She just sighed in depression before she followed.

Of course, the Saiyans were gorging themselves, with Goten actually trying to keep up with his dad and Caulifla. However, he got full first, so he stopped eating. "So, dad, are you going to train with Caulifla tomorrow, too?" Chichi was this close to yelling that Goku should be farming instead of fighting.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda sad about it."

Chichi didn't say anything. She was too shocked to do so. Goku sad about training? Chichi saw it as a sign. She thought that Goku might finally be tired of training and fighting after teaching someone younger than him. After teaching Caulifla everything he knows, he might finally retire from fighting and act like a responsible, human adult; like she always wanted him to be.

"Why are you sad, dad?"

"Because it's going to be our last training session." Chichi's hopes and dreams were shattered when Goku said that. "After tomorrow, Caulifla will leave. She'll be finished with her training." That's when Chichi realized it. Goku was sad... that Caulifla would leave.

"Aw. So we won't see Caulifla again?" Chichi liked that part, at least.

"Don't get too depressed, kid." Everyone looked at Caulifla, who was still eating. Goku was too, but that's beside the point. "Win or lose, I plan on coming back even stronger to challenge your dad again. He beat me in the Tournament, so I need to get some revenge. If I win tomorrow, I'll keep training so I can beat him a second time, making our score two to one. If I lose, I'll train even harder than ever to beat the crap out of him, no doubt."

"Win? Lose? Are you two going to fight tomorrow," Goten asked.

"Yup," Goku said excitedly. "I can't wait! Caulifla and I are gonna go all out! She's gonna use everything I've taught her to fight me with everything she's got! It'll be an unbelievably awesome fight! I can already say that! Caulifla was amazing before, so she just imagine how awesome she'll be now! Man, I can't wait for tomorrow! I'll get to fight the strongest woman I've ever met, with nothing holding either of us back! Just thinking about it makes me beyond excited!"

While Goku was going on about Caulifla, basically praising her, he didn't see how the young beauty was blushing and shaking in embarrassment. _"Why does he have to keep saying stuff like that? I know I'm the strongest woman he's ever met, but it's still embarrassing to hear it from him. Why is it so embarrassing?!"_

Goten laughed happily. "That fight sounds amazing!"

"Doesn't it," Goku said as he smiled at his son.

"Hey, dad, can I watch your fight tomorrow," Goten asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course you can," Goku said as he ruffled Goten's hair, making the boy laugh happily.

"NO, HE CANNOT," Chichi roared as she slammed her hands on the table hard enough to make all of the food jumps. Fortunately, nothing spilled.

The two male Saiyans were hugging each other as they shook in fear and surprise. "Aw, come on, Chichi! Why can't Goten watch," Goku asked?

"Because he has studying to do, of course! He has tests to prepare for! He'll be spending all day in his room with his head in a book, and that's final!"

"Aw, but mom-"

"I SAID THAT'S FINAL!"

Goten looked down, pouting, with tears welling up. The only reason he didn't straight up cry was that Goku rubbed his head again. "Sorry, buddy. Looks like you're gonna have to miss out on the fight. You're mom's right. You need to study."

Goten sighed. "Yes, dad."

Caulifla chuckled. "Tough luck for you, kid." Goten looked to see the beauty eat before she spoke again. "You're gonna miss one hell of a fight. Too bad you can't use Instant Transmission. You could pop right in to watch your dad and I duke it out and pop right back into your room before your mom knew you were gone."

"Ah! That sounds awesome!" Chichi didn't think it did, especially the way Caulifla explained how Goten could use it to skip out on studying. "Hey, dad, how come you never taught me Instant Transmission?"

"Oh, um, because you never asked me. I thought you weren't interested in stuff like that."

"That's because mom would never let you teach me anything," Goten wined while shaking his dad's arm. "Can you teach it to me now?"

"I don't know. It's pretty complicated. It took me about a year to master it."

"Heh. Took me only an hour," Caulifla bragged.

"But you're pretty much a genius, Caulifla," Goku defended.

"Ha-hah! Guilty as charged," Caulifla laughed.

"So, sorry, pal. Looks like your dad isn't teaching you Instant Transmission."

"He doesn't need it anyway." Everyone looked at Chichi, who had her eyes closed as she ate her own dinner. "Goten is going to get a driver's license when he's old enough and get a nice car so he can drive around."

All three Saiyans blinked. "But he/I can fly," all three said. "Why would he/I need to drive?"

Chichi's eyebrow twitched as she grew a tick mark. She then slammed her hands onto the table and stood up, fire blazing in her eyes. "BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL MEMBER OF SOCIETY!"

The male Saiyans looked intimidated, while Caulifla looked... unimpressed. "You mean he needs to act like a human?"

"That's exactly what he is!"

Caulifla gained a challenging glare. "Last I checked, he had Saiyan blood in him. Are you saying that isn't important at all?"

"Of course I am! Look at Goku!"

"What about him?"

"He doesn't earn a single zeni!"

"So what? From what I've been told, this guy has been fighting against the worst guys this universe has to offer. He doesn't even take the deserved credit. Vados told me that some guy named Mr. Satan took his thunder for taking down some unstoppable monster."

"What does that have to do with making money!?"

"This guy saved your planet plenty of times. Without him, there would be no money to make."

"Making money now is way more important than saving the planet, just like Goten's tests!"

Caulifla and Chichi glared at one another before Caulifla sighed. She then finished what was on her plate. "Thanks for the food," she said as she got up.

"Huh? You're done eating," Goku asked. "But you only had fourths."

"I've had enough. I'm gonna take a bath now. I'll leave enough water for you, big guy."

"Oh, thanks." Goku then went back to eating.

* * *

After getting the water and heating it up with the fire, Caulifla got into the drum to try and relax. "The hero who saved this planet several times still has to use a drum to take a bath? . . . Not bad." She then looked up towards the starry sky. "Hell of a view to take a bath in."

Caulifla's mind wondered, getting rid of her relaxed smile. "What the hell does he see in that old lady? What kind of fighter marries someone who actively tries to take the fight outta ya?"

After her bath, Caulifla dried her body off and got dressed outside before going back into the house. "Hey, Goku, the bath's ready for ya," she called, still drying off her hair.

"Okay! Thanks," yelled Goku from a different part of the house.

Caulifla then laid down on the couch, trying to get comfortable so she could get some sleep. However, a certain someone showed up to make that harder. She sighed when she sensed her. "What do you want, lady?"

"You're very rude, you know. You're a guest, but you don't show your host any respect."

"I show Goku plenty of respect. He deserves it."

"I'm talking about me!"

"You? Last I checked, Goku was the one who invited me to stay with him."

"Yeah, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Isn't this his house?"

"This house was built by my father for us after we got married! If he was a better husband, he would have spoken with his wife before making such a decision," Chichi said with her arms crossed.

"Better husband, huh? And what is a better husband?"

"A good man who's respected by society, has a good job that provides for his family, and spends time with his family. Like my little Gohan. He's a scholar you know."

"Gohan? You mean Pan's dad?"

"Oh, yes. He's such a good boy. He even gave me an adorable little granddaughter that will grow up to be a brilliant scholar, just like her father," Chichi said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sounds kinda lame."

Chichi went back to her angry face. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?! My Gohan is a good and respected man! He's smart and has a great job that provides for his family!"

"Did those smarts and job help him save the world? I don't even remember the guy at all from the Tournament. He didn't stand out at all. You sure he's related to Goku?"

Chichi growled. "You just weren't paying attention to him!"

"Of course I wasn't. I was fighting Goku. You know, one of the biggest threats in the Tournament? Your precious Gohan wasn't even on my radar. Goku was. I don't respect brains, lady. I respect strength."

Chichi turned red. "AND WHAT HAS STRENGTH EVER GOTTEN YOU!?"

"Lady, I'm a gang leader." Chichi's eyes popped open at that reminder. "I get all the meat I want, have a league of badasses working under me, my own turf, and even have a crap ton of cash that my crew stole from rival thugs. Not that we use it, anyway. It mostly just stays in our vault to either attract more punching bags or to buy some more meat. That's what my strength has gotten me."

"And that's the kind of stuff Goku could have gotten with his strength. No, he could have gotten way more. If he was on Planet Sadala and a member of the Defense Force, he'd be an Admiral by now, putting even my brother's legacy to shame and be a living legend. Hell, if he did half of the stuff he did in this universe on Sadala, he'd be a shoe in for the King's personal guard, one of the highest honors a Saiyan warrior could get. The guy would be paraded as a damned hero."

Chichi blinked. "B-But... that sounds... just like..."

"Mr. Satan? The same guy who took all of Goku's glory?"

"H-How did you-"

"Vados told me when she took me, Kale, and Cabba to Earth. It was mostly to pass the time, but she gave us a brief review of Earth's recent history. Goku and Vegeta were impressive. Everyone else was lackluster, including that kid of yours, except for that one time he beat that android or whatever it was. Book smarts mean nothing to guys who can destroy planets with just their fingers."

Chichi got angry and defensive again. "That's enough! I feel sorry for your future child!"

"My what? Who said I'm having a kid?"

Chichi was surprised. "H-Huh? Don't you want to be a mother one day?"

"Hell no," Caulifla said as she sat up. "No way I want to be a mom."

"B-But girls need children! They should be mothers! It's tradition!"

"Do I look like I follow traditions, lady?" Chichi was shocked by Caulifla's words. "I have no interest in being a mom. Not now."

That's when Chichi caught it. "You said not now."

"And?"

"Then you would want to be a mother one day," Chichi said excitedly.

Caulifla was quiet for a bit before she sighed and got comfortable on the couch again. "Maybe one day, if I ever find the right guy. Kale's a great protegee, but I'd still love to show all of my moves to my kid. Teach 'em how to be a badass like its mom."

"And who would this right guy be," Chichi asked, genuinely curious.

"Heh, definitely not the kind of pansy you want."

"Pansy?!"

"The guy I want needs to be ridiculously strong. So strong, that even I have trouble beating him. I don't want a guy who's too handsome or too ugly. Just right. I don't care if he's smart or dumb. He just has to be able to keep up with me, or even surpass me at times. Someone who will always give me a challenge. A guy who can show my kid what a real man looks like. Someone who just gets the fire in ya going, and liven things up just by showing up!" Caulifla stood up from the couch when her ideal man appeared in her mind. "Someone like-"

Caulifla's eyes popped open when she realized who she was talking about... and who she was seeing in her mind. She was so close to saying his name. _"N-No way. When did I..."_

Caulifla looked down, her eyes shadowed. She then fell back on the couch, let out a deep sigh, and placed a hand on her forehead; now deep in thought. _"Of all the people, why him? And when? When did I..."_

"This ideal man," Chichi began.

"Hm?"

"Could it be this Cabba boy I've heard about?"

Caulifla didn't answer immediately. "And when have you heard of him?"

"I was there for the Destroyer's Tournament. He was a handsome young man who seems to have a bright future ahead of him. I would suggest grabbing him as soon as you can. If you wait too long, some other girl will come and snatch him away," Chichi said in a singsong voice.

"Hm. Well, sorry, but I'm not so cheap that I'd fall for a guy like that. It doesn't matter how strong he gets. He'll never be my type."

"Oh, well that's a shame. I thought you two would have looked good together."

"Like hell, we would." Caulifla sighed once more. "Hey, Chichi?"

"Huh. That's the first time you've called me by name since you got here."

"Congratulations. Anyway, how did you and Goku become an item to begin with?"

Caulifla peeked past her palm to see Chichi cupping her cheeks, blushing, a dreamy look on her face. "It was magical. We first met when we were kids. We talked about how nice it would be to get married and have a family the moment we met! He even promised to marry me! Years later, he forgot, but he remembered after we fought; and he proposed to me after the World Martial Arts Tournament! It was so romantic." Chichi just kept giggling after going down memory lane.

Caulifla looked at Chichi... with an unimpressed gaze. "He didn't know what he was getting into at all, did he? You basically tricked him into marrying you."

Chichi's eyes popped open. "I DIDN'T TRICK HIM! HE WILLINGLY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"

"To fulfill a promise he made as a kid. The guy's too honorable. Of course, he'd keep a promise he made as a kid, even without understanding it."

Chichi growled at Caulifla. "And here I thought we were having a meaningful conversation! I won't stand here and let you insult my marriage! GOOD NIGHT," Chichi roared before stomping off towards her room.

Caulifla watched Chichi slam her door shut before laying back down on the couch. "I thought their marriage was crappy before. But to find out it was made out of a dumb promise between kids? That's just stupid."

Caulifla then rolled over, her cheek on the pillow, lost in thought again. "Such a stupid reason to marry. I'd rather not get married over something so dumb as a childhood promise. If I had met Goku first, it would have..." Caulifla stopped her thought immediately.

"Tch. Who cares what would have happened? I need to get some sleep." She rolled onto the other side of the pillow and closed her eyes. _"Get some sleep, Caulifla. You have the fight to win tomorrow."_

With that, the beautiful, young Saiyan went to sleep.

* * *

Chichi was about to get into her bed until she looked at Goku, snoring away.

" _You basically tricked him into marrying you,"_ rang Caulifla's words in her mind.

" _Of course he'd keep a promise he made as a kid, even without understanding it."_

Chichi laid down next to her husband, looking at him sleeping peacefully. "You... still wanted to marry me, right Goku?" Goku snorted a bit before going back to snoring. "We're... happily married, right?" She reached over and grabbed his hand. She felt at ease when he softly gripped her hand.

She smiled and snuggled up to the sleeping Saiyan. "Yeah. It may have some flaws, but we're happily married." She then went to sleep.

However, had she stayed awake just a bit longer, she would have heard Goku talk in his sleep. "Is that all you got, Caulifla?"

* * *

 **Omake:**

A random man fell onto his back, badly beaten. He tried to get back up but ended up falling unconscious.

"Heh, that all you punks got," Caulifla asked with a prideful smirk. "I can't believe you losers challenged my crew. Alright, boys, let's take our prize!"

"Yes, Sis," the gang yelled out in excitement.

"Ha-hah! I heard the boss was tough, but she's on a different level," said a member holding a box of gold.

"Right? She took out their boss in just two seconds," another one holding a box of food said.

"Oh, crap. Guys, it's the Defense Force," the lookout yelled.

"Hm? Oh, those losers," a female member said.

"Yeah. As long as we have the boss, we've got nothing to worry about," said an older looking member.

"Everything loaded," Caulifla asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Sis," the gang answered.

"Another successful haul, Sis," Kale said with a smile and blush.

"And we've got more turf. Not a bad day," Caulifla said.

Caulifla then heard a cruiser stop behind her, but she didn't look. She wasn't interested in the Sadala Defense Force. None of them were much of a challenge. Well, except for one, but she didn't think he would show up any time soon.

"Causing me trouble again, eh, Caulifla?"

Her eyes popped open and shined at the familiar voice. She turned around to confirm her suspicions. When she saw that it really was him, she had an excited smirk on her face. "Well, well. Didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Oh, crap! What is he doing here," a member asked.

"I heard he was sent to stop a war on the other side of the galaxy! Did he end it already," a female member asked.

"Oh, man. We're screwed. Why did it have to be Dragon Fist Goku?!"

Before Caulifla was one of the highest-ranking officers in all of the Sadala Defense Force, Admiral Son Goku. He was a shining star in the academy and rose from cadet to captain in just a year. Two years later, he reached Admiral and used his position to take down plenty of pirates, criminals, and crooks. It was because of his actions that Frost was revealed to be a crook, and he was also the one who all but single-handedly took down Frost's syndicate.

He has been given the highest honors by the king himself and is one of the most respected soldiers in the Defense Force's history.

However, what was important now was the fact that he's the only soldier in the entire army that can go toe-to-toe with Caulifla.

The uniformed Saiyan popped his knuckles, an excited smirk on his face. "When I got reports about you being in this area, I made sure to end the war defending the Metalmen against Frost's remaining soldiers as soon as possible to get to you."

"Heh, so you wanted to fight me that badly," Caulifla asked as she popped her neck. "I'm flattered." She then got into her fighting stance.

"Sir, shall we engage," a soldier asked Goku.

"Capture as many thugs as you can, and try to take back some of the stolen goods, but do not attack Caulifla." He got into his own stance. "She's mine."

One soldier's eyes widened. "Is the Admiral nuts?! I've read the reports on Caulifla! She's way too strong to go after alone!"

An older soldier chuckled. "You rookies are funny. Watch and learn, boy."

When the veteran said that, Goku and Caulifla charged at each other. Their clash caused a shock wave that caused many of the warriors from both sides to shield their eyes from the wind pressure.

When the rookie was able to see again, he was amazed by the sight before him. "Incredible. They're both unbelievable."

"That's the power of our Dragon Fist. He's an admiral for a reason, you know."

"Why is he called Dragon Fist," the rookie asked.

"Questions for later, kid. We have orders to follow. "Alright, boys, let's kick some ass!"

"Yes, Commander," the soldiers said before they charged in towards Caulifla's crew.

"Alright, guys, while our Sis kicks Dragon Fist's ass, let's take down his lackeys," a female gangster standing next to a serious looking Kale said.

"YEAH," the crew cheered before they charged towards the soldiers.

It was now a full-on battle all around, from the ground to the sky to even the lake near them. Caulifla's crew had the bigger advantage with Kale on their side, but Goku's platoon was still taking down a great many gang members.

The leaders of the groups didn't care. They were way too preoccupied with each other. Their fight was the most chaotic of them all, each untraceable punch and kick creating powerful gusts of wind that made it hard for the others to fight.

It was another awesome fight between the two mighty Saiyans, and another one the two were greatly enjoying. Time seemed to slow down for both of them as they prepared to throw the next punch. Reality itself seemed to shake when their fists collided, the two staring into the other's eyes, both with smiles filled to the brim with excitement and joy.

A bright light shined from their colliding fists, engulfing everything in bright, white light.

* * *

Caulifla snuggled up closer to the pillow on the couch, greatly enjoying her dream. The dream of what could have happened if Goku had been born in Universe Six instead of Universe Seven.

As she slept with the content smile on her lovely face, she couldn't help but say this in her sleep, "You ain't seen nothin' yet, Goku."

* * *

 **A/N: Sheesh, this took longer than I thought.**

 **I must apologize to maryomafyotu406. We had a small PM conversation, and you were hoping I would make a scene where Caulifla and Chichi would become friends, correct? Well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would contradict with the ending of the fic, so I honestly couldn't do it. I'm sorry. Besides, I couldn't find any good way to make it work. Caulifla and Chichi are bigger opposites than Bulma and Chichi are. Though, their opposite personalities work in a way where you can easily see them as friends. Caulifla and Chichi don't have that kind of advantage.**

 **I'm truly sorry I couldn't make a scene you would have liked to have, but I still give you permission to rewrite this chapter in a way that such a scene is possible. I always enjoy alternate takes of my work.**

 **Speaking of my work, I feel that I wasn't as into it as I could have been. Like I was lacking something. Maybe it was because of this review from Guest:**

 **so much shit. Shit everywhere. Ffs this is utter trash. how much energy did u spend writing this trash?**

 **I honestly don't know how much time it took me to write this trash. I don't pay attention to stuff like that. How much time did it take you to write... Oh. Oh, well, would you look at that. You don't have a single story to your name, do you?**

 **In fact, you don't have an account on fanfiction at all. Hm. You've got no name at all.**

 **Well, how about this, why don't you make yourself an account, write a story, and show me what real art looks like instead of my trash?**

 **What do you have to lose? Since you see this as trash, then you must have more than enough talent to make your own, far superior story, right? I'll be waiting for such a story.**

 **There's no way you're nothing more than a piece of shit troll who can only flame others work behind the safety of your computer or phone, right? I mean, people like that are as worthless as they come. They're too cowardly to post their own work or have no talent or imagination to even try to think of something interesting, so they have to shit on the efforts of others. Don't be like one of those maggots.**

 **At the very least, you could have told me how to improve this story like maryomafyotu406 tried to do. That's what reviews are best used for.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chichi slept on her side of the bed when she felt the sun hit her face. She slowly got up, still drowsy. However, when she saw what was next to her, she woke up immediately.

" _Goku. He's still here."_

Goku really was right next to her, snoring away.

" _He didn't sneak off to train with that woman. He actually stayed,"_ she thought happily.

Her happiness went away when the sun hit Goku's face, and his eyes popped open, burning with a fierce determination. He wasted no time getting out of bed. When he stood up, Chichi then realized that he was wearing his Gi.

She sat on her bed as she watched Goku leave their room. When the realization finally hit her, she quickly styled her hair and chased Goku. She saw him in the living room, standing before a smirking, fiery looking Caulifla, who had her arms crossed.

"You ready," Goku asked.

"You even need to ask," Caulifla retorted.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going," Chichi yelled.

Goku turned towards Chichi with a confused look. "We're going to fight. It's her last day of training, so we're gonna go all out so she can show me how far she's gone."

"Wha... But..."

"Later, Chichi. Believe it or not, we might be back in a couple of minutes... or hours. Depends. Later," Goku said as he placed his hand on Caulifla's shoulder.

"So where are we going this-" Caulifla was interrupted by Goku's Instant transmission.

Chichi just stood there, staring at where her husband and the woman was. She clenched her fist, not noticing Goten walk in the living room while rubbing his eye. "Good morning, mom. Where's dad and Caulifla?"

"Who cares," Chichi said in a cold voice. "I'm going to get breakfast ready. After you eat, go back to your room and study."

"Do I have to," Goten groaned.

"Yes. You do."

Goten groaned again. "Yes, mom."

Chichi then began to cook breakfast. "Hey, Goten?"

"Hm?"

"How would you like to visit your brother later today?"

* * *

"Time. Dammit, Goku, stop doing that."

Goku laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, Goku." Caulifla looked to see a being who looked a lot like Piccolo.

"Hey, Dende."

"Hey, Goku, who's he? The Green Nanny's kid brother?"

Goku chuckled. "Nah. He's the Guardian of Earth."

"Guardian of... From what Vados told me, that's basically your job."

"I can understand your confusion." Caulifla looked at Dende. "My job is to oversee Earth. It would be more accurate to call me the Watcher of Earth. However, you are right. It might make more sense to say that I am the Guardian of Earth, while Goku is the Hero of Earth."

"Huh? I never thought of myself as a hero."

Dende chuckled. "I suppose you wouldn't, Goku. So, what brings you to the Lookout?"

Goku grinned before wrapping his arm around Caulifla. "We're gonna train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Oh? Hm. Ah, I see."

"What's a Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Caulifla asked.

"Remember that mist I asked Whis to let you and Cabba train in?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how hot and heavy it was in there?"

"Yup."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber feels a lot like that. Though, you don't have to control your energy. Instead, time moves differently in there. One day out here is a year in there."

"Wait, what? And you knew about this super convenient training spot? Why didn't you ever have us train in there?"

"I was planning to, but you kept learning everything at record time. You kept mastering skills that should have taken years in just a matter of minutes."

"So, in short, I was too awesome to need the chamber," Caulifla asked with a proud smirk and crossed arms.

"Basically."

"Heh."

"Oh, Goku."

Caulifla looked towards the voice. "Who's he?"

"That's Mr. Popo. He's Dende's assistant."

"A pleasure to see you again, old friend. What brings you here?"

"I'd like to take my student into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's our last day of training, and we're planning on going all out."

"Oh? Hm. . . . Yes, this young lady does seem to hold extraordinary power. Should she fight against you, it would cause quite the disaster for Earth. Since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is its own dimension, it might be safer for the two of you to fight in there. Well then, come with me."

Goku and Caulifla then followed Mr. Popo.

"So, we're going to a different dimension?"

"Yup. We have to. We're both technically gods now, so we can't go all out in the real world without potentially destroying the universe. I'm betting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber will be able to handle our fight more easily than out here."

"So I can use all of my power to kick your ass in there?"

"Uh-huh."

Caulifla gave a toothy smirk. "Oh, hell yeah."

"Here we are," Mr. Popo said as he opened the door. "Enjoy your stay."

Goku and Caulifla both punched their palms. "Damn right, we will," they said in unison before walking in.

"Huh, it does feel a lot like that mist," Caulifla said.

"Well, before we start..." Caulifla looked to see Goku digging around in a fridge and taking out a bunch of food. "Let's eat. We're gonna need a lot of energy for the fight ahead."

"Hey, ya won't hear any arguments from me," Caulifla said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ten minutes passed.

"Alright," Goku said as he stood up from a table full of piles of empty dishes. "Let's get started."

"Yeah. I'm ready for a fight," Caulifla said as she followed Goku.

"First, we need to make some distance between us and the door. Since it's our only way back, it'd be pretty bad if we destroyed it. In that case..." Goku went to the bottom step and placed something there.

Caulifla took a small peek and saw it was a speck of energy. "What's that?"

"Something I came up with on the fly in the Tournament. It's basically like a land mine. Since it's made of energy, we'll be able to sense it and find our way back here once our fight is over. Think of it as our beckon back home."

"Huh. You're a pretty smart guy, Goku."

Goku laughed. "You're about the only person I know who will say that. Alright, let's go."

"Yeah."

With that, the Saiyans flew off into the void. They flew for about ten minutes at full speed until they could just barely sense the energy mine. When they were satisfied, they floated down to the ground.

They both stared intently into the other's eyes, both getting into their stances. Moments passed, neither moving a muscle. Then, Caulifla gave a battle cry before firing a ki blast, which Goku countered with his own.

Through the smoke, Caulifla jumped through and tried to kick Goku in the temple. Goku just bent backward and tried to kick Caulifla, but she blocked the attack with the soles of her feet and jumped away.

While airborne, Caulifla channeled blue energy into her right palm.

"Crushing Kamehameha!"

The five blue beams shot towards Goku, who raised his defense. It seemed the beams reached their target with explosive results.

But Caulifla knew better.

She used a backfist behind her and wasn't surprised at all when she felt it get caught. She looked to see Goku holding her fist, his fingers still on his forehead from using Instant transmission.

She then put her fingers on her forehead and used the technique herself.

She tried to dropkick Goku from above but saw that she passed through an afterimage. Goku appeared to her right and tried to punch her in the face, only for his fist to pass through her own afterimage.

Then, the two started to warp around while throwing and deflecting punches and kicks. In fact, they used the same moves they did in the Tournament.

However, in the next second, Goku was able to kick Caulifla in the stomach hard enough to make her gag in pain before the impact sent her flying. She was able to recover and immediately went Super Saiyan.

She charged at Goku but disappeared at the last second before she reached him. Before Goku had time to reach, Caulifla landed a heel drop right on his head that sent Goku spinning towards the ground.

He was able to land on his feet, the impact causing the ground around him to shatter and splinter into large chunks. He then went Super Saiyan himself and looked right at Caulifla.

The two then flew at each other at bullet speeds, their fists connecting in a grand flash of power.

* * *

"My word, such power," Mr. Popo commented with a drop of sweat.

"It's incredible. Their battle can actually be **heard.** "

"So Kakarot and his pupil beat us here, did he."

Dende looked behind him. "Oh, Vegeta. Is that young man your pupil?"

"He is. How long has Kakarot and the woman been fighting?"

"It has been roughly ten minutes."

Vegeta looked shocked. "You mean those two have been fighting for days?!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are, Vegeta," Dende said. "I don't have any memory of Goku fighting anyone for that long, not even you. One can only imagine how grand their battle is."

"Oh, dear," Mr. Popo said.

"What's wrong, Mr. Popo," Dende asked.

"The door... it's vibrating."

Dende's eyes widened. "You mean... they're shaking the entire dimension?"

"So it would seem. The power of those two... Astounding."

* * *

A Super Saiyan 3 Goku slammed onto the ground back first. He flipped away from the ground in time to avoid a Super Saiyan 3 Caulifla's double knee drop, which crushed the ground beneath her.

She then charged towards Goku, attacking him with blindingly fast punches. Goku blocked each attack, looking for an opening. When he found one, he wasted no time in taking advantage of it and punched Caulifla in the gut hard enough to make her cough up spit before being sent flying.

The moment she recovered, she went Super Saiyan God and appeared behind Goku.

Before he could react, Caulifla kicked him in the head, sending him flying as fast as he sent her. Of course, he was also able to recover quickly and immediately went into the God form.

The two then charged at each other and began to trade blows, shaking the entire Chamber in the process. During their clash, they both went Blue when their fists collided. They then warped all around the Chamber, each of their punches and kicks causing massive shock waves.

Then, Caulifla jumped away as soon as Goku tried to land a heavy blow, making him lose his balance a bit. However, she didn't use this chance to attack him. She used it to perform another technique.

"Kaioken!"

Caulifla then charged at Goku and landed a heavy punch that sent him flying. She charged at him and punched him a second time. She was getting ready to finish her combo with a third one.

However, Goku caught her punch and swung her around before throwing her away from him.

"Kaioken!"

Goku then charged at Caulifla and prepared to punch the still spinning beauty. However, she countered with a kick that struck Goku's fist, the impact sending both Saiyans flying away from each other.

When Caulifla recovered, she prepared her next move.

"Kamehameha!"

Goku recovered before the beam could even reach him half way.

"Ha!"

The beams then clashed. The two were basically evenly matched, both struggling.

"Times two," Caulifla roared, the struggling moving into her favor.

"Times three," Goku roared, the tide now in his favor.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Kaioken times ten," both Saiyans roared.

Had the Saiyans been paying attention, they would have seen that everything around them started to crack. They were actually destroying the reality around them. Yet, they didn't care. They didn't notice at all.

All they cared about was the worthy opponent before them, and the drive to be the one on top in the end.

Then, it happened.

"Kaio," Caulifla started.

"Ken," Goku continued.

"TIMES TWENTY!"

The beams were now at unimaginable levels of power. They were so great, that everyone outside the door was now in a cold sweat from sensing the massive energies. They didn't know if they wanted to be there to witness the fight or not.

While the beams were struggling, Goku used the same tactic he employed against Hit. He flew into the beam to attack Caulifla. Yet, he saw something that didn't surprise him but instead made him proud.

He saw that Caulifla thought of the same thing.

The two then prepared their fists and gave off one last mighty roar before their punches could collide.

Then, both Saiyans threw their punches, their fists passing by each other.

In the next moment, Caulifla felt Goku's mighty fist crash into her left cheek. She was then thrown to the ground, a massive explosion following her rough landing.

Goku was panting from exhaustion, powering down to his base form. He floated down to check on Caulifla. When it cleared, he saw her laying in the crushed ground, her eyes shadowed and her mouth gaping open.

Goku panted a bit more before he finally caught his breath. "Caulifla... you were beyond awesome. You've passed with flying colors. I can't wait to see how much stronger you get in the future. Now, let's get out of here."

"..et..."

"Huh?"

"N...ot... Y...e...t..."

Goku saw Caulifla's hand grip into a fist and watched as the Saiyan gritted her teeth as she struggled to get back up.

"I... can... still... fight."

Goku watched her struggling to so much as sit up. He sighed when he saw her slip. "Caulifla, that's enough. You lost, but you didn't fail. You're undoubtedly the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I know for a fact that you will be even greater now that you've tasted defeat. Now, let's get out of here so Dende can heal you."

"No... I..." Caulifla was able to get back on her feet but was now completely still. "Can still fight," she said, her voice oddly calm... and her eyes still shadowed. "I can still fight."

Caulifla then showed her eyes.

"Huh? Your eyes didn't look like that before."

Caulifla was then surrounded by a familiar aura.

Before Goku had time to register, he felt a heavy weight in his stomach. He looked to see that Caulifla had punched him.

He was then sent flying. As he flew, he felt like he was being punched by countless enemies before being slammed into the ground. He groaned before he looked to see Caulifla's foot on his chest. He looked at the woman herself to see her looking at her hand.

"So... this is it. . . . This is the power you used to beat me and Kale while we were Kefla. That 'Ultra Instinct' thing. Feels kinda nice."

"So that's what it looks like." Caulifla looked down at a smiling Goku. "I could only feel it, so I had no idea what it looked like. Pretty awesome."

"It is, isn't it." Caulifla then kicked Goku away and appeared next to him. "And with it, I'll beat you."

A massive explosion then occurred.

Caulifla was now looking down at a face-down Goku, the Ultra Instinct Omen still burning around her. Her eyes looked... sad.

However, they lit up again when Goku's finger twitched, followed by the man struggling to stand back up. "You... are... seriously... awesome, Caulifla."

Caulifla's expression didn't change. "Are you just now realizing that?"

"And it's because of how great you are... that I can't let you beat me," Goku said as he stood up, his eyes now shadowed.

"Sorry, but I'm going to win." When she said that, Caulifla threw a punch that even Beerus wouldn't be able to dodge easily.

However, Caulifla's eyes shot open when she saw Goku catch her fist. He then looked at her with the same colored eyes, the Ultra Instinct Omen now flaring around him.

The two then began to throw untraceable punches at each other before an unseen attack sent them away from each other.

They then stood their ground, looking at the other with unreadable expressions, but passionately burning eyes.

The two then started to fight once more, their battle becoming more and more intense by the second.

* * *

The Lookout was actually shaking.

"What kind of battle are they having," Dende yelled out as he tried to keep his balance.

"I do not know, but extraordinary does not seem to an appropriate enough word to describe a battle of this magnitude! Not even Goku's battle with Beerus can compare with this," Mr. Popo said as he struggled to keep his balance.

Cabba was able to easily keep his balance, but he was beyond nervous. _"Ms. Caulifla, just how powerful are you? Is Goku's training that amazing?"_

Vegeta was also able to keep his balance with no effort at all, but you could see the annoyance in his eyes. _"Kakarot, is that woman really pushing you this far? Is she really bring out that much power from you? Accomplishing a feat that not even I have been able to accomplish? You two. You seem almost..."_

Vegeta's hands tightened around his arms, the man getting deeper and deeper into his thoughts.

* * *

Goku's and Caulifla's fists clashed, the two Saiyans staring deeply into the other's eyes... both of them pushing... Mastered Ultra Instinct to the limit.

In any other situation, they would have noticed their new, awesome power. They would have felt the boundless energy flowing through them. The godly power energizing them. However, not even Mastered Ultra Instinct mattered to them.

All that mattered was the enemy before them.

" _Caulifla, you keep making me think this, you're an amazing woman. You're the strongest woman I've ever met, a brilliant fighter, and a warrior blessed with limitless potential. That's why I can't let you win. If you win, you'd probably think there would be nowhere left for you to go. No more heights to climb. No more limits to break. I can't let you think that. I can't let you waste your potential. That's why, as your teacher, and as your friend, I can't let you win."_

The two then went back to fighting, their attacks causing the Chamber to crack more and more as if the entire dimension was about to shatter.

They then threw a punch, both catching the others attack, making then temporarily stop their fight as they grappled the other, staring into the other's eyes.

" _Goku, you really are the greatest man I've ever met. I've never met anyone as strong as you. I have so much to be grateful for. You've taught me so many awesome techniques, pushed me to my limits, and gave me fights that I will never forget; no matter what. However, this fight has to be one of the most important. In all honesty, I actually don't care if I win or lose. I'll get stronger after this, and come back for a rematch. In our next fight, I'll show you just how strong I've become, and beat you. But for right now, you can bet I'm going to try my damnedest to win. It's the only way I can possibly show you respect for all you've done for me, my teacher... my friend. So, I'm going to give you everything I've got, Son Goku."_

The two then broke the grapple and jumped away. They look at one another before they both raised their dominant arm. They showed the other how they were channeling energy into their fist, signaling that the next punch would be the last one.

When they fists were literally glowing a blinding light, they appeared before the other before an eye could even begin to blink.

They then threw their punch, the Chamber cracking even more from the action, looking ready to shatter into shards. As their fists got closer, both released a mighty roar that could actually be heard throughout the lookout.

Right when their fists were about to pass the other, a blinding light occurred. It completely engulfed the two, as if hiding the outcome of the battle.

 _No way. I can't believe I lost._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Heh, I guess you really are the strongest._

* * *

The Lookout stopped shaking, and no one could sense the incredible power anymore. They all assumed that could only mean one thing.

The battle was over.

Everyone waited patiently for the door to open. They then heard the nob turn and the door creak open.

Out walked a badly beaten Goku. His right eye was half closed, his shirt was nonexistent, left pant leg ripped apart, and his body covered in wounds. Yet, he still had his trademark smile.

In his arms was an unconscious Caulifla. Her right shoe was missing, and her left pant leg was completely torn off. Both of her wristbands were gone and she was in just as bad shape as Goku. Still, she looked at peace in her sleep.

"Hmph, so you won, didn't you, Kakarot," Vegeta asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Barely. I'm pretty sure the main reason I won was that my arms are longer than hers. Still, she put up one hell of a fight. I'm proud of her. She's... beyond..."

"Goku," Dende asked. "Goku?" Dende walked up to him. "Oh my, he's unconscious."

"Boy, examine the man before you."

"Master?"

"Even in victory, he refuses to fall. He chooses to stand tall and proud. Before you stands a proud Saiyan warrior. Remember that."

"Sir," Cabba said while standing up straight like a soldier.

Dende smiled at the amount of praise Vegeta gave Goku. "Well, I'll just heal their wounds."

"No need." Dende looked at Vegeta in confusion. "They both have earned a much-deserved rest. Place them in a bed. It's the least they can get."

"My, my, how considerate of you, Vegeta," Mr. Popo said with a smile.

"Hmph."

"Well, it would be improper to put a married man in the same bed as an unmarried woman. I'll put them in separate rooms." Mr. Popo then tried to take Caulifla out of Goku's arms. "What's this?" He struggled to take her. "It seems I cannot remove her from Goku's grasp."

"Forget it." Mr. Popo looked at Vegeta. "Kakarot won't be letting go of his student. You have a better chance of separating him from a piece of meat than that woman. Just put them in the same bed. Forget etiquette for now."

"Hm. I see. Very well." Mr. Popo then picked up Goku by his waist and carried him to a room.

Vegeta watched him as he disappeared beyond a corner. "Let's go, boy."

"Sir!"

The two then entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

"There we are," Mr. Popo said as he placed the sleeping Saiyans in the bed.

"Oh, my."

Mr. Popo was watching something quite interesting. He watched as the still sleeping Caulifla moved closer to Goku, who further embraced her.

"Well, it seems these two truly care for one another... more so than I assume even they are aware of. . . . Well, I suppose I should prepare something for them to dine on for when they awaken." Mr. Popo then went off, leaving behind the Saiyans, both sleeping comfortably.

* * *

Cabba looked around the Chamber. "Incredible. As you said, Master, it feels exactly like the mist, and I can't see where the void begins or ends."

"That's enough gawking." Cabba looked at Vegeta, who was walking farther into the void. "We're going further in. We can't risk your power destroying the doorway during your final evaluation."

"Sir!" Cabba then followed Vegeta.

The two walked, both looking back periodically to see how far they have gotten from the doorway.

"This is far enough," Vegeta said. "Now, show me how far you have come," he said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir!" Cabba then went Blue.

"Using your full power at the start. Very good. A warrior should not allow his opponent to have any sort of advantage."

Cabba then charged at Vegeta and tried to punch his chest, specifically the sternum. However, Vegeta easily caught Cabba's fist as he went Blue.

Cabba tried to knee Vegeta's chin, but the Saiyan Prince easily caught that as well. In retaliation, Cabba tried to use his free leg to kick Vegeta's temple, but Vegeta just leaned back to easily avoid the kick.

Vegeta then slammed Cabba onto the ground before kicking him away.

Cabba flipped in midair to land on his feet, skidding away from his teacher. When he was at a complete stop, he started firing ki blasts at rapid fire, much like his teacher liked to do.

Vegeta just stood his ground and continuously deflected the ki blasts. When he deflected the last one, he saw something interesting.

Cabba was preparing a Galick Gun.

Vegeta smirked as he also prepared the blast.

"Galick Gun," the two yelled out as they fired their technique, causing a beam struggle.

Cabba looked like he was struggling before his eyes lit up. He gave a battle cry before the beam struggle moved more into his favor.

Vegeta smirked in pride before he added more power to his beam, causing an explosion.

Cabba planned on jumping into the smoke to surprise attack Vegeta, but his master beat him to the punch. Vegeta jumped through the smoke and landed a heavy roundhouse that sent Cabba flying through the air.

Cabba flipped off one hand to get off the ground and flew as high as he could. When he felt he was high enough, he looked down at Vegeta and pointed a palm at his teacher.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The ball of energy shot towards the smirking Vegeta, he just stood with his arms crossed. Before the ball got too close, Vegeta pointed his palm towards it and detonated it with his own Big Bang Attack.

Cabba burst through the smoke a second later and landed a punch on Vegeta's left cheek, making him skid away. When Vegeta recovered his footing and looked up, he saw Cabba charge at him.

The two were now clashing in a flurry of punches and kicks. It lasted like this for a while before their next punch collided, causing a shockwave that sent both of them flying away. When they both recovered, they prepared their next technique.

Vegeta was smiling in pride, not just at the fact that Cabba was using that technique at the most opportune time possible, but also because of the burning desire to win blazing behind his young eyes.

When their techniques were fully charged, both warriors roared the name.

"Final Flash!"

The golden beams shot towards their targets. When the bright lasers clashed, it caused a shining light to ignite all of the Chamber in a glorious light.

Vegeta was so proud of his student. He could feel the power behind Cabba's attack, but he could also sense the untapped potential the boy still had left to unlock.

Vegeta gave one last smile before he got serious. He roared, putting in more energy that completely overpowered Cabba. The young Saiyan was completely engulfed in Vegeta's Final Flash.

Vegeta watched as his student fell to the ground and landed with a dusty thud.

The dust cleared away as Vegeta floated down. He looked at his unconscious student with his arms crossed and his usual stern expression. Cabba looked like he was asleep. He was in his base form, of course. Vegeta's Final Flash completely destroyed the top half of Cabba's uniform, exposing the muscles he developed under Vegeta's training.

Vegeta continued to look down at the boy. "You have done well... Cabba. You showed no hesitation and attacked me head on. There was no fear or weakness behind your punches, but instead the heaviness of a man reaching towards his goal. You pass."

Cabba remained still for a bit before he groaned. "Not... yet..." He opened one eye to look at his teacher. "I... am not done yet."

"Oh? Is that right?"

Cabba struggled to get back on his feet. He did so with great effort, panting from physical exhaustion. "I... am the student of the Prince of All Saiyans... as well as a proud Saiyan Warrior of Sadala."

"That you are."

"I... must fight... until the last reserves of my strength run out." He then looked at Vegeta with eyes that greatly impressed the older Saiyan. "I... must surpass you."

"Must you, now?"

"I must. It's the only way I can repay you for what you have done. What would be the point of teaching your student if he can never surpass you?"

"Well said, but that is not the only reason, is it?"

"No, Master. I must grow to be powerful enough to protect my universe from all threats. From Frost, warlords, monsters, and even from Lord Champa himself if necessary. . . . And... I also need this power... in order to..."

A certain someone appeared in Cabba's thoughts. Specifically... her back. Then, the beautiful Saiyan slowly turned her head and looked behind her with an indifferent look before she took on a challenging smirk.

Cabba's eyes were then ignited, fiercer than before. "You are not the only one I must surpass, Master!"

Cabba then began to charge up. He went Super Saiyan Blue, but he didn't stop there. He roared, charging up even more power. His aura got darker, with his muscles getting bigger. Then, there was a flash.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He recognized this power.

Cabba had reached the same power he had obtained against Jiren.

Vegeta was shocked for a bit before he smirked. He then gave a hearty laugh filled with pride. "Well done, Cabba. You have reached the threshold beyond that of Super Saiyan Blue, a feat that not even Kakarot has achieved."

Cabba looked shocked. "Caulifla's teacher can't do this?"

"Indeed. Which means his student doesn't know about it either. You now have an advantage over her."

Cabba looked down at his own body in amazement. "I... have an advantage."

"You do, but do not believe that power is yours alone. After all, I was the first to ever achieve that form."

Cabba looked up at his master. "You, Master?!"

"Of course. Watch." Vegeta then got into position. _"I haven't been able to obtain that form since the Tournament, but I can't shame myself here. I need to show the boy that he still has a goal in me. That he still has more to learn. I will NOT fail!"_

Vegeta then roared. A flash followed. Much faster than Cabba, Vegeta was now in his Royal Blue form.

Cabba was amazed. "This... is Master's full power." Cabba looked down at his hands before clenching his fists. "I still have more room to grow."

"Indeed, you do." Cabba looked at Vegeta. "But for now, it's time for your final test. Raise your dominant fist and channel all of your strength into it, then punch me with all you have."

"Wha!? But Master-!"

"Of course, I will be doing the same." Vegeta then raised a fist and started to concentrate. All of his aura started to flow towards the fist, making it glow brighter and brighter. "Come and gauge your strength against mine." Vegeta then swung his fist, which caused a massive hurricane that shook the entire void and caused Cabba to close one eye from the sheer wind pressure. "This is your final test! Come and complete it, Elite Saiyan Warrior, CABBA!"

Vegeta's last words ignited an inferno in Cabba. He then roared as lifted his fist and filled it with all of his strength, making it glow. Then, with a proud and strong battle cry, he charged at Vegeta, his fist ready to land.

When Cabba got close enough, Vegeta threw a punch, the fists colliding.

* * *

Dende stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open.

"Oh, my." Dende looked to see Mr. Popo walking towards him. "Are they still inside? It has been over a minute since they have entered."

"It has. It's nowhere near as impressive as Goku and Miss Caulifla's time of ten minutes, but I expected those two to have exited by now. Just goes to show how much Saiyans enjoy a good fi-"

Dende was interrupted by a powerful quake.

It shook the whole tower, making Dende and Mr. Popo stumble.

"Oh, dear! This quake is as large as the one caused by Goku and his student! The strength of these Saiyans is beyond extraordinary," Mr. Popo yelled.

"Indeed! They're powerful enough to affect a different dimension! What could be happening in there?!"

* * *

Cabba was struggling with all of his might to win the power struggle, but he looked to see Vegeta's stern look. The man wasn't even breaking out in a sweat. Then, Vegeta smirked.

"That'll do."

Cabba's eyes widened.

Vegeta then got serious, and with a roar, his fist pushed past Cabba's and struck him right in the mouth. With another roar, Vegeta's fist threw Cabba to the ground, causing an explosion that could rival a nuke.

When the dust cleared, Vegeta looked down at a totally unconscious, base form Cabba. He looked down at the boy with crossed arms before he bent down... and lifted the boy in his arms. He then looked forward and flew towards the exit.

Cabba's final training session was complete... and Vegeta gave him full marks.

* * *

Dende and Mr. Popo were patting themselves down when they heard the door open. They looked to see Vegeta exit with an unconscious Cabba over his shoulder.

"Get the boy a bed," Vegeta said as he roughly threw Cabba towards Mr. Popo, who awkwardly caught him.

"He has earned the right to rest. Once he awakens, tell him this: 'You have grown strong. Be proud of yourself. You have passed with flying colors.' Make sure he also gets something to eat as well." Vegeta then walked towards the edge of the Lookout.

"Vegeta, why don't you stay and tell him that yourself? If you wish, I could heal your wounds," Dende offered.

"No need. I have all the medical attention necessary at home. Once I get some rest, I'll go back to training. Just watch over the boy." With that, Vegeta flew off.

Dende watched as the proud Saiyan shot through the sky. "He's changed so much since we first met. He's become such a great man."

"He truly has, hasn't he? Well, as per his request, I'll go get this lad a nice bed to sleep on. After that, I'll fix something for Goku and his little friend to eat."

"Thank you, Mr. Popo."

"No need for thanks," Mr. Popo said with a smile before walking away to do his duties.

* * *

Goku and Caulifla were both sleeping comfortably in their bed. As they were now, an earthquake wouldn't be able to wake them. The fact they slept through Vegeta and Cabba's punch was proof of that.

Then, their noses started to twitch. Their eyes then popped open, and they both shot up from the bed. They started to sniff the air before they found what they were looking for. No hesitation at all, they both jumped out of bed and ran towards the smell.

When they reached their destination, they saw a large table full of food.

Goku laughed at the sight. "Thanks for the food," he yelled out before jumping towards one end of the table and started to eat.

"Thanks for the grub," Caulifla yelled out as she jumped at the opposite end and started eating. They were both happily scarfing down the food, not giving a care about anything else around them.

"Ah, I see you found your food."

"Hm? Oh, hey, Mr. Popo. You made this for us?" Mr. Popo nodded with his usual smile. Goku grinned. "Thanks!" He then went back to eating.

"So, how did Vegeta and Cabba's fight go," Goku asked before he started to slurp down an entire bowl of ramen at once.

"Well, Mr. Cabba did not emerge victoriously. He's recuperating in a separate room as we speak."

"So he lost too, huh," Caulifla said before she bit off all the meat off of a bone.

"Wait, couldn't Dende just heal him," Goku asked.

"Vegeta asked us to let the boy rest."

"Hm. Okay." Goku went back to eating. "I guess all that's left is Kale's fight with Piccolo. Wonder how that'll go," Goku asked as he continuously stuffed steamed buns in his mouth.

"Oh, please. Kale will win, no problem." Caulifla then went after a basket full of bread. "All that matters is how she'll win." She then started to stuff her mouth full of bread.

* * *

Kale was on a plateau, meditating as Piccolo watched her from a different plateau. Her eyes then shot open, looking sharp and determined. She then stood up and took her pose.

Piccolo looked into her eyes and smirked in satisfaction before removing his training weights. "This is your last day of training. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Piccolo," Kale said with no fear or hesitation in her voice.

The two stared at each other before they both just disappeared.

In the next second, they were fighting in the sky, their attacks untraceable.

Piccolo then flew farther up from Kale. She looked to see him reel back his arm, understanding what he was planning to do. Piccolo's arm stretched towards Kale, something she was expecting. At the perfect moment, Kale avoided Piccolo's grasp, grabbed his wrist, and started to swing him around.

When she felt she had a good enough momentum, she threw Piccolo into a plateau, causing the rock formation to crumble.

Not wanting to waste a single moment, Kale brought both hands above her head in a familiar position and channeled golden energy in her hands.

"Masenko!"

Kale fired the energy right into the dust cloud, causing an explosion. She looked into the dust, waiting for Piccolo's next move.

She saw a ki blast shoot towards her and moved her head in time to avoid it. She then saw another ki blast but saw it was nowhere near her. It didn't take her long at all to realize what the next technique was. She tried to escape but saw she was already surrounded by orbs of ki.

"Hellzone Grenade!"

Kale crossed her arms over her face to defend against the attack. The attack hit her head on.

Piccolo flew up towards the dust cloud, his defense up for Kale's next move. In the next moment, the dust was blown away when Kale went Controlled Legendary Super Saiyan. She wasted no time in putting her fingers together and prepare her next move.

"Light Grenade!"

Piccolo had to fly at max speed to avoid the move. He looked to see the attack destroy everything in its path, from plateaus to mountains. He sensed that it left the Earth's atmosphere, and was still going.

He then sensed something else.

He looked to see that Kale had transformed into her Berserk Form, but she was not charging in for the next attack. Instead, she did something that surprised even Piccolo.

" _She's... charging TWO Special Beam Cannons!"_

It was true. With one arm over the other, and four fingers channeling energy on her forehead, Kale was charging up two separate Special Beam Cannons at once. Piccolo had never once thought of doing this since it would have taken way too much time, energy, and concentration.

However, he had to admit that Kale would be able to pull such a feat off. Thanks to Piccolo's training, her concentration and control are at genius levels of talent, and her limitless energy makes it easier for her to channel energy far faster than Piccolo ever could with one Special Beam, let alone two.

Piccolo tried to shoot a ki blast at her. It landed point blank. However, when the dust cleared, Piccolo saw a smirking Kale, not a scratch on her. He knew from that attack that nothing he would do could hurt her. So, he flew away to make some distance and examined the powerful young woman.

Kale's eyes then shot open as she positioned one arm over the other, catching Piccolo's attention.

"Dual Special Beam Cannon!"

Kale fired both cannons at once, but they both missed Piccolo, which confused the Namekian. However, it didn't take him long to realize Kale's plan when she saw her switch her arms around. He flew down as quickly as possible, narrowly avoiding being trapped in a funnel of deadly spiral energy.

He looked up in time to see the funnel constrict and explode, the force of which sent him spiraling down towards the ground. He was able to regain his balance before he fell to the ground, only to realize that he didn't see Kale anywhere.

He tried to sense for her presence, only to realize she was right behind him. He looked behind him only to see Kale's finger pointing right at him. Then...

"Boop."

She poked him right in the forehead with a smile.

"I win."

Piccolo blinked a few times before he smirked. "I guess you do."

The two then flew down to the ground, with Piccolo grabbing his training weights. "You've done exceedingly well, far better than even I expected. You were strategic, used the appropriate tactics, utilized everything you were taught, and even came up with unique ways to use your powers. I've got nothing left to teach you. You pass."

Kale had a dazzling smile before she bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked. "Well, since this is your last day here, let's celebrate."

Kale looked at Piccolo with a confused look in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Let's go to Gohan's house. If I know Videl, she'll probably want to throw you a party."

Kale blushed. "Eh?! I-I can't let her do that!"

Piccolo chuckled. "You know her well enough by now to know that not even you can stop her," Kale grumbled while puffing her cheeks in an adorable way. "Besides, don't you want to see Pan one more time before you leave?"

Kale's eyes were shadowed before they looked at Piccolo with beautiful sparkles. "You're no fair, Mr. Piccolo, using my weaknesses like that."

Piccolo chuckled. "I did teach you how to be clever, didn't I? Let's go." He then flew off, followed by his student.

The two reached Gohan's house a matter of minutes, with Piccolo ringing the doorbell.

"Coming," Videl's voice called out. The door opened moments later. "Oh! Kale and Mr. Piccolo! It's good to see you. Hm? You seemed happy, Mr. Piccolo."

"I should. Kale finished her training. Passed with the highest possible marks."

"Really?! That's great," Videl said happily as she clapped her hands together. "We should celebrate."

"M-Mrs. Videl, you don't need to do that. Really," Kale pleaded with a blush.

"Nonsense. We should reward you for all your hard work, after all. Come in. You can play with Pan while I fix something."

"Um, I can help if you want."

"Nope. This is your day, so you should just enjoy yourself, okay," Videl said before walking away.

Kale sighed before she and Piccolo walked into the house.

"Told you it would happen," Piccolo said with a smile.

"I knew it would happen, but it's still embarrassing."

"A warrior protecting Earth's peace!"

"Hm?"

"Great Saiyaman!"

Kale raised an eyebrow. "G-Great Saiyaman?" She then heard a groan.

She looked up to see Piccolo with a hand over his face. "He's doing THAT again, huh?"

"That?" Kale then walked into the living room.

When she entered, she saw a man in a goofy costume fighting a man with an afro. Then, she saw something that made her go blue in the face. The two men were fighting under Pan, who was obviously thrown in the air while the men were fighting.

"LITTLE PAN!"

The two men looked to see an angry looking Kale charge at them at lightning speed. The first thing Kale did was elbow the costumed man onto the floor. She made sure to hold back as to not damage Videl's home. She then spun around to kick the afro man into the wall, also holding back to not damage the house.

When both men were incapacitated, Kale caught Pan in her arms. She looked down at the baby with a loving smile. "There, there, Pan. Were you scared?"

Pan laughed in an adorable way as she reached for Kale's hair. Kale giggled at the baby's antics before glaring at the men. "Who are you? How dare you put a baby in such danger?"

The man in the helmet groaned as he got up on his knees, a hand on his head. "Jeez, I knew you were strong, Kale, but this is way beyond what I was expecting."

"Hm? That voice."

The helmet then split in half. "Whoa! You even split my helmet while holding back!" The man then looked up, revealing himself to be Gohan. "You're incredible," he said with a smile.

Kale's eyes widened. "Gohan?! That was you I hit?!"

"Yup."

Kale bowed. "I'm so sorry! Wait, no I'm not!" Kale then stood up and looked at Gohan with stern eyes. "How could you handle your own daughter in such a dangerous way?!"

"Come on, Kale," Gohan said as he stood back up. "Pan's nearly a year old, and she has Saiyan blood. She would be just fine. Besides, she can already fly."

"She can," Kale asked in surprise. "Saiyan babies usually learn to fly around three, not as young as one." Kale looked down at Pan with a smile. "You sure are amazing," Kale said before she playfully rubbed her nose against Pan's, making the baby laugh adorably.

"You've got some skill, little girl." Kale looked to see the afro walk... or more like wobble, over towards her. "How'd you like to be my disciple?"

"Um, who are you?" The man's jaw dropped at Kale's question.

"This is Mr. Satan," Gohan said.

"Mr. . . . Satan?"

"Yeah. He's Pan's grandfather, as well as my father-in-law. He's Videl's father."

"Mr. Satan?" Kale placed a finger on her chin as she went into thought. "I think Vados mentioned him."

"Oh? That angel lady talked about me? Well, I am a big deal," Mr. Satan said as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh, I remember! He's the man who took the credit for your victory against Cell and for your father's success in defeating Majin Buu and saving the universe!" Hercule all but deflated at the mention of the truth.

"To answer your question, I must decline. My training is over, so I'm returning to my universe along with my sis and Cabba tomorrow."

"Oh, so it's also a Going Away Party as well as a Congratulations Party," Videl said from the kitchen.

"I-I suppose it is," Kale said with a blush.

"We're all going to miss you, Kale, especially Pan," Gohan said.

Kale looked down at the laughing Pan. She couldn't stop her smile if she wanted to and rubbed her cheek against the soft cheek of the laughing Pan. "I'm going to miss you, too, Little Pan. Upsy-daisy," Kale said as she lifted the laughing baby.

Videl smiled at the sight of the newest family friend playing with her daughter. "Don't even think of leaving, Mr. Piccolo," Videl said with closed eyes and a smile.

Piccolo jumped a bit and turned to look at Videl, amazed that she noticed he was trying to leave. "You really want me to stay?"

"Of course. Not only are you a family friend, but you're also Kale's teacher. You should be here to celebrate her success with us. Besides, I'm pretty sure Pan still wants you here."

"Picco! Picco!" The Namekian looked towards the adorable, laughing baby, her little hands reaching out to him. "Picco! Picco!"

"Mr. Piccolo, I think Little Pan wants you to hold her next," Kale said with a smile.

Piccolo looked at the baby before he sighed in defeat. "I can't say no to that face."

"No one can," Videl said. She watched as Piccolo walked over to Pan and took her from Kale. Videl giggled when Pan started to pat at Piccolo's turban.

"Videl!" She looked to see Chichi carrying a large bag with Goten next to her. The little guy also had a large bag.

"Hey, Videl," Goten said happily while raising his hand.

"Oh, this is a surprise."

"Well, I just felt like coming to visit Pan and thought it would be nice to bring Goten along."

"Come on, Pan." Chichi looked over and saw Pan flying around in a circle.

"Come to daddy," Gohan said with his arms outstretched.

"Don't listen to him, Pan! Come to your loving grandpa," Mr. Satan yelled out.

"Little Pan." Chichi didn't recognize that voice. She looked to see a woman she has never seen before, her arms outstretched to embrace Pan. "Over here."

Pan laughed adorably before she flew into the woman's embrace. Gohan and Mr. Satan groaned in defeat.

"Looks like Kale wins this round," Gohan said in a defeated tone.

Mr. Satan cried a bit. "How could Pan love someone else more than her own grandpa?"

"Ka! Ka," Pan yelled out happily. "Ka-le!"

The woman Chichi found out to be named Kale jumped. "She said my name!"

"Kale! Kale!"

"Heh, how do ya like that? The first word she ever said was 'dad'. The next was 'grandpa' for my dad. Now it's Kale. Seems she learns to call for her favorite people first."

"But she never called me grandpa! What does Goku have that I don't have?!"

"Not sure if I'm the right person to ask," Gohan said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Kale! Kale!"

Kale happily lifted the baby while laughing. "That's right! I'm Kale! Here's Big Sis Kale!"

"Kale! Kale!" Pan then looked up and laughed as she reached out in a certain direction. Chichi thought the baby was reaching for her and was about to say something.

"Pi-cco-lo!" Chichi's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you hear that Mr. Piccolo," Kale asked excitedly as she turned towards the Namekian. "She said your name!"

Piccolo was looking away while blushing. "I heard."

"Hm? Oh, hello. I don't believe we have ever met. My name is Kale. Pleased to meet you," Kale said with a polite bow.

Chichi was quiet for a bit. "Hello. My name is Son Chichi."

"Son," Kale asked as she stood back up. "Could you possibly be Son Goku's wife?"

"Yes," Chichi said rather coldly. She might have appreciated this girl's manners, but she hated how close she was to her granddaughter.

"Oh, well, thank you for caring for my Sis. I'm sure she has been staying at your home."

"Your sis? Are you talking about that Caulifla woman? Are you related to that delinquent?"

"Um, yes. I'm her protegee."

"YOU'RE HER WHAT?! SO YOU'RE A DELINQUENT AS WELL?!"

"I'm pretty sure you go beyond being a delinquent when you're part of a gang," Kale said as she nervously looked away, embarrassed to talk about her gang life.

It didn't take long for Chichi to realize that Kale was a Saiyan like Caulifla. If that wasn't bad enough, she was a delinquent like Caulifla. First, Caulifla all but invades her home and takes Goku for herself, now this girl is wriggling her way into Pan's life? There was no way Chichi would allow a delinquent to be anywhere near her granddaughter, let alone hold the baby. She was this close to speaking her mind.

"Alright, dinner's ready." Everyone looked to see Videl set up a table filled with food.

Kale blinked. "Um, how did she do that? I swear she wasn't cooking that much food."

"Yeah, I kinda cheated by using the food Chichi brought us," Videl said with a sneaky giggle.

"Well, do I still get to eat my daughter's cooking," Mr. Satan asked.

"Of course."

"OH, YEAH! Come one, Pan," Mr. Satan said as he took Pan out of Kale's arms. "Let's eat in celebration of a new master martial artist!" Pan laughed as if she was agreeing with her grandpa.

"New master? What is he talking about," Chichi asked.

"Oh, we're celebrating Kale's last day of training with Mr. Piccolo, as well as her last day here," Gohan explained.

"It's kinda sad," Videl admitted. "We've grown to care for her as a family friend in such a short time. I really do wish she could stay a bit longer."

"Sorry, but I am going to come back one day."

"We'll hold you to that," Videl said with a wink and smile. "Well, let's sit down and eat. You should join us, Chichi."

"Uh... sure."

"Alright! I'm starving," Goten said as he and everyone else sat down.

"Thank you for the food," they all said before they all began to eat, with each of them taking turns holding Pan and giving her some baby food.

"So, Ms. Kale," Goten asked.

"Hm?"

"You're friends with that pretty lady, right?"

"Pretty lady?"

"Caulifla, I mean."

"Oh. Yes, I am friends with the pretty lady." Kale couldn't help but mentally snicker. _"I can actually see Sis's embarrassed face from being called pretty. She's so humble."_

"Which one of you is stronger," he asked as he stood up and put his hands on the table with twinkling eyes. "I bet it's Caulifla! She was trained by my dad, ya know."

"Goten, don't stand on a chair or put your hands on the table! I raised you better," Chichi lectured.

"Sorry," Goten said with a pout as he sat back down.

Kale giggled. "I honestly don't know, now. Mr. Piccolo's training made me far more powerful now than I ever was before. I suppose we'll find out which of us is the stronger Saiyan when we get back to Universe Six and fight."

"That sounds like an awesome fight to watch! I wish I could see it," Goten said before he pouted again. "I couldn't get to watch dad's last fight with Caulifla, and now I can't watch an even cooler sounding fight."

Kale giggled before she realized something. "Where is your father, anyway?"

Chichi snapped her chopsticks, getting everyone's attention. "Probably off **training** with that friend of yours. Who cares? Let's just enjoy your party without him, yeah?"

"Y-Yes," everyone said in a nervous tone. They watched as Chichi threw her broken chopsticks into the trash can without looking before taking a new pair and eating with them. They then went back to eating to get rid of the tension in the room. Thanks to the delicious food, it went back to a merry mood.

" _Still, I wonder what Sis is doing now, or Cabba for that matter,"_ Kale thought with her chopsticks at her lips.

* * *

Vegeta was training in the Gravity Chamber, deactivating the last of the laser droids.

"Master Vegeta?"

Vegeta shot a ki blast towards the voice. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw Cabba grab the blast with one hand and threw it back. Vegeta countered by shooting another blast to cancel them out. "Very well done, Cabba. A warrior must stay vigilant, no matter the situation. You've learned well."

"Thank you, Master," Cabba said with a bow.

"I see you have made a full recovery."

"I have."

"So, what brings you here?"

Cabba looked at Vegeta with strong eyes, walked into the still active chamber without any trouble, and got into his pose. "I still have a few hours before Vados arrives to take me and the girls back home. Which means-"

"You still have a few hours to train and grow stronger."

"Sir!"

"Very well. You make me proud, Cabba. You must train to destroy all perceived limits on your strength. After all, a Saiyan's strength has no limits," Vegeta yelled as he got into his pose. "Now come, Saiyan Elite Cabba!"

"Sir!" Vegeta and Cabba then charged at one another, beginning their training.

* * *

A barefoot Goku and Caulifla jump off a very tall waterfall and dived towards the water below, both yelling out in excitement, "WHOOHOO!"

The two dived into the water with a large splash. Each swam around, looking for the largest fish they could find. After a few minutes, they both emerged from the water, shaking their head dry. They then looked each other in the eye.

"You ready," Goku asked with a challenging eye.

"You first," Caulifla answered with her own challenging look.

"Alright." Goku then threw onto the land a fish as large as him. "Beat that," he said with a smirk.

"Heh. Oh please." Caulifla then threw a fish that was almost twice it's size, surprising Goku. "You might be the better fighter, for now, Goku, but it looks like I'm the better hunter," Caulifla said with a proud smirk.

Goku laughed. "I lose!"

Moments later, a fire was illuminating the darkening land, cooking the fish the two Saiyans caught. As their meal was cooking, they were doing some light sparring to dry themselves off. Though they were enjoying themselves, their noses allowed them to know that their dinner was ready.

Of course, it didn't take them long to eat their large catches, yet they were both satisfied.

Goku then laid back, resting his head on his hands, as he looked up at the starry sky. "It feels like it's been a long time since I looked up at the starry sky like this. This feels great."

Caulifla laid her head next to Goku's, looking up at the sky herself. "It's a great view. Seriously relaxing."

The two just laid next to each other, not saying a word.

"Ya know, Caulifla?"

"Hm?"

"I'm seriously gonna miss you."

Caulifla blushed before she sighed. "You don't have to. I'm coming back one day, remember?"

"Still, you're the greatest woman I've ever met. I don't think I'll ever find a sparring partner as awesome as you. And it's never really that much fun to say goodbye to a friend."

Caulifla's eyes widened as she looked up to look at Goku, even though it was just the top of his head. "We're friends?"

Goku then looked up, the two now looking into the other's eyes. "Are we not?"

Caulifla was quiet for a bit before she smiled and looked back up at the sky. "You know what... yeah. We are. I'm glad I have a friend here in Universe Seven, especially one who can give me a damn good fight."

Goku chuckled. "Ditto for Universe Six," Goku said as he held his fist out towards Caulifla.

She saw the gesture and smiled before she gave him the fist bump he wanted. The two went back to looking up at the night sky, both becoming more and more relaxed by the beautiful sight and the warmth of the fire.

"You know what... I'm gonna miss you too, Goku."

Goku chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

The two then did something they had no plans on doing. They both fell asleep, side by side, with the cold wind of the night putting out the fire so they could sleep in peace.

* * *

 **Alternate Ending:**

The door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened. What came out shocked everyone.

It was Caulifla, holding up Goku with his arm over her shoulder, her other arm holding him up by his waist.

Caulifla was badly hurt. She was covered in wounds, her left eye was closed, right pant leg torn off, left shoe missing, wristbands gone, and her tube top ragged. She was panting like mad, obviously totally exhausted.

Vegeta was the first to recover from the shock. "So you defeated Kakarot."

Caulifla chuckled. "Barely... and that's why I'm not satisfied."

Vegeta's expression didn't change. "Explain."

"I BARELY won. It felt like I won out of luck, and I hate that. Goku... is definitely the strongest man I've ever met, which is why I want to surpass him completely. I'm gonna come back, and when I do... I'll be... so... strong..."

Caulifla then fell to the ground, along with Goku. When everyone looked at the two, they couldn't help but think they looked like sleeping lovers, with Goku's arm over Caulifla.

"My, my, this will not do," Mr. Popo stated as he walked over to the Saiyans. "I should get them to a bed for you to heal them, Dende." Mr. Popo then tried to lift Goku, only to see Caulifla's arm rise with him.

Mr. Popo looked to see that Goku's hand was holding onto Caulifla's, their fingers intertwined. Mr. Popo tried to separate the two but found it to be an exceedingly difficult thing to do. "My word, they do not seem to want to part."

"Then don't part them." Mr. Popo looked at Vegeta. "Just put them in the same bed."

"Oh, that just will not do. I cannot, in good conscience, put a married man in the same bed as an unmarried woman."

"You've seen how difficult it is to try and separate those two. Those two will not part ways until you prepare food for them or something. Besides, I highly doubt Kakarot knows or cares about the regulations of marriage. It is a fairly foreign concept to Saiyans. Marriage between Saiyans is exceptionally rare. It's damn near an abnormality."

"But Vegeta, you're a married man who honors his marriage," Dende said. "How could you condone this?"

"I'm Saiyan Royalty. The Royal Family sees marriage as an important ritual to create the heir of the Saiyan Race. Kakarot and I have two totally different upbringings, so it's foolish to compare our concepts of marriage together. Now take those two to a bed already. They deserve a good rest after their battle."

"I see. Very well," Mr. Popo said as he picked up both Goku and Caulifla.

As he walked, he looked down at the two Saiyans in his arms. _"Though Vegeta's words make sense, I can't help but feel a bit guilty for doing this to Goku in his unconscious state. . . . And yet... he looks closer to this young lady than his actual wife. How puzzling."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this took longer than expected. Maybe because it was accidentally erased and had to be remade. Eh, it's a K- I mean it's a job that must be done. Still, which was the superior end result, Goku's victory or Caulifla's? Well, the battle is won. That's all that matters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caulifla was happily and comfortably asleep. She doesn't remember having a pillow this comfortable, but she didn't care. It was perfect. Firm and hard, but not overly so. Her head fits just right on it. While turning onto the pillow, she grabbed onto something.

It was just as comforting as the pillow. She couldn't help but snuggle up to it with a smile. It had a certain smell to it. A bit on the wild side, but not totally untamed. The scent reminded her of a true challenge. Something that would always get her blood pumping. It was also warm in a comforting way. So much so that she felt like she never wanted to let go.

Then, she felt the rays of the sun. Not wanting to wake up, she buried her face into whatever she was hugging. Unfortunately, she heard something that woke her up.

A snore.

She slowly opened her eyes to see orange. She leaned back a bit to see... that she was hugging Goku. She then also realized that her leg was wrapped around his. The next thing she realized...was that her pillow... was Goku's bicep.

Turning bright red, Caulifla sat right up, fully awake, and patted herself down. She sighed in relief when she finds out she was still fully dressed. Though, her next face looked a bit dissatisfied before she just smiled and looked towards the rising sun.

"Last time I get to see that for a while," she said while resting her arm on her raised knee.

"Mm. Huh?" Goku yawned before he sat up. "Did we sleep here last night?"

"Yup."

"Huh. Weird. That was one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had." Goku then looked up. "It felt nice, sleeping in the wild again. Brought back a lot of nice memories."

"Hm. Good for you. Whelp, I'm ready for breakfast," Caulifla said as she stood back up. She then backfisted something that tried to attack her from behind. "And I think we have our meat."

"Ooh, anaconda! I don't think I've ever eaten that before."

"Well, get a fire going. That giant snake isn't going to cook itself, ya know."

After gathering the right amount of wood, Goku used ki to ignite it. As their meat cooked, Goku and Caulifla went around the woods to find something to go with it. They found plenty of fruit, like berries and apples. Fortunately, all the two had to do was lick the berries to find out if it was poisonous or not.

Goku got the short end of that stick with a bumpy and itchy tongue, which Caulifla got a good laugh out of.

After the snake was done, the two enjoyed every last bit of it. Nothing was left behind. The two even ate the guts and bones. The only thing left of the snake was its skull.

Caulifla and Goku were sitting on a cliff, looking out at the beauty of Mount Paozu.

Caulifla was smiling, enjoying the scene. She then looked at Goku. Her smile was replaced by an all but unreadable expression as she looked at the smiling man beside her.

She stared at him for a while before she sighed and got up. "Well, guess it's about time," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and prepared to Instant Transmission.

"Hm? Time for-"

* * *

"It really is nice of you to come and see me off, Gohan. I'm going to miss you, all of you," Kale said with a beautiful smile... and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, come now, Kale, don't do that," Videl said as she wiped tears off of her own eyes.

"You yourself said we would see each other again. No need to say goodbye with tears," Gohan said.

"Ka! Ka! Ka-le," Pan yelled happily as she reached out towards Kale.

The Saiyan giggled as she pointed a finger towards Pan, letting the baby grab it. "I'm going to miss you, Little Pan. I'll be thinking of you."

"Kale! Kale!"

Kale poked Pan's nose, which made the baby laugh as she released Kale's finger to happily wave her hands around.

Kale then looked at her teacher. "Mr. Piccolo. Thank you for everything," she said with a bow. "I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. Thank you."

"Hmph. You have no need to thank me. Everything you've gained was what you have earned. You deserve everything you now possess. It was all thanks to your drive and dedication. All I did was point you in the right direction," Piccolo said with a serious expression.

"And it's because of your guidance," Kale began as she stood and gave Piccolo a grateful smile. "That I wish to thank you. Thank you for being my teacher... and my friend."

Piccolo was silent before he turned his head away with a "hmph". He was trying to be aloof, but Kale could still see the blush on his face, which made the beautiful Saiyan giggle.

"Oh, and Chichi, though our meeting was brief, it was still nice to meet you."

"Yeah. I can't disagree. You were a very well-mannered young lady. I hope my darling Pan will grow up to have an attitude like yours."

Kale giggled. "It was nice to meet you too, Goten."

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun! So, are you and the others really meeting that Vados lady here in the canyon?"

"That is the plan. I'm just wondering where Sis and Cabba are. It's only a matter of time before Vados arrives."

"Oh, I just got here with Master."

Kale looked behind her to see Cabba, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks.

"Trunks," Goten yelled out excitedly.

"Yo. Here to see yours off, too?"

"Actually, the pretty lady isn't here yet. Then again, neither is my dad. I wonder where they are."

"What? Hm? Oh, so that's what I did to you."

"Pretty annoying, right?"

"Not really."

"Tch, you punk."

The group looked up to see Goku sitting on the edge of a plateau, smiling up towards Caulifla, who was smirking down at him.

"You really make me want to punch ya sometimes."

"We could always go a few rounds before Vados shows up."

"Oh? Sounds like a plan to me."

"Sis!"

"Hm? Oh. Yo." Caulifla then jumped down, followed by Goku. "Kinda expected to be the first one here. You always did like to be anywhere early." Kale sighed. "Hm? Well, we seem to have a going away party. Hey, Goten."

"Caulifla," Goten yelled in excitement as he basically tackled Caulifla. Though, she didn't even budge. All she did was laugh at the little guy hugged her waist. "I'm really going to miss you!"

"Heh, I bet you are. Still, don't feel so bad. I'm gonna come back to kick your dad's ass."

Goten looked up at Caulifla with a mischievous smile. "It won't be easy. My dad is the strongest there is."

"Kid, I've been training under the guy for almost a week. I fought him for days in that Hyperbolic Time Chamber thing. I should know more than anyone how tough he is. Won't change the fact that I'm gonna come back and beat him. I'm just going to get stronger than him."

Goten gave a toothy smile and laugh at that comment.

"You're depending on just strength?" Caulifla looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "You really shouldn't rely on brute strength alone."

"Who the hell are you?"

Gohan's glasses shined, hiding his eyes as he tripped over in surprise. "You... don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"I fought in the Tournament of Power."

"You did? Huh. All that mattered to me was fighting Goku."

"Um, Caulifla, that's my son, Gohan."

"Oh. Guess that means you're Goten's older brother. Yo. You must have been pretty lame. I don't remember you at all. The only ones I really remember on the Universe 7 Team are Goku and Pops over there."

"I'll have you know that I was the leader," Gohan said with a stern look.

Caulifla blinked in surprise before she turned towards Goku. "I thought you were."

"Nope. It was Gohan."

"Seriously?" Caulifla analyzed Gohan. "He has a nice build, but he seems weaker than you, Goku."

Gohan sighed before he released his power.

Caulifla was surprised again. "Whoa! Where the hell was that power in the tournament!?"

Gohan then lowered his power again. "I was the leader. I needed to keep a low profile and not use all of my power until the very end. It's a very common strategy, but an effective one."

"Hah? Sounds kinda lame. I'd rather go all out, fists flyin'," Caulifla said with a confident smirk.

"And how did that work out for you in the tournament," Gohan asked with half-lidded eyes.

"I got my asked kicked."

"Exactly."

"By YOUR dad. You know, one of the strongest guys in the Tournament?"

Gohan sighed. "It's true. There's no question that my dad is incredibly powerful. He's arguably the most powerful man in the universe. Still, even he followed some of my orders. He was the one who wanted me to be the leader in the first place."

"Huh?" Caulifla turned towards Goku. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I made that choice. Even Frieza, the evilest guy in our universe, followed Gohan's lead. He might not have made it all the way to the end, but he did better than I could have ever imagined. He really was the best leader for Universe 7."

"Also, strength isn't everything." Caulifla looked at Gohan. "After all, my dad didn't beat Jiren alone. He worked together with Frieza and 17 in order to beat him."

"Hm. Interesting."

"So, do you see the importance of strategy?"

Caulifla was quiet for a bit, looking down. "Yeah. I guess." Gohan smiled. "Not that it matters."

Gohan tripped again, his eyes hidden by the shine of his glasses once more. "Um... pardon?"

Caulifla smirked at Gohan while raising a fist. "I'm a fighter, not a thinker. I speak with my fists, and nothin' else," she said while punching the palm of her hand.

She then warped next to Kale, wrapped an arm around her neck, and dragged the now blushing cutie into her bust. "Besides, I've got a thinker on my team. I'm the brawn while my little Kale here is the brain. I'm alright with that."

"Um... sure. I-I guess that's alright," Gohan said.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sis?"

"Hm?"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-could you let go now, please?"

"Huh? Sure. Whatever."

Kale was then released, allowing her to release the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"My, my, you all seem to be having fun." Everyone looked up to see Vados floating down with Universe 6's Cube.

"Huh? Excuse me, Ms. Vados," Cabba began. "Where is Lord Champa?"

"Oh, he is indulging himself on the sweets of Universe 6's Earth. A shame. He will need to go on a more strenuous diet now that he needed before. Well, that aside, is everyone ready to return home?"

"Yes, ma'am," Cabba said while standing like a soldier.

"Yes, Miss Vados," Kale said politely.

"Yup," Caulifla said.

The Cube then landed. "Well then, please enter the Cube."

"Master." Vegeta looked towards his pupil, who saluted him. "Thank you for everything. I swear to make the Saiyan Race proud... just as I also promise to one day return to defeat you!"

"Hmph, spoken like a Saiyan Elite. Very well, boy. I'll be waiting for you," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Cabba smirked back before he jumped into the Cube.

Kale scratched Pan's chin, making the baby laugh. "Grow up to be a good girl, little Pan. I'm sure you'll be absolutely stunning next time I see you."

"Kale! Kale!"

"Gohan, Videl, Mr. Piccolo, thank you for being my friends. I can't wait to see all of you again."

Gohan nodded. "I look forward to when you come back some day, Kale."

"Remember, you are always welcome to our home," Videl said with a smile.

"Remember to keep up your training and you meditate. You can never improve too much," Piccolo said.

"I will. Good-bye." Kale then jumped into the Cube.

"Well, kid, guess this is good-bye. Gotta admit, we might not have spent much time together, but you were a pretty cool kid," Caulifla said with a smile.

Goten smiled. "Wish I could have spent more time with you. You've got to be the coolest lady I've ever met! Even cooler than Android 18!"

"Urgh! Okay, why do I suddenly feel pissed off," 18 asked after she finished making breakfast for her family?

"Hah! You're damned right I am, kid! You really do want me to miss ya, eh," Caulifla said as she ruffled Goten's hair, making the boy laugh. "Later."

She then warped before Goku and tried to punch him, but he easily caught the fist with a smile.

Caulifla just smirked. "Remember that punch, Goku. Next time, it will be WAY too strong for you to block."

"Heh. Don't count on it. I'm gonna get way stronger than I am now."

"Heh, always firing me up, aren't ya?" Caulifla then moved her fist back, but never relaxed. She stood there, fist extended, smirking at her goal.

Goku smirked back at his student before fist bumping her. The two just stood there, smirking into the other's eyes.

"See ya later, Goku," Caulifla said before she warped into the Cube.

"Hm. Later, Caulifla," Goku said with a smile.

"Well then, everyone, farewell to you all," Vados said with her usual smile before she had the Cube take off. The beings of Universe 6 were gone in an instant.

"And there they go," Piccolo said.

"I'm seriously going to miss them," Goku said. "So, Vegeta?"

"Hm? What is it, Kakarot?"

Goku punched his palm. "Wanna spar? Can't let our students one-up us, right?"

"Hmph. Very true," Vegeta said as he got into his fighting stance, smirking in anticipation.

Goku was about to get into his stance.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

Goku was then being dragged away by his ear. "Ow! Chichi!"

"You've been shirking your farming for almost an entire week! Now that that woman is gone, I'm going to make sure you do your job!"

"But I wanted to fight Vegeta!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE WORKING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Everyone watched as Chichi dragged Goku away by the ear, with Goten running after them.

Bulma sighed. "Back to the status quo, huh," she said with a smile.

"Hmph. What a disappointment," Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Hey, dad, if you want, I could spar with you."

"It won't be sparing, Trunks. Sparring is fighting with someone with power equal to your own. What we will be doing is training, which is something I've been severely neglecting you on. Come. We will return home to begin," Vegeta said before he walked over towards Bulma and lifted her.

"Whoa! Vegeta? Princess Carry? Really," Bulma asked.

"Are you complaining?"

"Just a bit surprised."

"Don't be too shocked." With that, Vegeta took off.

Gohan and the others were able to hear Bulma yell, "Whoo-hoo! This is way more fun than flying in a plane!"

Trunks was blushing. "Those two can be really embarrassing at times." He then took off, flying after his parents.

Gohan smiled. "So, Piccolo, would you like to come home for some brunch? It's a bit late for breakfast, after all."

"No. I'll just stay here and do some more meditating. I'd rather take my own advice that I gave to Kale."

"Alright. Videl, want me to carry you home?"

"Please, Gohan. I may be retired as a fighter." Videl then began to float. "But I still practice my powers whenever I can."

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma," Pan laughed out as she began to float.

"Oh, my." Videl then held out a finger, which Pan happily grabbed.

Smiling, Gohan floated up towards his wife and daughter and held out his finger.

"Pa-pa! Pa-pa," Pan laughed before grabbing his finger. Hand-in-hand, or more accurately, hand-in-finger, the family flew back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Cube entered Universe 6, the Saiyans were still training.

Kale was meditating, while Cabba was doing shadow training, with Caulifla doing some ki control exercises Goku taught her.

"Hm? Hey, Vados, could you stop for a bit," Caulifla asked.

"Hm? Certainly." The Cube then stopped, stopping Kale's meditation and Cabba's shadow fighting.

The Cube then landed on a planet with plenty of foliage, meaning the Saiyans could breathe.

Caulifla looked around. "Say, Vados, is there anything like towns anywhere on this planet?"

"Let me check." Vados looked into her scepter. "There doesn't seem to be any creatures with sentient intelligence. In a way, this would be nothing more than a hunting planet with plenty of game, large and small."

"Perfect," Caulifla said. She then warped.

The next thing Kale knew, she was skidding back after blocking a kick from Caulifla. She didn't get to retaliate.

Instead, the smirking Caulifla backflipped to avoid a kick from a smiling Cabba, who shot a ki blast at Kale the next instant. Kale easily smacked it away while smirking. All three of them then got into their fighting stances.

"Oh, I see. You wished to test your training against the other two, which is why you asked me to land on this all but an uninhabited looking planet," Vados said as she floated up to the top of the Cube.

"Bingo," Caulifla said. "Goku taught me all kinds of awesome techniques. Fighting him was a blast, but I want to test out my new moves a bit more."

"What a coincidence. I've been wanting to use Master's training against you as well," Cabba said with a smile.

"It would be disrespectful to Mr. Piccolo if I did not utilize his lessons," Kale said with a smile.

"Well then... BRING IT ON," Caulifla yelled at the top of her lungs.

Cabba didn't waste any time. He charged at Caulifla, a kick at the ready.

Caulifla easily caught the attack and threw Cabba away, who easily recovered.

Caulifla sidestepped to avoid a punch from Kale before she planted a knee in her gut, winding her enough for Caulifla to kick her away. She then used Instant Transmission to appear above Cabba to dropkick him.

Cabba jumped forward to avoid the kick only to send Caulifla flying into the forest with a handstand kick. He then jumped back to his feet to unleash a barrage of ki blasts towards the charging Kale.

She easily dodged the blasts, most of which only required her to tilt her head. When she was close enough, she palm struck Cabba in the chest hard enough to have him cough up saliva before being sent flying into the same forest as Caulifla. Kale then flew into the forest, keeping her guard up.

Kale tried to sense for her opponents while in the sea of trees but found that they were hiding their energy. As such, she closed her eyes to meditate so she could heighten the rest of her senses. Her eyes popped open when she sensed an attack heading towards the top of her head.

She easily caught it and slammed the attacker into the ground.

Out of the dust came Caulifla's leg, which Kale was barely able to block with her forearm.

Before Kale could retaliate, Caulifla pointed a palm towards her. "Crush Cannon!"

Kale brought up both arms to guard against the onslaught of energy before kicking Caulifla away.

Caulifla was able to recover in mid-air, only to see she was surrounded by orbs of ki.

"Hellzone Grenade!"

Caulifla was then slammed in all directions by the orbs of ki, causing a huge explosion.

"Galick Gun!"

Kale looked towards the voice, only to be hit directly by the purple energy beam, sending her deeper into the forest.

"Not bad, Cabba." He looked behind him to see Caulifla, not a scratch on her, holding blue ki in her hands. "Let's see if you can take it as well as you can dish it. Kamehameha!" Caulifla then sent Cabba into the forest. It was no her turn to give chase.

As soon as she reached the end of the destroyed path, she looked around for any sign of Cabba or Kale. She sensed an attack coming from behind but sensed that she shouldn't try to defend against it. Instead, she moved out of the way to avoid a downward kick from a Super Saiyan 2 Cabba.

"Oh, so that's how it is, eh?" Caulifla then went Super Saiyan 2 herself. "Bring it."

"With pleasure," Cabba said.

The two then started throwing an onslaught of punches and kicks before one punch sent them flying away from the other. Then, Caulifla started screaming. She then turned Super Saiyan 3.

Before Cabba could react, Caulifla kicked him higher into the sky before being slammed towards the ground the next second later. Before he even reached the forest canopy, Caulifla was there with a Kamehameha at the ready. She then released it at full power.

The beam went out of the world's orbit, showing just how powerful it was.

Caulifla then powered down before letting out a long, "Phew."

"Wow, Sis, that form was amazing." Caulifla looked behind her to see Kale flying behind her. "But why did you power down from it? It was incredibly powerful."

"Oh, it definitely is, but it's also an energy drainer. Brings out all of your power in a single burst but seriously depletes your energy. Because of that, Goku and I agreed that it should only be used as a finisher when you're ready to take down your opponent. It's not a good idea to stay in that form for too long."

"Hm. Then you might be in trouble," Kale said as she entered her Controlled Legend Form.

"Hmph, I still have three other forms," Caulifla said as she turned Red.

The two women then began to fight. Every blow caused the world they were on to shake. Even the air around them was trembling. They warped around the world, each blow causing a giant quake before they blew away an entire ocean when they grappled.

They were both smirking, obviously having the time of their lives.

"Big Bang Attack!"

The two flew away just in time to avoid the attack.

"Hah! Not bad, Cabba," Caulifla said as she turned toward Cabba with a smirk. "Going Blue, huh? In that case..." Caulifla went Blue herself.

Before she could do anything to Cabba, she grabbed Kale's wrist when she tried to punch Caulifla in the face. Caulifla then began to spin around. She was going fast enough to form a tornado that was strong enough to suck Cabba in little by little. Then, she threw Kale towards Cabba.

Cabba tried to avoid the rocketing woman by bending backward, only for Kale to grab his shirt and start spinning around in place. She then threw Cabba towards the ground, causing a huge sinkhole that swallowed a massive section of forest.

Kale then lifted her forearm to block Caulifla's kick before blasting her away with her green ki. She was then engulfed by the golden light of the Final Flash.

While Kale was surrounded by smoke, Cabba charged towards a smirking Caulifla. The two then started to exchange blows at incredible speeds, their fighting shaking the entire world.

Then, they both sensed it.

They looked towards the clearing smoke to see Kale, four fingers on her forehead, with all of them glowing.

"Dual Special Beam Cannon!" The beams shot far from the sides of the Saiyans. Kale then spun her arms around, engulfing the two in an enclosed cylinder of spiraling energy.

"This looks bad," Cabba stated.

Kale then pulled her arms back, constricting the energy at alarmingly fast speeds.

"Oh, crap," Caulifla yelled out before the massive explosion occurred.

Kale smirked in satisfaction.

"Damn, Kale! That was awesome," Kale heard before she caught a knee aimed at the top of her head.

"Thanks, sis," Kale said as she smirked up towards the excitedly smiling Caulifla, her fingers still on her forehead. "Mr. Piccolo was also impressed by it. Though, I don't really have a name for that maneuver. Any ideas?"

"None at all, but I don't care. Doesn't change the fact that it's a hell of a move," Caulifla said before she kicked Kale in the chin hard enough to have her spin away.

Kale shook her head and spat out a bit of blood before she smiled back at Caulifla. The two then got into their fighting stances, prepared for the next round.

Then, they heard a low growl. It then went up to a full-on roar. Then, the smoke cleared away, revealing Cabba.

"Whoa. That form," Caulifla said in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Kale said, equally amazed. Kale then gasped in pain and surprise.

In the next second, she fell unconscious... on Cabba's fist, reverting to her base form.

"Whoa. You knocked out Kale with one gut punch. That's some power. What is it?"

"So Master was telling the truth when he said you and your master couldn't use this form. He told me the name of this form was Royal Blue. It's a power beyond that of Blue," Cabba explained with Kale in his arms.

"Excuse me," he said before flying away yet coming back almost immediately.

"You took Kale back to the Cube, right," Caulifla asked with a knowing look.

"Yes. Now I can defeat you with all of my power, without risking harming Kale."

Caulifla chuckled. "Aren't we cocky? Don't think it'll be that easy, pal. Kaioken!" Caulifla was then surrounded by the red aura of the Kaioken, getting into her fighting stance.

Cabba began to sweat a bit. _"Even though I'm in Royal Blue, my senses are still telling me to be wary."_ Cabba then got into his own stance. _"Caulifla, does your talent know no end?"_

The two stared at each other for quite a while before they both released a battle cry.

In the next second, their fists clashed, causing an explosion that nearly completely cleared the remaining forest. They exchanged countless blows, their power making everything quake. They were even able to land a few hits.

First was Caulifla punching Cabba's face. Next was Cabba kicking Caulifla's side. She retaliated with a strike to the solar plexus. However, Cabba was still somehow able to move, which he utilized to land a powerful uppercut to Caulifla's chin. The two then simultaneously punched each other in the face so hard that they sent each other spinning away.

When they stopped, they both took familiar stances.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" Caulifla started, the blue energy forming in between her cupped hands.

"Final..." Cabba started, the golden energy forming in his palms.

"HAAAAAAAAAA," Caulifla roared as she released the powerful wave.

"FLAAAAAAAASH," Cabba roared as he released the bright laser.

The two beams clashed gloriously, the lights bright enough to illuminate the galaxy they were in. The winds were even powerful enough to make Vados shield her eyes.

The two Saiyans were struggling for supremacy, both wanting desperately to win.

" _Caulifla... is... so... strong,"_ Cabba thought through his struggles.

" _You must train to destroy all perceived limits on your strength."_ Cabba's eyes widened when he remembered Vegeta's words. _"After all, a Saiyan's strength-"_

"HAS NO LIMITS," Cabba yelled before he let out a roar. The beam struggle then went completely in his favor, the golden light almost completely overtaking Caulifla.

" _Crap! He's so strong! Is this it? Am I gonna lose?"_

When she thought that, Goku's back appeared in her mind, making her eyes shoot open. Goku then turned towards her and smiled.

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LOSE! I NEED TO GET STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT HIM!"

Caulifla then released a mighty roar, pushing the beams back into a stalemate.

"WHAT!? WHERE IS SHE GETTING SUCH AWESOME POWER," Cabba yelled out.

"KAIO-!"

"Oh, no."

"KEN!"

"No, no, no."

"TIMES!"

"This isn't good."

"FORTY!"

Cabba was then completely engulfed in Caulifla's Kamehameha.

" _Amazing. You really are too awesome, Caulifla."_ That was Cabba's last thought before he was engulfed in the light.

* * *

Vados's eyes widened when she saw the beam shot towards her. She was honestly impressed. Then, she simply tapped her staff to create a barrier that was more than powerful enough to stop the beam dead in it's path.

She then extended her hand and caught something.

"Hm. Well, you have seen better days, Mr. Cabba."

Vados was holding an unconscious Cabba by what was left of his shirt. He had a few burn marks from the blast, but it was nothing Vados couldn't fix.

"Well then, time to get Ms. Caulifla."

* * *

Caulifla was panting, exhausted from her own attack. "I... I did it."

She looked down at the palms of her hands before she slowly began to laugh. She then threw her fists towards the sky. "I DID IT! I'M THE STRONGEST BITCH IN THIS ENTIRE DAMN UNIVERSE! JUST YOU WAIT, GOKU! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AND BECOME THE STRONGEST IN THE WHOLE DAMN MULTI-"

Caulifla didn't get to finish her promise. She immediately reverted back to her base form. Her body then began to convulse violently. She was now in an awkward and pained stance, veins bulging.

"Ow," was the only thing she could barely squeak before she fell to the ground.

Vados appeared before the fallen, now unconscious Saiyan. She couldn't help but smile. "What an interesting young lady."

* * *

Caulifla slowly opened her eyes... and saw the ceiling of her old room.

"You're awake."

She looked to see Kale sitting next to her bed, reading a book. She tried to get up, only to feel shooting pain. "Ow! Ow-ow-ow. Damn. I feel like crap. What happened?"

"It seems you won the fight. Of the three of us, you're technically the most powerful."

"Heh. No surprise there. Ow."

"Are you okay, sis?"

"Yeah. Just feeling the after-effects of Blue Kaioken. I don't remember it hurting this much against Goku, but then again, I did go all the way to forty. Heh, I can already see the shocked look on his face. When we fought, we were only able to go up to twenty."

"So, you already surpassed Goku? You can already challenge him to a rematch," Kale asked with an excited look.

"What, are you kidding? Hell no."

"Eh?"

"Kale, look at me. I can't even sit up in my damn bed. It hurts to move so much as a finger. I'm not ready to fight him. I still need to train like crazy. Besides, there's something I want to do before I challenge him again."

"Reach Kaioken times fifty?"

"Well, that, and something else. Remember that power Goku used to beat us when we were Kefla?"

"Ultra Instinct?"

"Yeah. I was able to use it."

"WHAT?!"

"During my last fight with him. I was able to turn Ultra Instinct against Goku. Hell, I think we both went beyond. When he went to Ultra Instinct, his hair and aura turned silver. I an still feel it. That awesome power rushing through my veins. That was the most exciting moment of my life."

"Sis."

"So, I want to master that power before I challenge him again. When I recover, I'm going to find Champa's planet and have Vados train me."

"I can take you there once you fully recover."

Caulifla looked towards the door. "Vados!?"

"It's good to see you are awake."

Caulifla shot up from her bed. "What are you-Ow!" She then fell back onto her bed, hissing in pain.

"You shouldn't strain yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check on you. You are quite an interesting woman. Once you recover, I will gladly train you."

"Can't you just heal me now?"

"I could, but I believe you deserve some proper rest. There is no need to exhaust your body."

Caulifla sighed. "Well, it looks like it'll be a while before we can train on Champa's planet, Kale."

"Um, about that, sis..."

"Hm," Caulifla went as she looked at Kale.

"I'm... not planning on training there."

"Huh? Why not? Don't you want to go Ultra Instinct? You haven't even learned how to go Blue."

"That's the thing. I don't think I can use those abilities. After all..." Kale then transformed. "I have this. I have a feeling that I haven't even scratched the surface of this power, and Mr. Piccolo's training was a great stepping stone for learning to master it. Besides, someone has to stay behind and run the gang while you're off training, right?"

Caulifla stared at Kale for a bit before she smirked. "That's my girl."

"Well, with that settled..." Caulifla and Kale looked at a smiling Vados, who bowed. "I will be seeing you in approximately one month."

"That's how long I need to heal," Caulifla asked in annoyance.

"It's how long I believe you should rest. Until then. Good day." Vados then disappeared.

Caulifla sighed. "Guess I'm stuck here for a freaking month," she grumbled.

Kale giggled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sis!" Caulifla and Kale looked towards the door to see one of the gang's subordinates. "Everyone, Sis is finally awake!"

"Finally?"

In a matter of seconds, practically every member of the gang stormed into the room, saying stuff like:

"It's true!"

"I'm so glad!"

"We were worried, sis!"

"Good to have you back, boss!"

Caulifla was seriously confused. "Um, Kale? How long was I out?"

"Um... we've been back at the base for... about three days."

"I'VE BEEN OUT FOR HOW LONG?!"

Caulifla's yell was so loud, that pretty much all of Sadala could hear her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space, Vados was flying towards Earth to pick up Champa. During her flight, she was thinking to herself while smiling.

"Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale. . . . Those three are quite intriguing. All three of them have more than enough potential to become the next God of Destruction. I wonder if Lord Champa might get a bit more motivated about losing weight and taking his job more seriously if he learns he can be replaced?"

Vados then landed near Champa's location, only to see him stuffing himself with all manner of unhealthy and fattening food. "IT'S SO DELICIOUS," he roared in joy, accidentally knocking some people around him out.

Vados sighed. "Perhaps not."

* * *

One month passed, and Caulifla was beyond fully healed. Instead, she had gotten stronger due to training and raids. Her gang's influence and territory grew, and she became more feared by the Sadala Army. Cabba was literally the only person who could challenge her, but his victories were few and far between.

However, the day of Vados's return finally came. The gang already knew of the event, but they were still sobbing at the thought of losing their boss again for who knows how long this time.

Before she went with the angel, Caulifla turned towards Kale with a smile. "Alright, Kale. You're officially the boss of the gang until I come back." Caulifla held up a fist. "Have fun."

Kale smiled back. "I won't let you down, sis," she said as she fist-bumped her best friend.

"Oh, I know."

"Also, don't think you're the only one who's going to get stronger."

Caulifla raised an eyebrow.

Kale then transformed. "Like I said, I have a lot to learn about my own powers. I plan on unlocking even more of it, and will be way more powerful the next time you see me."

"Heh, if that's the case, then we'll need to have a rematch after I come back," Caulifla said with a proud smirk.

"Of course."

Caulifla smiled at her protegee one last time before looking back at her gang. "Later, punks! Be sure to raise plenty of hell without me! Don't let anyone show you or your family up! Ya got that?!"

"Yes, sis!"

Caulifla's smile widened before she went over to Vados. The gang of Saiyans watched as the angel tapped her scepter, surrounding her and Caulifla in the light. The two then shot up into the sky.

The gang continuously cheered and wished Caulifla luck as they all looked up towards the sky. Kale just smiled as she looked up towards the heavens. "Later, sis."

* * *

Many years have passed since that day.

Now, currently, in Universe 7, Goku had finally found Buu's reincarnation in the young boy known as Uub. He wasted no time in letting his friends and family know that he would leave and train Uub to become a great warrior, under the guise of being Earth's next guardian. Ignoring their protests, Goku had Uub climb onto his back and flew off.

As Goku flew, he had Uub promise to fight him when his training was complete and was happy when he saw how excited Uub looked. After the new teacher and student had a good laugh, Goku flew once more.

"Man, I can't wait to train you! I can tell you're gonna be just as awesome a student as my first one!"

"Huh? You had a student before me?"

"Yeah! And she was awesome!"

"She?"

"Yup. She. Her name's Caulifla. Believe it or not, I met her in a tournament like I did you. And get this, SHE was the one who asked me to train her! To call her a genius would almost be an insult. She was able to learn moves that took me years to master in just a few hours! She even promised me that she would come back and have a rematch with me one day after she perfected the moves I taught her. You should spar with her when that day comes."

"Spar with another one of your students... THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!"

"Hah! I thought you would say that! Man, I can't wait to train you. Hm?" Goku then stopped in midair.

"Something wrong?"

"There was one thing Caulifla beat me at."

"What?"

Goku smiled at Uub. "She was better at hunting than me. Time I fixed that. Look."

Uub looked down into the ocean. "Whoa! The size of that shark! It could easily feed my village for a month!"

"Good to hear! Uub, when you reach a certain level in your training, you're gonna be hunting monsters like that for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"Really?!"

"Yup, but for now..." Goku then shot ki at the shark, killing the massive creature that was as large as a cruise ship in one hit. "We now have our dinner," Goku said as he grabbed the giant dead fish by its tail.

"Wow. I was so interested in training with you, that I actually forgot I entered the tournament to earn prize money for my village to but food. Once I'm done training with you, that money will be absolutely worthless. I can just hunt large creatures! So, master, how deep in the ocean can you go?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Huh?"

"I never tried to dive deep into the ocean. That can be part of our training. Who knows what kind of tasty stuff we'll find underwater! And best of all, I can get a leg up on Caulifla in terms of hunting! Uub, we're going to have a lot of fun together!"

Uub had a giant grin. "Yes, sir!"

"Hey, I thought I said to drop the sir. It's so stiff. Just call me Goku. Caulifla never called me sir. In fact, she called me Old Man when we first met."

"She sounds a bit rude."

"I prefer spunky. She is, without a doubt, the strongest woman I've ever met."

"You really think highly of her."

"When you meet her, you'll know why." Goku then looked up towards the sky, an image of Caulifla and her proud smirk appearing in the clouds. "I really can't wait to see her again."

Uub looked at Goku's face. _"Goku, could it be that you-"_

"Whelp, let's go. We're wasting some valuable training time! Hold on!"

Goku then sped off, the sound of Uub's "YAHOOO," following the air trail Goku left behind.

And so, Goku's second outing as a teacher began.

* * *

 **A/N: And so, this part of the story ends. How interesting. You must be curious about what happens next, correct? How will the training of Caulifla and Uub go? Well... let's leave it to our own individual imaginations. I'm more curious about how these two will be at the end of their training. Besides, why stop Goku and Caulifla from having their long-awaited rematch, right? Time to wait for their reunion, it seems. Wonder what else there is to witness? Hm, there's always that reality where humans can turn into tita- Whoa! I'm saying too much again!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five long years since Goku started to train Uub. Today marked the day of Uub's final evaluation.

The teacher and student were sparring within the Lookout, Uub using everything he learned from Goku to it's fullest to fight his powerful teacher. Their battle was shaking the entire structure.

"I know the Lookout is designed for this kind of thing, but the cracks in the floor are starting to worry me," Dende yelled out as Goku and Uub's fight damaged his home.

While the two were sparring, two robots were climbing up the Lookout.

"We're almost there, Shu! Keep it up! I'm gonna get those Dragon Balls!"

"Um, sir, how do you know they're here!?"

"I saw them blip on the Dragon Radar when Mai was helping Bulma update it!" An explosion shook the two robots.

"Emperor Pilaf, sir, can we please just go straight like Mai did?! I'm really scared right now!"

"Bah! She might be happy being the Vice President of Capsule Corp., but I'm aiming for bigger and better things! I'm gonna get those Dragon Balls and wish to become the emperor of the world!"

As soon as Pilaf said that, the largest explosion yet sent the two robots flying off of the Lookout.

"I WANNA GO HOME," Shu screamed as he fell.

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I'M GOING BACK TO WORKING FOR BULMA," Pilaf screamed in an echoing manner as he also fell.

After a while, Goku and Uub, both badly beaten, walked out of the Lookout, with Goku holding Uub up.

"So, how did he do," Dende asked with excitement.

"He passed with flying colors," Goku said. "He was amazing. I haven't been this worn out after a fight since Caulifla."

"Oh, my. That's some high praise," Mr. Popo said with a smile. "Tell me, Uub, how do you feel?"

"I feel great. Like I've accomplished something that's beyond incredible..." Uub then fainted and fell to the ground.

"Uub? Are you... alright..." Goku asked before he himself fainted.

"Oh, my! Mr. Popo, help me take these two to a bed. It will be easier for me to heal them that way."

* * *

As that was going on, a flying limousine landed before a large building with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. Before the limo were two rows of businessmen. When the door opened, they all bowed. "Good morning, Mr. President, Madame Vice President."

When the door opened, a finely dressed Trunks wearing intelligent looking black rimmed glasses stepped out. He then turned back and extended his left hand. The first thing one would notice would be the ring on his ring finger.

Another hand gently grasped his hand. A feminine hand with a ring adorned with a beautiful diamond on the ring finger.

Out of the limo stepped out Mai in a black business dress holding a schedule book, wearing black horn-rimmed glasses. She adjusted her glasses with a smile, which made her give off a mature and respectable beauty.

As the couple walked through the office building, many business employees followed behind the two.

"Excellent work on yesterday's meeting with the Tabure Corporation!"

"It was the easiest deal we've ever made," Trunks said.

"It took us longer to finish our coffee," Mai said.

"Oh, Madame Vice President, I nearly forgot to inform you that Lady Tremaine hopes that you will reconsider her offer."

Mai sighed. "She still wants me to model for her, does she?"

"Madame Vice President, you must reconsider. A woman as lovely as you would greatly increase her fashion industry's already legendary designs! She is a valued donor, and would be a shame to turn away."

"Look, I know better than anyone how beautiful my wife is," Trunks began, making Mai blush. "And it's because of her beauty that I don't want her to be used as some poster girl. She deserves better than that. Enough with the modeling requests."

"Ah, a man in love is quite selfish. Seeing the President like that reminds me of my younger days," said a blushing older businesswoman.

"I-I see." The businessman cleared his throat. "Well then, maybe we should make plans for the board meeting this afternoon!"

"Oh, or about Mr. Talbet calling to arrange a golf match next Tuesday!"

"Madame Vice President, we also need your approval for the mass production of the new vehicle you designed last week! Production can begin as soon as you wish."

"We also need to talk about the budget in preparation for the yearly bonuses. We should talk about these things in-" the businessman was interrupted when Trunks held up his hand after he and Mai got into the elevator.

"We'll be heading to our office alone," Trunks said.

"We'll continue this conversation during the board meeting," Mai said she adjusted her glasses, the elevator doors closing.

The two were now looking out the elevator towards the city. When they reached their destination, they walked over to their desks, sat down... and released a tired sigh as they slumped in their seats.

Mai took off her glasses so she could pinch the bridge of her nose. "I swear this job gets more tiresome by the day, never easier."

"Well, we are the President and Vice President of the most powerful company in the world."

"Don't remind me. I don't know what I was thinking when I let your mother talk me into this position."

"Hey, look at it this way, your husband is suffering with you," Trunks said with a snide smile.

Mai smirked at her husband. "You're right. That does make me feel better." The two laughed at their little joke.

The sound of the buzzer stopped that laughter. "Come in," Trunks said.

In came an employee holding stacks upon stacks of books. He then slammed them onto the President and Vice President's desk. "All of these documents need your approval."

Mai's eyebrow twitched. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. If I don't get this into legal by three, we'll be behind schedule in all departments." He then walked out of the room.

As Trunks and Mai looked at the stacks of documents littering their desks, their secretary walked in and started reading off the schedule for the day.

They looked at each other and nodded. They both squatted beneath their desks as their secretary prattled on and crawled over to the window. Then, they opened the window, which let in a huge gust of wind that surprised the secretary. The next thing they did was jump out of the window.

Now, Trunks was flying through the sky with Mai laughing in his arms.

"I think I've had enough 'fun' for one day," Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh, I can definitely agree."

The two then took out their capsules.

Mai then gave Trunks a sneaky side glance. "You're not planning on peaking while I change, are you?"

"Oh, come on, babe. It's not like it isn't anything I haven't already seen," Trunks said with a smirk.

Mai giggled. "Perv."

The two then disappeared into a cloud, their business clothes falling out.

Out of the cloud came Trunks and Mai in their casual clothes, with Mai going "WHOOHOO" as her husband flew at max speed through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Brief family home, Vegeta walked into the kitchen with a towel around his neck to get a drink after his training. He opened the fridge and found some water. He wasted no time in taking a swig of it.

"Have fun training?"

He looked behind him to see his wife and daughter. Bulma was wearing her usual orange dress while Bulla was wearing uncharacteristically casual clothes. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with her hair tied in a ponytail instead of her usual style. "It was adequate as usual," he answered.

"Translation: as boring as ever," Bulla said. She and her mother laughed at her comment while Vegeta just groaned before drinking more water.

"It's rare for you two to be home," Vegeta said. "You're usually out shopping for clothes and shoes you almost never wear."

"Hey, I wear some of the stuff I buy," Bulla said. "Besides, it's nice to just stay home every once in a while."

"Yeah. Spending quality time with my daughter at home is just as fun as spending it shopping."

"Don't you usually spend your time at home in your lab," Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but it got a bit less fun without Mai around. Her designs are amazing and a blast to tinker with, but it has a bit more magic in it when she's helping me. Besides, I don't have any projects anymore. Nothing for me to build now that Trunks and Mai run the company. You and Bulla are the only solace I have these days anymore."

"Which is more than I can say for you, dad," Bulla said.

"What do you mean," her father asked.

"You're bored, right? You haven't been the same ever since Goku left to train Uub. You've got no goals are challenges anymore. You're basically living a normal life full of nothing but training for the sake of training. Goku was the only person who ever gave you a good fight, after all," Bulla said.

Vegeta looked down at his water bottle. "The only one." Vegeta then did something he hasn't done in a long time. He smirked. "That isn't true. There was one other who gave me a decent challenge," he said as he put the water back in the fridge and closed the door.

"Right, Cabba," Bulma said.

"Cabba?"

"You never met him, Bulla. He was your father's student."

"DAD WAS A TEACHER," Bulla asked in surprise as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table without realizing it.

"Yeah. His student was pretty cute. He would probably be quite the lady killer if he grew up a bit."

"That probably won't happen. Saiyans stop aging once they hit their twenties. Though, they do sometimes grow before they reach thirty," Vegeta explained as he sat down.

"And do you know how old Cabba is," Bulma asked with half-lidded eyes as she rested her head on her palm. She smiled when she saw Vegeta jump a bit at the question. "Besides, Cabba is also a Universe 6 Saiyan. He's different from you and Goku. Who knows how they age."

"Hmph."

"So, dad's student could be a hottie? I kinda want to meet him now."

"Don't get too excited, Bulla," Bulma began. "Your dad wasn't the only teacher. Cabba had two girls with him. One trained with Piccolo and the other trained with Goku himself."

"Whoa. I thought it was weird for Goku to train Uub. Now I find out he trained a Saiyan girl?"

"Yup. And I have to admit, she was a looker. Not as hot as us, of course," Bulma said.

"Naturally," Bulla retorted.

"Still, if she aged a bit, she would be stunning. And let me tell ya something, I only saw her for a bit when Cabba was going back to his universe with the two girls, but Goku's student and Vegeta's student looked like a possible item to me."

Bulla snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... dad's student ending up with Goku's student? That's almost as weird as me ending up with Goten." The two girls then heard a choking sound. They looked to see Vegeta pounding at his chest, an half-eaten apple in his hand.

"I should probably never say that around him ever again."

"That seems like a good idea."

"Anyway, this Cabba guy might be dating Goku's student?"

"As far as I know, they're probably hitched."

"Hm. I still would like to meet him. Actually, I would like for something to happen right now, period. These last few days seem a bit... boring, you know?"

"Yeah. I get what you mean," Bulma said. "Life seems a bit boring without a troublemaker like Goku around."

"It's these times of peace." The two looked at Vegeta, who ate the rest of his apple. "They affect us all. Peace is followed by laziness, and laziness is followed by melancholy. A pretty boring existence, if I do say so myself."

"Now I really for sorry for you, dad. I actually wish something interesting would happen, like Goku coming back, or-" The sound of an explosion occurred in front of their home. "Or like that."

The family ran out to see what had happened. What the saw was surprising.

It was a young man and a young woman, both looked to be in their twenties. The young man was handsome and the young lady was beautiful. Just by looking at them, you could tell they were exceptionally powerful.

However, that's not what made them surprising.

What was surprising was that Vegeta and Bulma knew exactly who these two youths were. Their faces were recognizable enough, but their hair gave them away immediately.

"It's been a long time... Pops."

* * *

Pan was walking home after beating up all of her Grandpa Satan's students. On her way, the sound of screams and gunshots caught her attention. She ran towards the commotion to see a robbery taking place, with one of the robbers holding one of the clerks hostage at gunpoint.

"Alright, unless you want this lovely lady's brains all over the pavement, you're gonna get the hell out of our way!"

"And don't try to be a hero! We'll fill ya full a-holes!"

"So just let us get to our car, and we'll be done!"

"And yes, we're taking the cutie with us," the one holding the terrified clerk said.

Pan was getting mad. She really hated guys like that. She was about to take the three thugs down until something odd happened.

A beautiful woman stepped out of the crowd.

One of the gunmen pointed his gun towards her. "Back off, lady! You think we won't shoot just 'cause you're hot?!"

"Would you be quiet," the woman asked in an annoyed tone. "You're disturbing everyone here."

"Hah?! Are you blind, lady?!"

"I'm about to go deaf if I keep having to hear your voice."

"Why you-" the man then started firing his machine gun.

The crowd screamed in terror, many of the people looking away.

The man stopped firing, smirking as he thought he killed the woman. His jaw dropped when the woman looked at him with bored eyes. She then lifted a fist... and opened her palm to allow every bullet to fall out of her grasp. "Are you done?"

"Y-You damned freak," one holding a shotgun yelled as he pointed the weapon at the woman.

The gun then broke apart in the man's grasp, shocking everyone. Only Pan was able to see what had happened. The woman flicked a bullet she was still holding onto the gun, destroying it.

As the thugs were staring at the destroyed weapon in shock, the woman charged at them and knocked all three of them out in just a second. Only Pan was able to see her move, while everyone else just saw the beauty standing among the unconscious criminals.

The crowd cheered and praised the woman as the police came in and arrested the thugs. It took a while, but the woman got out.

"Wow, you were impressive." The woman looked down at a smirking Pan. "I thought I was tough, but you're at a different level."

The woman smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. Hm? I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Huh? Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"You just seem so familiar to me."

"What's all the commotion about?" The two looked to see Master Roshi "squeeze" through a crowd of pretty, young ladies... while rubbing their butts. "Oh, well if it isn't Pan!"

"Master Roshi? What are you doing here?"

"Pan?" She looked up to see the woman had a look of realization before she looked down at her. "By chance... are you Son Pan? Son Gohan and Son Videl's daughter?"

"Um... yeah? You know my parents?"

The woman then smiled widely as she laughed a bit. Then, she did something that seriously caught Pan off guard. The woman hugged her.

"Little Pan! You've grown so much! I knew you would grow into a stunning young lady!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?! How do you know me!?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't recognize me." The woman parted from their hug and looked right into Pan's eyes with a radiant smile. "After all, last time we saw each other, you were just a baby."

Pan was then struck with the realization. She really did know this woman. Her parents even told stories about her. Her name came to Pan almost immediately.

"Kale?"

* * *

"You're going already, huh," Goku asked his student.

"Yes. I'm a bit worried about my little brother and sister, so I want to go home as soon as possible. Though, I am sorry for leaving the Lookout like this," Uub said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. The Lookout has been in worse shape. Mr. Popo and I will be able to fix it easily."

Uub nodded his head before turning towards Goku. "Thank you for everything, Goku. You've taught me so much. You've really changed my life."

"It's no problem, Uub. Believe it or not, I've learned a lot from you, too. I hope you're as proud of yourself as we are."

Uub smiled. "I'll never forget you, Goku. Don't worry. I won't stop training! I'll get stronger and challenge you again!"

Goku got a giant grin out of that statement. "I'm looking forward to that!"

"Good-bye!" Uub than ran off the Lookout and flew away.

"And there he goes," Dende said.

"He truly was an interesting young man," Mr. Popo said.

"And he still has some more potential to unlock," Goku stated. His stomach then growled. "Hey, Mr. Popo?"

"Right away, Goku," he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Brief's house, Vegeta was sparring... with Cabba.

Bulla giggled. "That's the first time I've seen him with a genuine smile in a long time. So that's the guy you two were talking about. Dad's student and the only person besides Goku who can give him a fight he can enjoy. He's a real hottie."

"Don't fall for him, Bulla. He's taken," Bulma said with a smile. "Isn't that right, Caulifla?"

"Hm?" The beautiful Saiyan looked at Bulma from across the table as she was sipping the tea Bulma gave her. "What do you mean?"

"Playing coy, huh? I can respect that."

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's talk about something else, like how much you've grown. You've become a real looker, and even I can tell you've gotten way more powerful than the last time you were here."

"You're not surprised about that, are you," Caulifla asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Considering who your teacher was, I really shouldn't," Bulma admitted.

"Still, mom's right. You're seriously hot."

"Thanks. Though, it's kinda weird."

"What's weird? What, are you gonna make a comment about my looks," Bulma asked with a challenging glare.

"No. I don't care about your looks, Bulma. I meant mine. Saiyans in my universe tends to stop aging once they hit their prime, and don't age again until they hit their forties at least."

"Bragging about looking that hot until your forties, huh," Bulla said with a smirk.

"Though, I personally think I would prefer to look as cute as you did when you trained with Goku," Bulma said as she sipped her tea.

"That's just it," Caulifla started. "That 'cute' me that trained with Goku? That WAS my prime."

Bulma looked at Caulifla with confused eyes. "Wait, you mean you grew... BEFORE you were supposed to age?"

"Yeah. It's weird. Even the docs of Sadala said it was a phenomenon. It's not just me. It's also Cabba and Kale. We all grew."

"So, Cabba wasn't supposed to look that hot until he was forty," Bulla asked.

"Yup. Which is why it's weird we aged as much as we did," Caulifla said as she looked down at her mature body. "My guess is that it's because of our training."

"You mean your training with Goku and Cabba's training with Vegeta?"

"Yeah. Training with those two made us seriously strong. So much in fact, that our prime bodies couldn't handle our new powers. So, it grew to better handle it."

"But what about Kale," Bulla asked. "I heard Piccolo trained her. He isn't a Saiyan."

"But he did teach her how to better control her powers. She's able to release a crap ton of it now. Hell, she was able to beat me in a few of our fights. That girl has helped me become seriously powerful. I'm proud of her. Kinda wonder where she is, though."

"I have a pretty good idea," Bulma said with a smile.

* * *

Gohan was working at his desk, preparing the lecture he was going to give in a few days.

Videl was washing the dishes from their lunch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She walked over to the door and answered.

"Hello? How may I help-" When Videl saw who was at the door, she covered her mouth in shock before her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Videl? Who is-" When Gohan walked into the living room, who was surprised by who he saw.

"It's been a long time, Gohan, Videl," said Kale, smiling beautifully.

"KALE," Videl yelled out excitedly as she hugged her old friend, who laughed as she hugged back.

"I've really missed you, Videl."

"I've missed you, too! How have you been!? You've really grown. You've become even more beautiful than before."

Kale giggled. "Thanks for the compliment. You haven't changed much yourself, except for your long hair. You're still as beautiful as ever."

"Oh, please," Videl said as she brushed back some of her stray hairs while blushing. "My hair's a mess."

Kale giggled. "Oh, Gohan! It's been so long!"

"It has. You've become far more powerful since I last saw you. Hm? Is that Pan with you?"

"Hey, dad."

Kale placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "Pan helped me find your house. So much has changed since I last came that I honestly didn't recognize your city. I would probably have been searching the entire city all day before I find your house. Also, I was having a difficult time sensing your energy for some reason."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that. I'm completely retired from fighting, so my energy is pretty low. I still keep in shape, but I'm not exactly as powerful as I was during the Tournament. There's been absolutely no reason to have to fight these few years."

"I see. That sounds like an ideal life."

"For our family, definitely. For my dad, not so much. He flew off about five years ago to train a powerful human."

"He did? Wait, does that mean he left Pan behind?!"

"He actually left all of us behind," Gohan stated.

Kale puffed up her cheeks before crossing her arms and looking up with her eyes closed in disappointment. "Shame on him." Gohan and Videl laughed nervously.

"Oh, what are we doing out here," Videl asked as she started to push Kale into her house. "Come in, come in! We have a lot of catching up to do. Come on, Pan."

"Yeah," she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"But I'm seriously jealous of you, Caulifla," Bulla said.

"Hm? Jealous? Oh, you mean how I have these badass guns and you don't," Caulifla said as she flexed, showing off her impressive arm.

"Uh, no. Not even close."

"Hm," she said unenthusiastically as she put her arm back down.

"I'm jealous that you have such a hot boyfriend."

There was a long pause. "Huh?"

"What? Isn't Cabba your boyfriend?"

Caulifla looked at Bulla before looking up at Cabba, who was still sparring with Vegeta. She then looked back at Bulla. "You think... me and... Pfft. . . . Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Caulifla was laughing her butt off, slamming her hand on the table. Good thing Bulma designed it personally to withstand her Saiyan family's monstrous strength.

"What? What's so funny?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! ME AND HIM?! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Wait, you're not together?"

"What, are you kidding? Hell no! Sorry, kid, but Cabba isn't my type."

"B-But why?! He's so hot! And he's strong!"

"Strong? Kid, he might be the only person in my universe who can give me a decent challenge, but that's all he is: a DECENT challenge. We've fought countless times, but he's barely won any of our fights."

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked up to see Vegeta punch Cabba in the face before the two grappled. "YOU MEAN YOU WERE TRAINED BY ME, YET YOU STILL LOSE TO KAKAROT'S STUDENT ON A CONSTANT BASIS?!"

"I'll admit, I am ashamed of my losses to her. That is exactly why I must defeat you now, Master! If I can beat you, then I can beat anyone! THAT ALSO MEANS I CAN WIN AGAINST CAULIFLA MORE THAN EVER!"

"THEN BEAT ME, BOY!" The two then continued their fight, going into Super Saiyan Blue.

"So you were able to beat THAT," Bulla asked.

"Several times."

"There's no way even you are that strong," Bulma said as she sipped her tea.

"Hmph. Oh, yeah," Caulifla asked with raised eyebrow.

She then released a huge pulse of energy. One that shook everything. It even pushed Vegeta and Cabba away from each other before they started fighting each other again. If it weren't for the glasses being reinforced to handle Saiyan strength, they would have shattered. That one pulse showed just how powerful Caulifla was, especially since she caused it in her base form.

However, that pulse did something else.

* * *

"Thanks for the food as always, Mr. Popo. Later, Dende."

"Going home, Goku," Dende asked.

"Yeah. It's been a few years, and Chichi's probably going to be seriously mad at me," Goku said as he walked.

Then, he sensed something. Actually, all three of them sensed it.

"This power. Is it..." Goku's smile widened, his eyes twinkling. "IT'S HER! IT'S GOT TO BE!"

"W-Wait, Goku," Dende began. "What about-" Dende couldn't say what he wanted to in time. Goku used Instant Transmission before he could even try.

"Oh, dear. This will cause quite a mess," Mr. Popo said.

"Yes it will, my friend," Dende said before he sighed.

* * *

"Whoa. You are strong," Bulla said with wide eyes.

"Told ya. And it's because of this strength that Cabba isn't my type. The type of guy I like has to be my equal. Someone who can always give me a challenge. Someone who will always get my blood pumping! Someone even I have trouble fighting! I wouldn't even care if I lose here and there! It would just show just how much of a challenge he is! Someone who would also get a hell of a kick from fighting me! Someone like-"

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

Caulifla looked behind her. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and began to twinkle. "Goku."

"Whoa. Check you out," Goku said as he walked up to the beautiful Saiyan. "You got seriously strong over the years! Hey, you wanna fight?"

"SERIOUSLY, GOKU?!" He jumped at Bulma's yell as his old friend stood up, an angry look on her face. "You haven't seen Caulifla in nearly a decade, and the first thing you ask for is a fight?!"

"Oh, hell yeah," Caulifla said in excitement as she stood up, surprising Bulma. Caulifla was standing before Goku, showing that she was almost as tall as he was. Though, it was mostly her hair that gave her the height comparison.

Caulifla then punched her palm. "Fighting you was one of the main reasons I came back! This time, I'm gonna win!"

Goku had an excited smile on his face. "So, you wanna go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

Caulifla looked at Goku with an unreadable "You know, Goku, I've been training like crazy for years, getting stronger just so I could one day beat you. . . . So why the hell should I wait for another second," she asked with a smirk before throwing a punch.

Goku easily caught it before trying to return the favor. He smirked when the smiling Caulifla easily caught it. The two then disappeared.

Bulma and Bulla looked up in time to see the Saiyans clash several times for split seconds before they started to fly away from the city.

"Uh, mom, I really want to watch dad's fight, but I also want to watch Caulifla beat up Goku."

Bulma took out a case and opened it to reveal it was full of capsules. She threw one out, revealing it to contain an airship. "Take this and follow Goku and Caulifla. You know where the camera on that thing is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know what to do." Bulma took out another capsule and pushed the top, revealing a camera. "I'll record Vegeta's fight with Cabba as best I can. Good luck."

"Hah, we're women of the Brief Family! We don't need luck," Bulla said with a proud smile.

Bulma smiled back in pride. "That's my girl!" She then went on to record the now Royal Blue Vegeta and Cabba as Bulla ran into the ship and took off.

It took her a while, but she finally reached the dueling Saiyans. A clash made the ship shake around a bit, giving Bulla trouble with the controls. When she regained control, she looked to see Goku and Caulifla grappling each other, both in their Blue forms.

However, it was different for her dad and Cabba. She saw a red aura around both of them. She immediately hit record and zoomed in on the fighters. They had bigger grins than her dad and Cabba.

"I knew it! I knew you would grow stronger," Goku yelled out in joy.

"You have no idea! I've been training like crazy to beat you the next time I saw you! Let me show you what I can do!"

Caulifla then used both legs to kick Goku away. She then started to charge.

"Kaioken Times Fifty!"

The huge surge of power made Bulla's ship go haywire before she got everything under control. Though she wasn't a fighter in any sense of the word, she could still feel Caulifla's incredible power. It was like her energy was surging through everything.

Goku smiled in pride. "I knew you'd be able to reach that level. . . . Just like he will be able to one day. But for now... Hup!" Goku then began to scream as he charged up. "Kaioken Times Fifty!"

Goku's surge of power caused damaged to Bulla's ship. "AGAIN?!" She got control over the ship before she was in any danger. "These two are nuts!"

"Heh, I knew you'd be able to do that," Caulifla said with a smirk. "I shouldn't be surprised, given you're my teacher and all. Still, I'M GONNA WIN," Caulifla roared as she charged towards Goku.

"BRING IT," he roared back as he charged towards her.

When the two clashed, it caused total destruction to the environment around them.

"WHOA! THEY LEVELED THE ENTIRE CANYON," Bulla yelled out in surprise. "Hm? WHAAAAA! I CAN'T FOLLOW THEM AT ALL! CAN THE CAMERA?!"

The two were fighting at impossible speeds. Their punches and kicks were just blurred. Then, they became after images.

"It looks like a tournament now!"

All around the area were images of Goku fighting Caulifla. Their afterimages were everywhere. It was probably possible to see them from a distance and mistake them for birds.

"CRUSHING KAMEHAMEHA!"

Bulla looked up in time to see the five blue beams shoot down towards the army of afterimages. She then realized that one of the Goku afterimages held his hands back, which were glowing with ki. He then shot a barrage of ki blasts towards the beams, detonating all of them, which caused an explosion that blew away all the afterimages.

Out of the smoke charged a roaring Caulifla, fist at the ready. Goku charged towards her as well, his fist clenched.

"SUPER DRAGON FIST," the two roared.

Bulla them saw something awesome. When the two Saiyans' fists collided, the sky went dark, and the air actually cracked. Then, the two were engulfed in golden light. Out of the light burst forth two massive dragons.

The dragons roared at one another as they circled around the other, biting and clawing at the other.

Bulla never saw him before, but she heard all kinds of different stories about Shenron. She thought that not even he could compare to the awesome, beautiful, and terrifying sight before her.

The dragons continued to fight before they flew away from each other, looked back, and charged. When they collided, Bulla had to shield her eyes from the gloriously blinding light. When it disappeared, she looked to see Goku and Caulifla, staring at the other, both in their base form... smiling.

"That move is still one of the coolest you've taught me."

"And it's one of my very own, like the Energy Mines," Goku said as he held his fist up in pride. "It's arguably one of my most powerful techniques, and you were able to pull it off beautifully. I'm proud of you Caulifla."

"Heh, that technique is right up my alley. Of course, I'd learn how to use it perfectly. But... that wasn't the only thing I learned from you that I mastered."

"Hm?"

Caulifla then closed her eyes and did some breathing techniques. Goku could sense that her ki was becoming incredibly calm. Then, she started to glow... silver. She was then engulfed in the shining, silver light.

When the light disappeared, Caulifla was in the Mastered Ultra Instinct state. She looked at Goku with her silver eyes... before she smiled. "Impressed?"

Goku chuckled. "Impressed doesn't seem to be the right word. More like... expected."

Caulifla's smile was replaced by a look of indifference.

"Somehow, I knew. I knew you'd be able to achieve that power on your own."

"It wasn't easy. It took me years of training with Kale to achieve this power."

"Makes sense. It took me years of training with Uub for me." Goku then did the same thing as Caulifla and entered the Mastered Ultra Instinct state. "You should have seen how amazed he was when he saw this for the first time. He was awestruck."

"No surprise. It is one hell of a power."

"A power I have no doubt he'll be able to achieve one day."

"Oh? He's that good, huh? What is he? A missing Saiyan? A Namekian?"

"No. He's human."

"Huh? A human? Seriously?"

"Not just any human. He's the reincarnation of one of my toughest enemies ever. That guy was so powerful that he almost destroyed the entire universe by himself. It took my most powerful Spirit Bomb ever to beat him. That's what kind of power is sleeping inside of Uub."

"Heh. Not bad, for a human. I'd like to fight him one day."

"I think he wants to fight you, too, considering how much I've told him about you."

"Oh? Bragging about your best student, huh," Caulifla asked with a smirk while tilting her head and with her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

She went back to having an indifferent look... but with a blush. She then sighed. "But before I take on your other student..." Caulifla then took her stance. "I have a promise to keep."

"I guess you do," Goku said as he took his stance.

Bulla watched as the two just stood in place, not moving an inch. She was seriously confused. She didn't know what they were thinking at all. Then, she noticed something weird.

She had no idea how she was able to see past the aura, but she could have sworn that both fighters were vibrating. She then thought she saw the two appear near a far-off plateau before vanishing a second later.

She then got an idea.

She tried to slow the video down as much as she could. She had it go down as slow as a millisecond before she thought she could make something out. She then made the video go slower.

That's when she was finally able to see it.

The two were fighting all over the area faster than an eye could even begin to blink.

Then, Bulla saw a crack. She thought their fight actually started to damage the ship. She did a system's check... and was surprised to find that everything was fine. Strenuous, but not enough to damage the ship, let alone cause a crack.

She then looked up and saw something shocking. There was a crack in the sky itself, which was growing bigger.

She looked at Goku and Caulifla and saw why the crack had formed. The two were reeling back their fists, which was glowing with power. Bulla looked at her screen and realized that the multiple afterimages were gone.

It didn't take her long to realize that the two were having a battle of speed before. Now, it's a battle of strength.

Bulla looked up, now in a cold sweat, anxious to see what happens next. The next punch could very well decide this awesome battle. She actually leaned closer when the fists shined even brighter than before, the sky forming more cracks than before.

Then, the two charged, both roaring in mystical, echoing ways. It was almost as if there were multiple souls in their bodies. Bulla could swear she heard the roar of a beast in the Saiyan's cry.

Then, just as Goku and Caulifla were about to punch one another, they were stopped when a scepter swung down between them.

"Alright. That's quite enough of that."

Goku and Caulifla relaxed a bit, both still in Mastered Ultra Instinct, as they looked at who interrupted their fight. Goku was honestly surprised by who it was since he hadn't seen the old friend in quite some time.

"Very impressive, you two. Either one of you would make fine Gods of Destruction."

"Whis? What are you doing here," Goku asked.

"Oh, I just came to see what all the commotion was about. Lord Beerus and I were able to feel your fight all the way from our planet. It was very impressive. Though, oddly enough, Lord Beerus preferred to stay behind. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the ramen was almost ready."

"Well, now that you're here, mind telling me why I interrupted our fight," Caulifla asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I do apologize for that. However, I couldn't very well allow you two to destroy the entire universe, now could I?"

"Huh," Caulifla said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Whis," Goku asked.

The angel sighed. "As I thought. You two didn't notice. Look up."

"Hm? Whoa," Caulifla said.

"Did we do that," Goku asked as he looked up at the cracked sky.

"You did. You two have become exceedingly powerful. Your attacks during Mastered Ultra Instinct have damaged this universe to an incredible extent. You two have even become strong enough to destroy light itself. Observe."

Whis lightly tapped the crack in the air, making it shatter. It was now as dark as night before the sun's rays illuminated everything again. Goku and Caulifla were amazed by what they saw.

"The only beings powerful enough to cause such a feat are Gods of Destruction. The two of you are now more than ideal candidates. All you need now is to learn to harness the Energy of Destruction, and you'd be perfect replacements for any Universe's god," Whis explained with a smile.

"Tch, saying the same crap as Vados," Caulifla said with her hands behind her head. "I'm not interested in being a God of Destruction."

"Sorry, Whis. Neither am I."

"All I want is to have a good fight," they both said while smirking at the other.

"Hm, I figured as much," Whis said with a smile. "Still, I cannot allow you to continue this battle. Not unless I want the universe to be destroyed."

"If that's all you're worried about, don't worry," Goku said.

"Yeah. It's kinda our fault for getting carried away," Caulifla said with a smile.

"But we can counter the effects of our power," the two said in unison before appearing before the other, punch at the ready.

Whis was about to stop them but saw that even he was too late. He feared for the worst when he saw Goku and Caulifla's fists about to clash. When they did, nothing happened. He was surprised, especially as he watched the two continue their battle.

Then, he remembered Goku's first fight with Beerus.

"Oh, your angle techniques. You two are now attacking each other at the correct angles to prevent both the destructive shockwaves of your power and reduce the strain on your bodies."

"Yeah. I taught this to Caulifla the moment she learned Blue. I wanted to fight her at her best without accidentally destroying everything."

"But we both kinda forgot about it. I was having too much fun."

"Same here. There's something about you, Caulifla. You're always pushing me to my fullest. With you, I never want to hold back. I always, ALWAYS want to give you my everything! I'd rather die then disrespect you in any way!"

Caulifla blushed at that statement, an embarrassed look on her face.

" _Oh, dear, Goku,"_ Whis thought. _"I honestly do wonder if you say such things to young Caulifla on purpose. Do you truly not understand the significance your words hold? Hm? Oh, my. That young lady seems to."_

Whis was referring to Bulla, who was blushing in her ship.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS HE SAYING!? ISN'T HE MARRIED!? HOW CAN HE SAY SUCH BORDERLINE ROMANTIC LINES TO A YOUNGER WOMAN!? Wait, she is younger, right? How old is she? Damn. Saiyan biology is seriously complicated. Dad looks younger than mom, and Goku looks like he could be my older brother. Well, at least I know I'll stay this hot for a lo- I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC! DOES GOKU'S MARRIAGE WITH CHICHI SUCK THAT MUCH?! . . . According to mom's stories, yeah."_

Caulifla shook her head before she smirked at Goku. "Damn right! If you ever give me less than your all, I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU," she yelled before she kicked Goku away.

The two Saiyans now smirking, they charged at each other once more, their fight as untraceable as before. Afterimages were everywhere, beams shooting in random spots of the sky, and mountains of rock crumbling seemingly out of nowhere. Though their fight wasn't destroying the universe anymore, it still caused vibrations that shook Bulla down to her core.

Then, in the next second, Goku and Caulifla appeared right before Bulla's ship... both of their fists planted in the other's cheek. They just stood there in mid-air before they both fell to the ground, exiting out of Master Ultra Instinct.

Bulla moved the ship's recorder to watch as they both fall. It was a good thing she did.

As they fell, Caulifla's body jolted a bit. She then slowly reeled back her arm, fist at the ready. The camera caught Goku slowly open his eyes. When he saw Caulifla's fist, he reeled back his own to prepare a counter punch. Both Saiyan's threw their final punch.

However, Caulifla moved her head to the side just enough for Goku's fist to graze her cheek, while her fist slammed right into Goku's jaw. With a mighty roar, Caulifla put all of her remaining strength into her fist to send Goku rocketing towards the ground, his landing causing a massive explosion of dust and rubble.

Caulifla smiled at her obvious victory before she finally closed her eyes due to loss of consciousness. She then fell into the dust cloud back first, the thud of her body being heard all the way into Bulla's ship.

Bulla landed the ship as close to the impact site as she could. The ship's camera in hand, she ran towards the crater that was hidden by the now dissipating dust. She blushed when she saw what was inside. "How... did they land like that?!"

In the crater was an unconscious Goku laying on his back... with an unconscious Caulifla... laying on top of him. The weirdest thing was that Goku's left arm was wrapped around Caulifla's waist.

Bulla's eyebrow twitched. "They look like a sleeping couple." She sighed at her own words.

"My, my." Bulla looked up at Whis. "That was a spectacular battle, and it ended in quite the interesting way. They both look so peaceful and content."

Bulla looked to see that Whis was right. The two were both smiling.

"Well, I suppose I should heal them," Whis said as he held out his scepter.

"Please, don't."

"Hm," he went as he looked at Bulla in confusion.

"They deserve some actual rest after that insane fight. Besides, do you really want to bother _that_?"

Whis looked down at the two Saiyans and chuckled a bit. "I suppose you have a point. Also, I highly doubt Caulifla would appreciate waking up to find she was using Goku as a sort of bed."

"She looks like the type that would try to kill the both of us to keep it a secret," Bulla said with a giggle as Whis chuckled with her. "Well, better try and get them in the ship."

"Allow me." Whis then tapped his scepter onto the ground. A light engulfed both Goku and Caulifla before just disappearing in a flash.

Curious, Bulla ran to her ship and looked in the back. She saw Goku and Caulifla sleeping on opposite sides of the ship, their backs towards the other. "That'll do. You want to ride with me?"

"Oh, I'm quite alright with flying there on my own."

"Alright. Hey, why don't I treat you to something when we get home?"

"Oh, that would be delightful," Whis said with a joyful laugh. "Better not let Lord Beerus know about this," he mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing of importance."

Bulla raised an eyebrow before she just shrugged and got into the ship. She then took off towards home, two sleeping Saiyans in the back.

It didn't take her long to get back. She landed right in front of the house. Bulma exited the house when she did.

"Good to see you're still in one piece," Bulma said.

"It's a miracle that I am. That fight was insane."

"So was Vegeta's fight with Cabba. I have it recorded. I assume you have yours recorded as well?"

"Of course."

"Thatta girl. Hm? Oh! Whis! Long time, no see."

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Bulma," Whis said with a smile.

"What brings you here? It's been a good few years since you and Beerus came to Earth."

"Ah, it wasn't for pleasure, I assure you. Goku and Caulifla were too dangerously close to destroying the universe."

Bulma sighed. "They got carried away with fighting each other, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, where are they?"

"Still in the back," Bulla answered. "Come on."

When Bulla opened the door to the back of the ship, a surprising scene was before them.

Goku and Caulifla were still asleep... while holding the other's hand.

"Seriously," Bulla asked.

"Geez, Goku. Do you have any idea what Chichi would do to you if she saw what you were doing," Bulma asked with a hand on her forehead?

"Hm, interesting. Even while asleep, they compete with each other."

"Huh," Bulla went.

"What do you mean," Bulma asked.

"Hold up their conjoined hands in an upward position, please."

"Um... okay," Bulla said as she walked over to the Saiyans. She then did as she was told, although with a bit of a struggle. "How heavy can some hand-holding be?" She then got her answer when she was finally able to get the hands totally upright.

"T-They're arm wrestling," Bulma asked in surprise.

"Do they ever quit," Bulla asked in annoyance.

Whis chuckled. "It almost seems these two were made for the other. They're always pushing the other, not wanting to be surpassed by the other."

"I thought that's what my dad was for."

"Ah, but things have changed, Young Bulla. Your father has found peace because of your mother, you and your older brother. Sadly, Goku has never found such enlightenment."

"You mean... he's never once been satisfied with his life," Bulla asked.

"Sadly."

"But he has Gohan and Goten. Why isn't he proud of raising them?"

"Ah, that's just it. He DIDN'T raise them. Not to his standards, anyway. In fact, both can easily be called the children of Chichi and Chichi alone. Goku has always been a warrior, and he is proud of what he is. He would have loved to raise his sons to be proud fighters, but they were instead raised as average humans."

"It's a shame, really. The universe can always use more guardians, and Goku's children would have been perfect for such roles. However, they're content with their peaceful lives. They are fine being raised as regular humans, all but rejecting their Saiyan heritage. In that case, it almost makes sense for Goku to go off and train Young Uub."

"You know about Uub," Bulma asked.

"Of course. Though we do not visit as often as we used to, I still look in on Earth to see what your group it up too. I admit it was sad to see Goku leave most of his friends and family to train the reincarnation of Majin Buu, but it was all but inevitable. Even if he had stayed behind to train his granddaughter, Pan, the chances of Chichi ensuring the girl grew up to be a normal human was astronomical."

"Knowing this, Goku took someone who would be able to train to his leisure. Uub was one of the closest forms of enlightenment and peace Goku could have ever gotten. There is no denying that his reasons for training Uub are inherently selfish, but it is Goku, after all."

"Uub was one of the only people to have ever brought Goku peace, something that his family has not been able to do. However, he is not the first one to do so. That honor goes to her," Whis said as he looked at Caulifla.

"That woman is possibly the only person besides Vegeta that Goku truly connected with. In Goku's mind, Caulifla is the perfect rival. Someone who will always challenge him and will always push him. She might be the only one he sees as a true equal. He has great respect for Uub and expects him to achieve many great feats. However, he KNOWS of Caulifla's greatness, which is why he never sees her as anything less than his equal."

"You make it sound like their soulmates," Bulma said with her arms crossed.

"Am I, now," Whis asked with a giggle.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that they're seriously close to one another," Bulla said as she walked into the ship to look at the two. "They even challenge each other in their sleep. Hm? Whoa."

Bulla bent down to look at the floor of her ship, where Goku and Caulifla's clenched hands were. "Wonder how long they were going at it to cause this," she asked as he traced her hand through the large dent on the floor. It was almost a hole.

"Well, as impressive as this is, it can also be seen as proof that Goku is technically stronger than Caulifla in terms of good old fashioned strength," Bulla said with a snicker.

A loud boom was heard, which scared Bulla enough to make her fall on her butt. She looked to see that it was caused by Caulifla tightening her grip around Goku's hand, as well as her muscles bulging. She was beginning to push Goku's arm down.

Then, Goku's muscles began to bulge, and he moved her hand back. The two were back where they started.

"D-Did she hear me?"

Whis giggled once more. "Those two are quite interesting."

"They really don't want to be outdone by the other," Bulma said. "Kinda like how Vegeta was with Goku back in the day. Anyway, can we get these two to a bed already?"

"MOM! HE'S MARRIED!"

"I don't mean in the same bed, Bulla! Of course, we're going to put them in different rooms."

"Oh."

"Now then, Whis? Would you be so kind? I'll treat you to a strawberry sundae."

"Ooh, what a generous reward. Lord Beerus must certainly not know of this." Whis then tapped his scepter, making Goku and Caulifla disappear.

"Fast," Bulla said.

"Now, about that sundae."

* * *

Caulifla was sleeping on the bed Whis transported her to before she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up before groaning and grabbing her head. "Ow. I feel like crap."

"Wow, you're already awake."

Caulifla looked to see Bulla standing at the doorway. "It's only been a few hours."

"A few hours? That's how long I've been out?" Caulifla looked around. "This is your place, right?"

"Yeah. One of the guest rooms. Goku's in another one."

"Goku? . . . Uh, Goku! Hey, did I win?!"

"Yeah. You did."

Caulifla's eyes widened before she had a giant smile appear.

"It was actually pretty epic. That last punch of yours sent him crashing towards the ground so hard, he created a crater. I have it recorded if you want to see."

"Damn right, I want to see! But I have to rub it in his face first," Caulifla said she all but jumped out of her bed.

"Hey! You need to rest," Bulla said as she tried to stop Caulifla.

"Rest? Keh, do I look like a sissy to you," Caulifla asked as she pushed Bulla out of her way and ran down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bulla then gave chase to the quick Saiyan.

Caulifla ran through the house, heading towards Goku's energy. It didn't take her long to reach his room. "Yo, Goku! You up," she yelled in excitement as she slammed open his door. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise, a slight blush appearing.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Caulifla," said a shirtless Goku.

"Now those are abs," Caulifla said, her eyes glued on Goku's muscular build.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Ah." Caulifla shook her head, regaining her composure. "Nothing. I just came here to gloat," she said as she walked towards Goku. She then placed her left fist on Goku's pecs. "I finally beat your ass."

Goku smirked. "I guess you did, but don't worry."

Goku grabbed Caulifla's fist and held it into his hand. Caulifla relaxed her fist just so she could grip Goku's hand. The two were basically having a mid-air arm wrestling match, both giving the other a challenging smirk.

"I'll unlock a new level of power and beat you again."

"Is that right? Well, I guess I need to find that power before you and beat you into the ground a second time."

"You're on."

"Just how fast are you, lady," yelled out a tired Bulla, holding on to the doorway to keep her balance.

"Hm? Hey, you look like a younger version of Bulma,"Goku said as he released Caulifla's hand.

"Of course I do! I'm her daughter!"

"You are?"

Bulla's eyebrow twitched. "Are you seriously saying you don't recognize me, Goku?"

"Uh... AH! Bulla! Oh, man. Last time I saw you, you were barely as tall as my knee. Now look at you," Goku said as he walked over to the youngest member of the Brief Family. He began to rub her head. "You've grown a lot, haven't you," he asked with a chuckle.

"Stop messing with my hair," Bulla said in an annoyed tone as she swatted Goku's hand away.

Goku chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just surprised by how much you've changed in five years."

"What do you expect," she asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "I'm fifteen."

"Oh. Neat."

"Well, you're having fun."

Goku looked at the doorway. "Oh! Bulma! You haven't changed a bit!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. You were seriously beaten up when I check up on you. Did you have some Senzu Beans on you or something?"

"Yup."

"What's a Senzu Bean," Caulifla asked.

"Just some magic beans a friend of mine grows," Goku explained as he took one out of a pouch next to the bed he was sleeping on. "Here, take one," Goku said as he threw a bean at Caulifla.

Caulifla nonchalantly caught it and looked at the bean.

"It heals all of your wounds just by eating it."

"Hm..." Caulifla looked down at the bean, not believing Goku at first. Still, she ate it anyway. She then felt a pulse of energy and saw that her injuries were nonexistent. "Whoa, you weren't kidding. I feel like I can go another round with you." She then smirked at Goku and flexed a bit. "You wanna?"

Goku smirked at himself. "Oh, yeah." Goku's ear was then being tugged. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You've fought enough for one day," Bulma said. "You guys can just rest for the remainder of the day. Besides, dinner's almost ready."

"Ah, can't argue with that," Caulifla said with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm starving! So, Bulma, can you let go of my ear? That kinda hurts."

"Sure," she said as she released Goku's ear, with the Saiyan now rubbing it. "So, when are you planning on going back home," Bulma asked as the group walked to the kitchen.

"Hm... After I find a new way to fight Caulifla."

"I'm fine with that," Caulifla said with a smirk.

Bulma sighed. "You realize Chichi's going to be furious with you once she finds out you didn't go home immediately after you finished training Uub, right? Plus, she'll be livid that you not only fought with Caulifla but stayed over at my place."

Goku then clapped his hands together and bowed before Bulma. "Can you please keep it a secret?"

Bulma looked at her old friend before sighing. "You never change. Oh, whatever. Hell, you can stay for a bit if you want."

"REALLY!? BULMA, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sure Vegeta won't mind either."

"Where is Pops anyway," Caulifla asked as she and the others entered the kitchen.

"Waiting for you fools to get in here so we can eat."

Caulifla looked towards Vegeta and snickered. "Damn. Cabba gave you a hell of a workout, eh? Though, looks like Vegeta gave you a good beating too."

Both Vegeta and Cabba had bandages wrapped around their shirtless bodies. Cabba even had some bandages wrapped over his right eye.

"So who won," Bulla asked.

"Believe it or not, the boy was victorious," Vegeta said.

"Whoa! You beat my dad?!"

"It was a hard fought battle," Cabba said with a smile. "But it's one I shall forever look back at with pride," Cabba said as he placed a fist on his own chest.

"You should. You have shown that you are now beyond that of the elites. You are a true warrior. You have every right to be proud of your accomplishments... Cabba."

Cabba looked towards Vegeta with a smile and bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"I am no longer your master."

Cabba looked up at Vegeta in shock.

"One can only be a master if their student is lesser than them. Now..." Vegeta held out a hand. "We are equals."

Cabba looked at the hand in astonishment before his eye lit up. He then grasped Vegeta's hand, the two Saiyan's muscular arms bulging from the strength of the grip. "Thank you... Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at Cabba.

"Good for you, Cabba." He looked at a smiling Goku. "Vegeta is a seriously hard guy to impress. Guess that shows how amazing you are." Goku then placed his arm around Caulifla's shoulder. "I guess that means you're almost as awesome as Caulifla."

"Keh. 'Almost' is seriously pushing it, Goku," Caulifla said with a smirk.

Vegeta then felt Cabba's grip strengthen. He looked at the now shaking hand before looking up at Cabba. He saw that his former student was staring at the laughing Saiyans... a neutral look on his face.

" _So that's how it is,"_ Vegeta thought.

"Hmph, well, enough of this for now," Vegeta said as he released Cabba's hand, regaining the Saiyan's attention. "Shall we commence with dinner? The cooks have just begun bringing in the dishes."

Everyone looked to see that the chefs were indeed bringing in some delicious looking food. When it was placed on the table, Goku and Caulifla didn't hesitate to run to the table and start gorging themselves.

"Come on, Goku," Bulma yelled. "That's bad manners!"

"Caulifla, you should probably think of acting a bit more like a girl," Bulla said.

Vegeta and Cabba just went on to eat as voraciously as Goku and Caulifla, as if they were having an eating contest. Bulma and Bulla just sighed before they took their own plates and filled it with food before eating like the civilized people they are.

"Ah. I just realized that Trunks and Mai aren't here," Bulla said.

"You surprised," Bulma asked as she looked at her daughter before she took a sip of her wine.

"Hm. Guess not. Geez, they've been married for about four years, and they still go out on dates like they're teens. Oh, well. Guess I should be glad they love each other," Bulla said as she took a bite out of her lobster.

"HAH?! TRUNKS AND MAI ARE MARRIED," Goku asked in shock before he got the chance to eat the large piece of meat he was holding. It was then taken from him when Caulifla bit it off the bone. "Hey!" Goku bit at the other side of the uneaten meat, making him and Caulifla have a tug-o-war over the delicious morsel.

Bulla stared at the two. "How can they do that so easily?"

"A lot of things happened in the last five years, Goku. Trunks is even the President of Capsule Corp., with that pretty wife of his as his Vice President. They've made the company more powerful and influential than ever. Even my dad was impressed by their work. Now stop playing with your food already."

"So, where are they now," Goku asked as he chewed on the half of meat he ripped away from Caulifla.

"Probably on another date," Bulla said.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Bulma said.

"It's unbelievable how much time they spend with the other. It's almost shocking that I don't have a grandchild yet," Vegeta said before he took a swig of his drink.

"Isn't it, though," Bulla said as she took another bite of her dinner.

"I've already accepted the thought of being a grandma," Bulma said.

"Speaking of grandchildren, when do you plan on going back to your family, Kakarot?"

"Oh, well, I still want to fight Caulifla one more time. And I also want to fight you again. Oh, and maybe even Cabba for good measure. Cabba's going to stay here for a while, right?"

"Am I allowed, Mr. Vegeta," Cabba asked.

"I thought I said we were equals now. You do not need to call me mister. And of course, you are allowed."

Cabba smiled and bowed. "Thank you."

"So, Vegeta, Bulma, do you mind if I spend some time with you guys a bit?"

"You are just begging for Chichi to butcher you," Bulma said before she took another sip of her wine.

"Is that a no?"

Bulma was quiet for a bit, swishing the red liquid around her glass before she sighed. "It's your funeral."

"Alright," Goku yelled in excitement before he grabbed Caulifla's hands, surprising the beauty. "Don't worry, Caulifla. I'll find a new power, fight you with it, and beat you with it."

Everyone but Caulifla looked at Goku with a sweat drop and unimpressed looks in their eyes. _"Was that supposed to be romantic,"_ they all thought.

Caulifla had a shocked look on her face, blinked twice... and then, "Pfft." She then began to laugh. "Yeah, right!" She then had a challenging look in her eyes. "I'm gonna beat you with whatever power you find. I tend to learn your moves faster than you."

Goku had a challenging look in his eyes now. "I can't wait to fight you again."

"Ditto."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Bulma said as she slammed her hands on the table. "Let's leave beating each other up for another day. For now, let's just relax and get ready for bed. You can use the rooms you woke up in. They have showers and a TV for you to use. Now, no fighting after this. And no 'nighttime activities' either. I'm serious. If I hear so much as a punch thrown or a bed squeaking rhythmically, I'll have Vegeta kick you out of the house so fast, it will make his Final Flash look like a snail race."

"Oh, that sounds like an interesting challenge," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Don't."

"Um, Bulma?" She looked towards an oblivious Goku... and a red-faced Caulifla. "What do you mean by night time activities? Like training in the dark? And what's wrong with a bed squeaking?"

Bulma sighed. "Should have guessed you wouldn't understand. Guess that means we're safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Nothing. Just enjoy your stay here, Goku, and don't cause any trouble."

"Um, okay. I'll go to my room, then. See ya tomorrow, guys." Goku then walked off.

Bulma smiled at her old friend before she looked at Caulifla. "That's a nice look on you."

"I hate you," Caulifla said with a glare. She then sighed before got up and walked off. "I'm going to my room."

"Be careful not to accidentally walk into Goku's room. We don't need any cliches," Bulma called out teasingly.

"I CAN SENSE HIM, GRANNY," Caulifla all but roared before storming off.

Bulma and Bulla laughed at Caulifla's oddly cute reaction.

"We're gonna have fun with her, aren't we," Bulla asked.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Vegeta, your wife and daughter are dangerous," Cabba said.

"Oh, I know. . . . And I love them for it," he said with a smirk.

"We heard that," the two said as they smirked at Vegeta, who looked away with a smirk before he took another bite from his plate.

* * *

Goku got out of the shower in the room he was borrowing, drying his hair as he sat on the bed. When he was done, he laid down on the bed, hands on the back of his head, staring at the ceiling.

"She's gotten so strong. Amazingly so. Still, there has to be a way to improve even her. To improve the both of us. Maybe if there was a new level of Super Saiyan. Hm... how would I do that?"

Goku closed his eyes, trying to think of a way. Then, he realized something.

"Shenron. He might know something!" Goku then fist pumped. "He knew about Super Saiyan God, so he'll definitely know about the next level of Saiyan without God Ki! Alright, tomorrow, I'm off to Dende's to talk to Shenron! Just you wait, Caulifla! We'll reach the next level, and have another awesome fight! Eee, I can't wait!"

Goku then stretched and yawned. "Well, guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow for that. Time to get some sleep." Goku then closed his eyes.

" _Wonder how everyone else is doing? Piccolo, Uub, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi. They probably have some interesting stories to tell. Oh, and Pan should be about nine by now. Wonder how much she has changed. Guess I'll find out later. But for now, training with Caulifla comes first. No doubt about that."_

With that last thought, Goku fell asleep, already looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! THE LONGEST YET! It also seems there was supposed to be more. Hm. Guess we might get the hidden scenes next time. Still, I enjoyed what I saw. What about the rest of you? Any complaints? But, then again, at least one of you must be another Kai, so you should be able to find a different reality. A better one with just a few adjustments. Maybe one of the other Kai's is remaking this reality to their preferred image. Hope they tell me about it so I can look in on their progress.**

 **Hm? Oops, most of you didn't know about the whole Kai thing, eh? Oh, well.**

 **I won't tell you what kind of Kai I am. That isn't important right now. What is important is the thoughts of the other Kais that have been looking in on this reality with me. From what I've seen, some of you have helped shape this world. Please continue to help aid in its progress. Being a Kai is a real pain, ya know?**

 **Anyway, until the next time we meet, my fellow Kais and their human guests. Ah, but some universes don't have humans, do they? Hm. Guess I should have been a bit more inclusive. . . . Nah. Too much of a pain.**


	7. Chapter 7

Caulifla was sleeping peacefully in the bed Bulma loaned her. She looked so beautiful as she slept. She was then awakened when she sensed something. She looked out to see that it was as dark as night but looked at the clock in her room to see that it was almost seven in the morning. The sun should have been up by now. There was also a weather report in her room, which said that it was going to be a sunny day. Caulifla knew of Bulma's pride in her inventions and knew damn well that woman wouldn't make such the faulty machine.

Something was happening.

She ran into the kitchen to see Vegeta and Cabba looking up towards the sky.

"Hey, Pops, do you know what's going on?"

"It's Kakarot. He has summoned Shenron." Vegeta turned towards his rival's student. He's making a wish."

"He's what?"

"I don't know what his wish is, but it probably ha something to do with you. It wouldn't surprise me if you were the reason he thought of summoning Shenron to begin with."

Caulifla blushed. "W-What does that mean?!" Vegeta just smirked, making Caulifla irritated.

"Aw, whatever," she said as she placed her fingers on her forehead while extending her free hand. "Grab on. We're going to see what my idiot is up too."

" _Your_ idiot," Vegeta asked with a chuckled. Cabba didn't look as entertained.

"I'll leave you behind," Caulifla said with a glare. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing Caulifla's hand with Cabba following suit. Caulifla then used instant transmission to transport the Saiyans to Goku's location.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Son Gohan's house, Kale was sleeping peacefully when she sensed immense power. She looked out the window to see it was pitch black. However, she didn't sense any malevolence. Curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully snuck out of the house, sensing that everyone was still somehow asleep, and flew off to the source.

* * *

Earlier that day, Goku used Instant Transmission to warp to the Lookout, where the Dragon Balls were held.

"Goku?"

"Hey, Dende. I need to use the Dragon Balls. Is that alright?"

"You wish to make a wish? That's rare. Anyway, I will not stop you."

"Thanks, old friend."

Goku then went to gather the Dragon Balls. "Eternal Shenron, by your name, I summon you forth!"

The Dragon Balls then activated.

" **I am the Great Dragon Shenron. State your three wishes."**

"Shenron, I need to know, is there a level beyond Super Saiyan 3?! And if there is, what must I do to reach it?!"

Shenron was quiet for a bit. **"If I answer these two questions, I will consider it the first of your three wishes. Is that acceptable?"**

"It is!"

" **Very well. There is indeed a form beyond what you call Super Saiyan 3. For simplicity's sake, it will be known as Super Saiyan 4."**

"That makes sense."

" **To obtain this form, you must regain what you have lost."**

"Huh?"

" **Super Saiyan 4 is only obtainable when one has the Tail of the Saiyans."**

Goku looked at his butt. "I need my tail back?"

" **In order to become a Super Saiyan 4, a Saiyan must become a Golden Great Ape, which is merely the Great Ape with the power of a Super Saiyan. While in this form, the Saiyan must regain conscious control over it, and condense it into that of a Super Saiyan 4. If they so choose, the Saiyan can alternate between Super Saiyan 4 and Golden Great Ape, or even merely the Great Ape."**

"Hm, I think that could be useful."

" **Traditionally, even once obtained, the form can only be accessed when extreme levels of Blutz Waves are present. However, if one trains enough to actually internally create light that rivals Blutz Waves, the form of Super Saiyan 4 is theirs to command. The Great Ape forms could also be theirs to wield if the Saiyan so wishes."**

"Alright! That sounds awesome! Okay, Shenron! I know what my second wish is! I wish for my-"

"There you are, Kakarot!"

Goku looked behind him. "Vegeta? Cabba? And even Caulifla! Hey, Kale's here, too!"

"Alright, Kakarot. Explain. Why have you summoned Shenron?"

Goku told the four Saiyans everything he had just learned from Shenron.

"So now all I need to do is get my tail back."

"And you were about to obtain this power by yourself, without involving any of us," Vegeta asked with his arms crossed, an angrier than usual look on his face.

Goku just realized what he was about to do and nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Oops. Ooff! Ow."

Caulifla had just punched Goku in the gut. "That's for trying to get some new and awesome powers without me. If you think I'm going to let you get one over me, you're sadly mistaken. If you're getting a tail, then so am I."

"R-Right. Sorry about that, Caulifla. To pay you back, how about we spar after we master Super Saiyan 4?"

"Hah? The hell ya talking about? We were going to do that anyway, dumbass," Caulifla said with a smirk.

Goku chuckled. "I guess we were. Alright." Goku stood back up and turned towards Shenron. "Shenron, my second wish is for all of the Saiyans here to get their tails back!"

Shenron's eyes glowed. **"Your wish has been granted."**

A few moments passed.

"So what happens n-" Caulifla began before she started to groan.

Soon, all of the Saiyans were groaning. Goku even began to yell in pain a bit. Then, it happened. Their Saiyan tails burst forth, making the Saiyans release a sigh of relief.

"Huh? This is odd," Cabba said. "I feel... stronger. Why is that?"

"In our universe, our tails were the Saiyans' greatest source of strength," Vegeta explained. "When it is cut off, we grew significantly weaker. It only makes sense for us to become stronger once it is returned to us."

"Alright! Now we can turn Super Saiyan 4! . . . After a full moon appears anyway. I wouldn't even know how to begin the Blutz Wave training. I think we need to get a feel for the Great Ape And Super Saiyan 4 before we can start that."

"Agreed," Vegeta said.

" **I have granted two of your three wishes. State your final wish."**

"Oh, right. Hm... I don't think I have anything else to wish for. I guess you can just le-"

" _DON'T YOU DARE, GOKU!"  
_

"Yeee!? King Kai?!"

" _WE HAVE BEEN WAITING DECADES, GOKU! DECADES! BRING US BACK TO LIFE, DAMMIT!"_

"Oh, right! That's what I needed to do! I thought I forgot something."

" _NOT THIS TIME, YOU WON'T!"  
_

Goku chuckled. "Alright, Shenron! I have my final wish! I wish for everyone on King Kai's planet to be brought back to life!"

" **Your wish has been granted."**

" _FINALLY! THOSE DAMN HALOS ARE FINALLY GONE!"_ Goku could hear King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory cheering; which made him laugh.

" **Farewell."** With that, the Dragon Balls scattered.

"Alright, so when's the next full moon," Goku asked in excitement.

"Yesterday was the full moon, Kakarot. It will be a full month before the next one."

"What?! Aw, man. What are we supposed to do until then?" Goku then stiffened up before falling to the ground, looking exhausted.

"There's your answer," Vegeta said after he released Goku's tail.

"What just happened," Caulifla asked.

"If untrained, the Saiyan tail can be a major weakness due to its sensitivity. If gripped with any amount of force, the Saiyan will feel immense pain, rendering them immobile."

"That sounds like quite the weakness," Cabba said.

"Which is why all of you are to come to my home and train to rid yourselves of such a weakness. That includes you, Kakarot."

"Huh," Goku said weakly.

"I will not allow you to be defeated by such an obvious weakness. We will all train until our tails are powerful enough to endure anything. Nothing will be able to damage our tails. Not strength, fire, or even blade. Understand?"

"Understood," Cabba said with a salute.

"Yes, sir," Kale said, just as enthusiastic as Cabba.

"I don't want to end up like Goku there, so I'm definitely in," Caulifla said.

"Good. Let's go," Vegeta said before he flew off, followed by everyone, including a recovered Goku.

* * *

Bulma walked outside with a cup of coffee when she saw something twinkling in the sky. She then saw that it was her husband and the rest of the Saiyans.

"Welcome back," Bulma said as the Saiyans landed. "So, what did Goku wish f- ARE THOSE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE?!"

"If you think they are our Saiyan tails, then yes," Vegeta said as he wagged his tail.

"WHY WOULD YOU WISH FOR THOSE BACK?!"

"Ah, you see, I asked Shenron if there was a level beyond Super Saiyan 3. He said there was, and that the only way to reach it was with the Saiyan tail. So, I wish we had our tails back. I used the last one to revived King Kai."

"B-But what about the full moon?! The Earth can't handle four rampaging giant apes!"

"Don't worry, Bulma," Vegeta started. "We will have full control over the Great Ape form when the time comes. However, we have a full month to train before then."

"Train? What kind of training do you guys need."

"This kind," Vegeta said before he grabbed Goku's tail, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh, yeah. I do remember Goku's tail being seriously sensitive.

"Eeee!" Everyone looked towards the cute scream. "Why... sis," Kale asked before she fell to her side, panting in a sort of provocative way as she blushed.

Caulifla laughed her butt off. "Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it! I just had to try it for myself," she said before finally letting go of Kale's tail.

Kale pouted before she saw her chance. She then grabbed Caulifla's tail and bit it.

"Urk. Okay, that sucked," she said before she fell onto her back.

"As you can see, they all need training. Hm?" Vegeta looked down to see Goku grabbing his tail. "Nice try, Kakarot."

With a depressed look, Goku released Vegeta's tail, only for the powerful Saiyan to be lifted by his rival. "Cabba, grab the women."

"Yes," he said as he lifted both Caulifla and Kale.

"We have a lot of training to do," Vegeta said as he walked into his home.

* * *

It's been a full month since then, today is the day of the full moon. To prepare, the Saiyans were sparring on a far-off island away from civilization.

The fists of Goku and Caulifla clashed. The two were sparring. They began to warp around as they did during the tournament. However, during their kick, Goku wrapped his tail around Caulifla's ankle. He then spun around before flinging her towards the ground. She landed skillfully next to a boulder and jabbed her tail into the great stone. With the strength of her tail alone, she lifted the boulder and flung to towards Goku.

Goku just punched the rock, only to see Caulifla about to punch him. He used his tail to clash against Caulifla's punch, which pushed the two away. They then clashed a few more times before they started to exchange a barrage of attacks before disappearing again.

Vegeta and Cabba were also sparring. Both had their tails wrapped around their waists in the belt-like fashion the Saiyans were once known for. However, when Vegeta saw an opening, he whipped his tail precisely against Cabba's abdomen, winding his former student.

Vegeta was about to knee Cabba in his downed face, only for the young Saiyan to stop him by wrapping his tail around Vegeta's ankle and tripping the powerful man. Vegeta flipped away from Cabba before he could hit the ground and charged back at the soldier, with Cabba charging towards him as well.

Kale was only meditating.

However, Bulla was there, pointing a tennis ball machine... filled with spheres of stainless steel. With a gulp, Bulla activated the machine on the lowest speed. She watched as the machine fired the first ball towards Kale and gasped when she thought it was going to hit her in the face.

Yet, Kale's tail smacked the ball out of the air like it was nothing. Amazed, Bulla followed Kale's instructions and gradually increased the speed. When the machine was at max, Kale was blocking dozens of speeding metal spheres effortlessly with her eyes closed.

When the machine ran out of spheres, Bulla followed Kale's next, more risky order. Bulla grabbed a bag full of metal pellets and poured them into the machine. The machine was firing the pellets off like a machine gun.

Bulla's eyes widened in amazement and shock when she saw how fast Kale's tail was moving, blocking each and every pellet. When the machine stopped firing, Kale didn't have a single scratch on her. She had blocked everything with only her tail, her eyes closed the entire time.

"Come on, Caulifla! Is that all you've got?!"

Kale opened one eye to look at what Goku and Caulifla were doing. She saw that they were... tail wrestling. . . . And Goku was winning.

"Don't... get... cocky..." Caulifla struggled to say as she tried to push back against Goku's tail.

She was actually able to do it for a short while. However, Goku's tail was able to push her back once more.

"KAKAROT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The two Saiyans looked up at a fuming... and blushing Vegeta? "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY, MAN?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Caulifla and I are just wrestling with our tails. It seemed like the best way to gauge it's strength, right?"

"You fool! Do you have any idea what kind of significant meaning there is when a Saiyan male and a Saiyan female lock tails?!"

"Um... not really."

Vegeta sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't." He then looked at Goku with stern eyes. "It's the equivalent to how humans give their mates a ring! You're basically claiming Caulifla as your woman!"

"HAAAAAH," Caulifla screamed out with a completely red face, unwrapping her tail from Goku's.

"Oh, is that how it is? Sorry, Caulifla," Goku said with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. Caulifla looked away, still blushing.

Vegeta sighed. "Unbelievable. Sometimes, you're stupidity truly amazes me."

Vegeta then looks towards his daughter. "Bulla, the sun is starting to set. Return home at once."

"Yeah. Sure. Later, dad." Bulla looked at Goku and Caulifla with an unreadable expression before she smirked. "No funny business, you two."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BRAT," Caulifla roared.

With a laugh, Bulla ran into her ship and took off.

Now, the Saiyans were just waiting for the moon to fully rise.

"Oh, Vegeta, there it is," Goku yelled as he pointed at the full moon.

"Right on time," Vegeta said.

The Universe Six Saiyans walked up next to the Universe Seven Saiyans to look up at the moon. Moments passed.

"So," Caulifla started. "What happens no- Uh." Caulifla's eyes went blank, her chest beginning to pulsate, her heartbeat as loud as can be. She then began to transform.

She wasn't the only one.

All of the Saiyans were beginning to change. After a while, they were all Great Apes.

Vegeta looked down at his palm and flexed his fingers. **"Hmph, even after all of these years, I still have full control of this form."**

Vegeta then heard a yell and looked in time to easily catch the fist of one of the rampaging Great Apes. **"Really, Kakarot?"**

Somehow, Vegeta knew. Though his ki was all but unrecognizable while in the Great Ape form, Vegeta was still able to figure out that this particular Great Ape was indeed Goku.

" **Are you truly going to become a slave to your own power?"**

Goku growled a few times before he opened his mouth to release the Great Ape Mouth Beam, which Vegeta avoided by simply tilting his head.

" **How disappointing. And you dare to CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL!? YOU ARE NOT THIS WEAK, KAKAROT!"**

Goku's eyes then widened. **"Ve...ge...ta?"**

" **Finally come to your senses, fool?"**

Goku took his hand out of Vegeta's grip and looked at his giant ape fingers. He flexed them a few times to make sure it was real. **"Whoa. So this is what it's like to have control over the Great Ape. It feels kinda awesome. Way more wild than the Super Saiyan forms."**

" **Indeed, it most certainly is. And now that we have control over this form, we can use the Power Ball to transform whenever we want."**

" **Power Ball? Oh, yeah. You could do that. Why didn't you use it from the beginning?"  
**

" **And allow you and the others to miss out on vital training,"** Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

" **Good point."**

A roar was then heard. Goku and Vegeta looked towards it, only for Goku to be tackled. He looked to see one of the Great Apes on top of him, roaring madly. It was then preparing to punch him in the face, but Goku grabbed the fist. He then grabbed the Ape's other fist, now grappling with it. The next thing he did was flip the Ape over and pin it to the ground, the beast now flailing around to free itself.

" **Calm down, Caulifla!"**

Somehow, Goku knew. Though her ki was completely different, and there was no physical way to distinguish one Great Ape from another, Goku knew that this was his former student. That this was his rival. That this was his friend. That this was his equal.

He knew the Great Ape he was pinning down was Caulifla.

" **What the hell are you doing?!"**

Caulifla just continued to struggle as she roared and growled.

" **Come on! You're stronger than this!"**

She continued to struggle.

" **Weren't you my student once?!"  
**

She continued to struggle, firing blasts that Goku continuously avoided.

" **Aren't you strong?!"**

She was still struggling, but it seemed much less intense than before.

" **AREN'T YOU THE WOMAN WHO KICKED MY ASS?!"  
**

" **YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, I AM!"**

Goku looked at Caulifla, seeing the sentience in her eyes. He smiled... as much as a Great Ape can smile. **"You're back!"**

" **Yeah, I am. Now, can you get off already?"  
**

" **Oh, sorry."**

Caulifla looked at her body. **"So this is the Great Ape of Universe 7. Gotta say the power feels awesome. It feels so... wild. I like it."**

" **Just imagine how Super Saiyan 4 will be like."**

" **Heh, in a little while, we won't have to."**

Before the two could continue speaking, two roars were heard. The three sentient apes looked to see two other apes fighting one another, both roaring.

They were currently stuck in a grapple, vying for control of the fight. They separated for a bit only to punch the other in the face, being sent skidding away. They both then fired mouth blasts at each other, which caused huge explosion.

The two then jumped towards each other. One Great Ape overpowered the other and knocked it onto the ground, but the Great Ape continued to struggle. The two were now rolling around, punching, clawing, and biting the other.

Caulifla sighed before she walked over towards the fighting apes. Vegeta followed.

The apes stopped rolling after the one now on top slammed the other onto the ground. Growling, it prepared to punch its opponent. However, Caulifla caught it in a headlock. **"Alright, that's enough of that, Kale."**

Like Goku was able to recognize her, Caulifla was able to recognize which one was Kale.

The Great Ape that was obviously Cabba got back on his feet and was about to charge. However, Vegeta grabbed his shoulder before he could even put one foot in front of the other. **"That's enough, Cabba."**

Cabba growled at Vegeta and threw a punch with a roar. Vegeta easily caught it. **"Is that it?"** Vegeta got visibly angry. **"You are a Saiyan elite, boy! YOU ARE NOT THIS WEAK!"**

Vegeta's roar seemed to have somehow snapped Cabba out of his primal rage. **"Vegeta?"  
**

" **Back to our senses, are we,"** Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Cabba looked down at his hands. **"Such primal power. Astounding. Saiyans truly evolved from this?"**

" **We did, indeed. And now, we must master it, and reach a level beyond even this."**

" **You heard the man, Kale,"** Caulifla said to the still struggling Kale. Caulifla then tightened her grip. **"Come on, Kale. Are you really going to let these guys outdo you? You're my protegee, aren't you?"**

That's all Caulifla had to say. Kale began to calm down immediately at that calm question. **"Sis?"**

" **Took ya long enough,"** Caulifla said as she released Kale.

Kale looked down at her body. **"I'm kinda freaked out by this body."  
**

" **Meh, I think it's pretty cool. The power is definitely nice."**

" **So you got her to calm down?"**

Caulifla looked to see Vegeta, Goku, and Cabba walk towards them, each step shaking the ground. **"What did you expect, Pops?"**

" **Hmph. Well, we now all have control over the Great Ape forms. Kakarot, Shenron said the next step was to imbue the Great Ape with the power of a Super Saiyan?"**

" **Yup. So, let's get to it."**

Goku then started to concentrate, before he started to roar as he charged up his ki. Not wanting to be outdone, Vegeta followed suit. Caulifla was the next, then Cabba, with Kale finishing up. With a grand roar, the Great Apes were all golden, with the exception of Kale. Her Ape was Green, symbolizing her status as the Legendary Super Saiyan.

" **Huh, shoulda known you'd turn green, Kale,"** Caulifla said. Kale giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

" **Kakarot, the next step. What was it?"  
**

" **Huh? Oh! Shenron said we had to concentrate and condense our power."**

" **Simple enough,"** Vegeta said.

" **Yeah, it is,"** Goku said before he began to roar. His body then began to completely glow. The light began to condense until a humanoid figure formed. It then dispersed.

There he was. Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His golden eyes opened, filled with power. He examined his own body, getting a feel for his new powers. He smirked in approval. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I haven't felt power this awesome since I first obtained Super Saiyan Blue with Vegeta."

" **Is that so?"** Vegeta then followed Goku's lead. In just a few minutes, he was also a Super Saiyan 4. "So, this is the power of Super Saiyan 4. The power only a Saiyan can achieve if he retains and masters his ancestral power." Vegeta gripped his hands into fists. "There is no better way to honor our Saiyan heritage than this."

"Whoa, this feels awesome." Vegeta and Goku looked towards the mature, powerful, and very sexy sounding voice. What Goku saw made his eyes widen.

It was Caulifla as a Super Saiyan 4. She was still wearing her usual pants and wristbands, but like Goku and Vegeta, she was shirtless. Fortunately, her fur was covering her nipples. "Blue was amazing, but this is beyond intense. To think I would never have gotten this power if I hadn't met you, Goku."

Goku walked up towards Caulifla, examining her.

The beautiful Saiyan looked up at him. "Hm?" She then smirked as she stood tall with a hand on her hips. "What? You fallin' for me or something?"

Goku continued to examine her before he smirked. "Caulifla, you're beyond amazing."

"Heh, tell me something I don't know, big guy," she said with a smirk as she placed a fist on Goku's pecs. "I can't wait to use this new power to fight you."

Goku then grabbed Caulifla's fist, the two now holding hands as they gave the other challenging looks. "That makes two of us."

Cabba stared at the two Saiyans before he started to concentrate. When he was finished, he was the spitting image of Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 form. The same boots, pants, gloves, and even the same hairstyle.

Cabba examined his new body and smirked. He honestly enjoyed the feeling of the new power he had obtained.

Kale was the last to try and transform. She was able to easily do it. Like Caulifla, her breasts were protected by the red fur of the Super Saiyan 4 form. Interestingly, her hair was the longest out of all the Saiyan's, even Caulifla's.

Like the others, Kale examined her new body and powers. "It's... so much more primal than my Berserk Form. So... why does it feel so nice?"

All of the Saiyans had deeper and more serious sounding voices in this form. Caulifla's voice, while deep, also had a sexy tone to it.

Amazingly, Kale's voice was even sexier than Caulifla's. There was no trace of that adorable, meek Kale they all knew. Kale's Super Saiyan 4 voice was strong, mature, and intoxicating. So much so, that Cabba's heart skipped a beat just from hearing it. Like Caulifla, he had always seen Kale as an amazing woman. Now, he couldn't help but see her as a woman among women.

"Not bad, Kale."

She looked to see Caulifla walking towards her. She couldn't help but think that she was walking in an oddly sensual way. "Sis."

"You look damn good, and your power is amazing. I almost want to fight you before I want to fight Goku." Caulifla then glanced behind her towards Goku, her eyes sharpening with anticipation. "Almost."

In the next second, Goku lifted an arm with a smirk to block Caulifla's kick as she basically warped towards him. The kick was powerful enough to cause a shock wave that caused crevices all around them. "BUT FIGHTING YOU ALWAYS COMES FIRST," Caulifla yelled in excitement, a battle-hungry smirk on her face.

"BRING IT," Goku yelled out in excitement as he threw a punch.

Caulifla countered with a punch of her, their fists clashing, causing an even bigger shock wave than before that shook the entire island. The two then disappeared and started to warp around the area, their clashes shaking everything around them. It was obvious they were having a blast, as evident from the massive smiles on their faces.

In their next clash, Caulifla was able to kick Goku away and began to charge an attack. "Crushing Kamehameha!" Caulifla herself was amazed by what she had unleashed. "Red."

Goku actually had to use Instant Transmission to avoid the skyward blasts. He looked up to examine them and was amazed that he was able to see the crimson energy for so long. "Whoa. That was incredible, Caulifla," he said as he smiled towards her.

"You're tellin' me," she said a she looked at her hands.

"So that's the new power we wield," Vegeta said. "It can be argued that it rivals that of Blue itself."

"Yet, it's the natural power of Saiyans. No God Ki involved in the least," Cabba said.

"We Saiyans... truly are amazing," Kale said.

Caulifla smirked. "That had to be my strongest Crushing Kamehameha yet. It was definitely ten times stronger than my usual one. So, just for fun, I'm going to call it Ten Times Crushing Kamehameha."

Goku chuckled. "Bit of a mouthful, but it works. Though..." Goku brought his hands before Caulifla in a very familiar way. "You do know what comes next, don't you?"

Caulifla chuckled in excitement as she also took the same pose. "Of course."

The two were still for a bit, both smiling. Then, red ki started to gather in their palms.

"Teeeeen," Goku began.

"Tiiiiiiimes," Caulifla continued.

The two then brought their cupped hands to their hips, the ki forming into the famous orb.

"Ka," Goku continued.

"Me," Caulifla continued.

"Ha."

"Me."

The ki was flaring as if begging to be released. It looked like a raging beast was rampaging in the hands of the Saiyans. Then, their eyes flashed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

When the two roared the signature technique, they fired their attack simultaneously. It clashed gloriously, engulfing everything in a gorgeous, fierce, crimson light. Even the other Saiyans were amazed by the sight before them. They could feel every ounce of power in the attack, and it shook them to their very core.

They weren't the only ones.

* * *

Krillin actually snapped his pen when he sensed it. Tien's meditation was interrupted by the immense power. The power was so intense, that it caused Yamcha to hit a record home run when he sensed it, earning his team the win without him even realizing it.

Gohan's eyes popped open, his mind now far from his research after sensing his father's awesome power.

"Dad!" Gohan looked to see Pan in her pajamas run into his office. "What was that?! Is that really grandpa?!"

Gohan looked out the window. _"Is that really you, dad?"_

Piccolo's meditation was ruined when he sensed the awesome power. He even broke out in a cold sweat. "Saiyans." Piccolo looked towards the power. "They never seem to stop with the surprises."

* * *

The smoke cleared to show Goku and Caulifla just floating in the air, smiling at one another, both looking beyond pleased with what they had experienced. They then floated down to the ground. They just stood there, smiling at one another before they once again took their fighting stance. They were just about to charge at one another once more.

But then something happened.

Goku and Caulifla were engulfed in light. Not just them, but Vegeta, Cabba, and Kale as well.

When the light shattered, the Saiyans were all in their base forms, looking confused, except for Vegeta, who knew the reason.

"Um, what just ha-WHOA! WHY ARE YOU NAKED, GOKU?!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I am. Weird. What happened to my clothes. In fact, what happened to your clothes, Caulifla? . . . Caulifla?"

Caulifla had her eyes glued on a certain part of Goku's body. "That's... seriously impressive."

"Caulifla?"

"Huh? HUH?! I-I wasn't starring!"

"Staring at what? Anyway, how come you're naked, too?"

"Huh? Ack!? I totally am," Caulifla yelled before she used one arm to cover her breasts and her tail to hide her more private section.

"KYA!" The two looked to see Kale, also naked, hugging herself as she was squatting down, trying to keep as much of her body covered as she possibly could. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"T-This is so indecent," Cabba said as he shielded his "second tail".

"Is it not obvious what has happened?" Everyone looked at Vegeta, who looked just as calm as Goku, despite being naked. "Our clothes were torn to shreds after we transformed into Great Apes. Our clothing was not designed to adapt to the drastic change in body mass."

"S-So we're like this because of our transformation," Kale yelled. "If that's the case, I don't ever want to be a Great Ape ever again! I'll just use Super Saiyan 4 during a full moon!"

"Calm down, woman! Crafting clothing that can adjust to both our base form and Great Ape form is simple. Bulma was able to do so."

"And you didn't think to prepare such clothes for us," Kale yelled.

"I saw no need."

"No need?! We're naked," Kale yelled.

"Which can be remedied. All we need to do is transform into Super Saiyan 4 once more."

"Excuse me, Vegeta," Cabba began. "But what would that accomplish?"

"I suppose you did not notice when we transformed? That our clothes were drastically different from what we were wearing before our transformation?"

Cabba's eyes widened when he realized the truth behind Vegeta's words. "Why was that?"

"I honestly don't know. As far as I know, it could be a form of magic. Though, more than likely, those sets of clothes we were wearing was actually our fur. Even the boots and gloves we wore was nothing more than the fur of the Super Saiyan 4."

"I... suppose that makes sense," Cabba said.

"Let's find out," Vegeta said as he formed a Power Ball and threw it into the sky. "Extend and mix!" The Power Ball was then formed.

When it was, the Saiyans glowed once more. When the light was gone, they were back in their Super Saiyan 4 forms, fully clothed.

"That worked," Caulifla said. Cabba and Kale sighed in relief.

Cabba couldn't help but look at Kale, specifically her perfect body. He got an eyeful before she covered herself. The memory made him blush.

"Cabba?"

He looked up to see the beautiful Saiyan looking at him with an embarrassed blush before she covered her breasts and looked away in embarrassment.

"You perv," she said in a cute way.

Cabba's blush deepened as he looked away. "A-Apologies."

Goku walked up closer to the Power Ball. "You know, this is the first time I've ever analyzed this thing."

"Take a good look, Kakarot. I don't plan on making this for you or anyone else whenever you wish to transform. Learn it for yourself."

Goku was quiet for a bit. "Shenron said we'd be able to transform at will if we train ourselves to make a sort of internal light," Goku smirked. "I think I know what he means. I'll be back."

"Hm? Kakarot, you realize you'll revert back to your previous form if you fly too far from the Power Orb, don't you?"

"That's what I want, Vegeta." Goku then flew off.

"What is that fool up to," Vegeta asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm about to find out," Caulifla said with a smile as she flew after Goku.

"Sis, wait," Kale called out. "If you fly too far from the Power Ball, you'll be naked again!"

"She can't hear you," Vegeta said. "She flew too far off. She truly is that fool's student. She'll learn her mistake soon enough."

* * *

Later.

"AW, CRAP!" Caulifla looked around and saw a banana tree. She grabbed a few leaves and covered herself in them. "Better than nothin'."

She then took a few more and flew towards Goku's ki.

When she found the naked Saiyan, she threw the leaves on him, making him look up in confusion. "Uh, what are you wearing?"

"It was the best I could find," she said with her back turned. "Now wrap those around you already."

"Don't need to."

Caulifla slightly turned her head. "Huh?"

"Why would I..." Caulifla then sensed Goku's ki spike to a familiar level. "When I can just do this?"

She recognized that deep voice. She turned around in astonishment to see him in his awesome Super Saiyan 4 form, clothes and all. She floated down, examining Goku in amazement. "B-But how? The sun's up, and there's no Power Ball to be seen."

Goku chuckled. "You were able to examine the Power Ball, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I do want to learn how to make one."

"Shenron said we could train ourselves to transform without using one, and I figured out how just by examining it."

"You what?"

"Blutz Waves are just sources of energy from the light of a full moon, right?"

"Uh, more or less, I guess."

"Then, I just have to trick my eyes into thinking there is moonlight."

"Huh?"

Goku then held out his palm, creating a small orb of ki. "The Power Ball is just ki mixed in with the atmosphere, so why should I make the ball outside when I can just channel it into my eyes or my brain? The Blutz Waves just need to affect the eyes to make a Saiyan transform, so just add a certain amount of ki at a specific lighting to transform."

"That... sounds WAY too easy."

"Says the girl who became a Super Saiyan by making her back tingle."

Caulifla jolted a bit. "Touche."

"Just try it. You remember the feel of the Power Ball, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you know what kind of ki you need to channel into your eyes."

Caulifla stared at Goku for a bit before she just threw caution to the wind. "Hup!" In a flash of light, she was a Super Saiyan 4. "Wow. I can't believe that worked."

"Glad it did," said a muffled Goku.

Caulifla looked to see that he had her banana leaf on his face. Since she didn't know which one it was, she was blushing deep red, something she didn't understand. _"Why do I keep getting embarrassed around him?!"_

Goku took the leaf off his face and smiled at Caulifla. "So, now that we've figured out how to transform without the Power Orb, let's tell Vegeta and the others."

"Y-Yeah."

Goku and Caulifla then placed their fingers on their foreheads and used Instant Transmission.

"Hm? Well, you two took your time," Vegeta said.

"Sis?! You're in your Super Saiyan 4 form! But how?! I don't sense another Power Ball anywhere."

"Ah, about that, we can transform without those." The Saiyans looked surprised. "Watch." Caulifla then shot a ki blast at the Power Ball, destroying it.

"KYAAAAAA," Kale went after she went back to her nude, base form before she squatted down and hugged herself to hid herself by at least a little bit.

"M-Miss Caulifla, that was totally... unnecessary?" Cabba was amazed. Goku and Caulifla were still transformed. "But... how?"

Goku explained the method he used to remain a Super Saiyan 4.

"That sounds completely idiotic," Vegeta said.

"We know three Saiyans who can transform by making their backs tingle," Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn. I can't argue with that. Fine." Vegeta then closed his eyes to concentrate. He then glowed, completely engulfed with light. When it shattered, he was a Super Saiyan 4. "Well, I'll be damned. It actually worked. Cabba."

"Uh, sir!" Cabba then closed his eyes to concentrate. He then transformed. "Whoa, it's almost as easy as transforming into a Super Saiyan after you've experienced the power."

"Looks like your the last one, Kale," Caulifla said with a smile.

"Uh..." Kale closed her eyes to concentrate. She then transformed. She looked down to see she was clothed, making her sigh in relief. "That is so much better," she said as she stood up.

"Well, as much as I want to train," Goku started, "we should probably go to Vegeta's to get some new clothes. We can't stay in 4 forever. Well, maybe we can, but it's best not to take the chance."

"Does that form increase your intelligence, Kakarot?"

"Hm? What do you mean by that, Vegeta?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Vegeta then flew off, followed by Cabba and Kale.

Goku and Caulifla watched them fly off.

"They do know we can teleport, right," Caulifla asked.

"Heh, no way Vegeta would let us transport him anywhere. He hasn't changed a bit. I'm glad. Wouldn't want my old rival to be any different." Goku then placed his fingers on his forehead, as did Caulifla. They then both used Instant Transmission.

Of course, they were the first to reach the Brief Household, with Vegeta and his group arriving a few seconds later.

"So you fools finally arrived." They all looked to see two very surprising guests. "You have some nerve, keeping a Destroyer waiting," Beerus said before he ate more of his pudding, blushing in ecstasy.

"Lord Beerus," Vegeta said in surprise. He hasn't seen the God of Destruction in years. It was very shocking to see him again after all this time.

"Even Whis is here," Goku stated as the angel ate from a sundae.

"Hm? Oh! Oh, my! That form. Well, I do say, each and every last one of you are perfect candidates for being a God of Destruction. That form is absolutely magnificent."

"Hm, it's a tad bit different from your God Form. Is it a new technique," Beerus asked before he finished off his pudding.

Goku chuckled. "Yeah. This... is Super Saiyan 4. The ultimate form of a Saiyan... for now."

Caulifla smirked. "Yeah. We're gonna raise this new form to awesome levels. Just you wait."

"Hm. I must say, I'm a bit intrigued." Beerus stood up. "Shall we test this new form of yours?"

Caulifla smirked before she felt Goku's hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Caulifla. This fight's mine. Besides, you have Champa."

"Tch. Like that tube of lard can compare to your God of Destruction."

"She's not wrong, you know," Beerus said with a smirk.

Goku just smirked as he and Beerus stepped up to one another. They stared into the other's eyes, waiting for an opportunity. They then both disappeared.

The other Saiyans looked up to see Goku and Beerus fighting. To anyone else, they wouldn't even be blurs. To these powerful Saiyans, it was just another battle. They could follow every punch and kick. It was quite an interesting fight to watch.

Too bad it only lasted for a few minutes before Goku and Beerus just stopped, both smiling at the other.

"I must say, that power of yours is quite impressive," Beerus said as the two flew back down to the ground. Beerus then looked down. "I also greatly approve of the tail."

Goku chuckled. "Thanks. I kinda like the tail, too. I feel more... complete with it. The powers it gives me is just the icing on the cake for me. The best part is the fact that even this form can be improved."

"Hm? How so," Beerus asked.

Goku smirked as he looked back at his friends.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow before he had a look of realization. He chuckled when he figured out what Goku was thinking.

Caulifla looked at Vegeta in confusion before she realized it as well and laughed a bit. "You brilliant bastard. You want to combine 4 with Blue."

"Not just Blue, Caulifla. You and I can combine it with something else."

Caulifla smirked. "Ultra Instinct."

"Oh, my," Whis began. "You Saiyans truly are amazing. Always finding ways to break any perceived limits. It's quite fascinating."

Goku chuckled before he turned to his rival. "Vegeta, you're going to combine 4 with Royal Blue, right?"

"Hmph, of course, I am," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Then, when you reach that level..." Goku extended his fist. "I want to fight you. I'll give you everything I've got. Win or lose, I honestly don't care. I just want to fight you again."

"Heh, I couldn't have said it better myself," Vegeta said as he fist bumped Goku. "Besides, I am the only man in the entire multiverse who has the power to defeat you. I will prove that by besting you once I master this new power."

"Hah! I liked the way you worded that, Pops," Caulifla said as she wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulder, easily dragging him down to her height. "After all, I'm the only chick who can beat this guy to a pulp," Caulifla said proudly as she pointed her thumb at herself with a giant smile.

Vegeta and Goku smiled at the spunky Saiyan.

Caulifla then looked towards her former protegee. "Kale, you realize this means you have to find a way to combine 4 with your Legendary Super Saiyan power, right?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, I'm going to combine it with Blue Kaioken and Ultra Instinct. Cabba's gonna learn how to turn Royal Blue Super Saiyan 4. So, that just leaves you becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan 4."

"B-But sis-"

"And I can't wait for when you do. After all..." Caulifla lifted a hand and gripped it in a way that popped her knuckles. "I want to fight you when you gain that level."

Kale's eyes widened. "Sis..."

"Besides... you're the only woman in existence who can beat me, aren't you," Caulifla asked as she winked and gave a toothy smile.

Kale was blushing. Even though she has beaten Caulifla in plenty of their sparring sessions, it was still an awesome honor to hear Caulifla basically call her her equal. It filled her with pride. A pride that made Kale's eyes shine as she smiled back and pounded her chest. "Damn right, I am!"

"Hah! That's my girl!"

Whis chuckled. "You Saiyans truly are a sight to behold."

"I honestly wouldn't mind watching these future battles. Especially between the two of you, Goku, Caulifla," Beerus said.

"Hm," Goku went.

"Us," Caulifla asked.

"Of course. You two promised to combine Ultra Instinct with your new form. I'm quite interested to see what a battle between warriors at your current levels using Ultra Instinct would look like," the god explained.

"Perhaps I could make a special arena for all of you to fight in," Whis said. "A sort of Saiyan Tournament, if you will."

"Heh, now that sounds interesting," Caulifla said.

"Then we better start training as soon as we can," Goku said. "But first, where's Bulma?"

"I'm right here."

The group looked to see Bulma sitting at a table, propping her head up with her left hand as she stared moodily at the group.

"How long have you been here," Goku asked.

"I've been here since you got here, but you all ignored me for Whis and Beerus!"

"My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Briefs," Cabba said as he bowed.

"Hmph, at least one of you has manners," Bulma said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Sorry about that, Bulma," Goku said as he chuckled nervously. "Oh, before I forget, do you think you have any spare clothes around?"

"Huh? Why do you need clothes," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our Great Ape transformation ruined our clothes," Vegeta explained as he looked down at his Super Saiyan 4 clothes. "If I was wearing the Saiyan armor you made for me all those years ago instead of the casual human clothes you and Bulla bought me, I wouldn't be in the same situation as the others."

"But you're wearing clothes now," Bulma stated.

"It's only thanks to this form. If we powered down, we'd be naked," Goku explained. "Here, let me show you."

Goku was about to power down until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Caulifla, her eyes closed with a light blush.

"Don't even think about it, big guy."

"Um, okay? So, Bulma, do you think you have any clothes to spare?"

"Hm. Cabba won't be any problem. He's about the same size as Vegeta and Trunks. Kale would look absolutely adorable in most of the clothes I have. You and Caulifla might be a problem. You're bigger than the men in my family, and I don't think I have anything that would suite Caulifla's style."

"Really? That might be a problem. Oh! I have just the place in mind. Come on, Caulifla." Without thinking, Goku wrapped his arm around Caulifla's waist.

Whis blushed as he placed his hand over his mouth. "Oh, my. How bold."

"Wha?! What are you-" Before the blushing Caulifla could say anything else, Goku used Instant Transmission.

Bulma's eyebrow twitched before he sighed. "She would kill him. If Chichi saw what Goku did just now, she would kill him. Speaking of which, does she even know he's here," she asked Vegeta.

"Kakarot has been with us since he came back."

"Oh... crap."

* * *

Goku and Caulifla were now at Kame House. "Alright, we're here."

"A house on a tiny island," Caulifla asked as she took Goku's hand off her hip.

"Yeah. This is where Master Roshi lives. And he's here." Goku knocked on the door.

"Hello? That you, Goku," the old master asked as he opened the door. "SWEET HAIRY APE-MAN!"

Goku chuckled. "That's actually pretty accurate."

"Goku! What happened to you, boy! Hm? Sweet staff of Dende, is that your tail?!"

"Yeah."

"Why is it back?!"

"I wished it back, along with Vegeta's and the Universe 6 Saiyans."

"WHY?!"

"So we could reach Super Saiyan 4. We can only achieve that power if we have our tails."

"B-But what about the full moon? What about turning into a giant rage monkey?"

"We mastered it. Besides, we'll turn into this during a full moon from now on if we want to. Though, after figuring out a convenient ki trick, we can turn into this or into a Great Ape whenever we want."

"Wow. Not bad, my boy! That skill could have been really useful back in the day. Guess you'd better keep that tail closely guarded from now on, eh?"

"Not really. We trained out tails to be as strong as any other part of our body. It isn't sensitive at all anymore and can parry even ki blades. We tested it. You'd need the sharpest weapon in the universe to so much as scratch our tails."

"Heh, dealing with your weaknesses, eh? That's my student for ya. So, what brings you to the old place?"

"About that, when we turned into Great Apes, it destroyed out clothes. The clothes we're wearing now will disappear once we power down. After that, we're naked."

Roshi was still for a moment. He then looked behind Goku to look at Caulifla. The beautiful Saiyan noticed his gaze, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "So... what you're saying is... that lovely lady over there is-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll crush your head into paste, grandpa," Caulifla said with a death glare.

"Eee! Y-You got yourself a feisty one, Goku."

The powerful Saiyan laughed. "My former student is pretty awesome, isn't she. Anyway, do you have any spare gi left?"

"Hm? Oh! Well of course I do, my boy! Come in! Come in! Bring your lovely lady friend with ya! You can change in the bedroom!"

"Thanks, Master Roshi! Come on, Caulifla."

Caulifla stood there with her arms crossed before she sucked her teeth and followed her rival. "If that old geezer tries anything, I'll kill him," she yelled out.

"Noted," Master Roshi said as he dug around a box in his closet. "Ah! Here they are! Catch!" Both Saiyans easily caught their new gi. "Remember, you can change in the bedroom. You can do it together if you want." Master Roshi then had a bright blush and a slight nose bleed. "I don't mind if it takes you two a couple of hours. Not like I have anything to record in there."

Caulifla turned bright red. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU OLD FART!?" Master Roshi jumped in fear.

"Why would it take us hours to change?"

The two looked at the innocent Goku, the tension before totally erased.

Master Roshi sighed. "You always were too pure, my boy. I give you a golden opportunity to be together with a pretty young lady, and it goes over your head. Ah, but you are a man of honor, after all. You wouldn't want to betray Chichi."

"What does Chichi have to do with anything," Goku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Caulifla and Roshi just stared at Goku.

"L-Let's just change, alright," Caulifla asked.

"Sure."

The two Saiyans then walked up to the bedroom.

"That boy is still so pure, even after all these years," Roshi said.

With their backs turned to each other, Goku and Caulifla powered down, both fully nude.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Caulifla looked at Goku. Her eyes were glued into his broad and powerful back.

"Hm, something wrong Caulifla," Goku asked as he slightly turned his head.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"Eep! Uh, sure."

Caulifla was now blushing. She then shook her head and clapped her cheeks, trying to clear her head. _"He's older and married! HE'S OLDER AND MARRIED! . . . He's older... so what if he's older? It's not like I was a freaking newborn when I met him. Hell, I wasn't even a damned kid."_

Caulifla then did something unexpected. She examined her own body. It wasn't the body of a newborn, or a child, or even an adolescent. It was the body of a mature, beautiful, full grown woman. It was the body that most women would kill for. The body that men would do anything to claim for their own. It wouldn't be narcissistic at all to say Caulifla had a dynamite body. It would be fact. As she was deep in thought, she couldn't help but touch one of her own large breasts, blushing at her own beauty.

 _"Wait, HE'S MARRIED! Dammit, Caulifla, remember he's married!"_

She then smacked her cheeks a couple of times before releasing a sigh of relief. She then proceeded to change into her new clothes.

A few minutes passed.

Roshi was in the living room watching TV while drinking some good ol', ice cold beer. "Ah! Nothing like a cold one in the afternoon!"

"Hey, Master Roshi."

"Hm? Oh, you changed quickly, Goku. Nice touch, using your tail as a belt."

"Vegeta and Raditz did this with their tails, so I thought it would be best to do this. Man, it feels good to be in the old gi. Though, I really liked my last one. I really need to apologize to Uub next time I see him. His mother made our gi herself. They weren't nearly as heavy as yours, but they felt just as comfortable, maybe even more. It really was a great gift."

"Heh, I guess this old man's gi can't compare to one handmade by a lady, eh? Was she cute?"

"Huh? Um... I honestly don't know. I was too busy either training with Uub or helping him hunt."

Roshi sighed. "Should have known."

"Hm? Oh, Caulifla's coming down."

And down she came.

Roshi's jaw dropped while Goku had a happy expression on his face. "Wow, you look awesome in that gi!"

"Thanks." It was just the regular Turtle Hermit gi, no different from Goku's. Yet, for some reason, it looked exceptionally beautiful when Caulifla wore it.

Roshi couldn't help but wolf whistle. "Work it, baby!" He immediately shut up when Caulifla gave him a cold look.

She then patted her clothes. "Has a bit of weight to it. I like it."

"Yeah. One of my older gi was given to me by the Kami before Dende. Almost all of it was weighted. Master Roshi took inspiration from it and added a bit more heft to all of his uniforms."

"Personally, I think it should be a bit heavier."

"We'll go to Piccolo and have him increase its mass later."

"Sounds like a plan... but I want to try out my clothes first."

"Hm?"

Caulifla smirked at Goku and punched her palm. "Let's fight."

Goku smiled immediately. "Alright, but let us do it differently from our usual fights."

"How so?"

"No transformations. No Super Saiyan, Kaioken, or Ultra Instinct. Let's fight completely in our base form. Alright?"

"Is that all? Please, I bet I could beat you with one armed tied behind my back."

"Should we do that?"

"Nah. I want both of my fists to rattle ya. Let's do this," Caulifla said as she walked outside.

Goku chuckled. "This is going to be fun," he said as he walked outside.

Roshi followed the two, curious to see how these two fight at their base forms. He saw them both stretching, making themselves more limber. Goku was currently stretching his legs while Caulifla was hopping in place while loosening her neck. When the two looked satisfied, they both got into the Kame Fighting Stance.

Roshi then tapped his staff onto the ground loud enough for both fighters to hear, despite it hitting the sand. "BEGIN!"

The two charged at each other immediately when Roshi said that.

Roshi was greatly impressed by the two's speed, even though they were just in their base forms.

Their power was even greater. Their blows were as loud as gunshots. The two warped around his island, each of their attacks countering the other.

Then, Goku kicked Caulifla into the ocean before flying after her to continue their fight.

Roshi was able to sense how their fight was going.

Even underwater, they were still going strong. In fact, it was a lot more intense.

Caulifla even did something interesting. She kicked Goku away before she started spinning around, using her ki blasts to increase her speed. Roshi actually saw the whirlpool form. Goku was unable to fight against the powerful current and was now being spun around by his rival's whirlpool.

As Goku struggled against the whirlpool, Caulifla stopped spinning and timed her attack to perfectly punch Goku in the gut. Her punch was powerful enough to send Goku flying out of the water. Caulifla flew after him, getting ready to punch him a second time.

However, he caught her fist and punched her in the cheek, making her fall towards the ground. Goku flew after her, hoping to get another punch in, only for Caulifla to heel kick him in the cheek as a sort of payback.

The two were now free-falling towards the island, punching and kicking and tail whipping the other as they fell before they landed on the island with a loud boom.

Roshi coughed and waved the sand cloud away from him, waiting for the two Saiyans to make their next move.

Then, they both jumped out, completely dispersing the cloud of sand. They both stood completely still, both smiling at the other before they both bowed towards the other.

"Thanks for the fight," they said in unison.

"Ah, a draw," Roshi said.

"Pretty much," Goku said. "It's mostly because I had more than enough fun for the day."

"Yeah. I'm actually satisfied myself," Caulifla said with her hands behind her head. "And I gotta say, this outfit is really comfortable to fight in."

"Heh, glad you like this old man's clothes. Now, it's getting' pretty late. Sun's almost down."

"Hm?" Goku looked up. "Oh, yeah. It is. Didn't notice at all."

"Heh, your mind stuck on me or something," Caulifla asked jokingly.

"I guess it is," Goku answered with a smile.

Caulifla turned red from the quick answer.

"So, you two wanna stay here," Master Roshi asked.

"Really? That would be great! Just like old times, only Krillin isn't here to train with me."

"Heh, it would be nice. Too bad he found a place to live in the city. Took his lovely wife with him. Now it's just me and Turtle. Gets lonely around here. Say, little lady, if you want, you can sleep in my room with-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll make you into turtle soup with that shell on your back, Gramps."

"Eee! C-Couch it is! Eh-heh-heh. Though, it's almost a shame a young lady like you should sleep on the couch."

"Like I care," Caulifla said as she walked into the house and jumped onto the couch. "This is more than enough."

"Guess I have the floor! Night, Master Roshi," Goku said as he jumped onto the floor, right below Caulifla.

Master Roshi looked at the two, who had already fallen asleep. "Must have had a full day. Didn't even ask for food. Odd for the boy." Master Roshi then went up the stairs to go to bed himself until he stopped halfway. He then looked back at the two Saiyans.

"That Caulifla girl... she really is special. The only girl I have ever seen to challenge Goku. I haven't seen that boy smile like that in a fight against anyone but Vegeta. You really do seem to pair with him well, Caulifla. Makes this old man wonder, how different would our lives be if Goku somehow met you in the past? If he met you instead of Chichi. Hm, one can only wonder. Another timeline, I suppose."

Roshi then walked back up to his room. "Or maybe, another time altogether," he said as he walked to his room, leaving behind the sleeping Saiyans.

* * *

 **A/N: Another timeline indeed. A while back, I spoke with another Supreme Kai. Calls himself the Grimm Knight. He stated that wanted to create a timeline where Goku was born in Universe 6 and meets Caulifla. It's been a few months since last we spoke, but I truly do hope he began the creation of that timeline.**

 **Anyway, I have been receiving calls from other Supreme Kais. Many of them are advising me to call a God of Destruction or even Lord Zeno himself to erase this universe and start over from scratch.**

 **To hell with that. Remake this universe? Too much of a damned pain. Besides, I'm way too interested in this Goku fellow and that Caulifla woman. I would like to see how their story ends, wouldn't you?**

 **Besides, many of you are of the same rank as me, aren't you? Why don't you remake this universe if you despise it so much? You won't see me stopping you.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure some of the mortals of your universes have some things to say, correct? State your piece. Believe it or not, many of you mortals help shape this and another universe with your words. Look at the mortal named** **maryomafyotu406. They've helped shape this universe quite a bit.**

 **Anyway, until next we meet, my fellow Kais and their mortal guests.**


	8. Chapter 8

Krillin was flying over to Kame House to check on a hunch.

"Krillin!"

He looked over to the voice. "Yamcha! Long time, no see!"

"Same, man! You've changed a lot over the years. Hair's looking really gray."

Krillin chuckled. His hair was a bit more slicked back than it was in the past, looking all shades of gray. He also had a mustache, which was also graying. Those were the only indicators of his age. His face hadn't changed much at all over the years. He barely even has Crow's Feet.

"You haven't changed much yourself, except for that ponytail of yours."

That's literally the only different thing about Yamcha. His hairstyle. Guy barely has so much as a wrinkle.

"I should have guessed you two would be here."

The looked over and smiled at the owner of the voice. "Tien," the two yelled in unison.

"It truly has been a long time." These men don't like to age, do they? Tien didn't look very different either, except for the parenthesis on his mouth. Other than those barely noticeable wrinkles, he hadn't changed much.

Tien then had a serious look. "So we're all headed to Master Roshi's for the same reason, right?"

Krillin got serious as well. "Yeah." He then became happy. "To see Goku! He's back!"

"And seriously strong," Yamcha said. "I mean, the power he unleashed yesterday! That was intense! It actually caused me to hit a home-run out of sheer shock. Guess I owe Goku for my team's latest win."

"Oh, congrats on that, by the way," Krillin said. "I didn't get to watch it since I was busy with work."

"Heh, like I can expect the big, bad commissioner of the Satan City Police Department to tune in to one of my games," Yamcha said with an understanding smile.

"There's Kame House," Tien stated.

The three then landed in front of the door. Krillin was the one who opened the door. "Master Roshi? . . . Goku?"

"Where is everyone," Tien asked as he and Yamcha walked in after Krillin.

"Hm... ACK! I-I found Goku," Yamcha said.

Krillin and Tien walked over to Yamcha, who was looking past the couch.

Krillin had an astonished look while blushing while Tien was just astonished.

There Goku was, sleeping on the floor... with Caulifla sleeping on top of him. She was using his left pectoral as a pillow and had a hand on his right bicep. She looked so at peace, sleeping comfortably on top of the snoring Goku.

"Whoa! Who's the babe," Yamcha asked.

"It's Caulifla," Krillin said.

"Who?"

"She was one of the combatants of Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power," Tien explained.

"SHE was in that crazy Tournament you guys told me about?! She's a freaking bombshell!"

"She's actually grown," Krillin said.

"And not just physically. Her power is enormous compared to how she was in the Tournament. It feels as if she has far surpassed her Kefla fusion," Tien said.

"She almost beat Goku in that fusion. She's stronger than that now," Krillin asked in amazement.

"Hm? Oh, crap," Yamcha yelled out.

"What," Krillin asked with an annoyed look.

"L-Look," Yamcha said as he pointed a shaky finger.

Krillin followed Yamcha's finger and went blue in the face. "T-That's his tail. Why does Goku have his tail back?!"

"His tail," Tien asked. He then remembered. "You two and Master Roshi once told me that Goku had a tail that caused him to transform during a full moon."

"Not just transform," Yamcha went. "He turns into a giant, raging ape! He's basically unstoppable in that form, and he attacks anything, even friends! Seeing it for the first time was one of the most terrifying moments in my life!"

"Don't worry," Krillin said. "All we have to do it cut it off." Krillin then raised a finger.

At the tip, a tiny Destructo Disc formed.

"Whoa, when could you do that," Yamcha asked. He then smiled. "Still training after all these years, eh?"

"Actually, believe it or not, Marron was the one who came up with this. When she was little, she wanted to learn how to use ki, so 18 and I taught her. The first time she ever came up with this was so she could cut up a carrot while helping 18 cook dinner. Sadly, she grew out of wanting to learn ki. She doesn't even want to fly anymore."

"Hm, it's a shame," Tien started. "Given who her parents are, she had great potential in the ways of martial arts."

"Hey, this is for the best. In these times of peace, a girl like Marron doesn't need to learn how to fight, let alone learn techniques like the Destructo Disc or the Kamehameha. Now then..." Krillin looked down at Goku's tail, being careful on how to grab it.

"Careful, Krillin," Yamcha started. "Goku's tail was seriously sensitive. Grab it wrong, and you'll wake him up."

"I know." Krillin traced his hand down to the base of Goku's tail, or as close as he could get it. He then had a problem. "Any ideas on how to move these two without waking them?"

"Mm." The men jumped at Caulifla's moan. She then rolled over to Goku's left bicep, snuggling up to it with a smile.

"Okay, I'm seriously getting jealous of Goku right now," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha, he's a married man."

"A married man with a beautiful, young woman sleeping on him. I still haven't found the one for me."

"But Goku has. He's married to Chichi. What is his relationship with this Caulifla woman?"

"What is his relationship?" The men looked down at Krillin, who had a contemplative look on his face.

"Krillin," Tien went.

"Tien, you said that Chichi was the one for Goku, right?"

"Isn't she?"

"I've been wondering that for years. You two remember how they married, don't you?"

"Yeah. At the 23rd World Tournament, Chichi said Goku promised to marry her, but he forgot all about it. He even thought it was some kind of food. Still, he married her to keep a promise he made as a kid. What about it?"

"Was... that really the best choice for Goku?"

"What are you saying, Krillin," Tien asked.

"They're total opposites."

"Well, so are you and 18, and Vegeta and Bulma," Yamcha said.

"But there's a difference among our marriages. 18 and I... and Vegeta and Bulma... we all consider ourselves partners. Remember how furious Vegeta was when Beerus slapped Bulma?"

"He became stronger than Goku at that point," Tien said.

"I don't think Goku's ever gotten that angry for Chichi," Krillin said.

"Wait, yes he has," Yamcha said. "Remember when he told us about the whole Zamasu thing?"

"He also got that angry for when Krillin was killed by Frieza," Tien stated, making Yamcha twitch a bit.

Krillin looked back at the snoring Goku. "An ideal marriage is supposed to be a partnership, but I can't remember any time Chichi was totally on Goku's side. He usually had to do a lot of convincing."

"Oh, don't I know," Yamcha said. "You and I actually and to help him convince her to let him train Gohan for the fight against 17 and 18 when they were bad guys."

"Have those two agreed on anything," Tien asked.

"Goku agreed with Chichi that Gohan had to study while we were waiting for the Cell Games," Krillin stated.

"Well, that is impressive," Tien said as he looked down at Goku. "He may not be the ideal father for most. It's quite difficult to be one when one is either defending their home or dead. However, Goku does seem to show care for his child's future."

"He does fight a lot to keep up safe," Yamcha said as he looked at Goku. "I can't count the number of times we'd all be dead if it wasn't for him. Hell, isn't him training Gohan one of the main reasons Gohan was able to win against Cell?"

"Yeah, it technically is," Krillin said. "Goku has a lot of faults, but we can't deny his best points."

"Does Chichi acknowledge those points," Tien asked.

"No. She's constantly trying to change him," Krillin said with a sweatdrop.

"That's kinda depressing," Yamcha said with a sigh.

"And seriously lame."

"Yeah. I guess it is," Krillin said. "Hm? Whoa, you're awake!?"

"How can I not be," Caulifla asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up. "You guys are having a normal conversation around me. Of course, I'd hear you talk."

"B-But what about Goku's snoring," Yamcha asked.

"Oh, that," Caulifla asked as she looked at Goku, preparing to flick his nose. "I've already gotten used to that." She then flicked it.

"ACHOO!" Goku then shot up, looking around. "Who?! What?! When!? Where?! Why!?"

"It may have been annoying at first, but a month of training with him made it into what was basically a lullaby for me. You could amplify it to a sound cannon, and I'd still be able to sleep through it," Caulifla said with a smile.

"Huh? Krillin? Yamcha? Tien? Hey, long time, no see, guys! How're ya doin'?! Hm? Hey, Krillin, is that a new technique?"

"Huh?" Krillin looked at his finger. "Ah! I almost forgot! Don't worry, Goku. I'll get rid of that tail right now!"

Krillin then grabbed Goku's tail and tried to cut it, only for his Mini Destructo Disc to shatter. "Huh?"

He tried again. "Hah?!"

He tried over and over again. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Uh, Krillin?" He looked up at Goku. "That's not going to work. I trained my tail to be able to withstand even fire. We trained out tails to be able to withstand basically anything."

"We," Yamcha went. He then looked at Caulifla. "Ah! She has a tail, too!"

"Yeah. So does Vegeta, Kale, and Cabba," Goku said.

"WHAT?! HOW," Krillin asked.

"I wished it back."

"YOU DID WHAT," Krillin and Yamcha yelled out. "WHY?!"

"To get stronger."

"Your tail makes you stronger," Krillin asked.

"But what about the Great Ape transformation," Yamcha asked. "What about you and the others going berserk during the next full moon?"

"Oh, that won't happen. We can all perfectly control the Great Ape now," Goku stated. "Besides, we won't turn into great Apes anymore if we don't want to."

"So, you can just... not transform," Krillin asked.

"No. We'll still transform. We'll just become a Super Saiyan 4 instead."

"A Super Saiyan 4," Tien asked.

Goku smiled at Caulifla, who smirked back. The two then stood up and stood side by side.

"Hup," both went.

A powerful flash and gust of wind caused the Z Fighters to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw the awesome sight of Super Saiyan 4.

"What is going on down here," Master Roshi yelled as he ran down the stairs. "What's with all the racket?! Whoa!"

Goku and Caulifla turned towards the old man.

"Hey, Master Roshi," Goku said with a smile.

Master Roshi sighed. "Shoulda guessed. I see you're in that new form of yours. Hm? Ah, Krillin. You and your family haven't visited this old man in quite some time."

Krillin laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. The ladies of my house would rather stay away."

"That hurts," Roshi said with a tear falling. He then looked at Yamcha and Tien. "Haven't seen you boys in quite some time either. How's life treating you?"

"I'd say it's treating me fairly well, Master Roshi," Tien said as he bowed respectively.

"Yeah. My careers still thriving," Yamcha said as he pointed a thumb at himself with a prideful smile.

"Hm. So, Caulifla, you sleep well?"

"I did before these guys came in talking a storm," Caulifla said as she pointed a thumb towards the men. They chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Master Roshi, do you have anything to eat," Goku asked.

"Peh, like my pantry is full enough for TWO Saiyans."

"Oh. . . . Ah! Are there still sharks swimming around your island?!"

"Hm? Of course. Why?"

Goku and Caulifla looked at one another with excited looks in their eyes. They both powered down to make it fairer for the sharks and ran out of the house. The rest of the present Z Fighters ran after then in time to see both of them dive into the ocean.

Mere minutes later, sharks started landing on the beach in two piles.

After another minute, Goku and Caulifla jumped out of the ocean... and Caulifla landed in front of the bigger pile.

"Hah! Another victory for the Queen of the Hunt!"

Goku laughed. "Don't get too cocky, Caulifla. Next time, I'll definitely out hunt you."

"Keep dreamin', big guy. You may have more wins in our fights, but I have the lead in hunting, and I plan on keeping it that way," she said with a smile as she held out her fist.

Goku chuckled before he fist-bumped the beauty. "So, Master Roshi, think you can cook this up for us?"

The Z Fighters were slouched over, most of their mouths hanging open, except for Roshi, who was just slouching over with a sweatdrop.

"Krillin?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hold my staff," Master Roshi said as he held his staff in front of Krillin, who took the old stick. He then looked to see Master Roshi dig in his back pocket and take out a headband. He tied it on, revealing that it said "Master Chef."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Hours later.

Goku and Caulifla were gorging themselves on all kinds of different shark dishes. They ate plates of grilled shark, gorged on dozens of shark steak, and guzzled down bowls shark fin soup.

As delicious as the food was, the Z Fighters were more occupied with watching the eating contest between the Saiyans.

"Geez. She's keeping up with Goku better than even Vegeta could," Yamcha said.

"Never thought I'd see such a thing," Tien said.

"To say those two are alike would be an understatement," Krillin said.

"Ya know, it took a good amount of work to make this. Makes an old man wonder if they're even tasting the food these old bones worked hard to make." As the two Saiyans were slurping down another huge bowl of shark fin soup, they both held up their thumbs. "Guess that answers that question."

"But seriously, they look way too much like a couple to me," Yamcha said.

As soon as he did, Caulifla spat out her soup. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY," she yelled out angrily as she slammed her hands on the table, a deep blush on her face.

Yamcha jumped in fear. "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Caulifla glared at him for a while, her blush still present. "Tch, that's what I thought. Bitch," she muttered as she sat back down to eat.

"What did he say," Goku asked.

Caulifla sighed. "Nothing." She grabbed her chopsticks, took a piece of grilled shark, and held it in Goku's face. "Just shut up and eat, big guy."

"Okay," Goku said with a smile as he ate off of Caulifla's chopsticks, making the beautiful Saiyan smile as she watched him eat.

" _Are they married,"_ the Z Fighters mentally asked in unison.

Caulifla then glared at them. "Why do I feel like you idiots are thinking something that would piss me off?"

"I-It's just your imagination," Krillin said as he waved his hands in defense, laughing nervously.

Tien then cleared his throat. "Goku, does Chichi know you are here?"

"Hm? Uh... no. I haven't seen her since I left to train Uub."

The men stopped eating.

"Uh, Goku, how long have you been back," Krillin asked.

"A little over a month. Why?"

Yamcha dropped his chopsticks. "Y-You've been back that long... and haven't seen Chichi once?"

"Nope."

"And why not," Roshi asked.

"After I got some rest after Uub's last test, I sensed her." Everyone looked at Caulifla, who was just eating a bowl of rice. She looked up from her bowl, mouth full, and blinked twice at everyone.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried. I had to see her again."

The men sweat dropped at Goku's choice of words, which made Caulifla blush. _"Red flag,"_ they all thought.

"I had to see her again after all these years to see how strong she was now. She did NOT disappoint! We had that long-awaited rematch, and she beat me!"

"NO WAY," Yamcha yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"You lost," Krillin asked in shock.

The two men then felt a shiver up their spine. They looked to see a pissed off looking Caulifla. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Well... because it's Goku," Krillin answered.

Caulifla was quiet for a bit. "Hmph. Good point," she said as she ate a bit more.

"Seriously, Caulifla was amazing. She had to be my greatest challenge yet! She even outclassed Uub! I'm actually looking forward to seeing THEM fight."

"You actually want to watch a fight instead of participating in one," Tien asked. "That's a rarity, indeed."

"That's just how awesome she is! It's also why I thought I needed to grow stronger. So, I summoned Shenron and asked him if there was another level Super Saiyan 3. He told me about 4 and how to obtain it, which is why I have my tail back," Goku said as he wagged the aforementioned appendage for all to see.

"He almost wished it for only himself, meaning he would have been the only one to get that power," Caulifla said as she side-glanced at Goku.

Goku chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. Anyway, after Caulifla and the others showed up, I wished for all of our tails back. I used the last wish for King Kai, by the way. Anyway, after we got our tails back and found out the next full moon wasn't until another month, Vegeta had us train to get rid of the sensitivity in our tails."

"Ah, yes. When he and Nappa first arrived on Earth, we were hoping that their tails would work in our favor. That hope was quickly dashed," Tien said before he took another bite of rice.

"And thanks to his training, our tails are strong enough to break through steel! Trust me, were tested it."

To see if he was telling the truth, Roshi discreetly grabbed a small rock and threw it Goku's arm. They all see a tail stab the stone into dust in midair.

"Nice try, Gramps," Caulifla said as she continued to eat with her eyes closed. It was because of her comment that everyone realized that it was Caulifla's tail that destroyed the stone.

"Her reflexes with her tail are arguably better than mine. Though physically speaking, I've beaten her in tail wrestling about two times. She won't do it with me again for some reason."

"AFTER WHAT VEGETA SAID, NO WAY," Caulifla yelled with a blush before scarfing down the rest of her rice and refilling the bowl.

"What did he say," Yamcha asked.

"Oh, he said that wrapping tails together is like-"

"Y-You know what, never mind," Yamcha said nervously. Goku was confused, but that was because he wasn't looking at Caulifla, who was glaring at Yamcha with a look that could destroy an entire planet.

"Well, anyway, when the time came, we were ready. We all transformed into Great Apes, took control of it, and finally became Super Saiyan 4s. Now, a whole new world has been open to us. A new level of power. I can't wait to go even further."

"Further? Goku, when you and Caulifla transformed, I could TASTE your strength. How much stronger could you possibly get," Krillin asked?

Goku and Caulifla smiled.

"Blue Super Saiyan 4," Goku started.

"And Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4," Caulifla ended.

Tien chuckled. "Always looking for new heights, aren't you, Goku?"

"Of course!"

"You are a true martial artist, in every sense of the word," Tien said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Well, guess I'd better go home." The Z Fighters jolted at that while Caulifla just finished off what was left of her food. "I'm sure Chichi's not gonna be happy with me, but I'm sure it will work out. Come on, Caulifla," Goku said as he grabbed her hand.

"Huh? Wait, I'm seriously coming?"

"Sure. Why not," he asked as he placed his fingers on his forehead.

Caulifla sighed as she stood up. "You're just asking for trouble."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I'm sure we'll both find out." That was the last thing that was said before Goku placed used Instant Transmission.

The Z Fighters sat around in silence.

"She's not wrong, you know," Krillin said.

"This does not bode well," Tien said.

"This is going to end seriously badly, isn't it," Yamcha asked, though he already knew the answer.

Roshi sighed. "Goku, my boy, you truly are a magnet for trouble."

Earlier that day

* * *

Chichi was frying some rice while Goten was out on a date with his girlfriend. As Chichi checked the food in her pot, the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Chichi called. She opened the door to see who it was. "Oh! Gohan! Videl! And even little Pan! What a surprise!"

Pan groaned. "Grandma, can you please stop calling me 'Little Pan'? It's embarrassing."

"Sorry, sweetie. So, what brings you here?"

"We just felt like we wanted to visit you, mom," Gohan answered with a smile.

"Well, come in! Come! Come," Chichi gestured.

The family walked in.

"You came just in time! I was just fixing dinner."

"Would you believe me if I said we visited you at this time because of that," Gohan chuckled. "You always were punctual."

"Oh, you know me so well. Goten is out right now. He's on another date with his girlfriend."

"He's still with that girl," Videl asked. "That's a shame. I was hoping he would be back with Bulla by now."

Chichi chuckled. "After how Vegeta reacted, I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"Too bad. Uncle Goten was much less annoying when he was with Bulla. Vegeta seemed to be the only one against it. Trunks, Mai, and Bulma didn't mind at all."

"I guess Vegeta doesn't want to be in-laws with dad," Gohan joked. It got a heartfelt laugh from the family.

"I'm home."

"Oh, speak of the devil," Chichi said. "Goten, we're in the kitchen!"

"We? Oh, I guess he's finally-" Goten stopped talking when he saw Gohan.

"Hey," Gohan said with a wave.

"Hey." Goten then began to look around. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is," Videl asked.

"I kinda expected to see dad."

Everyone gave Goten funny looks, except for Gohan. "Oh, yeah. Where is he, anyway?"

"What, did you two forget," Chichi said with a pout. "He's off training that Uub boy," she said as she walked over to the food. She just lifted the pot.

"But he's back, isn't he?"

Goten's question made Chichi drop the pot. Only a small amount of food spilled over. She slowly looked over at her son with wide eyes. "What?"

"Hasn't he come back home," Gohan asked.

"W-What are you boys talking about," Chichi asked.

"We've been sensing dad's ki for days. He's been close by for a while now," Gohan explained.

Pan slammed her hands onto the table. "YOU MEAN GRANDPA HAS BEEN HERE FOR DAYS?! WHY DIDN' YOU TELL ME, DAD?!"

"R-Right, you forgot how to sense energy. Sorry, Pan."

"Grr, I shouldn't have let that skill go! If I could still sense energy, I could have seen grandpa by now."

"How long," Chichi asked, her eyes shadowed.

"Huh," Gohan went.

Chichi then slammed her hands onto the table. "HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN BACK!?"

"Uh, a little over a month, I think," Gohan answered nervously.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAS HE BEEN DOING?!"

"Last I sensed, he was over at Vegeta's," Goten answered.

"So he goes to Vegeta and Bulma before his own wife?!"

"Grandma's kinda scaring me, mom."

"She does that to people when she's angry. Still, she has a point. Why didn't Goku come home the moment he came back?"

"I'M HOME!"

Chichi's rage went away when she heard the famous voice. With a smile, she was about to run out and welcome him back. But-

"GRANDPA," Pan yelled out in excitement before running towards the door.

"Pan, wait," Gohan yelled out as he chased after his daughter.

"Wait for us," Videl yelled.

"Man, she's excited," Goten said as he calmly walked to the door.

Chichi ran past Goten and was able to reach the door before even Pan. "GOKU," she yelled out in excitement as she opened the door with a smile. That smile quickly went away.

"Yo," Goku said with a wave and smile... with his other hand holding onto Caulifla's hand.

"Hey," Caulifla said.

"W-Wha," Chichi went, dumbfounded.

"Grandpa!" The two Saiyans looked to see a laughing Pan jump towards Goku.

He easily caught her and began to swing her around while laughing. "Pan! Look at you! You've grown so much!"

"Who's the kid," Caulifla asked.

"She's my granddaughter," Goku said with a smile as he placed her on his shoulder.

"Oh, you did mention you were a grandpa, didn't you... Old Man," Caulifla said with a teasing smirk.

"Wow, been a while since you've called me that," Goku said with a smile.

"Dad?"

"Hm? Gohan! Hey! Looks like you've been keeping up with your training. You look good."

"Thanks. I see you haven't changed. Don't look that much older since I last saw you." Goku chuckled.

"Hey, what's with the crowd," Goten asked as he squeezed passed Gohan and Videl. "Oh, hey dad... and... CAULIFLA?!"

"Hm? Goten? That you, twerp?" Caulifla smiled. "Hey, you finally got my name right. Looks like you grew up to be a pretty good looking kid. Powers a bit lacking, though."

"Uh, yeah. It's been a... whoa." Goten was seriously blushing.

"Hm, like what ya see, kid," Caulifla asked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Sorry, but I'm off limits."

"Huh? Oh, you're dating that Cabba guy you told me about?"

"Hell no."

"Huh?"

"You're just not my type. If you were as strong as your old man here, you'd have a chance."

"Oh. That's what you- WAIT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Caulifla laughed. "Good for you, ya little bugger!"

"Grandpa, who is this woman? She's beautiful."

"Heh, I'm the beauty who kicked your grandpa's ass, kid," Caulifla said with a proud smirk.

"Wait, dad, you lost," Gohan asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Caulifla's grown a lot since I've trained her. I'm seriously proud. She's the best fight I've ever had at that point."

"Wow, a woman strong enough to defeat Goku," Videl said with astonishment before she smiled. "Way to go."

"Heh, it was nothing. Still stings that that's the only win I've got in terms of fighting, though." She then glanced at Goku and gave a snide smile. "At least I'm still ahead in terms of hunting."

"You're going to hold that over me until I beat you, aren't you," Goku asked with a nervous look.

"You bet I am."

"That's real nice and all." Everyone looked at Chichi. "But what have you been doing this past month?! What could be so important that you put off seeing your own family?!"

"Oh, I had to train."

"TRAIN!? YOU TRAIN ALL THE TIME! WHAT KIND OF TRAINING COULD POSSIBLY KEEP YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE SOME STRANGE BOY OR RANDOM WOMAN?!"

"Uh, I had to get used to having this again." Goku then wagged his tail in front of everyone.

"Whoa! Grandpa! Y-You have a tail!"

"I-Is that alright," Videl asked.

"Dad, are you sure that's a good idea. You know what that thing does to a Saiyan, don't you?"

"Hm? What does it do to us," Goten asked?

"Right, we had Bulma remove your tail when you were born. You see, during a full moon, a Saiyan tail allows them to turn into a nearly uncontrollable called a Great Ape. It was the Saiyan trump card before our dad discovered Super Saiyan."

"And we had to train to control it," Goku said. "We can control our Great Ape forms now."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing if you ever look at a full moon. Still, why did you get it back, to begin with," Gohan asked?

"You see after Caulifla beat me, I knew I had to get stronger so she wouldn't get bored of me. Ow," Goku went after Caulifla elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"For wording it like that," she said with a blush. While she was blushing and Goku was looking at her with a confused look, everyone else looked at Chichi, who had a vein on her head so big, it looked like it was going to burst at any second.

"Anyway, I summoned Shenron to ask if there was anything beyond Super Saiyan 3."

"So that was you," Chichi yelled. "You were that close to us this whole time?! I thought that was Bulma or Trunks! But, no! It was you?!"

"I'm sorry, Chichi! I needed the wish," Goku said as he waved his hands in defense. "Besides, I also wished King Kai back with my last one, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Oh. Well, when I was going to wish for my tail back, Caulifla, Vegeta, and the other two showed up just in time to remind me to wish their tails back. I'm glad I did, too. No way I can leave them out of this. When I wished my tail back, I felt a surge of power."

"It was pretty awesome. Who knew having a tail would give you a power boost," Caulifla said.

"Right? But since we were far from a full moon, Vegeta had all of us train at his house to get rid of our tails' weakness. It isn't sensitive anymore. Hey, Pan, try tugging at my tail," Goku said as he moved his tail towards his granddaughter.

"Are you sure, grandpa?"

"Yeah."

Pan was skeptical at first, but she decided to obey her grandfather. She reached out and grabbed the tail. "Wow, it's so strong. It feels kinda coarse, but it feels good in a way. Kinda ticklish. It's so warm, too." Pan then did what her grandfather original wanted her to do. "So tough. It feels like I'm trying to rip a fully grown redwood out of the ground."

"And to me, it feels no different from you tugging at my arm. We trained our tails to be strong enough to withstand anything, even fire, and blades. Yajirobe's sword can't even scratch our tails now. Not even Krillin's Destructo Disc can cut it."

"We know that, because he tried to cut it off while Goku was asleep this morning," Caulifla said.

"How... do you know that," Chichi asked.

"We slept in Master Roshi's living room last night," Goku answered.

Chichi twitched. "Ooh?"

"Yeah. I slept on the floor while Caulifla slept on the couch."

". . . That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, here's something that might, she fell off. I woke up to her sitting next to me while Krillin was holding my tail."

"You woke up... next to her."

"I'm pretty sure that made it worse, Goku," Caulifla said with half-lidded eyes.

"Huh?"

"Alright, dad, can you tell us why you'd want your tail back," Goten asked, trying to get away from the dangerous topic. "I mean, it can't just be for this Great Ape transformation, right?"

Goku and Caulifla looked at each other and smirked. Goku took Pan off of his shoulder and placed her next to her parents. The two Saiyans then walked over to the lawn and looked at the family. Then, they both released a massive wave of power that caused everyone, even Gohan, to shield their eyes.

Pan was the first to recover. What she saw made her eyes go wide. "So cool."

Gohan recovered next. He was astonished. "Incredible."

Next was Goten. "Whoa."

Then Videl. "Ah. Wow."

Chichi was the last. "W-What?"

"Grandpa, what is that?! You and that Caulifla lady look amazing! Just looking at you two makes my body tingle."

"That's too be expected. Pan, this is Super Saiyan 4. This is currently the Saiyan's strongest form without the use of God Ki."

"It's incredible, dad," Gohan said.

"And all you needed was your tail back," Goten asked.

"Not exactly. We needed to gain control over our Great Ape forms, and imbue it with the power of Super Saiyan."

"What's Super Saiyan," Pan asked.

"Right, we've never once had a reason to show it to you. Well, this is it, Pan." Goten then turned into a Super Saiyan."

"Whoa! Can I do that?!"

"Pan, none of us have trained since dad left," Goten said. "The only reason I can still do it is that I'm used to the feeling. Gohan doesn't even use it anymore. You don't train at all. As you are now, there's no way you'd become a Super Saiyan. Besides, there's no point anymore. We haven't had a reason to fight for years. It's too peaceful to want to train."

"Then why does grandpa do it?"

"Because he enjoys it," Gohan said. "It makes him happy. He wants to get stronger by any means. In a way, he's the ideal martial artists. They're insatiable when it comes to self-improvement."

"Like you with your books, dad?"

"Exactly."

Pan looked depressed. "Guess I can never be as cool as you, huh, grandpa?"

"Sorry, Pan. I would have loved to train you, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been interested in it like Uub or Caulifla. In fact, they're some of the newest reasons I want to get stronger."

Chichi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it just feels good, teaching people everything you know so they can try to surpass you. I mean, it's a disciple's duty to surpass the master, right? Still, I don't want Uub or Caulifla to surpass me just yet. I want to be their goal as long as possible. To be their hurdle. To be their motivation to continue to reach new and awesome heights that even I couldn't reach."

"That's why I want to grow stronger for them. To be a challenge for them. To be their goal. I'll do anything to help them grow. It's my job as a teacher, isn't it," Goku asked with a smile.

Chichi was now shaking, her eyes shadowed. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"WHY WEREN'T YOU THIS COMPASSIONATE FOR OUR CHILDREN?!"

Goku jumped in fear, subconsciously going back to his base form, holding up his hands in defense. "W-What do you mean, Chichi?"

Chichi looked at Goku with angry and tearful eyes. "You want to grow stronger for them?! You want to be a challenge for them!? A goal for them?! You'll do anything to help them grow?! Your job as a teacher!? Those should have been your goals as their father! I can't believe you, Goku! After all these years, you act more like a father to some random boy and a little girl than your own children?! Where was this drive when Gohan was a child?! When Goten was growing up?!"

"Well, I was kinda dead for Gohan."

"IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?!"

"How? I really was dead, and as soon as I get back, I'm needed to fight Vegeta and his partner at the time. After that was Frieza, then Cell, then being dead again, then Majin Buu."

"But you were brought back to life after Buu! Why didn't you act as you do for Uub now for Goten back then?!"

"Uh, Beerus showed up. Then Frieza came back, then Champa showed up, then Zamasu, and then the Tournament of Power. Oh, and Broly."

"Broly," Caulifla asked as she reverted to her base form. "You never mentioned him."

"Oh, sorry. I have no idea why. He's one of the toughest people I've ever fought. He's like Kale, only stronger."

"LIKE HELL, HE IS," Caulifla yelled. Goku laughed nervously at Caulifla's anger.

"Oh, and it's not like I could have done much with Gohan and Goten anyway, right?"

Chichi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you never wanted those two to train. You wanted them to study all the time. A shame, too. If Gohan had trained, he would have been way stronger than me years ago. I bet even Beerus and Frieza would have had trouble with him."

Gohan looked down, remembering how he was when Frieza returned. The shameful memory made him tighten his grip. He was virtually powerless against the tyrant. If it weren't for his father, his wife and daughter would have been dead, along with everyone else he had ever cared for. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been had he trained with his father as Goku had always wanted to.

"Goten also had some amazing potential, mastering fusion with Trunks and reaching Super Saiyan 3 so easily as Gotenks. I was so proud of him. He even wanted to train back then. Too bad he grew out of that to be a normal teenager."

Goten looked away. Knowing he made his father proud once hurt him a bit, especially since he basically grew out of that. Goku might as well have told Goten that he outgrew his own father out of his life.

"But what about your granddaughter," Chichi yelled. "WHAT ABOUT PAN?!"

"Oh, I did have fun training her, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have lasted that long. After all, you didn't seem to like me training her."

"Of course, I didn't! She's a girl! She shouldn't be wasting her time learning how to fight! She should be growing up as a normal girl! Being quiet and well mannered and getting the education needed to get a good job like her father! What's more, she needed a good role model for a grandfather, not some battle crazed fool!"

"But what about Mr. Satan? He likes to fight, too."

Chichi jumped a bit. "W-Well, he's different!"

"Hm, I guess. He is much weaker than I am."

"That's not what I meant! My point is that you should have stopped fighting a long time ago and took up farming as I wanted you to! I wanted my granddaughter to have someone she could be proud of!"

"But I was proud of grandpa."

Chichi looked at her granddaughter. "Hah?!"

"From what my dad told me of him, my grandpa was amazing. Who else saved the Earth, galaxy, universe, and even the multi-verse as much as my grandpa did?"

"B-But-"

"Should I really stop fighting?" Chichi looked at Goku. "I mean, if you stop me from fighting, isn't that the same as stopping me from being... me?"

Chichi's eyes widened before she got angry again. "Well, maybe it would have been better for this family if you did stop being you!"

That shocked the entire Son family. Caulifla looked angry, while Goku just looked confused. "It would?"

"Yes! The world doesn't need saving anymore! The universe doesn't need saving anymore! You've done enough fighting! Just stop fighting altogether and get a respectable job!"

"But I like fighting. Then again, it was also a lot of fun to teach others how to fight. After all, those five years of training Uub were some of the best years of my life," Goku said with a smile.

Chichi's eyes widened in shock. "The best? Better than the time you spent with your family?"

"Yeah," Goku said without hesitation and with a giant smile.

Chichi stepped back, covering her mouth, trying desperately not to cry.

"But there was another time in my life that was just as fun, if not more."

Chichi uncovered her mouth, hope filling up within her.

Her hope was then shattered when Goku looked towards... Caulifla. He then did something that shocked her. Goku wrapped his hand around Caulifla's waist and brought her closer to him. "Training Caulifla."

"HAH," Caulifla went with a bright blush.

"It was only a few months, but training her was the most fun I had ever had outside of fighting strong opponents. Calling her amazing would almost be an insult. So much talent and potential, and I got to help her bring it out. I was actually glad she beat me. Just shows that I was doing something right. Either that or Caulifla is even greater than even I could have imagined."

"And the time we spent after that? I wouldn't trade it for anything. Our training. Our fights. Even the two of us just relaxing together. It may have annoyed Vegeta since he thought we should have been practicing with our tails more, but I think it was time well spent. Those weeks training Caulifla, and the past month we spent training together, were some of the best moments of my life. Makes me really happy I met Caulifla."

Caulifla's eyes were shadowed, but her face was bright red. There was even steam exiting from her head.

Chichi's eyes were also shadowed, but she was far more composed than Caulifla. "What the hell was that?"

"Huh?"

"You sounded like you were... bragging... about the time you spent with... a..." Chichi gripped her hands tightly. "Not once."

"Not once what?"

"You've never once spoken about our marriage together as passionately as you did with your short time with Caulifla. Is that woman really so... Goku, tell me honestly."

"Huh?"

Chichi looked at Goku with resolute eyes. "Between me and her! Who do you prefer?!"

"Huh? What do you mean by prefer?"

"Who would you rather be with?! Me or her?"

"Oh, you mean hang out with."

"No, I mean who would you rather be with for the rest of your life!"

"Huh? Why can't I be with everyone?"

"Dammit, if it was just you and a choice between the two of us in the whole world, who would you rather have by your side?!"

"Oh, that makes a little more sense, I guess. Caulifla."

Chichi's and everyone else's eyes widened. "N-No hesitation."

"I mean, why not? She's pretty much one of my closest friends."

"AND I'M NOT?!"

"Huh? Aren't you just my wife?"

"J-Just your... wife?" Chichi then looked down. She then began to chuckle. "You know what? . . . I give up."

"Give up on what?"

"Goten?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Fly me to the city."

"Ah... uh..." Goten then sighed. "Sure." He then wordlessly grabbed his mother by the waist and flew off.

"Hm? Where is she going," Goku asked.

"Dad, you should probably stop her," Gohan said.

"Why? What is she doing?"

"Mom, are grandpa and grandma getting a divorce," Pan asked.

"What's a divorce? Some kind of food," Goku asked. "Wait, this isn't the same as that time I thought a bride was a food, is it?"

"You thought a bride was a kind of food," Caulifla asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda how I ended up getting married to Chichi."

Everyone present was shocked to hear that, even Gohan. He never asked how his parents got together.

"That... is a seriously stupid reason to get married," Caulifla said. The sad part was that no one could argue with her.

"So, can we go in now," Goku asked.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other before they both released a depressed sigh.

"We might as well wait inside," Gohan said.

"Wait? Oh, for your mom to come back. Yeah, let's go in and wait for her," Goku said with a smile, not noticing the worried look on Videl's face or the depressed look on Gohan.

* * *

Moments later after that.

"So that's what it's like having a tail," Pan said her grandpa after listening to him.

"Yeah. It's really convenient. I almost regret having Kami rip out my original tail. Still, I think of how I didn't have Vegeta around to teach me the tricks to controlling the Great Ape form, so I'm glad it was taken away when it was. Great to have it back, though."

"Huh... I kinda want a tail now."

"I don't think that's gonna happen Pan. You weren't born with a tail."

"I wasn't," Pan asked as she looked towards her parents.

"No, sweetie," Videl said with a genuine smile, enjoying her daughter spending time with her grandfather. "You didn't have a tail. No sign of one at all. Truth be told, I was quite surprised when I saw your grandfather with one. I didn't know it had such a rich history or purpose. You never mentioned it either, honey," Videl said as she glanced at Gohan teasingly.

"It would have been nice to know if I might end up waking up to a giant monkey in my bed one night instead of my husband and why."

Gohan laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, my tail never grew back, so I never saw a reason to mention it."

"You want it back," Caulifla asked. "Having a tail is a lot more enjoyable than you'd think. The extra power boost and new forms it gives you are pretty nice too."

"I'm fine the way I am, thanks."

Caulifla chuckled. "Suit yourself. You're missin' out, though."

The sound of the door opening was heard.

"Oh, they're back. Hey, Chichi, Goten, we're in the kitchen," Goku called out.

The room then turned somber, everyone but Goku dreading what was about to happen next. The mood got worse when Chichi and Goten walked in.

Goten was looking towards the ground, looking less than ecstatic, while Chichi's eyes were shadowed... with some papers in her hands.

She then walked over to Goku and silently placed the papers and a pen in front of him. "Sign it."

Goku looked at the papers. "What are they?"

"Divorce papers."

No one looked surprised, but Pan still covered her mouth, looking ready to cry.

"What's a divorce?"

"It means you and I aren't married anymore."

"Oh. So we're just normal friends?"

Chichi jolted. "This entire time, you thought we were just special friends?"

"Weren't we?"

Chichi didn't answer immediately. She then sighed. "What was I expecting? You have no concept of marriage. No concept of family. We're just friends to you. No different from Master Roshi or Krillin, right?"

"Is being my friends really that bad?"

Chichi didn't answer. "Was I at least as 'special' as that woman?"

"Who? Caulifla? Bulma?"

"Oh, so that woman's the first you go to. Not Bulma anymore, huh? It's all about Caulifla," Chichi said with shadowed eyes.

"What do you mean? Should I have said Bulma first?"

Chichi slammed her hands on the table. "Just answer the question! Was I as special to you as Caulifla was!?"

"Huh? Uh... Um."

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"I got my answer. If you have to stop and think, it's more than enough of an answer for me. Just sign the papers... please."

"Okay." Goku then did as Chichi asked. "So, what does it mean for us to not be married anymore?"

"It means we aren't a family anymore... and that we don't live together anymore. The papers state that everything in this house is mine."

"Oh, okay. I guess that's fair. Your dad did build this house, after all. Uh, but I can still live on Mount Paozu, right? It is the place I was raised in, after all."

Chichi was quiet at first, her back turned to Goku. "My father doesn't own the mountain. No one can. It's virtually a national treasure. You can live where ever you want on it. I won't stop you."

"Great!" Goku then ran out of the house into the backyard. He turned back to the family with a smile. "Catch ya later, guys!" He then flew off.

Chichi gripped her sleeves. "All he cared about was if he could still live on the mountain. Even left with a smile."

"Hey, Goku, wait up," Caulifla called as she got up and ran towards the door.

"This is your fault."

Caulifla stopped and looked towards Chichi. "Huh?"

Chichi glared at Caulifla with tears in her eyes. "This is all YOUR fault! If you had never shown up, I'd still have my husband!"

"Are you seriously blaming me for this?"

"OF COURSE I AM! EVERYTHING WAS JUST FINE BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!"

"Oh, yeah. Everything was just sunshine and rainbows between you two," Caulifla said as she waved her hand. "I mean, sure, you always got in the way of Goku's training, always tried to turn him into a farmer, and always tried to stop him from reaching new heights, but you were always there for him, right?"

"Of course, I was!"

"Just like you were there to help him train when your planet was under threat from something that could easily destroy it? You were there for him when he wanted to train his kid to take down a powerful android, right? Never stopped him from doing that, right?"

Chichi jolted. "Are you talking about Cell? What kind of mother would allow her child to fight a monster like that!?"

"Maybe one who knew her kid was up for the challenge like Goku did. Why do you think he wanted to train the kid instead of training by himself? He thought his son was worth a damn."

"Worth a- I knew my son was going to be a great scholar!"

"Oh, who cares about being a scholar in a universe filled with galaxy destroying monsters?! You couldn't even help Goku train two kids to take down that Majin Buu thing he told me about! And when your universe's God of Destruction showed up, all you were good for was cooking the victory feast!"

"So what if I-"

"And about your precious scholar son? His brains were damn useful when Goku's arch enemy Frieza showed up, weren't they?!" Gohan jolted at that. "He couldn't handle that pasty lizard at all! He had to call Goku, the same guy who's training YOU tried to prevent! If Goku had done what you had wanted him to, he would have been too damn weak to handle Frieza! You all would have been dead if it weren't for him!"

Gohan looked down in shame, the truth of Caulifla's words cutting deep. Videl grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"Also, Vados told me about Zamasu. Hell, she showed the whole ordeal to me and Kale like it was a damned movie night for us. 'You lost twice to the guy who kills Goten? As his father, you should be ashamed.' So Goku can only be strong when it's convenient for you, is that it?"

Chichi growled. "He should have been ashamed for-"

"Losing to himself?" Chichi was silenced.

"Have you ever totally been on Goku's side at the very beginning, lady? He fights beings powerful enough to destroy the universe, and you want him to be a damn farmer? Who's going to save your planet while he's out picking carrots, her old man," Caulifla yelled as she pointed at Videl.

"A-At least her father is a respected man with a lot of money!"

"And how the hell did he GET that money?" Chichi has silenced again. "Was he a scholar like your son? No. Was he a farmer like you're trying to make Goku into? NO! He was a damned world champion! You had the strongest man in the entire universe as a husband, and you didn't even once think of using that strength to your advantage?! He could have won every damn tournament this planet has to offer, and you could have been filthy-stinkin' rich by now! Instead, you make him farm?! How much of an idiot are you?!"

Chichi gritted her teeth. "I won't be called an idiot by a delinquent!"

"You mean a delinquent who has more cash than you?"

Chichi's eyes widened.

"I'm not just a gang leader, lady. I'm a wealthy one. I've taken down plenty of rival gangs and took over their territory. Do you have any idea how much cash my gang has? I didn't get that from relying on my brains or my farming. I got it by relying on my girls here," she said as she flexed her arm and pointed at her impressive bicep.

"Also, the way you two got together? Goku kicks you in the crotch to check if you're a girl, and you decide to marry him? Really? I mean, he thought a bride was a kind of food and promised to have you as a bride because he thought it was something to eat! Who the hell gets married from an accidental promise?!"

"B-But we were in-"

"DO NOT SAY YOU WERE IN LOVE," Caulifla all but roared. "Goku had no idea what marriage was! He had no idea what he was getting into! Hell, you basically had no idea who you were marrying, but knew exactly what marriage was! You basically dragged Goku into the crappy relationship!"

"Cra-"

"As far as I've seen, there is nothing, NOTHING great about your marriage! So you made Gohan, big deal! The kid beat Cell after training with his dad. Now that's something to brag about. The kid beat a freaking space pirate after getting encouraged by his dead dad. I'd be proud of that!"

"You beat a pirate, dad?"

"Yeah. An alien pirate named Bojack. Though, if it weren't for dad's intervention, I'd probably be dead."

"Oh, for the love of," Caulifla began as she looked at Gohan. "You mean you were only a badass because of Goku?! So you're basically telling me that Goku could have raised you into a badass, no, a hero that would have surpassed even him! Instead... you were raised into a regular human. . . . That's what you wanted, right, Granny?" Caulifla looked at Chichi, shooting daggers. "You wanted a regular human family."

"I-I wanted a traditional family!"

"Then why marry someone like Goku?! Why didn't you marry another human?! He's a Saiyan! An alien! We're different from you humans! How the hell could you not grasp that after years of marriage to the guy!?"

"W-Well... I... I just."

"You just wanted it your way," Caulifla answered. Chichi couldn't retort. "Tch. How the hell did you two stay married for so long? Ah, who am I kidding? Goku probably didn't see any problems. Why would a happy go lucky guy like him see any problems with his life? He'd never think of ending this crappy marriage."

Caulifla then turned away and walked out of the door. However, before she flew off, she turned towards Chichi, an unamused look on her face. "You know, of all the women Goku could have ended up with, you were the worst possible one for him." With that, Caulifla flew off, leaving behind a stunned Son Family.

Goten stared off into the sky before he turned towards Chichi. "M-Mom?"

Chichi didn't say anything. She just turned away and walked towards... her room. The sound of the door slamming was heard.

Gohan looked towards the direction in concern but instead stood up while holding Videl's hand. "Come on. We... should probably go home."

"Y-Yeah. Come on, Pan."

"S-Sure." The family then walked toward the front door.

As they did, they all heard it: the sound of Chichi... sobbing.

* * *

Caulifla was flying around Mt. Paozu, searching for Goku. She then heard the sound of trees falling. She followed the sound towards the opposite side of the mountain, just in time to see a flash of ki light.

She flew down towards a clearing, with Goku standing in the middle of it, looking analytical.

"Hm, maybe a bit more." Goku then shot some more ki towards the ground, smoothing out the ground. "That should do it."

"What are you doing," Caulifla asked as she landed behind Goku.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just making preparations."

"For what?"

"My new house. I have to live somewhere, now that I can't live in Chichi's house anymore."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. That makes sense." Caulifla then looked to her left. "Guess that explains all of those logs. You gonna make a log cabin or something?"

"Yeah."

"Urgh. Uh, do you even know how to?"

"It can't be that hard."

"Uh-huh. Well, why did you chose this particular spot?"

"Oh, because of the fact that it's closest to the river. There's also plenty of fruits, vegetables, and nuts around here; but most importantly, plenty of game. I can get plenty of training in this spot, and out-hunt you in no time."

"HAH?! LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Goku laughed. "Well, better get started."

Caulifla sighed. "Yeah. We might as well."

"Huh? You're gonna help me?"

"Yeah. It's partially my fault you lost a place to live. Might as well help make your new one."

Goku chuckled with a giant smile. "Thanks, Caulifla." She just shrugged with a smile.

In all honesty, it didn't take the two Saiyans long to make a rather impressive log cabin. It was hard to believe they were novices when it comes to building. They used ki to cut most of the wood. After seeing it only once, Goku and Caulifla were able to make perfect miniature Destructo Discs, which they used to cut and file the wood.

"Why are we making it with four different bedrooms?"

"Well, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi might come to visit, so I would need rooms for all of them, right?"

"Don't think you need to worry about Chichi visiting you."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

The two were also oddly skilled in brickwork. There were plenty of boulders and parts of the mountain to cut out. The two were even able to make a chimney. They melded the stone together by melting it together with ki.

"I'm gonna roast so much meat here!"

"You realize we built a kitchen, right?"

"Yeah, but roasting meat and marshmallows over a fireplace just seems nice, doesn't it?"

"Eh, can't really argue with that."

Truth be told, the kitchen was a pretty small section of the cabin. It was basically just an empty area with enough room to build a second fire and a window to air out the smoke.

Speaking of windows, the Saiyans were able to make their own glass by heating sand with ki. They had to fly towards a beach to collect said sand and place it in a ki sliced stone top, but they were able to easily make new glass for their windows. It wasn't even that difficult for them to install it.

They made the windows into vertically opening windows by cutting the sides of the opening for the window and carefully nudging it in from the top. It was surprising how their monstrous strength didn't wreck anything. The glass had a few cracks in it after the installment, but nothing some sand and ki couldn't fix.

What was arguably the easiest part of the cabin was making the bathroom. It was no bigger than a walk-in closest with a window at the very top of the room to let in some sunlight. It's "toilet" was a hole in the ground that Goku made. He just shot down enough ki for the hole to reach half-way to the base of Mt Paozu. He wanted it deep to prevent any stench, but not too deep to damage the planet.

Making the doors was actually pretty tricky. Making the doors was easy. The installation was the hard part. Goku and Caulifla flew all over the mountain to find decent looking stones. They had to do a lot of punching, but they found what they were looking for.

Iron ore.

They crushed the ore with their bare hands and used the ki to melt and forge it into hinges. Took a couple of tries and a few hours, but they were finally able to make plenty of door hinges and nails for the front door, bathroom, and bedrooms.

After hours of work, which felt like a form of training for the two Saiyans, Goku's new log home was complete, and it was a gorgeous sight.

"Hey, we're pretty good at this," Goku said.

"Yeah. So, what are you going to do with the rest of the wood?"

"I do need some beds and chairs."

"Say no more."

About another hour later, the bed frames, chairs, tables, and a couch were made.

"Well, that was easy," Goku said.

"Ki, the ultimate universal tool," Caulifla said with a smile as she tossed a ball of ki in the air a few times before catching and crushing it.

"Hm, but a bed without a pillow would be pretty uncomfortable."

"Yeah, your place needs some decorations."

The two Saiyans were quiet for a bit.

"Two hours. Most pounds wins," Goku said.

"You're on."

The Saiyans then disappeared.

* * *

Two hours passed.

Goku had returned with a giant saber-tooth tiger, a giant lion, and a large eagle. Caulifla came back with a pack of wolves, a bear, and an emu.

"No way. I lost?!"

Goku laughed. "Finally beat you at hunting, Caulifla!"

"Tch. Next time, big guy."

The Saiyans then began to skin the animals and cure it with ki. The tiger's pelt filled with wild cotton that Goku found at the base of the mountain while hunting. The gotten filled pelt was used as the bed's mattress. The pelt was sealed with ki, of course. Two wolf pelts were filled with the feathers of Caulifla's emu and sealed to be used as the pillows. The lion's pelt was used as the blanket of the bed.

Goku's bedroom was now complete. The two decided to hunt for pelts for the other rooms another day.

The bear's pelt was used to cover the couch, the couch filled with cotton to make it comfier. One wolf pelt was filled with the feathers of Goku's eagle, giving the couch it's own pillow.

The chairs, table, and windows were covered with the pelts of all but two of the remaining wolf pelts. Since there was no more furniture left to cover, Goku and Caulifla decided to make the pelts into robes, which were more than big enough to fit the Saiyans.

With the sun just about to set, Goku's home, with the exception of the three guests rooms, was now complete.

The Saiyans got a fire going in both the kitchen and the fireplace and cooked all of the meat. Of course, they ate it all, the two satisfied with their dinner. For dessert, they walked out and grabbed an apple from a nearby tree and ate the sweet fruit in just a few bites.

Goku flopped onto his new couch, letting out a content sigh. "Building this was a lot more fun than I thought."

Caulifla sat on one of the new chairs. "It was. Still ticked off that I lost to you for the first time in hunting. Wait, you were raised here. You had an advantage, you cheat," Caulifla said with a smirk.

Goku laughed. "I do know a lot of good spots on the mountain." Goku then looked up towards the ceiling.

Caulifla's smirk slowly went away. "Hey."

"Hm?"

". . . Sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing your divorce. I pretty much got you kicked out of your house."

"Oh, that's alright."

"Huh?"

Goku looked back to the ceiling. "I''m a bit sad that I can't live with Chichi and Goten anymore, and that I had to leave behind my grandpa's shrine, but I'm just glad I can still live on the mountain he raised me on. Mt. Paozu is my home, where my grandpa raised me. I'd be crushed if I had to leave it. Besides, I can still see those guys, right? It's not like I can't see any of my friends anymore."

Goku then looked at Caulifla again. "I mean, I'm with you right now, right?"

Caulifla didn't say anything.

"I don't blame you for anything, Caulifla. Why would I, especially now? After all, you're pretty much one of my closest friends now, who helped me build my new house. There are a lot of things I should be grateful for that you've done for me. So Caulifla, thanks for being there for me. I'm really glad I met you," Goku said with a smile.

Caulifla just stared at him with an unreadable expression before she sighed. "Oh, screw it." She then got up.

"Hm? Something wrong, Caulifla?"

"Come on. We're going to your new bedroom."

"For what," Goku asked as he got up.

"Just come on."

"Okay," Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders, following the beautiful Saiyan.

The two then went inside. "So, what now?" Goku then heard the door shut. "Hm," he went as he turned towards the door. He was then pushed into his bed.

"Hey, it's nice and springy. Really soft. We did a good job on this," Goku said as he patted his new bed. He was then shadowed from the sunlight coming out of his window. He knew it wasn't from his wolf pelt curtains or the sun setting completely since he still saw sunlight.

He looked up to see Caulifla sitting over him, looking straight into his eyes, her own steely. "Uh, is something wrong, Caulifla?"

She didn't say anything. She just edged forward slowly.

"What are you doing," Goku asked, completely confused, especially when Caulifla grabbed his face.

"Marking my territory."

"Huh? What do you me-aum!" Goku's eyes widened... when Caulifla locked her lips onto his.

Goku felt like he was going all the way to Super Saiyan 4, energy just rushing through his entire body. Caulifla's lips were so soft and sweet, but that's not where the sensations ended. Goku felt something wet touch his tongue. He felt it wrap around his and felt a need to try and wrap his tongue around it. Whatever his tongue was touching was as soft and sweet as Caulifla's lips, much wetter.

After a while, the Saiyans parted ways, a string of saliva still connecting the dazed warriors. It was their parting that allowed Goku to realize it was Caulifla's tongue he was tasting.

The two were staring into the other's eyes, both with deep blushes and panting the same way they did after one of their more intense training sessions.

"What... was that," Goku asked.

"Eh? You mean that kiss," Caulifla asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"That's a kiss? Oh, yeah. I remember seeing Trunks do that to Mai in the future; when we were fighting Black and Zamasu."

Caulifla blinked. "Are you telling me you've never kissed that granny?"

"You mean Chichi? No."

"But... you were married... with kids."

"You sound like Vegeta. He said the exact same thing. Does me being married have anything to do with kissing?"

"You mean... after years of..." Caulifla blinked once. Then twice. She then stifled a snicker. Then, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You mean _I'M_ your first kiss?! You've never once kissed that old lady?! That's hilarious! Your marriage to that chick was even dumber and shittier than I thought!" Caulifla couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, my marriage wasn't bad. Chichi gave me plenty of yummy food."

Caulifla calmed down, but still had a smile on her face. "Hm, there's more to being married than getting fed, big guy."

"There is?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now." She then wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and brought her face closer to his, making him blush without realizing. Of course, she was blushing herself. "What does matter is that I took your first... and gave you mine."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Of course. Do I look like the type of chick who just kisses anyone," she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Hm... no. You look like the type who would throw the first punch."

Caulifla laughed. "Glad you know me so well."

"Well, why wouldn't I? We've trained together and hunted together, and just plain relaxed together. I've had plenty of time to get to know you," Goku said with a smile.

Caulifla's smirk turned into a content smile. "Yeah. I guess you did."

"By the way, Caulifla?"

"Yeah?"

"That thing we did... that kiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... do it again? It felt really good. My body got all hot, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was like going Super Saiyan without transforming. So... can we do it again?"

Caulifla smiled. Without giving an answer, she slowly edged forward and gave Goku what he wanted.

The two were back to kissing each other, their kissing getting hotter and more passionate by the second. As they kissed, Caulifla pushed Goku onto the pillow, never loosening her hold on his head. As she did this, Goku instinctively reached for her waist.

It was firm from her impressive muscles but still soft to the touch. Goku's hand slid up her body, stopping just below her breasts, the feeling of her top stopping him from reaching any further.

He was about to lower his hands, but Caulifla grabbed one of them and stuck it under her top. Goku didn't know what he was grabbing, but it felt soft and incredible to the touch. Then, Caulifla did something Goku didn't like.

She parted from him, stopping the kiss.

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO AVOID THE SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

The two looked into the other's eyes, both shining with longing. Caulifla then sat up and pulled off her top, showing off her well-endowed breasts. As Goku was hypnotized by Caulifla's athletic body, she reached over and pulled Goku's gi top off of him. The two were now naked from the waist up.

The two stared into the other's eyes for a few more moments before Caulifla threw herself onto her lover, her breasts pressing against his powerful chest.

Goku didn't know what sensation he was enjoying more, Caulifla's kiss or her warm, soft breast pressing onto him.

Goku twitched a bit when he felt Caulifla rubbing his abs before her hand went lower. She then grabbed a very sensitive organ.

"Wow," Caulifla said after parting from the kiss. She then looked down at the prize she had just pulled from Goku's pants, stroking it. "Your 'other tail' is pretty damn impressive."

"That's not my tail, Caulifla. That's my-"

Goku was interrupted when Caulifla placed a finger on his lips, looking at him with a smile and blush. "Just roll with it, big guy."

Caulifla then placed her hand on Goku's shoulder and lowered him onto the bed, making him lie down completely. As she was doing that, she was removing her own pants and underwear. When Goku was totally on his back, Caulifla moved herself to where her privates were exposed to the Saiyan, glistening in the setting sun.

Goku just stared at it for a while, awestruck for a reason even he couldn't understand. He then felt a burst of pleasure that exceeded even fighting. He looked to see that Caulifla had begun to lick him before placing his penis in her mouth.

Goku was unable to do anything for a while because he was in a state of bliss. _"This is way better than when Chichi did it."_ Goku then felt water drip onto his cheek and looked up at the now dripping vagina. He edged forward... and sniffed it. _"It smells so much sweeter than Chichi's ever did."_

"Hey, don't sniff it." Goku looked at a blushing Caulifla. "This is embarrassing enough as it is without you doing weird shit like that."

"S-Sorry."

Caulifla just looked at him before going back to what she was doing.

Goku watched her, feeling like he should be doing something himself. He then did what he did to Chichi that one time. He spread Caulifla's lips and blew directly onto her entrance. Goku felt Caulifla shiver, moaning a bit. Since she didn't stop, he knew it made her feel good. He then continued.

The next thing he did was gently lick her. _"So tasty. She doesn't taste like rotting fish at all. It tastes even better than the dinner we had. It's also weirdly sweet. Kinda tastes like honey. I can't get enough."_

Goku then began to actually suck on Caulifla, causing a wave of ecstasy to crash throughout her body. She wasn't about to let Goku outdo her. She began to quicken her pace, swirling her tongue around the head of Goku's penis, sending pleasurable shocks through his body.

It was as if the two were competing against the other, trying to see which would reach their climax first. Seems the two were perfectly, evenly matched, since they both reached the peak of ecstasy at the same time, the lustful fluids of their partner flooding their throats. Neither allowed so much as a drop to escape them.

When the two finished, Caulifla removed her mouth, panting from exhaustion, looking down at the still stiff member. Just looking at it imbued her with stamina. She then positioned herself over it, facing Goku. She looked at him, seeing that his eyes were transfixed on the reproductive organs getting ready to connect.

Caulifla looked at Goku's "second tail" once more and gulped. It may have been the only indicator she allowed to show, but she was plenty nervous. After all, she was about to give her virginity to a man that wasn't just her senior, but her teacher as well. If that wasn't enough, it was someone she grew to be close friends with, not to mention that he's basically the first man she has ever grown to respect; let alone love.

Caulifla took a deep breath to prepare herself before she slowly lowered onto her goal. She stopped when she felt her hymen touching the head. She remained still for merely a few seconds before slamming onto Goku's pelvis.

The two Saiyans released a yell full of pleasure. The two then looked into the other's eyes. Caulifla placed her hands on Goku's shoulders before she began to move, shutting her eyes from the sensation alone. It was difficult at first, the tightness from both Caulifla's unused vagina and her natural muscles making it a tad bit harder than expected. In fact, Caulifla was actually struggling, becoming stiff and rigid.

She began to calm down when she felt Goku's hands on her waist. She reopened her eyes to look into the Goku's. The two stared at one another before they both leaned in for another kiss. With Caulifla's arms now around Goku's head, Goku's hands now on Caulifla's back, and their tongues wrapped around each other; the two continued to copulate.

When they began, the sun had just started to set. Now, the moon was at it's highest point. The two had been making love for hours and showed no sign of slowing down. The number of times each has climaxed was unfathomable. They just kept going, never once disconnecting, always staying as close to the other as possible, while still leaving enough room to change positions.

The two continued on and on and on, embracing each other as much as they could during the act. It was almost as if they were addicted to the other. The two were deeply entranced in the act, and throughout the whole thing, the tails of the two Saiyans had been intertwined since they began. Not once had their tails loosened. In fact, they actually tightened, twirling together as much as possible, as if saying they never wanted to release the other.

Then, the final climax occurred. With Goku's hands holding onto Caulifla's breast, his chest pressing against her back, and her hands around his head; the two parted from their kiss to release one last pleasure-filled cry of ecstasy. Caulifla could feel Goku's semen rushing into her womb as Goku felt her walls tighten around him.

* * *

 **END OF THE LEMON. SEXUAL CONTENT AT AN END.**

The two were now finally out of energy. They both fell backward onto the mattress, drenched in sweat, panting from exhaustion, tails still intertwined. The amount of energy they had exerted was comparable to their most serious sparring sessions, and neither transformed even once, but they both certainly felt like they did.

Caulifla then turned towards Goku, leaning on his chest as she smiled up at him. Goku looked down and smiled back at her. She gave a toothy grin before she placed her head on Goku's pectoral, finally allowing sleep to take her.

Goku smiled down at her before he grabbed the lion pelt and threw it over the two Saiyans up to Caulifla's neck. He couldn't help but chuckle when Caulifla visibly snuggled up to Goku after being covered by the warm pelt.

Goku then placed one arm over Caulifla and finally shut his eyes. The two Saiyans, who first met as enemies, next became a teacher and his pupil, grew into rivals, turned into friends, now newly made lovers; were peacefully sleeping in the bed they made in the house they built with their own two hands. Nothing could look more at peace than these two powerful, sleeping warriors.

* * *

 **A/N: . . . Well... *clears throat* I'll speak honestly, even I felt a twinge of pity for this Chichi mortal. I assume that many Supreme Kais will be displeased with the outcome, and many more will be either enraged or disgusted by what transpired between the mortals known as Goku and Caulifla.**

 **Oh, well. What's a Supreme Kai to do without a God of Destruction? I'll just do what I usually do and observe. I want to see this through to the end. If another Kai threatens me, so be it. I've had to handle such headaches before.**

 **After all, I'm the Supreme Kai of Reality.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan and Goten were flying around Mt. Paozu, searching for their father's energy. For some reason, they were having trouble doing so. It was as if he expelled every last bit of power he had.

As they flew around the mountain, they saw someone in the air. A woman that Gohan recognized immediately. "Kale!"

"Hm? Gohan?"

The brothers stopped before the beautiful Saiyan. "What are you doing here," Gohan asked.

"I'm looking for my sis. I haven't seen her since we transformed into Super Saiyan 4s. Do you know where she is?"

Gohan and Goten looked at each other with nervous looks.

"No," Gohan answered. "Might be for the best. She kinda caused an uproar in our family."

"Oh, no. What did she do?"

"She... caused my mom to divorce dad," Goten answered for his brother.

Kale covered her mouth in shock. "No. That can't be right."

"If that wasn't bad enough, she all but destroyed our mother's memories of her marriage by bringing up an entire list of painful flaws," Gohan said while looking downward.

"B-But sis wouldn't-"

"Although, dad didn't exactly simplify things. He signed the papers without putting up a fight and actually flew away with a smile."

"Goten!"

"Well, he did! It's like he didn't even care! Like ending decades of marriage was absolutely nothing!" Goten then calmed down. "But then again, it probably wasn't. After hearing Caulifla's rant, I'm honestly surprised our parents were married as long as they were. There were even times when I felt sorry for dad. But the things he said."

Goten gripped his shirt. "Those cut deep. I barely feel like his son because of what he said."

"Goten, don't say that. We're still his sons."

"Are we, Gohan?! We're nothing like him! We don't fit his ideals in the least! If anything, we fit only mom's! It's like we were made to be the exact opposites of everything dad wanted for us! Can you blame me for not even feeling like the son of the strongest man in the multiverse?! Hell, I bet Uub is more of a son to him than we are!"

"That's enough, Goten," Gohan yelled. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. "We have enough to deal with. We just have to find dad and try to fix this situation, alright?"

Goten glared at Gohan before his gaze softened. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. We're both still a little worked up."

"Yeah."

Gohan looked towards Kale. "Sorry, you had to see that."

Kale's eyes were shadowed. She then bowed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the trouble and pain Sis has caused."

"Hey, there's no need for you to apologize. Anyway, we should get going. I'm positive dad's somewhere on Mt. Paozu. Just got to find where. We can't sense his energy for some reason."

"You're having that problem, too?"

"Too?"

"I haven't been able to sense sis's energy for days. Last I sensed of her was in this area."

"You don't think something happened, do you," Goten asked.

"I honestly don't know," Gohan answered. "Though, I'm a bit worried. We should search the mountain as much as we- Huh?"

"What is it," Kale asked.

"Over there. There's a patch of trees missing from the mountain's forest."

Goten looked at the same direction as his brother. "Yeah, you're right. Should we check it out?"

"As far as we know, it could be a lead to dad or Ms. Caulifla."

"In that case, I'll be going," Kale said before she flew off.

"Hey, wait for us," Gohan said as he and Goten followed her.

When they reached it, they saw a well-made log cabin in the middle of the patch. They landed right in front of the door.

"It's beautiful," Kale said.

"It is. It seems well-crafted. Whoever built this is quite skilled," Gohan said as he patted the wall.

"Think the owner's inside? It's a long-shot, but they might have seen dad."

"Well, it's all we've got for now," Gohan said. He then knocked on the door. "Excuse me?" He knocked again. "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something." He knocked once more. "Is anyone home?"

"Keep it down," went a voice that made the three Saiyans' eyes widen in shock. Their jaws dropped when they saw who opened the door.

"What do you want," asked a yawning Caulifla, who was wearing nothing but a robe as she rubbed her left eye.

* * *

Earlier that day, she was sleeping peacefully on top of Goku. Not even the rays of the sun were enough to wake her. Although, she did swing her hand to make a breeze of wind strong enough to close the curtains when her face was hit by sunlight.

After doing that, she snuggled up closer to Goku to get more comfortable and sleep a bit more.

However, that was interrupted when she heard the door to her cabin being knocked on.

"Excuse me," said a male voice. She was too groggy to recognize the voice.

She groaned and begrudgingly opened her eyes when the knocks continued. She got out of the bed, not caring if she would accidentally wake up Goku. She was still sitting as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Hello? I'm sorry to bother you."

"You'd better be," Caulifla grumbled as she scratched her head.

"But I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, yeah." Caulifla then got up and was about to leave the bedroom until she looked down... and saw her bare breasts. She blinked a few times before she looked around and saw one of the wolf robes that she and Goku made. She grabbed the first one and threw it on as she lazily walked to the door while stretching her arms a bit more, enjoying the feeling of her joints popping awake.

"Is anyone home?"

"Keep it down," she said as she finally opened the door. "What do you want? Hm? Oh, Gohan. What's up?"

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Caulifla?"

"That's my name."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sis?!"

"Hm? Oh, Kale! Hey! Haven't seen ya since we reached Super Saiyan 4! What's up? You been helping the Green Nanny babysit Gohan's kid?"

"Um, yes. I ha-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Hm?" Caulifla looked down before looking back up at the blushing Saiyans. "My wolf pelt robe. Why?"

"W-Where are your clothes," Kale asked.

"In my new bedroom," Caulifla said as she pointed a thumb to the back of the cabin.

"Wait, did you build this," Goten asked.

"Pretty much. Well, I helped Goku make it, but it's pretty much mine now. After all, I helped build the damn thing. Anyway, why are we standing around out here? Come on in," Caulifla said as she walked into the cabin, leaving the door open for the other Saiyans to follow.

"Wow," Goten went, looking around.

"It's amazing," Gohan said.

"Sis, this is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Is this marble," Gohan asked as he moved his hand across the floor.

"Hell if I know. Goku said he searched for the hardest and shiniest looking boulder and cut it into squares to make our floor."

"This chair looks awesome," Goten said as he examined a large chair near the fireplace. "This fur is also seriously soft. What is it," he asked as he rubbed the arms of the chair.

"Wolf."

"Eh?" Goten then looked at the back of the chair to see the head of the wolf, which surprised him enough to make him jump back with a yell.

"The couch is covered with a bear's pelt. My catch, by the way. It also helps that I'm the one who made the couch, to begin with."

"Wait, sis, you BUILT the couch?"

"Yup. What, you think I only helped Goku cut some trees down? I made half of this thing," Caulifla said as she sat in the chair in an unintentionally sexy way, resting her legs on the arms of the chair. The three Saiyans were mesmerized her by beautiful, practically sparkling, bare legs.

"So, you three gonna stand all day, or are ya gonna sit on my couch? Don't worry. It's comfy. Least, that's what Goku said."

The Saiyans sat on the couch.

"Wow, it is nice," Gohan said.

"It's even nicer than our couch," Goten said.

"Did you really make this, sis?"

"Yup," she answered with her eyes closed and head resting on her fist.

Goten looked around. "So... where's dad?"

"Still asleep. I take it he's why you're here," Caulifla asked while slightly opening one eye.

The brothers then got serious.

"Yes," Gohan said. "We... were hoping we could get him and mom back together after she calmed down a bit."

"Heh, that chick would need months to cool down after that, let alone a single night."

The Saiyans then got confused at what Caulifla said.

"Single night," Goten asked.

Caulifla looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Last time I checked, I ripped her a new one yesterday."

"Ms. Caulifla, what are you talking about," Gohan asked.

"What do you mean? I told her the truth yesterday. What, was it so traumatic that you guys forgot it?"

Gohan and Goten looked at each other before turning back to the confused looking Saiyan.

"Caulifla, that was three days ago," Goten said.

The room went silent. "Come again," Caulifla went.

"That incident at mom's house. It was three days ago," Gohan explained.

Caulifla had an unreadable expression. She then turned to Kale. "Kale, how long has it been since we became Super Saiyan 4s?"

"It's been about four days."

"Four?"

Caulifla looked down, adjusting herself to sit properly on the chair. She had her legs parted, which meant that a certain part of her would have been exposed had she not conveniently covered it with her clenched hands. However, that didn't stop the three Saiyans from blushing from noticing that fact. Fortunately, none of them saw the "promised land".

Caulifla then chuckled. "So we went at it for three damn days, and we didn't notice it at all."

She then crossed her legs, fortunately quickly enough to avoid an indecent exposure, but still made the Saiyans turn completely red before exploding from embarrassment.

"It only felt like a few hours to us. Guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"When you're," Gohan started.

"Having," Goten continued.

"Fun," Kale finished.

"Hm," Caulifla went when she looked at the Saiyans.

"What... did you do for three days," Gohan asked.

"Uh... well... about that..."

"Mornin', Caulifla."

Everyone looked towards the sound of Goku's voice. The three guest Saiyans jaws dropped at what they saw. In came Goku, yawning, and completely naked.

"As you can see... we had sex for three days straight, apparently," Caulifla said nonchalantly.

"Hm? Hey! Gohan, Goten, Kale! What's up! I didn't know you were h-"

"NOOOO," Kale cried before she tried to knee Goku in the face, eyes shut tight to avoid the sight of Goku's naked body.

However, she felt her attack being caught. She looked to see that he was easily holding onto her knee, a fire in his eyes and an excited smile on his face. "So you came here to train, huh? Alright," Goku said as he reeled his fist back. "Let's go!"

Kale shut her eyes, embracing herself for the impact. She instead heard a loud boom. She looked to see that Caulifla had caught Goku's fist.

"Hold on there, big guy. If we're gonna spar, it's going to be outside the house. I like how it turned out, so I don't want it destroyed."

"Oh, okay," Goku said as he released Kale's knee, letting her land on her feet.

"Also..." Caulifla warped somewhere in one second and appeared in the same spot in the next second. "At least wear your robe when you wake up," she said as she tossed the wolf pelt towards him.

"Okay," he said as he caught and put on the robe.

"Dad?"

"Hm," Goku went as he looked at Gohan while putting on his robe.

"Did you... and Ms. Caulifla... really... do 'it' for three days?"

"Do what? Train? We trained much longer than that."

"No, dad. What I mean is... this is so embarrassing to ask."

"Did you have sex with Caulifla for three days straight," Goten asked bluntly.

"WE HAD SEX FOR THREE DAYS," Goku asked Caulifla in shock.

"Apparently," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow... you're amazing Caulifla."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When I do anything with you, it always seems more amazing. You even somehow make time go faster than it actually does. Doing anything with you is just awesome," Goku said with a smile.

Caulifla stared at him before she smirked. "Damn right, big guy."

Both of their stomachs growled. "I'm hungry," they said in perfect unison.

"Hey, Gohan, can you take care of our house while we're out," Goku said as he and Caulifla walked into the bedroom.

"Our? Did you say our?"

"Yeah. This house is Caulifla's, too," he answered from the room.

"Wait, Caulifla lives with you," Goten yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? I built the damn place. Might as well live in it," she said as she and Goku walked out of the room, tightening their gi belts.

"B-But, sis," Kale began.

"That's far too indecent," Gohan yelled before Kale could continue.

"Hm? What do you mean," Goku asked?

"Dad, you're currently divorced, meaning unmarried. You can't live together with an unmarried woman. It's bad enough that you had... intercourse with her."

"So I can't live with her unless I'm married to her?"

"That would be best."

"Seriously," Caulifla groaned with a raised eyebrow. "I built the damn place, so why can't I live in it with hi-"

"Okay," Goku said with a smile.

"Hah," Caulifla all but roared as she looked at Goku, who smiled back.

"Caulifla?"

"What," she growled.

"Let's get married."

The room went completely still as if Hit's Timeskip was affecting it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," yelled everyone but Goku.

"W-What are you-" Caulifla babbled, blushing.

"Well, I really want to live with you."

"Huh!?" Steam was exiting from Caulifla's head.

"How could I not? You're an awesome sparring partner. You're definitely the strongest girl I've ever met. You're also one of the only people who's ever beaten me. You're an awesome challenge. Plus, I just have so much fun being around you. Training, hunting, building. I'm never bored with you around. And I just... feel really happy around you. I mean, we haven't known each other for years like you and Kale or me and Krillin or me and Vegeta, but I feel like you're one of my very best friends. I care about you. More than even Krillin, than even Vegeta!"

Goku then placed his hands on Caulifla's shoulder, looking right into her eyes. "So, what do you say, Caulifla? Will you marry me, so we can be together?"

Caulifla looked right into Goku's eyes. She then opened her mouth... to let out a sigh and put a hand on her head. "How the hell can I say no to a proposal like that?"

"Um, easy? Just say no if you don't want to. . . Do you... not want to?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that there's no way I can reject that, you big idiot," Caulifla said as she flicked Goku's nose with a smile.

"Besides," she began as Goku rubbed his flicked nose. As he was doing that, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're mine, big guy. No way am I going to let you slip away."

"Huh? So... does that mean-"

"Uh-huh. You win. I'll become Son Caulifla," she said with a smile.

Goku had a surprised expression before it turned into a giant smile. "ALRIGHT," he yelled as he picked up and spun around a laughing Caulifla while also laughing.

The three Saiyans were shocked at how everything was going.

"Gohan, do something," Goten said.

"Please," Kale chimed in.

Gohan, his eyes hidden by the shine of his glasses, stared at the laughing Saiyans. He then sighed. "I will." He then walked up to the two as Goku placed Caulifla back on her feet. "Dad? Caulifla?"

"Hm? What's up," Goku asked. Caulifla's smile went away, wondering what Goku's oldest son was going to say.

A few tense moments passed. "I'll help you with the papers needed to legalize your marriage." Everyone but Goku was shocked by what Gohan said.

Instead, Goku just looked obliviously happy. "Really?! Thanks, Gohan!"

Gohan smiled before he walked back to the two shocked Saiyans.

"Gohan, what are you doing," Goten yelled. "What about mom?!"

"What about mom? She finalized the divorce. She now has nothing to do with dad or Caulifla."

"B-But-"

"Goten, look at dad."

Goten looked in time to see his father hug Caulifla from behind happily, the two laughing the whole time.

"When did dad ever look that happy with mom? I've only seen that kind of expression on him when he finds out about a strong opponent."

"B-But what about our family?!"

"We're still... relatively dad's sons. He just isn't mom's husband. That doesn't mean he's not a member of our family. As long as I can still call him father, I'm satisfied. What about you, Goten?"

Goten looked at his father, who was having a verbal competition with Caulifla about who would catch the biggest beast for their celebration feast, both of them looking happy and excited. Whether it was for their marriage or the challenge of the hunt, he honestly couldn't tell. He just knew one thing:

"I can't ruin that."

"So, it's decided. We both except dad's marriage to a different woman. . . A woman who is ironically more suited to him than our mother."

Goten sighed. "Does this mean we have to start calling Caulifla mom now?"

"Oh, crap!" The two boys looked at a wide-eyed Caulifla. "I forgot about that! When I marry Goku, I'll be your step-mom. God, that's awkward. I'm fine with Goten since he's younger than me, but you've got a couple of years on me, don't ya, Gohan?"

"Um, I do believe so."

"Well, not like I'd let either of you call me mom to begin with. If either of you ever calls me mom, whether it be by accident or as a joke..." Caulifla smirked as she punched her palm. "I'll beat the crap outta ya. Clear?"

"Crystal," the two boys said in unison as they waved their hands in defense, laughing nervously at the powerful woman who could easily keep her promise.

"Good. Just keep calling me, Caulifla. Deal?"

"Deal," they said in unison once more, softening Caulifla's smile.

"Sis?" She looked at a watery-eyed Kale. "Are you... really planning on living here?"

"I'm about to marry this guy," Caulifla said as she pointed at Goku. "Of course I'm going to live here."

"But what about the gang?!"

"What about it," Caulifla said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we going to do without a leader?!"

"The hell ya talkin' about? The gang has a leader."

"Eh?"

Caulifla then placed her hand on Kale's shoulder. "Good luck, boss."

"EH?! ME?!"

"Of course. Kale, you've been my protegee for years. You've gained more than enough respect among the members for them to easily accept you as the new boss. Plus, you have that awesome power on your side. You're one of the only people to have ever beaten me, and I'm positive you're stronger than I am. Trust me, you're more than capable of being my successor."

"B-But sis... the gang won't be the same without you."

"I guess it won't, but nothing really is after a certain change. I'll admit, I will miss being a gang boss... but," she began as she glanced at Goku. "I'm positive this new life of mine will be just as exciting, if not more," she said as she gave a toothy smile.

"Sis," Kale said with wide eyes.

"Though, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna check up every once in a while. Gotta make sure the gang is still the most badass on Sadala. Though, with you at the helm, I'm sure that won't be a problem. Am I right?"

Kale looked shocked for a moment before her eyes became strong and steely. "You're right, Sis."

Caulifla's smile went from that of a toothy smile to that of a proud older sister. "That's my girl. Well, on that note, the husband and I need to do some hunting."

"Wait, Ms. Caulifla," Gohan said.

"Hm?"

"You, dad, and I need to go to the City Hall. You two aren't technically married yet, so we need to go through the legal paperwork. It will just be an hour or so, but you and dad will be legally married before the day's done."

Goku and Caulifla looked at each other.

"Will you buy us lunch," Caulifla asked.

"Sure," Gohan said with a smile.

"We're in," the couple said.

Goku then wrapped his tail around Caulifla's, placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, then used Instant Transmission.

"And there they go, leaving us behind," Goten said with a smile.

"Yup," Kale said. She then looked down. "It doesn't feel real."

"Hm?"

Kale looked at Goten with a sad smile. "Sis getting married. She was never into romance. We had a lot of guys that many people would consider attractive, but Sis was never into them. Hm, I even heard a few of our members theorize that she was... just not into guys."

"I even found a fictional novel of one of our female gang members. Had me dating Sis in it. Even ended up married at the end. She's going to be devastated when she finds out," Kale said as she shook her head with a giggle.

"I bet a lot of people in your gang are gonna be depressed when they find out that not only is their boss married, but essentially retiring."

Kale laughed nervously. "That'll cause an uproar."

"Not like we have it any easier over here. I can only imagine how most of the family friends will react." Goten then took out his phone. "Guess I'll find out. Krillin first, since he's the easiest."

* * *

The aforementioned commissioner was doing some paperwork in his home office. After he finished one of the last pages, he put down his pen to stretch a bit, some of the joints in his aging body popping.

"Krillin, breakfast is ready," 18 called.

"Coming, sweetie!" Krillin got up to get some of his wife's delicious cooking.

As he walked towards the dining room, his cell phone began to ring. "Oh, what now?"

"Do you have to answer that," 18 asked as she sat down with Marron.

"Oh, I actually do. It's Goten."

"That's a rare caller," Marron said.

"It is. Haven't heard from him since... ew."

18 sighed. "You think something worse happened?"

"What could be worse than Chichi divorcing Goku?" Krillin then answered the phone. "Hey, Goten, what's up?"

Moments passed.

"You found him where? I didn't know there was a cabin there."

Moments passed.

"He built it? And with Caulifla? Wow. Never knew he had it in him. Is it nice?"

Moments passed.

"Oh, that does sound nice. Almost makes me wish I went hunting myself. Though, I doubt 18 would want our furniture to be made from wild animal skins."

"Damn right," 18 said with a chuckle.

"So, what's going on with Goku himself?"

Moments passed.

"He did what?" 18 didn't like the look on Krillin's face. "SHE ANSWERED THE DOOR IN WHAT?!"

"Whoa, what's got dad worked up," Marron asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we'd like the answer.

"GOKU AND CAULIFLA ARE DOING WHAT?!"

"Well, that was quite the yell. What are they doing? Partaking in a tournament," 18 asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"They're getting married!"

18 spat out her coffee.

Marron was blushing. "Uncle Goku... is getting remarried? B-But he's only been divorced for three days.

"And he's getting married to his student," 18 said as she leaned back on her chair, looking up at the ceiling, her appetite gone. Too bad. Her food's delicious. "What the hell is going on through that guy's head?"

"Gohan went with them?" 18 looked at Krillin with wide, surprised eyes. "He really approves? Well what about... Oh. . . . . Heh, when you put it that way, I can't blame you two. So, I'm guessing with Gohan helping them, they're probably a married couple by now, eh? Should we get them any gifts? . . . No! We can't let them do that! It's the first day of their marriage!"

"We should throw a party for them. One with plenty of food I doubt they'll have for a while since they plan on living in the wild."

. . .

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have the week off. I just need to convince 18 and Marron."

18 sighed. "We'll bring a Strawberry Crème Cake."

"And maybe some lemonade," Marron chimed in.

"Oh, that was easy. Anyway, expect us to bring a Strawberry Crème Cake and some lemonade. So, where's their cabin?"

. . .

"Oh, you went Super Saiyan. Yeah, I can sense it. Hey, I remember that area. Goku showed it to me when we went fishing. I got attacked by a giant boa constrictor there. I ended up scaring it away after punching it in the face. Goku was disappointed since he wanted to eat it," Krillin said with a laugh at the memory.

"Well, see you there. Wait, how long do you think they'll be gone?"

. . .

"Oh, that's more than enough time for preparations. I'll call some of the others while I'm at it. See ya then." Krillin then hung up.

"So, when should we leave? I'm ready now if need be," 18 said.

"We can leave now. Though, sorry, 18, but can you carry Marron? I need to-"

"Make those calls on the way? I understand. Though, you're bringing the cake and lemonade."

"Deal."

With that, the family left the house, two bags wrapped around Krillin's arm while 18 picked up their daughter. As the family was flying, Krillin looked down at his phone and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"WHAT," Bulma and Vegeta yelled in unison, surprising Bulla enough to make her jump and lose her grip on her spoon. Fortunately, after two fumbles, she was able to catch the utensil before it even reached so much as the tabletop. She looked at her parents while continuing to eat her cereal.

"What do you mean Kakarot is marrying Caulifla," Vegeta yelled into Bulma's phone. Bulla choked a bit on her cereal when she heard that.

It took a while for Krillin to tell them everything he was told.

Bulma sighed. "I can't even argue against that."

"In all honesty, I shouldn't be surprised," Vegeta said with his arms crossed. "Saiyans don't have the same martial instincts as humans. We rarely stay with our first mate for so much as a few weeks. A Saiyan staying with a mate is extraordinarily rare. For Kakarot to move on is no shock, but for him to propose? That is quite surprising."

"Hm, guess Caulifla was just the right 'mate' for him," Bulma said with a smile.

"More than likely," Vegeta said immediately.

"That... wasn't a serious statement. It was more or less a joke."

"A joke with some truth to it."

Bulma looked down, realizing that Vegeta was right. She just shook her head and put her phone to her ear. "So, now what?"

. . .

"A surprise party?"

. . .

"Yeah. I don't have any plans. I don't think any of us do. Besides, I want to see this cabin of theirs. You coming, Vegeta?"

"Of course, I am."

"You want to come, Bulla?"

"Sure."

"Alright, we're coming. Who else do you plan on calling?"

. . .

"I'm not picking up Roshi. Just mentioning that right now."

. . .

"Sounds like most of the gang might show up. Anyway, I'll have some chefs arrive on the spot. Where is it anyway?"

. . .

"Oh. Uh, Vegeta, you sensed Goten's energy a while ago, right?"

"I did. Why?"

"That's where the cabin is."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched a bit while Bulla looked down at her bowl, blushing a bit. She then guzzled the rest of it to try and avoid the conversation.

Vegeta then sighed as he walked off. "That boy better not try anything funny with my daughter while we're there." Bulla's blush deepened when her father said that as he walked away.

Bulma sighed before she chuckled and shook her head. "Looks like we'll be there. Be sure to warn Goten." Bulma then hung up. "You should get ready, Bulla."

"Sure, mom," she said as she got up.

Bulma then smirked. "And don't put too much work into it. You're already too beautiful for Goten to handle."

"MOM!"

Bulma laughed her butt off.

* * *

Goku transferred his now wife, Caulifla, and his son Gohan back to his house.

Caulifla looked at her left hand. "Is this thing really necessary," she asked as she looked at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"It is," Gohan explained. "That way, people will know you are married and won't bother you for anything like dates."

"Ooh," Caulifla went with a smile as she looked at the ring. She didn't care about the looks or symbolic meaning of the ring at all. Just that it will prevent any annoying guys from hitting on her.

"And dad's wedding band will have the same effect."

"It will," Goku asked as he looked at his ring. "I don't remember wearing a ring in all the years I've been married to Chichi."

Gohan's eyes were hidden by the shine of his glasses. "S-Seriously?"

"Yeah. Hm, this ring kinda looks like the Time Ring Black wore."

"Who's Black?"

"An evil Supreme Kai in training who used the Super Dragon Balls to steal my body."

Caulifla stared at her husband. "You are gonna tell me every story you've got. Everything you've ever been through, you're tellin' me. Got it?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Speaking of fun, why do I sense most of our friends' ki coming from our house?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Caulifla then got an annoyed look on her face. "Better not be messing with my wolf pelt chair. That's my favorite."

"I like your bearskin couch, personally," Goku said.

"You better," she said with a smile as the three Saiyans walked up to the house. Caulifla then turned the knob. "Alright, what's everyone doing in my h-"

The sound of party poppers was heard.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE," yelled nearly all of Goku and Caulifla's friends.

Caulifla blinked. "What the-"

"Congratulations, Caulifla," Bulma said as she and many others began to clap.

"You've got yourself quite the looker, Goku," Master Roshi said with a smile. "And so quickly, too."

"I'm not even surprised you two married so quickly," Piccolo said, his arms crossed, his usual stern look on his face. Though, there was no malice or aggravation in his voice. It sounded more congratulatory than anything.

"Congratulations truly are in order, Kakarot. You married a true Saiyan woman who will undoubtedly bring honor to you and your heritage." Vegeta then glared at a direction.

What he glared at was Goten and Bulla close to each other. When he looked in their direction, Goten felt a terrible shiver up his spine and side-stepped away from the powerful Saiyan's daughter.

"I'm jealous of ya, Goku," Yamcha said. "You got to marry such a beautiful woman. Give me some of your luck in love, will ya?"

"I must say... that I'm happy for you, Goku," Tien said with a genuine smile. "A martial artist needs a constant challenge. A wife like Caulifla would surely provide such a challenge."

Caulifla chuckled. "Damn right. And not just in fighting either," Caulifla said with a sneaky glance towards Goku. Everyone understood the meaning behind her words and expression, making them all blush, even Vegeta.

"Ms. Caulifla?"

"Hm?"

She looked up to see Cabba. "Or rather, _Mrs._ Son Caulifla..." Cabba took a deep breath and bowed. "I wish you good fortune on your marriage!"

"Uh, thanks. Seeing you reminded me that I should probably let my brother know about this situation."

"Don't worry," Cabba said as he stood up, looking towards the ground. "I'll be sure to inform Captain Renso."

"Don't even think about it."

"Eh?"

"I'm gonna do it face to face, with my new husband at my side," Caulifla said as she grabbed Goku in a headlock with a smile. "I got nothing to hide, so why should I let someone else break the news to my brother like a coward?"

Cabba looked at her with surprised eyes before they softened into understanding. "I see," he said with a smile.

"Heh. Whoa!"

"So I'm going to meet your brother," Goku asked with Caulifla in his arms.

"Guess you are," she replied with a smile and her arms still around Goku's neck.

The newly married couple's eyes then widened. They then began to sniff the air. "Something smells good," they said in unison as they both looked at Bulma.

"Yeah, I had some of my chefs come and make a feast. They had to use portable stoves since your kitchen is basically nonexistent. It's behind the ca-"

Goku and Caulifla both used Instant Transmission.

"Crap! Everyone to the back before dad and Caulifla eat the entire buffet," Goten yelled as he grabbed Bulla's hand and ran.

"Hey! Hands off my daughter, brat," Vegeta yelled as he gave chase, more concerned for his daughter than Goku eating all the food.

"He's still against that," Krillin asked.

"But they look so good together," Yamcha said.

"He's the only one who disapproves. Even Trunks gave his blessings," Tien said.

"Speaking of which, where is he," 18 asked.

"He should be working," Bulma said.

"Should," Roshi asked.

"Yes. 'Should'," Bulma said. "But, knowing him and Mai," Bulma said with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Whoo-hoo," Trunks in his swimming trunks and Mai in her bikini yelled out as the two jumped off a high cliff over the sun-soaked ocean.

As they were falling, Trunks was doing a bunch of flips and somersaults.

"Show off," Mai said.

"If you've got it, flaunt it."

"Easy for a guy who can fly," Mai said as she began to twirl around.

"You've got moves yourself," Trunks said as he oogled his wife.

He then moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist before positioning her into a princess carry. "Get ready for the splash," he called out as the water came closer.

"Only one thing to say in this situation," Mai said with a smile.

"CANNONBALL," the couple yelled out before the large splash.

* * *

"Still crazy for each other, after three years, eh," Yamcha said in a jealous tone.

"Biological age gap aside, they're really good together," Krillin said.

"That sounds familiar," 18 said.

"So... how many plates have those two eaten by now," Roshi asked.

Everyone looked to see Goku and Caulifla eating another giant bowl of food, the waiters and chefs working frantically to keep up with them.

"And how long has Goten been running from Vegeta," Chiaotzu asked.

"Get back here, you little bastard!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to overstep," Goten yelled as he ran and dodged Vegeta's ki blasts.

"Dad, calm down already," Bulla yelled as she chased her father and ex-boyfriend.

"Don't know. Fun to watch, though," Yamcha said.

"That it is," Bulma said, making her and the rest of the group laugh.

The sound of fists clashing was heard.

Everyone looked to see that Goku and Caulifla were fighting... with a giant piece of meat floating over them. When it began to fall, Goku kicked Caulifla away and jumped towards the meat, mouth wide open to chomp on the succulent meat.

Caulifla used Instant Transmission to kick Goku away and grab the bone of the meat. She was about to bite it when she began to laugh. Goku was tickling her sides. When Caulifla released her grip, Goku grabbed the meat and jumped away.

However, Caulifla tackled him onto the ground. Caulifla was now on top of Goku, looking down at him with a smile while Goku smiled back, still holding onto the meat. The two laughed before Goku stuck the meat between them. The two then began to eat, not moving away from the other.

"They seem to be made for the other," Tien said.

"Yeah. It seems so natural," Krillin said.

"So this is a marriage between Saiyans. Interesting."

Everyone looked towards the familiar voice.

"Whis," Bulma yelled out in surprise.

"Lord Beerus," Vegeta yelled out in surprise, dropping Goten onto the ground.

"Salutations, everyone," Whis greeted.

"I see you've prepared a feast. Where is the pudding," Beerus asked?

"Oh, it's over there with the rest of the deserts," Bulma said as she pointed at the table.

"Ah, finally," Beerus said with a smile as he warped at the table and picked up a pudding cup. "Pudding. After all this time." Beerus then took a bite.

His eyes shot open. "ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS! SO SMOOTH, SWEET, AND CREAMY! IT'S AS IF I'M EATING A CLOUD! SUCH A DELICACY! WELL WORTH THE WAIT!"

"Oh, Lord Beerus!"

He looked towards Goku, who ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was feeling hungry and decided to come to see what Bulma had to whip up. When we saw no one was home, Whis used his scepter to find out you were getting remarried to that Universe 6 Saiyan girl. You should have done so sooner so I could have had my delicious pudding," he said as he continued to eat.

Goku chuckled. "Not sure how much sooner we could have done it. Oh, Beerus, can we fight, sir? Please?"

Spoon still in his mouth, Beerus looked at Goku with one eye before he sighed. "Very well. In honor of your marriage to your Universe 6 mate and in lieu of the fact that I'm in a good mood."

"Alright! Winner gets to fight Caulifla!"

"Now hold on, I never agreed to-"

"Be sure to win quickly, Goku! I want to fight you ASAP," Caulifla yelled out from the dessert table, where she was eating a strawberry shortcake.

Beerus's aura then began to flare, making him accidentally destroy the rest of his pudding. "Did you just insinuate that your husband is stronger than I? The loyalty of a mate should only go so far, girl. I'll be sure to punish you properly after I defeat your precious husband! Let's get this over with, Goku!"

"Alright!"

And so, their fight commenced.

"You'll stop it if it goes too far, right," Bulma asked Whis.

"Of course. I believe I have warned you of the dangers of two Gods of Destruction fighting, have I not?"

"But Goku isn't a God of Destruction," Yamcha said.

"In title, he is not. However, he is more than powerful enough to become one, just as his spouse and Vegeta are."

Krillin laughed nervously. "I'm friends with three gods that have enough power to destroy the universe. Yay."

During the fight between Goku and Beerus, Cabba was leaning against a tree, watching the fight while holding a cup of fruit punch. He didn't feel like water, didn't think it was formal enough for wine and was not much for drinking beer. The fruit punch was the only option left.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Hm? Oh, Ms. Kale. By all means."

Kale leaned onto the tree alongside Cabba, watching the fight between Goku and Beerus.

"I'm a bit sad," Kale said.

Cabba didn't respond.

"This might be my last chance to see sis for a very long time." Kale looked down and swished her water around a bit. "After all, she left me to get married to her teacher. I'd be lying if I said I won't be lonely without her around."

Cabba remained silent.

"It must be even worse for you. After all..." Kale smiled at Cabba. "The woman you love is with another man."

Cabba jolted a bit before he looked at Kale. "Was it that obvious?"

"For me, at least. Actually, I'm pretty sure my sis and Goku are the only ones who don't know. You always did stare at sis."

Cabba groaned in embarrassment while Kale giggled. She then looked back up at Goku's fight with Beerus. "Though, I guess I know how you feel. I loved her, too."

Cabba looked at her. "Platonically... or romantically?"

Kale looked down at her drink once more. "You know what? . . . I really don't know. I don't think I will ever know, honestly. How can I now, with sis being married to someone she fell in love with a long time ago."

"A long time ago?"

"While we trained together, she would always compare herself to Goku. 'His kame-whatever was stronger than this.' 'He didn't need to turn Super Saiyan for that.' 'Goku could have done this easily, so I can, too.' She would say things like this nearly every day as we trained or took on rival gangs."

Cabba looked down at his drink and chuckled. "So, in short, I never stood a chance." He looked up at the awesome fight. "I never even tried to muster up the courage to confess to her. I was always too afraid of her answer. I would always hesitate. Look at what that hesitation got me. . . . The best scenario for Caulifla."

"Hm?"

"She is an awesome woman who deserves the best. I couldn't give that to her, but I know Goku can. As such, I can only do this." Cabba raised his drink towards Goku. "I truly hope you make Caulifla happy. May your marriage be blessed with happiness."

Kale smiled as she also raised her drink. "Amen."

The two toasted before they drank and joined the party.

The fight between Goku and Beerus was interrupted by Whis, since it was becoming too universally destructive, meaning their fight ended with a tie. To compensate, they had an arm-wrestling contest, which Goku narrowly won after Beerus got distracted by a plate of flan being brought out.

The arm-wrestling between Goku and Caulifla was just as epic, with Goku narrowly beating his wife.

The party went on without a hitch, everyone laughing and having fun. Though, the beer got quite a few of the humans tipsy.

"Hey, 18, why don't we go make Marron into an older sister," Krillin said while laughed drunkenly.

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather do it while you're sober," 18 said with a giggle.

"KAKAROT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER AND THAT SON OF YOURS?!"

"Dad, I'm over here with mom!"

"Come on, Cabba! D*hic*ink with us," a drunk Yamcha said with his arm around Cabba.

"T-That isn't necessary."

"Nonsense! Drink up! Drink," he yelled as he stuck the mug into Cabba's mouth, making the Saiyan chug down the beer.

"This flan is exquisite, Lord Beerus," Whis said as he took another bite of his flan.

"Absolutely worth losing to Goku for," Beerus said as he ate more.

Goku and Caulifla were eating up a storm. Salads, soups, meats, sides; they were inhaling everything in sight. Eventually, the cooks saw it as a challenge to test their skills as chefs.

Eventually, four servants brought a giant bowl of ramen big enough to swim in. Goku and Caulifla actually had to fly in order to get to the bowl and started to slurp up as much of the soup as they could. Then, the classic, and maybe a bit cliché moment happened.

Turns out that one of the noodles they were both eating was connected. As they slurped the ramen at bullet speed, their lips connected before they knew it. They just stared at the other's eyes, surprised at the scenario. Also, they didn't notice, but everyone was staring at them.

They parted from their accidentally kiss, still staring at the other. Goku then licked his lips. "How come your lips are the tastiest thing I've had so far?"

"Don't ask me," she answered with half-lidded eyes.

"Can we do that again?"

Caulifla sighed before she chuckled. "Goku, we're married now. You don't need to ask to kiss me." She then cupped his cheek. "Just do it, big guy," she said before she stole a kiss. Goku then wrapped his arm around her waist with Caulifla wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, that happened," Yamcha said.

"You're a lucky man, my boy," Roshi said before he chugged his beer. "Whoo, this is good stuff, Bulma!"

"I only get the best," she bragged with a smile.

"You're spending too much time around my daughter!"

"Sorry!"

Bulma sighed as she looked up to see Vegeta chasing after Goten, firing ki blast after ki blast at the poor Saiyan. "That overprotective idiot."

"At least it's fun to watch," Krillin said, still drunk, as he ate some takoyaki. He was then hit in the face by a stray ki blast. "Now it's not so fun," he said, his face smoking from the blast. Everyone got a good laugh out of that moment.

The party went on like this, everyone eating, drinking, and even fighting. It was a nice and happy-go-lucky time. . . . Even though it ended with everyone either drunk on the ground of dead asleep in Goku and Caulifla's house. Oh, the hangovers and shenanigans that will come about in the following morning.

 **A/N: Glad I only need to watch these realities and not participate in them. Those mortals don't seem to have any limits. I'm at least impressed that the Saiyan couple's home is somehow intact.**

 **Still, quite the interesting party. Although, I think the aftermath might be just as interesting. I can see quite a few sleeping guests in precarious situations that should cause some amusing chaos.**

 **Though, it's odd. According to the timetable, Chronoa gave me, this scenario shouldn't have happened. Another time anomaly?**

 **Oh, well. It isn't causing any damage to this reality. No reason to erase or fix it. Hm? Ah, but it did lengthen this reality. Eh, it happens every once in a while.**

 **Well, guest mortals and Kais alike, I will see you the next time this universe's timeline continues. I have other realities to attend to. Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun once again rose to start another glorious morning on Mt. Paozu. The rays of the sun hit Goten right on the face. He groaned as he reached for either his sheets or his pillow. He couldn't feel any of it. He thought that he fell off his bed again. It's how he explained his headache.

He tried to use a gust of wind caused by a swing of his arm to close his curtains. Since it didn't get any darker, he opened his eyes in annoyance. He sat up to see why his curtains weren't close to begin with.

"Wait a minute, where are my curtains?" He then looked around. "This isn't even my room. Ow. My head is killing me." He belched a tiny bit and groaned. "I feel like crap. Am I in a hangover again? Damn. Wonder if it has anything to do with Trunks like last time."

Goten then heard a soft moan before he felt something wrap around his waist. "Thin, small, and warm. Is it my girlfriend?" Goten looked to see someone that made his face go blue. "B-B-B-Bulla," he whispered.

Sleeping peacefully was the beautiful daughter of the richest woman in the world... without any clothes on.

Goten looked down and realized he was in the same situation. That's when the memories came flooding in.

" _Dad divorced mom. Dad remarried to Caulifla. Everyone threw a party to celebrate the marriage. . . . A drunk Yamcha got a hold of me and shoved booze down my throat. I drink a whole keg. Then nothing. THIS IS YAMCHA'S FAULT!"  
_

"But there's no way Vegeta will buy that! He'll just kill us both! Wait, where are my clothes!?" Goten looked and saw that his and Bulla's clothes were scattered around the room. He carefully got up as to not awaken Bulla. He froze when she lightly grabbed his hand.

" _C-Cute."_

His eyes then popped open before he shook his head to clear it before gently taking her hand off of his. He then quickly got dressed and clothed Bulla as carefully as he could without waking her up.

He then remembered that Vegeta was at the party and tried to sense where he is. His face went blue when he realized that Vegeta was in the room across from the one he was in.

Goten found out that he was in one of the four bedrooms. His father was obviously in the master bedroom. He could sense him sleeping with Caulifla on top of him. He was also able to sense that Krillin was in the room next to the one he was staying in. From the odd way his ki was flowing, Goten guessed... that he was sleeping on top of his wife. He also sensed Marron, so he guessed Krillin and 18 didn't do anything. Finally, he sensed Vegeta sleeping with Bulma. For now, he was safe from the deadly Saiyan.

With that in mind, he quietly left the room as to not awaken Bulla. He sighed in relief when he closed the door. His relief was soon destroyed when he looked behind him.

His father's, or more importantly, Caulifla's house was trashed. Beer bottles scattered on the ground, paper plates and crumpled napkins, and what he feared to be vomit.

Goten looked around frantically until he saw who he was looking for, and he was truly relieved to know he was still in the house.

Gohan was sleeping on Caulifla's chair. Master Roshi was on the floor with a beer bottle in his hand while Yamcha was sleeping on the couch. There was no sign of Tien, and Goten didn't sense him anywhere. He assumed Tien went back to his home.

None of that mattered, though. Goten ran over and shook his brother. "Gohan! Gohan! Wake up!"

"Hm? Mm. I'm up. I'm up," he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "Ow. It's been a while since I've drunk. Forgot how bad a hangover could be." He then looked around. "Oh, my. This place is a mess."

"I know. That's why I was trying to wake you up. We need to clean this up before Caulifla wakes up!"

"Good thinking, Goten. We did cause this mess. It's only polite that we clean up after ourselves."

"I don't care about being polite!" Gohan looked at his brother with a surprised expression. "Our mom used to punish me for some much as accidentally spilling my juice as a kid! Can you imagine what a woman as strong as dad would do to us if she saw her house was trashed!?"

Gohan's eyes were hidden by the shine of his glasses while his face went completely blue. The half-Saiyans both had a vision of Caulifla's massive, red-eyed shadow looming over the both of them, her arms crossed, her ki causing an intensely powerful wind that blew the two away.

They wasted no time flying around to get the necessary cleaning supplies and start to tidy up. Their mother was scary enough, and she was a regular human. No way they wanted to infuriate a Saiyan woman as powerful as their father.

* * *

As the rays of the sun finally reached the master bedroom, Caulifla slowly opened her eyes due to its warm touch. She slowly sat up, yawning a bit, feeling pressure on her back. She looked to see that it was Goku's arm. He had it wrapped around her.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. With a roll of her eyes, she used Instant Transmission to escape his admittedly comfortable hold and grabbed her robe and Goku's, knowing she would need it later. She was feeling too lazy to get properly dressed, but she had more than enough motivation to go out and hunt for breakfast.

However, when she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell?"

Her house was shining. Literally sparkling.

She looked to see Gohan on her chair and Goten leaning against it, both panting.

"Alright, start talking." The two looked up to see Caulifla standing over them, hands on her hips. "What the hell did you two do to my house," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thinking it was for the best, the two explained the whole situation to Caulifla, who was now sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, head resting on her fist, and eyes closed. "Hm. Good call. I really would have been pissed if I saw my house in that state." She then opened one eye and smirked at the boys. "I would have sent all of you to the Medical Ward." The boys shivered at Caulifla's truthful words.

The sound of a door opening was heard.

"Mornin'," Bulma yawned as she walked in wearing a Capsule Corp bathrobe.

"Aren't you a bit old to be showing that much cleavage," Caulifla asked.

"Shut up." Bulma looked towards the kitchen. "Where's your fridge?"

"Like Goku or I know how to make a fridge. This house doesn't even have plumbing or electricity."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to install the fridge."

"Didn't you hear me? We don't have power."

"Actually, you do know."

"Huh?"

"And plumbing, too. You even have a shower, now. See," Bulma said as she opened the door to the bathroom.

Caulifla got up to see. What was once just a walk-in closest with an incredibly deep hole was now a full room with a walk-in shower, sink, and toilet.

Caulifla used Instant Transmission to go outside and see that her house had an extension. She then warped back. "When, how, and why?"

"Caulifla, I'm the richest woman in the world. Having a bathroom built is no problem for me. Think of it as a wedding gift from me. As for the when, after you and Goku went to your room. I had a few other adjustments added to your house, like an A/C, a heater, and a decent bed for the guest room."

"Goku designed the house to have three guest rooms."

"Oh. Oops. Well, nothing a phone call won't fix. Might as well call in some breakfast while I'm at it."

Caulifla stared at Bulma before she went back to relaxing on her chair. "Yeah. Might as well." Truth be told, she was looking forward to hunting. Still, she wasn't about to pass up a free meal.

* * *

Goku was snoring away on his bed, looking like he was trying to grab for something. He grumbled a bit, looking a bit uncomfortable. Then, his nose twitched.

His eyes popped open. He then jumped out of bed and ran out of his room.

As Caulifla was sitting at the table drinking coffee with her eyes closed, she grabbed the robe on the table and threw it behind her without looking.

Out of instinct, Goku grabbed the robe and put it on. "I smell food!"

He then saw a massive buffet of breakfast in his living room between his couch and Caulifla's favorite chair. He wasted no time in grabbing a plate and filling it up with food.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Goku," Bulma said in an annoyed tone as she ate her scrambled eggs.

"Mm? A Ulma," Goku said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! And at least wait until you're at your table before you eat," Bulma yelled.

"You sound more like his wife than I do," Caulifla said before she took a bite out of her steak.

"Well, what do you expect?! I know for certain that you won't reprimand him!"

"True," Caulifla said with a smirk.

"Unbelievable. Have you no self-control, Kakarot?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Vegeta! Good morning! Sleep well?"

"We almost didn't, since you didn't have so much as a spare futon," Bulma complained. "It's a good thing I had the good sense to bring a Capsule Corp. bed with me."

Goku chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. Caulifla and I didn't cut down enough trees to make the extra furniture. Didn't hunt enough for it, either."

"In our defense, we didn't think we'd be having any guests so quickly."

"That, too."

Bulma sighed. "Can't argue with that."

Goku then looked around. "Hey, Gohan? Why do you and Goten look so worn out?"

"We cleaned your house before Caulifla woke up," Gohan answered.

"Really? Thanks," Goku said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Goten said with a smile. _"Anything to avoid getting on Caulifla's bad side."_

Goten then shivered. He looked to see Caulifla smirking at him as if she knew what he was thinking. When he thought about it, she probably did.

"You always bring the best food, Bulma!"

Goku looked to see Yamcha sitting on the couch, enjoying the Brief Breakfast.

"Nothing quite like it," Roshi said as he also ate.

"Good morning, everyone." Everyone looked to see a drowsy looking Krillin in pajamas leave one of the guests rooms, followed by 18 and Marron, who were also wearing pajamas, only they weren't wearing nightcaps like Krillin was.

"Thanks for the bed, Bulma," 18 said.

"No problem. I knew it was a good idea to bring more than one capsule."

"That looks delicious," Marron said as she noticed the buffet.

"Wash your hands first, Marron," 18 said.

"Um, we don't have-" Goku began.

"We do now," Caulifla said. "Bulma had it installed, along with a toilet and shower."

"Really? How?"

"Easily. Your toilet has a double pipeline. One that carries the water from the nearby river and the other that leads into that nice, deep hole you made," Bulma explained. **(A/N: I am NOT a plumber. Don't even think about reprimanding me about this)** "The shower and sink basically work the same way, only they have special pipes that recycle the unused water, so you don't have to worry about being wasteful."

"That a new Capsule Corp. invention," Caulifla asked.

"Yeah. Bulla came up with the design after I complained about her showers being too long."

"Speaking of, where is my daughter," Vegeta asked. Goten jolted. Fortunately for him, Vegeta didn't notice that.

The door of the last guest room opened. "Good morning," yawned Bulla as she stretched her arms.

Bulma giggled. "You look like you slept well."

"Weirdly enough, I did."

"What do mean by weirdly? Are you saying our beds aren't good enough for you," Bulma asked with a smirk as she rested her chin on her palm.

"That's actually it. I didn't sleep on one of our beds. I woke up on the floor."

"You did what?"

"Still, I feel great. I'll admit that I didn't wake up in the most pleasant of ways, but the rest of the night was like sleeping on a warm, soft, yet sturdy bed." Goten's eyes were shadowed as he ate his breakfast with a blush.

"Kinda sounds like sleeping on Goku," Caulifla said as she ate a blueberry muffin.

"I'm a soft and warm bed?"

"You're MY soft and warm bed, anyway," Caulifla said with a smirk.

"Could you two BE any closer," Bulma asked with a giggle.

After a while, everyone was full from having a delicious Brief Breakfast. Goku and Caulifla waved everyone goodbye as they flew off, everyone wishing them luck on their marriage. Though, Vegeta just gave the same hand sign he gave Trunks when he left after the fight with Cell. Though, that was quite the blessing coming from him.

"So, what now? Wanna train," Caulifla asked with a smile.

"Actually, there's something I wanna try."

Caulifla gave her husband a confused but curious look.

* * *

The two were flying around Mt. Paozu, Goku searching for something. "There! That'll do!" The couple then landed.

"Nice bit of land. Are we going to spar here?"

"No. We're going to do some Kame Style Training. We're going to hoe this entire thing with our bare hands."

". . . Huh?"

"Trust me. It's great training."

"How is farming great training? Are you sure you aren't just doing this out of habit because of your ex?"

"You'll see how it's helpful. Let's make it more fun. A race to see who tiles more land."

"I'm not going to f-"

"Ready," Goku said before getting in a starting position.

Out of instinct, Caulifla took one herself. "Huh?! Wait a min-"

"GO!"

The couple then started to plow the land with their bare hands, both going at awesome speeds.

 _"Dammit. How did I let him talk me into this? Ow! Seriously? I know I'm just in my base form, but I'm one of the strongest women in the damned multiverse. How am I having trouble? Still, he wasn't bullshitting after all. It's not just my hands getting a good workout. My legs, arms, shoulders, and back feels like they're getting a hell of a workout. That husband of mine. Sure knows how to make things interesting,"_ Caulifla thought with a smirk.

She then looked towards Goku. _"He's going faster. Can't let him get ahead of me!"_

The couple then went faster, not wanting to be outdone by their significant other. They were tiling ten acres of lands in mere minutes like it was nothing. Then, they both saw it.

" _The last bit of land,"_ Goku thought with a smile.

" _I'm almost there,"_ Caulifla thought with a smirk.

"IT'S MY WIN," the two yelled in unison as they threw their hands at the last bit of land.

Their fingers instead clashed against the other.

The two looked up at one another.

Caulifla didn't hesitate. She tried to knee Goku right in the face, but Goku caught it. He retaliated by trying to punch her in the face, but she caught his fist in return. She then tried to kick him in his temple, but he just flipped over and jumped away from her.

The two then clashed, now fighting with excited smirks on their faces. They warped all over the now perfectly tilled land, before they started to fly, their punches crashing all around.

The two were now grappling the other, both trying to overpower the other.

"So, in the end, we still ended up sparring," Caulifla said.

"Yeah. That's what it looks like, but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I!"

The two then separated and started to throw a barrage of kicks, punches, and ki at the other.

Caulifla then warped behind Goku and grabbed him in a choke-hold, her legs wrapped around his waist. "So, now that we've dug up this land, what do you plan on doing next," Caulifla asked, not loosening her grip at all.

"About that," Goku began as he yanked Caulifla's arms off of him and threw her.

She quickly regained her balance and turned to charge back at Goku, only to catch a bag. She opened it and took out one of its contents. "Seeds?"

"Yeah. I did this kind of training with Uub, too. Of course, we had to do some tricks to carry a ton of water and soften the land near his village, but after we softened it up and tilled it, the next bit of training I gave him was to compete with me to see who could plant the most seeds faster. He only beat me twice in all the ten times we did this."

"You guys trained for five years, and he was only able to beat you twice at farming," Caulifla asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Yup. Guess it shows that I'm better at farming than I thought. I even grew an entire field of radishes one time. The seeds your carrying are lettuce seeds. I have plenty of other seeds, like carrots and cauliflower. We're going to plant all of these in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Caulifla smirked once more. "Is your age catching up to you?"

Goku then got a challenging smile. "And what does that mean?"

"Please. It should take me five minutes, max."

"Oh? Are you sure you don't mean two, because that's how long I will need," Goku said as he got close to her.

She then looked into Goku's eyes and got closer. "Well, I will only need one minute."

Goku then placed his forehead against Caulifla's. "Well, I'll only need thirty seconds."

"Oh, yeah," Caulifla said as she pushed back against Goku's forehead.

"Yeah," he said as he pushed back.

The two were pushing each other back, their ki rising before they jumped away from each other.

"Ready," Goku asked as he got into a stance, throwing two more bags at Caulifla.

"Bring it," she answered as she caught the bags, with the couple now having three bags each.

"LET'S GO," the two said in unison as they began their contest.

Both of their arms were blurs as they planted the seeds at impossible speeds. It really did take them only thirty seconds to seed the entire field. There was only one spot left in the whole field.

"MINE," the two roared as they were about to place their seed.

Their hands instead clashed, both turning their seeds to dust. They smirked at each other before they resumed fighting.

"So, what now," Caulifla asked before she grabbed Goku's leg and started to spin him around.

"We wait for a few months for the crops to grow," Goku said before he kicked Caulifla's wrist, escaping from her grip and landing on his feet. He then charged at her, the two now fighting furiously, yet somehow artistically. "After that, I can show off how much faster I am than you at picking crops," Goku said with a challenging smile as he grappled with his wife.

"Them's fightin' words," Caulifla said with a smirk.

The two then jumped away before charging at one another, their fists clashing thunderously.

* * *

Months have passed since then.

"Wow. We sure can farm," Caulifla said as she looked out at the fields of vegetables, honestly shocked that she helped grow such a sight.

"Right? This haul is almost as big as what me and Uub grew."

"That so," Caulifla asked before she began to cough.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, you did vomit this morning."

"I still blame those berries we had yesterday."

"But I feel just fine, and I ate just as many of them as you did."

"Whatever. I was puking like crazy, and I blame the berries. Now, let's start picking the vegetables so I can show off how much faster I am." Caulifla then looked towards the field. "Though, we probably won't be able to eat most of this."

"No problem. We'll just give some to Bulma."

Caulifla then crossed her arms. "You think she'll give us some peanut butter?"

"Hm? Sure. Why?"

"I want to try some peanut butter covered cauliflower."

"Really? Okay. Your honey slathered snake from yesterday was really good, so maybe peanut butter cauliflower will be tasty too."

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Bulma was in her lab, typing away at her computer when her doorbell rang. She saved her work before getting up from her desk. She was wondering who it was since she wasn't expecting any visits. "Who is it," she asked before she reached the monitor that looks outside her door.

She saw Goku look up at the camera and wave. "Hey, Bulma!"

"Oh, this is a surprise." She unlocked the door. "You don't ever visit on your own accor- WHOA!"

Behind Goku and Caulifla were two massive containers of vegetables.

"What a haul," Bulma said.

"Yeah. We saved one of the giant buckets you gave us for ourselves."

"So that's why you asked for three. I can't believe you filled all of them. So, you giving me all of this for free or something? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"Actually, Bulma, can we have a jar of peanut butter," Goku asked.

Bulma sighed. "I really need to open an account for you. With the amount of food you've given me, you're worth a few thousand already."

"What's an account? Is it good," Goku asked.

Bulma looked at Caulifla. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes," Caulifla answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Then I'm giving you the card."

"Good idea. Now, about that peanut butter."

"Don't worry. We have some. Just bought a new jar yesterday. Two, actually. Vegeta and I have different tastes. You want the crunchy or the-"

"Smooth."

"Of course it'd be the one I like," Bulma muttered. "Come in. I'll have someone deal with the vegetables."

Goku looked around. "Haven't been here since we trained for Super Saiyan 4," he said with a smile.

"Yes. Three whole months. Not as bad as the many years you never visited, but still a long time," Bulma commented as they reached the kitchen. She then opened the cabinet and handed the jar to Caulifla. "So, do you even have bread to go with that, or is it for the fruit around your house?"

"It's for cauliflower," Caulifla answered.

Bulma was silent for a bit. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Caulifla wanted to have cauliflower with peanut butter," Goku said with a smile.

"That's... weird."

"But it might be tasty. The snake with honey was better than I thought it would be. The tuna with hot pepper and coconut was also good."

"T-The what?"

"Caulifla has been having all kinds of different ideas for our meals. They were all seriously good. Caulifla's an amazing cook, you know. I can't get enough of her food. It's somehow more fun to eat it than it is to catch it. Even the weirdest looking stuff, like stone soup, was incredibly good."

Bulma listened to every word Goku said, her arms crossed. She then looked at Caulifla. "Caulifla, have you been feeling nauseous lately?"

"Yeah."

"Vomited at all?"

"She vomited this morning."

"Uh-huh." Bulma then walked away.

"What was that about," Goku asked his wife.

"I have no idea."

Bulma then came back. "Caulifla, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Huh? Uh, I guess? Why?"

"Good." Bulma then handed her something.

She looked into her hand and blushed. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Just do it."

"Nah?! Wha?! T-There's no way I'm-!"

"If you're not, you're not. Just take the test."

Caulifla blushed angrily at Bulma before she huffed. "FINE!" She then stomped away.

"Caulifla needs to take a test? That sucks. I hate tests," Goku said.

"Not the kind of test you're thinking of, Goku."

"Hm?"

Moments passed after that. Caulifla came back confidently and held up the test. "See, Bulma!? I'm not pregnant!"

"Hm, I guess it was just my imagination. You mentioned many of the usual symptoms."

"It was just coincidence," Caulifla said with a shrug, her smile never going away.

"Oh, you were supposed to be pregnant?"

"But I'm not."

"How are you supposed to tell.

Caulifla pointed at the test. "This little screen has two red lines for pregnant, and one for not."

"So, you are pregnant."

Caulifla looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Hah? Are you blind? There's only one line."

"No." Goku pointed. There's two."

"Are you trying to prank me, Goku," Caulifla asked with a smirk as she looked towards Bulma. Her smirk went away when she saw Bulma's wide-eyed expression. She then looked at the test again.

What she saw made her do something she had never done before. She cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks... tears of joy.

"Caulifla?"

She looked up at her husband.

"Are you alright?"

Caulifla didn't respond. She just walked up and hugged him.

Goku just smiled as he hugged her back. "So, we're going to be parents?"

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a bit. "Caulifla, thank you."

She tightened her hug. "Thank you."

Goku then got a toothy grin. "I can't wait to be a dad again! I'm going to teach my kid so many techniques!"

"Hey, there. He's my kid, too," Caulifla said with a giggle. "I need to make sure the little one's every bit as tough as I am."

Goku laughed. "So, what now?"

"Now, Caulifla stays here."

The couple looked at Bulma, who had her arms crossed.

"Huh," the two went.

"If you two were to leave, you'd probably go back to training and hunting, right?"

"Of course," they said in unison.

"NO WAY," Bulma yelled, surprisingly making both Saiyans jump. Bulma then sighed. "Look, this is for the baby's safety. I know Saiyans are tough, but one wrong hit from Goku could hurt the child. So, to make sure the newest member of your family arrives safely, Caulifla is staying here."

"Does she have to," Goku asked.

"Yes, but don't sound so down about it. You're staying, too."

Goku's eyes shined. "Really!?"

"Duh. I'm not going to separate a man from his wife for months."

"Alright! You hear that, Caulifla?! We can still train together!"

"NO!" Bulma sighed. "I just explained it. Caulifla isn't doing any kind of training at all."

"WHAT," Caulifla went.

"It's for your baby's sake," Bulma explained, making Caulifla grumbled. "Goku, you can either train with Vegeta or keep Caulifla company, but no sparring. Are we clear?"

Goku was looking for the right thing to say before he just sighed in defeat and slumped over. "Crystal."

Bulma smiled. "Good. Don't worry. Your baby will be here before you know it. Pilaf! Shu!"

The two came running in before saluting. "You called," the two went.

"Goku and Caulifla will be staying with us for a while."

"Really," Pilaf asked.

"Why's that," Shu asked.

"Because Caulifla's pregnant, and I want my cute new godchild to come out safely."

"Wait, you're the godmom," Caulifla asked.

Bulma smiled at her. "I am now. Now, make sure nothing bad happens to Caulifla and her child. Help her out in any way she needs. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," they answered with a salute.

Caulifla sighed. "This is going to be a long pregnancy."

* * *

It honestly felt like it was when Caulifla started having mood swings. She once came into the same room as Goku was and just punched him into the stratosphere. When he warped back to compliment her on her punch becoming even more awesome, she threw herself on him, crying a river. One day, she was so happy, that Vegeta ran away from the mere sight of her, while Goku laughed alongside her.

* * *

Then came the second trimester.

Goku was rubbing Caulifla's stomach, looking excited. "Oh, man. This is so exciting. Just a few more months, and we can start teaching." His tail was actually wagging in excitement.

"Were you this excited for your first two," Caulifla asked with a giggle.

"Actually, with Gohan, I thought Chichi was carrying around cinnamon buns because the Ox King said told me she had a 'bun in her oven'."

Caulifla held in a snicker before looking at her husband with a raised eyebrow and toothy smile. "You are such an idiot."

"But he's your idiot."

The couple looked up to see Bulma walk in with Vegeta.

"That he is," Caulifla said.

"I see the baby's coming along just fine. Might be able to do an ultrasound soon enough. Any idea what you're going to name it?"

Goku thought for a bit. "I... don't have a clue," he said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma sighed. "Figures. How about you, Caulifla?"

Caulifla looked down at her belly. "I actually have one. Just one, for a boy."

"Hm? Why just a boy," Bulma asked.

"My brother told me... it's what I would have been named if I was his little brother instead of his little sister. He also told me that he had planned on naming his own son that name if he ever became a father, but that wasn't in the cards for him. So, I guess this is just a way to honor him, ya know?"

"Well, what is it," Vegeta asked, looking a bit impatient.

Caulifla smiled. "Littace. If he's a boy, he'll be Son Littace."

Goku smiled. "I like it. I really like it."

Bulma smiled. "And what if it's a girl?"

"Then I'm screwed," Caulifla said with a laugh.

"You will not. There are plenty of traditional Saiyan names to give a female warrior that will greatly honor the Saiyan race," Vegeta said before he walked away. "Like Zucchini."

Everyone watched as Vegeta walked away.

"So, should we name our daughter Zucchini," Goku asked.

"No," the two women in the room answered in unison.

"Is it because it's long? We could always shorten it to Zucci."

Caulifla was about to say something until she took a moment to think. "Actually, that could work."

* * *

More time passed, and Caulifla was now on her third trimester. The ultrasound revealed that the baby would be... Littace.

Both parents were excited, but something happened that made them really look forward to meeting their son.

Caulifla could feel the baby kicking around and told Goku to come and feel it. When he put his ear onto her belly, he was sent flying through three walls, landing on the kitchen table where Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla were eating. Obviously, the trio was shocked to see Goku laying on their now ruined kitchen table.

However, Goku didn't care. He just jumped up yelling "whoo-hoo" before running back through the holes.

"Wow! He's strong, like his dad!" Goku knelt down and placed a fist on Caulifla's belly, right where the baby kicked him. "That was an awesome kick. I can't wait to start training you, Littace!"

Caulifla could help but smile at the sight.

Bulma was leaning against the ruined wall, watching the two with a smile as her husband and daughter walked up. "You know, I should be furious at the destruction they caused to my house, but I can't be mad at that. Just look at how happy they are."

"At the very least, they know their son will be a powerful and great warrior. Congratulations, Kakarot. Your child has brought pride to the Saiyan race. Although..." Vegeta then walked over and grabbed Goku by the collar before dragging him away. "You ruined my dinner with my wife and daughter. I won't be satisfied until I punch your face in."

"Oh, we're going to spar?! Sorry, Caulifla! Sorry, Littace! Dad's going to go spar with Uncle Vegeta for a bit!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNCLE?! JUST BECAUSE I CALLED YOUR SON THE PRIDE OF THE SAIYAN RACE DOES NOT MEAN I ACKNOWLEDGE HIM AS A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY!"

"Come on, Vegeta. If Bulma's the godmom, you're the goddad, right?"

"That was her decision, not mine!"

Bulma sighed at her husband's antics. Still, she couldn't stop smiling. She really was enjoying this nice family time.

* * *

More time has passed, and the due day was just a week away.

Right now, Goku, Caulifla, Bulma, and Vegeta were sitting at a table outside in the Capsule Corp garden. Everyone but Vegeta was laughing.

"I don't care if she was a robot. It's still hilarious that Vegeta got beaten up by a little girl," Caulifla laughed.

"Shut up," Vegeta grumbled while leaning his head against his fist.

"Yeah, we had a lot of good times," Bulma said as she sipped her tea.

"You make it sound like we won't have anymore," Goku said as he ate the bento one of Bulma's chefs brought him.

"Yeah. We still have plenty of time to have some fun," Caulifla said as she ate the salad that was given to her. "And as soon as Littace is born," she began as she picked up a glass of water. "We will have many more to come."

Bulma giggled as she prepared to sip her tea again. "I'm sure you will," she said as she sipped her tea with her eyes closed.

The sound of water spilling was heard. "Oops," Caulifla went.

"Ah, don't worry. A little spilled water won't hurt anyone. And don't worry about the glass. It's shatterproof. Nothing will happen if you drop it."

"Well, that's not really important to me, since I didn't drop it."

"Hm? Then what was that spilling water I heard," she asked as she opened her eyes.

Caulifla looked at Bulma with a light blush. "Well... my water broke."

Bulma stared at Caulifla before she dropped her glass of ice tea. "Come again?"

"The, uh, the baby's coming," Caulifla said as she held onto her stomach.

"B-But the due date! We still had a week left!"

"Seems Littace has other plans."

Goku laughed. "I guess he wants to see us as badly as we want to see him!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO LAUGH, GOKU," Bulma yelled. "WE NEED TO GET CAULIFLA TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!"

"Okay," Goku said as he grabbed Caulifla's hand and placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Oh, boy," Bulma went as she quickly grabbed both Caulifla's and Vegeta's hands.

Goku then used Instant Transmission.

None of the hospital staff or patients saw the group appear out of nowhere, but as soon as a doctor saw the state Caulifla was in, she was rushed to the delivery room, followed by the party.

"May I ask which of you is the father," the doctor asked.

"Yo," Goku said with a wave.

"First of all, congratulations. Second of all, don't worry. Your wife is in good hands."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Goku smiled at Caulifla. "Because my wife is the strongest woman in the universe. She doesn't need to worry about anything."

Caulifla smirked at her husband. "Damn right."

Goku and Caulifla were then led into the delivery room. It was there, that for the first time ever, Goku got to help deliver his child. It didn't take long for the baby to be delivered. In just a few minutes, Littace was crying in the arms of his mother.

Caulifla had tears of joy welling up in her eyes, smiling at her son. Surprisingly, Goku looked just as overjoyed. Maybe it was because this was the first time he saw the birth of his child. When Gohan was born, he was out fishing. He was dead when Goten was born. In a way, helping deliver Littace gave Goku an even stronger bond with Littace than with his other sons.

"So, this is our son. Welcome to Earth, Littace," Goku said.

The baby stopped crying when he heard his father's voice and looked at him.

"Hey, little guy. It's me, your dad."

Littace laughed adorable as he reached out for his father. Goku chuckled as he held out his finger, letting the baby grab it.

The doctors and nurse smiled happily at the pair before they received a shock.

"Wow. He's even stronger than when he was in your belly, Caulifla," said Goku as he was being held up in the air by Littace.

"Well, he is our son," Caulifla said with a smile.

Littace then yawned as put his father down and went to sleep. The parents smiled at their son.

"We got this," Goku asked as he held up a fist.

"Yeah. We got this," Caulifla said as she fist-bumped her husband. She then got out of the bed.

"Ah! Ma'am, you should rest a bit! You just gave birth," the nurse pleaded.

Caulifla smirked at the nurse with a raised eyebrow. "And? Do I look like a sissy to you? I'm the wife of the strongest man in the universe and a mom. It's going to take a lot more than this to keep me down," she said as she and her family left the room.

"Ah, wait," the doctor called as he and the nurse followed the Saiyans.

"Alright, let's go," Goku said to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Already? That was fast," Bulma said as she and Vegeta stood up.

"Wait a moment!"

The group looked to see the doctor and nurse run towards them.

"Thank you for your hard work," Goku said with a bow.

Following her husband's lead, Caulifla also bowed. However, when she bowed, she accidentally brought Littace close to his father's hair, which tickled his little nose. The baby then let out a small and cute sneeze, making his tail pop out of the blanket he was wrapped in. The sight of the infant's tail made the nurse and doctor stop dead in their tracks, their jaws close to hitting the floor. That's when they finally realized that Goku, Caulifla, and Vegeta had tails as well.

"See ya later," Goku said as he used Instant Transmission to warp the group out of the hospital.

The doctor and nurse stood in place, slumped over.

"Doctor, I think I'm going to use my paid vacation now," the nurse said.

"I think I am, too," the doctor said. "I also need to see Dr. Shinri. I think my sanity needs to be examined. I'm seeing things due to overwork," he said as he walked towards the psychological ward.

"I'm coming along, sir," the nurse called as she ran over to the doctor.

* * *

Bulla was eating potato chips while reading a magazine when she heard the familiar zip of the Instant Transmission. She looked up to see her parents and Goku and Caulifla.

"Welcome back," she said as she got up. "Where have you been off toooooo."

Bulla looked right into Littace's eyes. "W-What is that adorable creature in Caulifla's arms!?"

"Uh, my son?"

"He's so cute," Bulla cried as she all but zipped in front of the mother, lightly scratching Littace's chin. "Hey there, cutie. It's your Big Sis Bulla." Littace gurgled and giggled in the adorable way babies usually do. Bulla had a look of pure bliss. _"So cute."_

Littace then grabbed Bulla's finger.

"Hm? Whoa. Whoa! WHOA! STRONG!" Bulla was being held up by the baby. "SINCE WHEN WERE BABIES THIS STRONG?! Ah, or maybe I'm just that light. Nice. Thanks for the nice body, mom."

"Anytime, sweetie."

"Now, Littace, can you please put Big Sis Bulla down? Whoa!" Littace just released Bulla, but she was able to land on her feet. "Spunky little troublemaker, isn't he?"

"That's my boy," Goku said with a proud smile.

"Well, thanks for everything, Bulma," Caulifla said with a smile.

"No problem," she said before she started to rub Littace's cheek, making the baby giggle. "You better visit more often now. I am officially the godmother of this little guy now."

"Sure. Vegeta should spend some time with him now, too, right," Goku asked.

"Wrong. Bulma may have accepted being the godmother, but I have not made the same commitment."

"Come on, Vegeta," Goku pleaded.

"Don't you 'come on' me, Kakarot! I'm going to go train," he said as he walked away.

Bulma sighed. "As stubborn as ever. Well, we'll see you later, guys," Bulma said with a wave.

"Yeah. I've got to make a crib for Littace anyway," Goku said as he prepared to use Instant Transmission, his arm wrapped around his wife and son.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bulma said as she dug into her pocket and threw a capsule.

Caulifla easily caught it. "What is it?"

"A Capsule Corp. crib. Call it your baby shower gift, since you made us skip that thing altogether," Bulma said with a disapproving smile.

"It sounded lame to me. Anyway, thanks for Littace's first bed. Later." With that, the Son Family teleported away.

"You think we'll get to see baby Littace again," Bulla asked.

"We'd better," Bulma said as she walked to her lab. "That kid really was cute. Looked a lot like his dad."

* * *

It's been about six months since Littace was born.

The Saiyans were having a much easier time taking care of the baby than anyone expected. Even changing his diapers wasn't that hard for them. Though, Littace might be the only baby in the world whose diapers are made of wild animal pelts.

He wasn't much of a crier either. He was seen laughing more than anything. One of his favorite past times was watching his parents spar. He also had fun playing with his dad, who usually played with his son by forming balls of ki and making them fly around the baby.

Littace even helps the parents farm. The couple couldn't help but laugh when Littace once pulled out a carrot that was literally twice his size.

The biggest problem was thought to have been the full moon, but Littace was usually asleep whenever it was out. However, one time, Goku and Caulifla accidentally let their guard down, allowing the baby to crawl out the open door.

At first, Littace was rampaging around as a Great Ape, but his parents were able to easily calm him down as Great Apes themselves. They even sat around as a family, looking up towards the moon. A couple of campers actually recorded the sight, making the Son Family a living, Mt. Paozu legend.

All in all, they were a pretty happy family.

* * *

It was now the night of the end of Littace's sixth month. Caulifla was out hunting for some late night, nocturnal dinner while Goku volunteered to stay behind with their child. He and Littace were sitting on their roof as they looked up at the starlit, night sky.

Goku was smiling at the sky when he felt his son wiggling around. He looked down to see Littace actually reaching out towards the stars and the crescent moon. "You wanna go up there, Littace?"

The baby looked up at his father and smiled. "Ah!"

"Alright." Goku then stood up. "Get ready. One... two..." Right when Goku was about to take off, he saw a shining light. He looked down towards it to see that it was his son's ki.

"AIIIIII!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOO," Goku went as his son took off, taking his father along for a ride.

It took a bit of strength from him, but Goku was able to stop his son. He looked down at the laughing baby in shock. "You... can... FLY! That's awesome! You can't even walk yet, and you're already flying like a pro! Your mom has got to see this!"

Goku then began to concentrate. _"CAULIFLA! IT'S ME! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"_

As soon as the thought left his mind, Caulifla appeared before her husband and son using Instant Transmission. "Alright, Goku, what's got you so excited this ti- Why is our son in space?"

Goku gave his signature smile before he looked down at Littace. "Hey, Littace, you see who that is?"

Littace looked and smiled before reaching towards his mother. "Mama! Ma!"

Caulifla smiled. "As cute as it is to hear our kid speak, is it really worth doing it in-"

"Now fly over to mama," Goku said as he released Littace.

"Come again? Goku, he can't even walk. How is he going to be able to-"

"Mama!" With ki bursting from his little body, Littace slammed into his mother, winding the powerful Saiyan woman.

She groaned before she lifted her laughing son. "Y-You can already fly?!" Caulifla then gained a giant smirk. "That's my son, for ya! It usually takes kids years to learn how to fly on their own! Look at you, doing it like it's nothing. Tryin' to make your mama proud, eh?" Caulifla then brought her son in for a hug, scratching him under his chin, making the baby giggle. "You've already been doing that, son."

"Littace really is amazing, isn't he," Goku said as he flew over to his family.

Caulifla smiled at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course he is. He's our son, isn't he?"

Goku laughed. "He really is."

Caulifla then released Littace to let him fly around on his own. Goku flew next to her and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close to him.

"Watching him is getting me excited for when he's old enough to start training."

"I bet. With us as teachers, he could probably take down guys like Jiren easily."

"Or maybe even guys like Moro."

"That planet eater that you and Vegeta took down with the Galactic Patrol?"

"Yeah."

Caulifla stared at her husband with a smile before looking back at her son. "Yeah. He just might."

"He might even need to." Caulifla looked to see her husband with his rare, serious expression. "Moro's still out there. What's more, we have no idea what kind of monsters are out in not just Universe Six or Seven, but the entire multiverse. You and I won't be around forever to protect it."

"True, but the multiverse will have Littace."

Goku then smiled. "Yeah, it will."

Littace then laughed, catching the attention of his parents. He was flying towards what looked like shooting stars. One of the stars went towards the Earth, which Littace eagerly chased after.

"Oh, man! Littace," Goku yelled out as he and his wife chased after their son.

"We're coming in hot," Caulifla said.

"And he's still laughing! I know I should be worried, but I'm really proud of him right now," Goku said.

"I'm in the same boat! Pride later, saving our son comes first!" Caulifla placed her fingers on her forehead. "Dammit! He's going too fast! Instant Transmission won't work in this situation!"

"Well, guess I'd better use the turbo!"

"Turbo!? What tur-"

Before Caulifla could finish her question, Goku shot two blasts of ki from the palms of his hands, vastly increasing his speed. He was catching up to the little bullet he called his son. He was then reaching out to him.

"Al...most... theeeeeeere... GOTCHA!"

The baby was laughing while happily waving his arms while being hugged by his father.

Goku couldn't help but laugh. "Happy-go-lucky, eh, Litt-" Goku was interrupted when he smashed into a building, back first. He didn't realize he was still falling when he caught his son. "Ow."

"What the hell," yelled a familiar voice.

When the dust cleared, Goku saw both Vegeta and Bulma. He coughed a bit before he waved. "Hey, guys."

"Goku, why the hell are you smashing through my roof," Bulma yelled.

"Sorry about that. I had to catch this little guy."

"Oh, you are NOT putting the blame on your kid," Bulma yelled. "I know Saiyan babies are a handful. Trust me, I raised two of them! Still, there's no way even YOUR son could be that much trouble."

"Oh, he isn't any trouble at all. He's just a little too strong for his own good."

"What are you blabbering on about, Kakarot?"

Goku gave his usual laugh before he looked down at Littace, who was looking back up at him. "Hey, Littace, do you see Uncle Vegeta over there?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Kakarot!? I do not accept your spawn as a member of my-"

"Go fly to Uncle Vegeta, Littace," Goku said in a playful tone.

Littace just laughed before he was surrounded by ki and slammed right into Vegeta's gut.

The powerful Saiyan coughed before groaning in pain. Grabbing the baby, he held up the smiling infant, looking at him with wide and shocked eyes. "What power."

"Right?! I can't wait to train him!"

"You?! Train MY nephew?! MY GODSON?! I think not!"

"Hah?! B-But Vegeta-"

"No buts, Kakarot! This boy is the true heir of the Saiyan race! As such, he must be properly trained in the ways of the elite!"

"But he's my son!"

"Well, according to you, he's my nephew, as well as my godson!"

"I want to be the one who trains him! Come on, Vegeta! I never had a chance to train my kids properly! Chichi always made them study all the time! I've got so much to teach and show him!"

"Well, I have more! He needs to know about his heritage, gain Saiyan honor, and learn to be proud of his mighty race!"

The two Saiyans continued to argue among each other, with Littace looking confused the entire time. Bulma sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. She was about to break the two up.

However, someone else beat her to the punch, literally.

While he was still arguing with Goku about who would be a better teacher for little Littace, Vegeta was punched in the face with enough force for him to accidentally toss the baby. He groaned while rubbing his sore cheek before looking at his assailant.

He saw an annoyed looking Caulifla, holding Littace in one arm with her other on her hip. "Would you stop fighting over my son already?"

"Caulifla! Great timing! Can you convince Vegeta that I'm the one who's going to train Littace?"

"Hah? What are you on about? Of course, you're going to train him. You're his old man, aren't you? A father should teach his son everything he knows."

"Yes," Goku yelled as he jumped in victory.

"Caulifla, think this through," Vegeta yelled. "Do you really want a fool like Kakarot teaching your son?!"

"Watch it, Pops. That's my husband you're talking about."

"Then you should know what I mean! Kakarot knows nothing about the Saiyan race! The boy should know his history as he trains!"

Caulifla stared at Vegeta before she sighed. "Can't argue with that. Alright, fine. How's this?" Caulifla raised three fingers. "Three months. That's how much you can train him for when he's old enough."

"WHAT!? I NEED FAR MORE THAN A MEASLY THREE MONTHS TO TRAIN THE BOY!"

"It's per year."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I NEED MORE TIME THAN THAT!"

Caulifla groaned. "You should be grateful I gave you that much to begin with. Look, here's the deal: Goku trains him for the first three months of the year, I train him for the next three months, and you train him for the three months after I'm done. The last three months of the year will be his choice. He will choose who he trains with. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Goku said with a smile.

"Tch. Better than nothing," Vegeta said. "I will make sure the boy wishes to use his final months training with me."

"Heh, you wish. Kid will obviously want to train with his awesome mom," Caulifla said with a smirk.

"Mind if I teach him a few things?"

The Saiyans looked at a smiling, arm-crossed Bulma.

"You," Caulifla asked. "Bulma, we're three of the strongest fighters in the entire multiverse. Not sure there's much you can teach him."

"Hey," Bulma went in an annoyed tone. "Did you forget that I'm the smartest woman in the world, quite possibly the universe? Littace should have a bit of book smarts."

"The Son Family already has a Gohan, lady," Caulifla said in annoyance.

"And look at how far Gohan's brains got him. He lasted longer in the Tournament than you did, right?"

Caulifla got visibly annoyed. "Alright, you got me. You can share Vegeta's time, and if Littace wants to 'train' with you after that, I'll let him. Happy?"

"Very."

"Hey, maybe he should train with others, too." Caulifla looked at her smiling husband. "Like Piccolo, or Kale, or even Whis!"

Caulifla took a moment to think. "Yeah, I guess he could learn a thing or two from teachers other than us." Caulifla then smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Looks like you're going to have a fun time growing up, eh, Littace," she asked her son as she lovingly rubbed his nose with hers, making the baby laugh adorably.

"Man, I already can't wait," Goku said as he walked up and rubbed the laughing baby's head.

"I'm already betting he's going to be a handful," Bulma said as she walked up and poked the baby's nose.

"Of course, he will. He's a Saiyan warrior," Vegeta said, his arms crossed, with a small smile.

With all the attention he was getting, Littace continued to laugh, his cute baby voice warming up the whole room.

"Hey, that's a nice breeze," Goku said.

"Way to ruin the mood, Goku," Bulma said as she glanced at him before looking at the hole in her ceiling. The sight of it made her sigh.

* * *

Six years later.

Vegeta was standing in a field, holding onto what looked like a stopwatch. What sounded like a jet flying caught his attention. He looked in time to see a boy who was only as tall as his waist land before him. The boy gave Vegeta a beaming smile. "How was that, Uncle," he asked in an excited tone.

"It was well done, Littace. You broke your own record by point five seconds."

"OH, YEAH! I WENT AROUND THE WORLD IN 9.2 SECONDS," Littace cheered as he jumped around.

Indeed, the boy was Son Littace, son of Goku and Caulifla. He looked exactly like his father. Almost had the same hair, though Littace's was a bit spikier. In fact, it looked like a mix between his father's and mother's hairstyles. He had bangs like his mother, but his hair still resembled his father more.

At age six, he has already shown to have incredible power. He even has a few wins against his parents and Vegeta. It was during one of their training sessions that he unlocked Super Saiyan. After that, his parents wasted no time in teaching him how to turn Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Oddly enough, he was able to learn Super Saiyan 4 pretty easily as well.

His parents guessed it was because Littace was so used to the Great Ape form. Ever since his first conscious night, the family spent every full moon as Great Apes, looking up at the moon, teaching Littace how to better control his power, and even sparring a bit. Littace was basically a master of the Great Ape form by the time he learned Super Saiyan. As such, it was relatively simple for him to become a Super Saiyan 4.

And what an incredible form he took. His form looked exactly like his father's, with his hair being just a bit longer and fuller. Seeing their son in this form was one of the best moments of the parents lives. It was another reason to be proud of their young genius of a child.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Littace jolted a bit before he looked at Vegeta nervously.

The Saiyan prince gave the young man a stern look. "You are a Saiyan elite. Do not disgrace yourself by acting so childishly."

Littace laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry, Uncle."

"Hmph. It's fine. Now, let us continue your training. You will go in the Gravity Chamber set at six hundred Gs while wearing-"

"Yo, Vegeta! Littace!"

"Dammit," Vegeta growled.

Littace, on the other hand, looked excited. "Hey, dad," he called with a wave.

Goku landed before the two. "Yo. Havin' fun, kiddo?"

"You bet! Uncle Vegeta was about to have me train in the Gravity Chamber!"

"Hey, that does sound fun. I guess I can wait a bit longer."

"Wait," Littace asked with a confused tilt of his head.

"It's the beginning of the month. Vegeta's time ended yesterday."

"It did? Huh. I didn't notice. I guess I was having too much fun."

"Yeah, training does that. Well, this is the beginning of your 'free training' months. You can pretty much do whatever you want. I was just hoping you'd want to train with your dad again," Goku said with a laugh.

"Sure! Though, I wanna do that Gravity Chamber training Uncle had planned first," Littace answered with a smile.

"Yeah. No problem. I can- hm?"

"Hm? Something wrong, da- Eh? Doesn't that energy belong to..."

The three male Saiyans looked up into the sky. Flying towards them was what seemed to be a woman. When the object landed, it was easy to tell that it was one, and a beautiful one at that. "I thought I sensed you three," said the sensual voice.

Littace had a giant smile on his face as he lunged towards the beauty. "BIG SIS!"

The beauty laughed as she caught and spun Littace around. "Hey, Littace."

"What's up, Pan," Goku said with a wave.

"Hey, grandpa. Hey, Vegeta."

Pan had grown into a beautiful, young woman. She was as tall as Vegeta (including his hair), had a well-toned body due to keeping up with her training, a tanned complexion like her grandfathers, and had a bombshell body. She allowed her hair to grow to her neck, giving her a more mature look. She was currently wearing a black coat with a white shirt that hugged her large breasts, and a gray skirt that went down to her knees, showing off her toned legs. Topping off her outfit was a pair of black boots that were well polished. Many young men fell for her instantly, but she's off the market.

"So, where's Uub? You two have been hanging out with each other a lot lately, right," Goku asked.

Pan giggled. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that her grandfather was the only one who didn't know. "He said he needed to go back to his village for a bit. Help with the crops you two grew."

Goku laughed. "He always was caring for his home. So, what brings you here?"

"I'm holding it."

Everyone looked at Littace, who was still in Pan's arms. He looked confused until he pointed at himself.

"Wait, you want to train him, too," Goku asked. "Wow. I thought it was weird when Gohan said he wanted to train him, but now you?"

"Train," Pan asked with a raised eyebrow. "My dad used his accumulated off-days and vacations to teach Littace for those three months."

"What? But that's what Bulma likes to do."

"Wait, have you only been training him," Pan asked.

"Of course," Goku said with his usual, toothy smile.

Pan then looked at Vegeta.

"Of course I've been training him. He's a full-breed Saiyan warrior. The boy needs proper training in order to become the elite it's so obvious he will be."

"And I want to grow strong enough to beat my parents and Uncle Vegeta at once," Littace said as he raised his fist excitedly.

Goku laughed. "That's my Littace!"

Vegeta smiled in pride. "A fine goal, indeed, Littace. You truly are the pride and future of the Saiyan race."

Littace's smile grew.

Pan, on the other hand, sighed. "I should have known." She then perked up. "That's it. I'm taking him."

"Huh," Goku went.

"What do you mean," Vegeta asked.

"He's letting his childhood slip away. I'm going to make sure he enjoys being a kid. Summer might be over, but I know the best place to start this kid's three-month childhood vacation." With that, Pan took off like a jet.

Goku gave an impressed whistle. "She really is keeping up with her training. I think she's faster than even Littace."

Vegeta stared at the direction Pan flew off with his arms crossed. "When my time comes again next year, I'm increasing his workload so that he can surpass such speeds."

Goku gave his usual laugh. "I'm countin' on ya, buddy."

"Hmph."

* * *

Littace blinked twice before he looked up at Pan. "Where are we going?"

"The best place for a kid to be a kid." Littace looked forward. What he saw made his eyes twinkle. "Satan Land," Pan said proudly.

The Mr. Satan theme park was huge. Roller Coasters, food stands and rides as far as the eye can see. One of the biggest rides was a Ferris Wheel with Mr. Satan's smiling face on it, the man holding up a peace sign, with the wheel itself being his afro. Another ride that caught Littace's eye was a Swing Ride in the image of Buu. His friendly, pudgy, smiling face was the base of the ride, while the top of his head held the swings. The smell of food rushed up Littace's nose, making him more and more excited.

The two landed right in the middle of the park. Everyone was too busy having fun to notice them. Obviously, the first thing the two did was eat. They shared a cotton candy first. The next thing they had was ice cream. Pan giggled when she saw some ice cream on her "uncle's" nose. She couldn't stop herself from wiping the treat with one finger and eating it.

Little did she know that she got ice cream on her cheek, which Littace kissed off, without realizing it was a kiss, of course. Pan couldn't help but think how cute Littace could be.

One of the first attractions they went to was a haunted house, where Pan forbid Littace from using any ki or martial arts. To make that easier, she said it was part of his training to see if he had any self-control, which Littace easily fell for.

It was honestly hard for him not to react. Every time something popped out, he wanted to punch, kick, or blast it. Still, the challenge of holding himself back was oddly fun for him. He felt like he was winning against himself. However, the most fun came at the end of the attraction.

Both Pan and Littace were actually able to scare the employees by jumping at them before they could even try, making the scariest faces they could muster. They both got a good laugh at the employee's surprised scream.

The two continued to enjoy the park, going on rides, eating more food, and playing a few games. Littace even won his "Big Sis" a giant teddy bear that was almost as big as the boy himself.

The two decided to end their time with a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Littace had his face against the glass when they were at the very top of the ride.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Since he was raised in the mountains, Littace has had next to no chance of seeing such a sight. It was pretty much a new concept to him, seeing a theme park lit up at night.

Pan smiled at the boy before she sighed. "Littace?"

"Hm?"

Her smile never went away. "I know you're a full-breed Saiyan, unlike me and your brothers. I know you genuinely love training and fighting." She then leaned forward. "But you're still young. Your childhood will be gone before you realize it. You need to take a break from fighting and just be a kid every once in a while. You have plenty of time to become the fighter grandpa and Vegeta and your mom want you to be, but these childhood years are fleeting."

Littace just nodded.

"You know what I'm going to do for you?"

"Hm?"

Pan gave a toothy smile. "I'm going to make sure you have plenty of childhood memories. Grandpa did plenty of things with me as a kid. He didn't just train me. He took me to the beach, to the snowy mountains, and even to this theme park. He definitely took me to any fighting tournaments. They were some of the best moments of my life." Pan then leaned forward, shine in her eye with a beaming smile. "That's why I'm going to make sure you have just as much fun as I did. It might not be the right time for the beach, but it'll soon be perfect to throw snowballs around."

"Snowballs? Oh, like what me and dad did last year?"

Pan giggled. "So he does let you be a kid. Though, I bet you two haven't scratched the surface of fun in the snow. I bet all you did was throw snowballs."

"You can do more with snow?"

Pan sighed as she shook her head with a smile. "I have so much to show you." It was now their turn to get off the ride. Pan then stood up and held out her hand. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"Mm," Littace went with a smile as he took Pan's hand.

As the two were walking through the crowd, something caught the young Saiyan's eye. "Ooooh."

* * *

"So she just grabbed him and flew off," Caulifla asked before she took a bite of her fish.

"Yup. She was seriously fast, too. If you blinked, you would have missed her. I'm proud of her, keeping up her training like that," Goku said with a smile before he started to eat his fish.

The couple was sitting at their dining room table, eating the giant tunas Caulifla caught.

"I'm home," rang Littace's voice.

"Hm. Speak of the devil," Caulifla said a she got up and walked to the door. "So, Littace did you. . . Wow."

When Caulifla opened the door, she saw Littace with two inflatables that were taller than he was. They looked to be about Goku's height. They had the image of a green bug man that Caulifla thought she recognized. There was also a ton of park food next to him, from popcorn to turkey legs. There was also plenty of sweets, like cotton candy, candied apples, and churros.

Pan was next to him, a sweatdrop on her forehead as she laughed nervously, holding onto the teddy bear Littace won her.

"Guess that answers the question of whether you had fun or not," Caulifla said.

"Mom, look what I won you and dad! I got you punching dummies of a monster Mr. Satan beat years ago to save the world," Littace said in excitement.

"I see," Caulifla said with crossed arms and a smile. "And a good amount of food, too."

"Hey, what smells good," Goku asked as he walked out.

"Think fast, dad," Littace said as he threw something at Goku.

He easily caught it. "Ooh, turkey leg," Goku said before he began to eat. He then looked to see what Littace brought. "Oh, boy, fifths! Let's eat!"

"Yeah," Littace went as he and his father jumped into the pile of food.

Caulifla chuckled at the scene with a shake of her head before she caught a corn-dog by the stick between her fingers. "I take it he had fun," Caulifla asked as she ate her treat, not looking away from her husband and son.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't get your permission first, Caulifla," Pan said with a bow.

"Ah, whatever. Kid's allowed to have some fun every once in a while. He has plenty of days to train, so letting him go to some amusement park one day is no big deal."

"Oh, in that case..." Caulifla looked at Pan, who clapped her hands together in a pleading way. "Can I please take Littace out to play when it snows on Mt. Paozu?"

"Huh?"

"I want to make as many childhood memories with him as I can, and he only knows how to throw snowballs. I can teach him plenty of different ways to enjoy the snow."

"Uh... okay," Caulifla went with a raised eyebrow before she finished off her corn dog just in time to catch a candied apple.

"Also, when summer comes around... can I please take him to the beach?"

Caulifla stared at her step-granddaughter before she just sighed. "Just a fair warning, that's part of Vegeta's three months. I honestly don't mind you taking my son to the beach, but you need to convince him into letting you do that."

"Don't worry. I think I can handle Vegeta," Pan said with a smile. "Also... would you like to come with us, along with grandpa?"

Caulifla glanced at Pan before she looked back at her family. "I'm pretty sure none of us have swimsuits."

Pan's smile brightened. "That's where I come in." Pan then grabbed Caulifla's free hand. "I'll definitely get you a swimsuit so fitting, that grandpa will fall for you all over again."

Caulifla looked at Pan with half-lidded eyes. "Are you trying to keep me awake?"

"Huh?"

"I barely get enough sleep as it is. If he falls in love with me a second time, I can kiss a good night's sleep goodbye. What's more, Littace might become the older brother of a whole litter." Pan turned deep red when she realized the meaning behind Caulifla's words. "Ah, whatever. Not like I can go to the beach in my gi or my old outfit. Sure, we can go get some swimsuits."

"R-Right."

"So, you gonna eat or what," Caulifla asked before she finished her candied apple.

"No, thank you. I'm only a quarter Saiyan. I had enough to eat at the park."

"Suit yourself," Caulifla said as caught something else. "Oh, nice. A turkey leg." She then took a bite before walking over to the dwindling pile. "Oh, and Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep showing my son a good time. Goku and I aren't much for stuff like parks, so it's good that Littace has someone that'll let him be a kid every once in a while. I'm counting on you." She then ate the rest of her turkey leg before jumping into the pile, playfully fighting with her family over the leftover food.

Pan stared at the rowdy family before she smiled. "You can count on me, Caulifla."

And so, the day ended as peacefully as ever. The Son family had a good meal... and a good fight afterward.

The life of Littace will be filled with quite a few interesting adventures in the future, fighting his parents' old enemies, demons from the Saiyan's past, and new enemies in the coming future. But, for now, Littace can just enjoy his peaceful life of being the son of the strongest Saiyans in the multiverse, training, fishing, and training. In short...

He can just enjoy being Goku's True Heir.

* * *

 **A/N: Hm? Eh? That's how this reality's story is going to end? Hm. Looks like it continues a bit in the future. Huh, looks kinda like an anthology. Looks like that boy will be fighting quite a few monsters in the coming- Hey. Most of these villains come from different timelines. Dammit. What is Chronoa and her Time Patrol doing?**

 ***sigh* This job can be an absolute pain in the ass at times. Well, at least no damage has been done to reality aga-**

 **Spoke too goddamn soon. Another alternate reality. Perfect. Alright, what is it this time?**

 **Hm, seems Littace is no longer the only "true heir". The mother of the child seems to be as powerful as Caulifla, maybe even more so. Eh, we'll investigate that reality some other time. I have other realities to attend to.**

 **Until next time, fellow Kai's and their mortal gue- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! DRAVEN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY REALITIES?! Ah, whatever. It's too much of a pain to fix. Seriously, what is wrong with some of you Kai's? Don't you have realities of your own to improve?**


	11. Alternate Reality

**Hm? Oh, the Kais and their human guests. What are you doing in my realm? Goku has his heir. That story is over. What more could you... Oh! The alternate reality that was created. You all really want to see that? Hm. Very well. I had just unlocked it a while ago. Now then, let's see... the second true heir of Son Goku.**

* * *

A fierce battle was taking place on the World of the Kais. Thunderous clashes that shook the very air occurred. Then, two women clashed.

These women looked identical, only one was literally darker than the other. It makes sense they would resemble the other so much. They were originally the same being. Now, they are their own entities, the polar opposite of the other.

These fierce, warrior women were the Good and Evil halves of the being known as Android 21, engaged in their final battle against the other.

"Goku, what's the holdup," Android 18 yelled at Son Goku, who was charging a Super Spirit Bomb.

"It's ready," he called out.

"21!"

"I know!" The beautiful android then shot her sister in the face with a ki blast before jumping away.

"This way," 18 called. "Now, Goku!"

"Okay! Here it goes! SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku threw the massive ball of energy at the evil android.

"You can't," Evil 21 began. "Ever stop... MEEE!" With pure brute strength, Evil 21 was able to hold off the Spirit Bomb, now in a match of power against Goku.

"I can't believe that wasn't enough," 17 said.

"You have to be kidding me," Vegeta said.

"But we used up all our power," Krillin cried.

"Goku, it's up to you," Piccolo called out.

21 looked down in sadness before she looked at 18. "18," she said, gaining the beautiful android's attention.

"21," Goku yelled out, catching everyone's attention. He was now looking into the eyes of the Evil Android 21. "You know... you were really amazing. An even greater warrior than Majin Buu before you. With him, he challenged the entire universe and nearly won. You, on the other hand, took on history itself. You brought back all of my most powerful enemies and took them down like they were nothing. You just kept growing stronger and stronger. So much so, that even I began to fear you. I'll say the same thing I said to Buu. I hope you come back someday, but good. I want to fight you again, one-on-one, nothing holding either of us back, but without so much loss."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE YOU'VE WON," Evil Android 21 yelled out. "YOU'RE MINE, GOKU! MINE TO BEAT! MINE TO EAT! I'M GOING TO WIN! I WON'T LOSE HERE!"

Goku then smiled. "When you come back, I'll be waiting for you, only stronger." Goku then put two fingers on his forehead in a sort of salute. "Until then, 21." Her eyes shot open. Goku then gave a mighty roar, going from his base form all the way to Super Saiyan 3. With all the power he had, he pushed the Spirit Bomb onto 21, completely overpowering her.

She was now completely engulfed in the Spirit Bomb. She could feel herself slowly fading away into the light. The last thing she saw was Goku.

She slowly reached out to him, her hand completely blocking him from her vision. "Goku... My Goku..." She then gripped her hand, as if she had actually grasped him. "You... had so much power left. . . . You... would have been delicious. . . . A... one hundred and twenty... out of one hundred." She then gave a final sigh before she was completely erased by the Spirit Bomb.

The Z Fighters looked out in amazement.

21 was absolutely shocked. "He... He did it."

A crash was then heard. They looked to see a dust cloud behind them. They ran over as it began to clear. It was Goku in his base form, his mouth twitching, eyes dropping, and laughing like a fool.

"Let me guess," Vegeta started with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "You used up every last bit of your energy, didn't you, Kakarot."

"Yup. I feel like I can't even so much as wiggle my pinkie."

The group couldn't help but laugh or chuckle at the statement.

"Oh dear, it seems we're a bit late."

"That sounded like Whis," Goku said.

"That's because it is," Krillin said.

"And Lord Beerus! What are you doing here," Supreme Kai asked.

"Bulma said she prepared a feast for me, so I went over to her place," Beerus explained.

"You mean you weren't worried," Bulma yelled out. "The fate of Earth is resting on this!"

"Yeah? So where's this Android 21 right now?"

"Um, here, sir," Android 21 said as she raised her hand in a nervous manner.

"Hm, how odd. I don't sense any evil emanating from you," Whis said.

"That's because this is the good version," Krillin began. "Goku killed the evil one with the Spirit Bomb."

"I see. Though, there is still an issue with the good one," Whis said.

"What are you talking about," 18 asked, looking a bit confrontational.

"Android 21 still has an abnormal urge to feed residing within her. I can still sense it within her. Though it is faint, I can still feel it growing. Sadly, she will become a threat in the future, repeating the events of this day." Android 21 looked down in sadness, knowing full well that Whis was right.

"W-We can just wish that urge away with the Dragon Balls, can't we," Krillin asked.

"I'm afraid not. I doubt either the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls could change her physiology to such an extent. That hunger is a part of her. Nothing can change that." Whis's words brought on a somber atmosphere.

"Then can't Bulma do something?" Everyone looked at Goku, who was being carried by Vegeta, who had one of Goku's arms around his shoulder. "Bulma and 21 are both insanely smart, right? Can't they just build something that can feed 21 if she ever gets hungry? Like something that turns our ki into a pill or something like that?"

Everyone looked at Goku with a surprised expression.

"What?"

"I-It's just," Krillin began.

"That's a surprisingly good idea, coming from you, no less," Bulma finished.

Goku gave his usual laugh before he looked at 21. "It's just, I don't want to fight 21 as an enemy anymore. I really like her. If we're going to fight, I want it to be as friends. I want her to stay around as long as possible, you know?" 21 blushed at Goku's words before she looked down in embarrassment.

"So, it's over," Krillin asked. "We won?"

"So it seems," Piccolo said with a smile.

"Not exactly," 17 began. "We still have a lot of damage to fix back on Earth, starting with that soul inside of 21." She placed a hand on over her chest, remembering the soul within her.

She then smiled. "Yeah. We need to fix the damage I have caused, starting with getting you back into your original body. Thank you, for everything."

"You were a great help. Thanks for everything," Goku said with a smile.

* * *

Days passed since the fight with Android 21.

Life had all but returned to normal. With their combined genius, Bulma and 21 were able to create the machine Goku thought of. In fact, he was the first to help them test it. Going all the way to Blue, the machine was powered by Goku's power and created the first product of the machine.

"An apple," Goku asked as he looked into the compartment the machine would form the food in.

"I can't just eat nothing but sweets all the time," 21 said with a smile as she took the fruit. "I have to watch my figure, after all," she jokingly said with a smile. She then examined the fruit. "Looks like a regular apple, no matter how you look at it. Time for the ultimate test."

21 then took a bite.

Goku and Bulma watched her with bated breath, both wondering why 21 as completely still, her eyes hidden by the shine of her glasses.

"So... how was it," Bulma asked.

21 then raised her head, revealing a blissful expression. "So delicious," she said in a blissful tone as she placed a hand on her cheek in a dreamy manner. "It's so crisp and juicy and sweet. The first bite filled my mouth with its sweet juice, and I can feel Goku's power resonating through me. My body feels so incredibly tingly, like being struck by lightning. It almost feels like I'm being massaged by the energy." She then took another bite, humming in bliss. She couldn't stop herself from eating the entire fruit, even the core. "So yummy."

Bulma smiled in pride before she jumped. "A perfect success!"

"No kidding," Goku went with an excited smile. "Your power just skyrocketed, 21! Hey, let's spar!"

Bulma sighed. "Come on, Goku. She just got a boost of power, and you already want to fight her? Think of how she feels. Maybe she doesn't want to fight you y-"

"Sure."

Bulma looked at 21 with wide and surprised eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I feel pumped up after eating that apple and from the euphoria of my first successful experiment in a long time. I could actually go for a good fight."

"Really!? Awesome!" Bulma sighed at Goku's excitement.

The three decided to go into Bulma's backyard, which had more than enough room for a light spar.

"Alright, don't hold back," 21 said as she took off her glasses and threw them to Bulma, who fumbled a bit before catching the scientist's glasses.

"You're not going to turn Majin," Goku asked.

"I'd rather not rely on my Majin powers exclusively. I should practice fighting as an android as much as I can. Don't you think, "21 asked as she got into her fighting stance.

"Heh. Alright. In that case, I won't go Super Saiyan at all," Goku said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ready," Bulma said as she raised her arm, both Goku and 21 looking excited. "Go!"

The Saiyan and android then charged at one another, clashing, both smiling in excitement.

* * *

Two hours later.

Bulma looked at the sight before her, jaw hanging loose, and hairs sticking up from her head. "HOW?! HOW CAN TWO PEOPLE CAUSE THIS MUCH DAMAGE BY PUNCHING EACH OTHER?!"

Her backyard was a mess. Shrugs had holes in them, trees uprooted, craters all around, and her favorite flower garden torn apart, It looked more like a gunfight with grenades occurred rather than a fight between a man and a woman.

Bulma looked down at Goku and 21, who were both on their back, panting from exhaustion. They were both a wreck. Goku's shoes were gone, with the top part of his gi completely torn off, leaving him shirtless, and the lower right part of his pant-leg was torn off. 21's lab coat was all but destroyed, barely so much as a sleeve left. There were holes all over her leggings, a long tear on the right side of her skirt, and a few holes in her shirt. There was even a small cut above her left breast, but not enough to tear the garment.

"Seriously, you two didn't even shoot so much as a ki blast! You just punched, kicked, and threw each other around!"

Goku chuckled before he looked up at 21. "You... were... seriously... awesome," he panted. "I'm so... tired. It's been... a while... since... I've fought... someone... other than... Vegeta... who wore me... out so... much. Phew."

21 giggled. "Yeah. You... were... amazing. I feel... so refreshed... after that... workout. Huu."

"Okay, If Goku hadn't mentioned fighting, your conversation would have raised a few eyebrows," Bulma said as she stood over the two fighters.

"Sorry about... your garden," 21 said.

"Ah, no problem. I'm rich. I can have this fixed in no time. Anyway," Bulma said as she dug around in her pocket. "Here."

"A Senzu Bean," Goku asked as he accepted the gift and ate it. He then jumped back on his feet. "Where did you get that?"

"I flew over to Korin's Tower. I asked him if I could have at least two beans, one to grown and another to research for medical purposes. He gave me permission to grow them on the condition I don't let anyone in the outside world know about it. Said something about not being able to enjoy the profits."

An already fully healed 21 looked at Bulma, her eyes hidden by the shine of her glasses. "He's preventing a medical breakthrough like Senzu Beans from becoming public... for profit?"

"Aw, don't worry, 21. Two beautiful and brilliant women like you and me? We'll create a medicine so awesome and cheap that it will make a Senzu Bean look like a jellybean in comparison."

"Hm," she said before she ate the bean to examine it's properties first hand. "Oh, my. It's quite the medical marvel. It might be difficult to surpass this, even for us."

"We can do it. It's us, right," Bulma said as she wrapped an arm around 21's shoulder.

"I suppose," 21 said looking deep in thought. "Actually, yeah. We can. If anything, it will be an interesting challenge."

"Atta girl!"

Goku laughed. "Well, looks like you two are going to have some fun. I'm gonna go, now. I'm pretty sure the crops are ready. Hey, 21, can we spar again tomorrow?"

"Of course. I need you to come again tomorrow to energize the machine once more, after all. In fact, let's make it easy and say we can spar every day if you want."

"REALLY!? THAT'S AWESOME! LATER, 21!" With that, Goku flew away at such high speeds, that he released a gust of wind that made Bulma cover her eyes from the pressure.

21 giggled. "He really does love fighting."

"He's a fighting fool, alright. He didn't even say goodbye to me. He was so giddy when you told him you would spar with him every day."

"Well, I truly do enjoy spending time with him. Maybe his love for fighting is contagious. I just feel so... right around him, I suppose."

Bulma smiled before playfully nudging 21. "Hey now. Hey now, hey now, hey now. Careful, sweetie. He's a married man, you know."

21 blushed. "I-I didn't mean it in such a way!"

"I'm just kidding. You can be really cute, you know," Bulma said while walking away.

"Jeez," 21 said as she followed her.

"Oh, and can you help me with a project of mine?"

"Of course."

* * *

One month later.

Chichi was tapping her foot in impatience. She looked up at the clock before she looked back at her table, which was filled with food. "He's late again."

"So, what has dad been doing," Goten asked.

"He'd better be farming!"

Goten flinched at Chichi's voice. She seems to have gotten even angrier ever since she met Android 21 at Bulma's house. Goten noticed that Chichi looked especially annoyed when 21 was talking and laughing with his dad. He didn't understand why.

" _Is it really that bad that dad and that pretty Android 21 lady are such good friends,"_ the young Saiyan thought.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Could that be your father," Chichi asked in excitement as she got up and ran to the door. "Welcome ho- Oh. It's you," Chichi said, her joy disappearing.

"S-Sorry to come unannounced," 21 said with a nervous laugh.

"No. It's alright. So, what do you- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND?!"

"H-Hey, Chichi," said a beaten up Goku, who was being held up by 21. She was holding him up by wrapping one of his arms over her shoulder. It was honestly odd that Chichi noticed 21 first instead of her large husband draped over her like a blanket. He was covered in bruises, had a swollen eye, a few burn marks on his right arm, and had tears all over his gi. His pants even had the knees down torn off, his shoes nowhere in sight.

"Sorry. We may have gone a bit overboard in our sparring today."

Chichi saw that 21 didn't have so much as a scratch, but her clothes were torn to shreds. She looked down to see that she was even missing a shoe.

"Oh, sorry." Chichi looked up at her. "I must look a mess. Goku was just in such a bad condition, that I wanted to get him home as soon as possible." 21 then pointed a finger at herself. Chichi watched as a pink beam shot her. In just a second, her clothes were fully restored.

"Ah." 21 facepalmed. "I can be such a fool at times. Can I please come in?"

"Please, bring MY husband back into OUR home."

21 looked confused as to why Chichi seemed so confrontational. She just ignored it and carried Goku into the living room. After she sat him onto his couch, she pointed a finger at him. She then shot him with the pink energy. He was now fully clothed and fully healed. His eyes popped open in surprise as he jumped up.

"Whoa! You're amazing, 21! You're like a walking Senzu Bean!"

"Well, I might as well fix what I had done, right? I'm sorry for not doing it earlier. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly since both of us were in pretty bad shape."

Goku laughed. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Chichi's eyebrow twitched. She was about to say something.

"Actually, if possible, I would like for you to come about an hour earlier. I promised Krillin I would repair his scooter."

"I get to fight you even earlier?! You've got a deal!"

"We'll only be able to spar for an hour, you know," she said with a raised eyebrow, her smiling never going away.

"I don't mind. Spending any amount of time with you is always a blast!" Chichi flinched a bit at those words.

21 giggled as she shook her head. "See you tomorrow, Goku," she said as she placed two fingers on her forehead. "Oh, and goodbye, Chichi," 21 said with a polite bow before she used Instant Transmission.

Goku's nose then twitched. "DINNER!" Goku sped over to his seat and started to eat.

Chichi looked over at Goku, arms crossed. She then walked over and sat down before she began to eat. "You've been spending a lot of time with that woman, I see," Chichi said as she ate with her eyes closed.

"Hm? Yeah. Of course," Goku said with his mouth full before he swallowed. "She's my go-to sparring partner. You know, she's gotten a lot stronger since the fight with her sister. I swear she keeps pushing me beyond my limits! She's awesome!"

Chichi's hands were shaking. "Is she, now?"

"Yup! I tell ya, Chichi, there's nothing like training with one of your best friends!"

"And when was she your best friend!? You've only known her for months!"

"Hm? Why are you yelling? Anyway, I have a lot of best friends: Krillin, Bulma, Piccolo, Vegeta, and 21. I care about them even more than I do most of my other friends. I mean, I care about all of my friends, but they're special. Krillin was my first ever rival, though he was the second person I've ever seen as a best friend. Bulma was my first best friend. If it wasn't for her, I probably never would have left Mt. Paozu and met my friends. My adventure with her is one of my best memories as a kid. Piccolo was my first real enemy turned friend. He's helped me out in so many battles that it's thanks to him we got some of our greatest victories. Plus, he's an awesome teacher. Gohan probably wouldn't have grown up to be as strong as he is if it wasn't for Piccolo. Vegeta's my greatest rival. He helped me realize what it meant to be a Saiyan, and always pushed me past my limits."

"Then there's Android 21," Goku said as he looked up, a pure smile on his face. "When I first met her, I knew she would be my greatest sparring partner yet. I was so excited to help her train and get her powers back. She's been able to keep up with me and even surpass me so many times. Did you know that she can already make a Spirit Bomb by herself?! I only had to explained it to her once, and she got it down like she had been training with it for years!"

"She's also just plain fun to be around. Always finding new ways to combine everyone's techniques and powers. She's also an awesome cook."

"You tried her cooking," asked a shadow-eyed Chichi.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to see if her machine could make different types of food, and see if she can use them to cook. We didn't spar at all that day, but I got to eat a lot of yummy food for lunch. I admit that it was weird to eat food made from my own ki at first, but she made it even tastier than it was before! She might be as good a cook as you, Chichi. Maybe even better."

"I see," Chichi said, her chopsticks creaking.

"She's even fun to help out. She made one of Gero's old labs into her home and has been making all kinds of weird gadgets and machines. She asks me to help out by helping her move some of the big things or just holding things for a while, but she always makes it worth it. Though, being blown up does sting from time to time."

"You've been blown up, dad?"

"Yeah. My face was covered in soot after that, and my bones felt like they were vibrating. It felt like getting a punch from Vegeta, but it made me even tougher in the end. Actually, all of 21's experiments made me feel a bit tougher. I've been shocked, burned, smashed, and even sliced. 21 was so shocked when she accidentally cut my arm off with this weird laser."

"YOU GOT YOUR ARM CUT OFF," Chichi yelled in shock.

"Yeah. But don't worry. 21 was there to use her powers to fix me good as new," Goku said as he flexed his arm.

"She also made this awesome machine room. She calls is the Virtu... Virta... Virtueel... a really long and complicated name.

("Virtually Reality Training and Combat Simulator, or VRTCS for short," explains 21 in a comic bubble.)

"She knew it was a hard name to remember, so she told me to call it the Danger Room. It's so much fun there! She can make any situation happen! Fighting Frieza in a volcano. Taking on Cell in the mountains. Challenging Buu on the World of the Kais. She can even have you fight all of them at once in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"That sounds awesome," Goten yelled with twinkling eyes.

"It is! You should try it out, Goten!"

"NO, HE SHOULD NOT!" Goku and Goten jumped at Chichi's yell. "He should be studying, not wasting time in some room-sized video game!"

"But it's great training, Chichi."

"I don't care! He doesn't need to train! He needs to study like you need to farm!"

"But I like training. Besides, you never know when some bad guy might show up."

"I don't care if a damned planet eater shows up! The Earth has plenty of people besides you to protect it!"

"Well... I guess it does. I mean, we have 21 now." Chichi twitched at Goku's words. She then felt a sick feeling when he saw him smile. "And besides, I know for sure I can rely on her. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. She's also probably the smartest. I also know for sure that I can trust her. We're friends, after all. That's why I know I can handle everything with her. Through better or worse, through thick and thin, no matter what comes our way. I know that like all of my friends, she'll have my back."

Chichi fell back, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hm? Something wrong, Chichi."

"Everything you just said. They sounded just like... Y-You've never said anything that passionate about me. Do you realize that?"

"Hm? Why would I? You aren't a fighter. You're a mom." Chichi felt like she had been stabbed. "Actually, Bulma has my back as much as the others, now that I think of it. She was a big help during the whole clones and Evil Android 21 thing. It was thanks to her that we could fight at all. You weren't even with us during the whole thing with Android 21."

"But I was, dad," Goten said with a raised hand.

"And I was so proud of you. You and Trunks really held your own as Gotenks. You did a good job, son. You should be proud, Goten," Goku said as he ruffled the laughing Goten's hair, who was really enjoying being praised by his father.

Chichi's eyes were shadowed once more. She was basically told by her husband that he doesn't rely on her as much as he does his friends. She then felt like she needed to ask this important question. "Goku?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Me or that other woman?"

"Other woman? Do you mean Bulma or Android 21?"

"Android 21. Who do you prefer between the two of us?"

"What do you mean?"

Chichi slammed her hands onto the table as she stood up, scaring both husband and son. "Who do you care about more?! Do you care about your wife or your new best friend?!"

"Huh? Shouldn't you care more about your best friend? I mean, isn't a wife just a friend that you live with?"

Chichi's eyes shot open. "That's what you thought a wife was?"

"Well, it's not something to eat, right?"

Chichi looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Goten, I need you to take mommy to town."

"Huh? Um, okay."

"Are you going shopping, Chichi? Because I can always use Instant Transmission to-"

"I'm not going shopping, Goku. I just need to get something." With that, Chichi and Goten left the house, leaving a confused Goku.

* * *

21 was typing away at her computer. She was trying to find a way to make the electrical consumption of her home more efficient and was close to finding a way. "I'm sure Bulma would love to see this," she said with a prideful smile.

"Hey, 21."

"Hm?" She looked behind her. "Oh, Goku. What brings you here?"

"Just a favor."

"Sorry, but I can't spar with you right now. I have some simulations prepared in the Danger Room. I was planning on having you test them tomorrow since they're still in the development phase, but you can try them now if you want."

"Really?! Thanks! Oh, but that's not what I cam here for."

"Oh. Well, what did you come here for," she asked as she was looking down at her keyboard while typing.

"Do you know if there are any more of Gero's labs around here, preferably close to Mt. Paozu?"

"Actually, there's one near the base of the mountain. Why?"

"Oh, can I live in it?"

21 stopped typing. She then turned towards Goku. "Come again?"

"Yeah. Chichi had me sign some piece of paper. She said that I couldn't live in her house anymore because of it. I don't want to bother Bulma, so I thought that I could ask you for one of Gero's labs."

21 looked at Goku with wide and shocked eyes. "Goku... did you... get a divorce?"

"What's a divorce? It was on the paper Chichi had me sign, but I have no idea what it means."

"I-It means... that you and Chichi aren't husband and wife anymore."

"Oh. Huh, so I guess we're just normal friends?"

21 was about to say something before she looked into Goku's eyes. She then sighed before she shook her head. "You are so pure."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She then turned around and started to type again. "There are plenty of bedrooms in this base. You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Really? Thanks! You really are an awesome friend, 21," Goku said before he walked away.

"Goku?"

"Yeah," he went as he turned to look at her.

"Is it... my fault?"

"Hm? How could it be your fault? Chichi wanted it. Is it that bad?"

". . . Maybe not. I honestly don't know. I mean, we've been friends for a good few months, yet I know next to nothing about your family. Just that Gohan and the Goten part of Gotenks are your sons. You never really talk about your... ex-wife."

"It's because we were too busy fighting. I would have loved for you to try her cooking, but you and Bulma were too busy trying to make your own food."

"I see. Well, if it's not too much to ask, what was she like? And how did you two meet, to begin with?"

"Oh, her dad had one of the Dragon Balls, he told me I can have it if I rescued her, I did, we became friends, she asked me to marry her while I was eating, I said yes thinking it was food-"

"You did what?" Goku looked at 21, whose eyes were hidden by her glasses. "You thought marriage was food, and agreed to marry her because of that?"

"Yup."

"That's... a poor way to get engaged."

"Everyone keeps saying that. Anyway, five years passed and we met again."

"Five years," 21 yelled out in shock.

"Yeah. I didn't recognize her at all. She took part in the tournament like I did. She was so angry at me because I forgot all about her."

"Can't really blame her for that. Most women don't like to be forgotten by someone they see as their fiancé. Although, five years is still a long period of time."

"She was an interesting warm-up, at least. She helped me test my reflexes before my fight with Piccolo, so I'm grateful for that. Anyway, I knocked her out of the ring with an air blast Kami taught me and she told me everything after I won. After we both explained everything, I decided to ask her to marry me to keep my promise."

21 stared at Goku. "So you married Chichi... out of an obligation to honor a promise you made as a child that you didn't even understand at the time?"

"Yup," Goku said with a smile.

21 then sighed as she rubbed her temples. "That has to be the most asinine reason for anyone to wed. I'm honestly surprised you two stayed married for... how long have the two of you been married?"

"A little over twenty years."

21 didn't respond immediately. "I have no idea how you remained married for so long."

"Hey, you sound like Vegeta. He said the same thing when I told him I didn't have to worry about Goten being born since I was dead."

21 sighed. "Well, what's done is done." 21 then went back to working on her project when she heard a rumbling sound.

"So, do you have any leftovers?"

21 sighed again before she giggled. "You're going to be a real handful of a roommate," she said with a smile as she stood up.

* * *

About an hour later, the two were happily eating 21's cooking. The quantity rivaled that of Chichi's, but the quality might have surpassed hers, according to the number of plates Goku cleaned and his own statement.

In fact, this scene played out many times in the coming days. News of Goku's divorce with Chichi spread like wildfire across the Z Fighters. The only thing that rivaled it was the news of Goku living with 21. In all honesty, no one was really bothered by that. They just thought it fit too well.

A beautiful and brilliant scientist who's possibly the strongest woman in the universe living with arguably the strongest man in the universe? They all agreed that it was an interesting, albeit deadly combo. The fact that they train together and Goku helps with 21's projects by being the muscle and gopher also helps.

It's actually been about six months since the two have been living together. They were already used to each other. In fact, they spent so much time together, that during one of 18, Krillin, and Marron's visits; Krillin jokingly said that Goku and 21 acted more like a married couple than Goku did with Chichi.

Of course, this flew over Goku's head, but 21 blushed in embarrassment, causing 18 to flick her husband.

It was the middle of the sixth month of Goku and 21's joint living. She was just about to add the finishing touches of their dinner. "Aaaaaand... done. Goku, dinner's ready." Two seconds later. "Goku?" 21 then walked towards the living room looking for Goku, who was usually at the table before 21 even had a chance to say the word "dinner".

She looked at her couch to get a nice giggle. "I guess our sparring session this afternoon took more out of him than he let on."

Goku was snoring away on the couch, looking totally at peace. 21 sat down next to him, smiling at her friend. She couldn't stop herself from petting him. She then received a surprise when he quickly yet gently grabbed her hand.

"21," he mumbled in his sleep.

21 smiled. "Dreaming about me, are you? Am I fighting or cooking?" Her smile never went away as she held onto the powerful hand. She then looked at something that began to make her body tingle.

Goku's lips.

The two had been friends for a long time. She surmised that their friendship began during the fight against her sister, and only grown since then. She had no idea when, but she eventually developed feelings for Goku. She didn't know if it was because of his looks, strength, friendship, or his purity of heart. All that mattered to her was that she fell in love with Son Goku.

Still staring at his lips, 21 leaned in close... and kissed the sleeping Saiyan. _"Seriously, what am I doing,"_ she asked herself as she kissed Goku with her eyes closed. Still, she was enjoying the addictive, euphoric sensation rushing through her as she kissed Goku. She then parted from him, slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes then popped open as she turned as pink as her Majin Form.

Goku was looking right at her with wide and confused eyes. "Um, 21, what are you doing?"

A few seconds passed before 21 jumped and flailed her arms around wildly while babbling. She then started to bow continuously. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, very sorry! I shouldn't have done that without consent! It was wrong of me! Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what?" 21 looked at Goku with surprised, wide eyes. "I have no idea what you just did. It's why I was asking you what you were doing."

21 blinked. "You... don't know what a kiss is?"

"Is that what you did? Wait, that was what a kiss was?"

"B-But you've been married for over two decades!"

"You really do sound like Vegeta sometimes. He was just as confused when I said I never kissed someone. What do marriage and kissing have to do with each other?"

21 looked at Goku, her glasses slipping a bit. Then, she snickered before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I-It's just that," she struggled to say through her laughs. "You're just so pure," she said as she adjusted her glasses while wiping off a stray tear.

Goku just tilted his head in confusion.

"But, I guess that means I'm your first kiss, just like you're mine."

"I'm you're first kiss?"

"Of course. You need to remember, Goku, even though I'm biologically in my late twenties to early thirties, I'm still chronologically a little over ten."

"What does that mean," Goku asked with a confused look.

"It means..." 21 looked away and blushed as she scratched her cheek with a light sweat drop on her temple. "That... you technically kissed a ten-year-old."

"I did? But you look as old as I do. Maybe the same as 18. Though, you're still way prettier than Bulma or Chichi."

21 jumped a bit, blushing. "I-I see. You think I'm pretty."

"Yeah! Really pretty! You're also really smart, an awesome sparring partner, and one of my best friends. I'm really glad I met you, 21. I've never once regretted it," Goku said, ending it with his usual, toothy smile.

21 looked at Goku with wide eyes before she looked down with a blush, her hand over her fast-beating heart. She then gave a happy smile. "Thank you, Goku. I've... never regretted meeting you either." The two then just sat on the couch for a bit of time. "So, how about we have some dinner," she asked as she began to get up from the couch.

"Wait," Goku went as he gently grabbed 21's hand.

"Huh," she went as she looked at him as she sat back down.

"That thing we did... that kiss? Can we... do it again?"

"W-What," she asked with a blush.

"It just... it felt really good. Your lips were really soft, and they tasted really sweet. I also felt something. It was like going Super Saiyan without powering up, and it felt hundreds of times better. It felt so... right. So... can we do it, one more time?"

21 blushed while looking into Goku's eyes. She gulped before she leaned in, her eyes closed.

Goku did the same thing.

The two then kissed.

It lasted for but a minute before the two parted, both slowly opening their eyes.

"One more time," Goku asked.

The two repeated the process.

"One more?"

Again.

"One more."

Again.

"One more," said 21 this time.

Again.

The two were now looking into the other's eyes. This time, they kissed each other wordlessly, this kiss more passionate than the ones before. 21 even wrapped her arms around Goku's head, the two falling onto the couch, both moaning in pleasure.

Dinner was not eaten that night.

* * *

Months later.

A pair of fair, feminine hands slammed onto a table. "YOU'RE PREGNANT," 18 yelled out in shock at what she had just been informed. 21 laughed nervously as she scratched her cheek, a small sweatdrop on her other cheek.

"Wow. I thought Goku's divorce with Chichi was big, but this? I mean, I thought you two were close, but I never thought you were close enough to want to start a family," Krillin said.

"Well, considering how much... uh... 'nighttime training' we have been doing since our first kiss, I shouldn't be surprised at this outcome." 21 then looked down and lovingly stroked her still slim belly. "Still, I have no regrets. In fact, I'm overjoyed. I... get to be a mother again."

21 then closed her eyes in thought. "No, that's not completely accurate. This body of mine has never been a mother. I just have fragments of maternal memories... and memories of my time with 16."

The three got somber at the memory of their fallen friend. It's true that 21 could easily rebuild him, but it just wouldn't be the same for her. She would forever remember the fact that she once killed him every time she sees his face, which is why she decided to not rebuild her son.

"So, does Goku know," 18 asked.

"Are you kidding? He was ecstatic," 21 said with a giggle. "He was basically jumping off the walls when I told him, saying that he was looking forward to training our child."

"That sounds like him," Krillin said. "He probably thinks your child will grow up to be super strong and already has plans to fight it."

"More than likely," 21 said with a smile.

"And you're okay with that," 18 asked.

"I am. After all, Goku seems to be a trouble magnet. It would be wise for our child to be strong enough to defend itself and the planet if need be."

"Yeah. We can't rely on Goku for everything, after all," Krillin said. "I mean, he's saved us so many times that it seems like we can't really survive without him. It'd be nice for someone to be there for him to pass the torch to."

"But do you really want your child to grow up just fighting," 18 asked.

"Of course not. I'm prepared to teach it everything it needs. Plus, I could always use a lab assistant."

The three laughed a bit at 21's comment.

"So, when do you plan on getting married to Goku? You don't want your first child to be born out of wedlock, do you," 18 asked.

"About that," 21 began as she raised her left hand. On her ring finger was a blue ring.

"Is that," 18 began.

"A wedding ring," Krillin finished for his wife.

"How," they asked in unison.

"Truth be told, I made it, personally." The two looked at 21 with confused looks. "It's made from a blue diamond."

18's eyes widened. "A blue diamond? As in one the rarest and most valuable rocks on the planet blue diamond?"

"Mhm," 21 answered with a nod.

"How did you get that," Krillin asked.

"Goku found it. He was out training by punching mountains while I was working on the schematics for Bulma's next project. He brought it to me, thinking it was just a pretty rock. He said he had to show it to me because it reminded him of my eyes," 21 said with an embarrassed blush.

She then looked down at the ring. "After I found out I was pregnant, I decided to make the diamond into our family's symbol. A jeweled ring for me and a ring for Goku. To me, this ring symbolizes the beginning of my new life with him. Not as a scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, or an android created for who knows what, or as whoever my human past was. That part of my life is over."

21 then looked at 18 and Krillin with strong, proud eyes. "I am Son 21, wife of Son Goku, and mother of his child."

18 and Krillin smiled at their friend, proud of the life she had chosen for herself.

"And now for the next step of my new life. There was another reason I came here."

"Hm? What," 18 asked.

21 looked down and fidgeted a bit. "Um, 18, Krillin, you would say that we're friends, right?"

"Of course. You're practically family," Krillin said.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. So... about the child..."

The couple looked a bit confused.

"Would the two of you... mind... being its godparents?"

Krillin and 18 looked at the future mother with wide eyes.

"Really," Krillin yelled out excitedly as he jumped up from the couch. "That would be such an honor!"

18 chuckled. "Sure. I don't mind."

21 had a huge smile on her face before she all but jumped onto the couple, hugging them. "Thank you."

18 chuckled as she patted 21's back. "Hey, that's what family's for."

Krillin just gave a toothy chuckle.

"Ah, but you realize Goku's not going to work, right," 18 said matter-of-factly.

"Way to kill the mood, honey," Krillin said as he glanced at his wife.

"Just telling the truth."

"I don't mind. I'm not even worried about that," 21 said as she sat back down.

"You're not," 18 asked.

"Brilliant scientist, remember," 21 said as she tapped her head. "Since working with Capsule Corp., I've already made more than enough money to keep my family financially stable."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to thank you for the upgrade to my scooter," Krillin said.

"You're very welcome," she said with a bow.

"Well, you seem to be prepared for just about everything. Do you have a name for the kid," 18 asked. "After all, I'd like to know the name of my future godchild."

21 smiled as she looked down at her stomach. "I have an idea."

* * *

Months passed since the visit to Krillin and 18's home.

21 was now in the maternity ward of the hospital, being rushed to a delivery room. With her was Goku, Bulma, 18, and Krillin. Of course, only Goku went with her into the delivery room. The remaining three were anxiously waiting for the news. They didn't have to wait long.

After a while, the sound of a baby crying was heard. The nurse came out and gave them permission to come in.

The first thing they saw was 21 happily holding the crying bundle, with Goku standing over them with a smile. He then leaned in and looked to be tickling the baby. "She's so small."

"So it's a girl, eh," 18 asked as she walked in with a smile.

"Can we see," Krillin asked.

"Mhm," 21 went with a nod, not taking her eyes off the baby.

Everyone looked.

Bulma's eyes were twinkling. "She's adorable!"

"She looks like her mom," 18 said.

"So what's the little cutie's name," Krillin asked.

"Nion," 21 answered with a smile. "Son Nion. That's our daughter's name."

"I like it. Hey, Nion," Goku said as he rubbed the baby's cheek. The baby then grabbed Goku's finger. "Hey, she has a nice grip. Hey there, Nion. It's your dad."

"Hey, is she... smiling," 18 asked.

"That's so cute," Bulma said.

"Congrats, Goku," Krillin said as he patted his best friend's back. Goku rubbed his nose while laughing, looking proud.

Everyone continued to smile at the laughing baby, until Goku, Krillin, and 21's eyes popped open.

"This energy," Goku went.

"You don't think," Krillin began.

"I can't believe it," 21 went.

18 and Bulma looked confused.

"What's wrong," 18 asked.

The three looked among each other before they all laughed nervously.

"Well, Goku, you did say you hoped she would come back," Krillin said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd come back as my kid."

"It is a bit odd," 21 said as she poked her daughter's nose, making the baby laugh.

"Okay, what's going on!? Can one of you fill us in," Bulma asked in annoyance.

They all looked at each other before 21 turned to Bulma with a nervous laugh. "Well... it seems... that my Nion... my daughter... is my sister's reincarnation."

An awkward silence fell on the room. 18 and Bulma were as still statues. Then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT," both women screamed out lough enough to shake the entire hospital.

* * *

Over a decade has passed since then.

A young woman in a lab coat was typing away at a computer. She was a beautiful, young lady, with blue eyes, fair skin, and beautiful long hair she kept tied in a ponytail. Her hair was a bit bushy on the top, but it gave her a beautifully wild look to her. She also had bangs that went down to her shoulders, with a third one going between her professional looking glasses.

"And that's the end of it," she said in a silky smooth voice. "Let's see father overload this generator. Now we won't have to worry about any electrical deficiency for a few decades once he charges it."

"Nion! Dinner," called 21.

"On my way, mother," the young girl called.

If it wasn't obvious before, the young woman was Son Nion, daughter of Son Goku and Son 21, as well as the reincarnation of her mother's evil half. She had grown up to greatly resemble her mother, on both appearance and intellect. She had already shown to possess genius level intellect at the young age of four when she completed the upgrade to Jaco's spacecraft while he was arguing with Bulma about the price.

Since then, she had been an assistant to both her mother and Bulma, creating technological marvels that vastly improved the lives of countless people. She had already made a name for herself in the science industry at age six when she was presented as her mother's partner for the generator that now powers the city without any damage to the environment. Simple to do when the generator's power source is ki. She or her father could easily charge it yearly with their powers.

Though, Nion has been working on improving the generator by adjusting the one that powers the Son home as practice. Her goal is for the generator to be able to handle a full blast from her father's God Ki Kamehameha, which she theorizes has enough power to energize the city for possibly hundreds of millennia. So far, she has only gotten her test generator to handle her father's power at Super Saiyan, so she has a way's to go before it can handle her father at his full power.

"Hello, mother," Nion politely said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Nion," smiled the beautiful android as she carried the food over to the table. "How's your project?"

"I believe I have improved it to where it won't explode when father stays in his Super Saiyan state for two minutes," Nion said with a smile as she sat down.

21 giggled as she sat down with her daughter, her own plate on the table. "I'm sure you will reach a point where it can handle his power for a full day."

"When that happens, I plan on having him ascend to the next level to see what needs adjusting."

"I suppose you would," 21 said before she took a bite of her food.

"By the way, where is father?"

"Ah, that felt great!"

Nion looked towards her father's voice. She instantly turned red with embarrassment, her eyes hidden by the shine of her glasses, a bit of steam leaving her head, and more strands of her standing out of her bushy hair.

"Nion! You finally left the basement! Does that mean- Alright! You're mom's cooking! I've been looking forward to this all day," Goku said as he ran to the food and started eating immediately, making 21 giggle at his antics.

"Um, father, do you have an aversion to shirts or something," asked the still blushing Nion.

"Hm," Goku went in confusion with a mouth full of rice. The Saiyan had just got out of the shower, wearing only his gi pants with a towel over his shoulders. He then looked down as he swallowed his food before scratching his head in a nervous manner. "Sorry, Nion. I just thought my pants would be enough."

The daughter sighed before she giggled with a shake of her head. "That's just like you, father."

"Oh, hey, Nion, can we spar after dinner? Your mom says that she doesn't feel like it today, and we haven't sparred in a while. Can we?"

Nion giggled once more. "Your love for fighting never ceases to amaze me, father."

"Well, yeah. What's not to love about it? Besides, fighting with you and your mom is always fun. It's a lot more fun to fight with a good guy rather than a bad guy, but nothing beats training with your family, don't you think," Goku asked with a pure smile.

Nion gave a sigh, but it had no malice or annoyance in it. "I can't say no to that smile. After dinner it is."

"Alright," Goku cheered as his wife and daughter smiled and giggled at him.

After dinner, father and daughter were outside of the mountain lab they called home, with Goku stretching a bit to get ready for his fight with his daughter.

Nion took off her glasses and threw them in the direction of her mother, who easily caught it in between her fingers while holding a cupcake.

Nion then turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Hm? You're not going Majin today," Goku asked.

"I shouldn't rely solely on my Majin powers. After all, I am the daughter of the strongest Saiyan in the universe, am I not?"

"Heh. I guess you are. Well... BRING IT ON, NION," Goku yelled out in excitement as he turned Super Saiyan and charged at his daughter.

With an excited smirk, Nion charged at her father, looking forward to fighting him again. After all, though she is the daughter of the ultimate android, as well as a brilliant scientist, she is still a half-Saiyan, raised and trained by a full-blooded Saiyan warrior. Thanks to having her father play an active role in her life, she had the lust for battle that Saiyans are known for.

As the father and daughter were happily fighting, 21 was leaning against a tree, eating a cupcake while happily watching her family spend time together. This was her ideal life. The life she had wanted. She was happy. She loved her life as Son 21, just as she had unimaginable pride in being the mother of who could very well become the most powerful and brilliant warrior in the universe.

She was the mother of both her and Goku's heir. She was the mother of Son Nion.

* * *

 **Hm? What have we here? I thought we were done with that reality for a while. Oh, I see. One of the human guests of a Supreme Kai actually unlocked a forgotten memory of that reality. Well, I give you my thanks, Caulibar. Now, let's see the unlocked memory.**

Caulifla was training in front of her house doing handstand push-ups with one arm behind her back, not looking winded or tired at all. She hadn't even broken a sweat. "Nine thousand nine hundred ninety-one. Nine thousand nine hundred ninety-two. Nine thousand nine hundred ninety-three."

"Well, you haven't changed since last I saw you." Caulifla looked up at the familiar voice. "Yo. It's been a while, Sis."

"Kale! Long time, no see," the beautiful mother said to her old friend.

Kale giggled before she looked up. "So, is ten boulders really enough for your workout?"

Caulifla raised an eyebrow before she looked at her feet to see the boulders she was balancing on the sole of her foot.

"Workout? What are you talking about," Caulifla asked before she kicked the boulder pile off her feet. She then jumped to her feet and caught the pile with just one hand. "This was supposed to be my warm-up. It gets boring waiting for Littace, ya know," she said as she tossed the boulders away from her home without looking.

"Is he here," Kale asked, looking a bit enthusiastic.

"Don't get excited. I sent him off to mine a big gem I saw yesterday. It was surrounded by some nasty looking beasts. I told him he had to do it all with one hand. He's not even allowed to kick, let alone go Super Saiyan or use his ki," Caulifla explained as she and Kale walked to the Son house.

"Can he handle that?"

"What, are you kidding? He's mine and Goku's son. Of course, he can handle it."

* * *

Moments later.

"You and Cabba?! That's a shocker."

"Is it that much of a shock than you and Goku," Kale asked with a giggle.

"Actually, kinda. I mean, have you seen my husband?"

"Hey, Cabba's pretty awesome, too, ya know," Kale said with a smile.

"At least tell me you wear the pants in the relationship."

"Oh, big time."

"That's my girl," Caulifla said with a boisterous laugh.

"Mom! I'm home," Littace called as he opened the door, showing that he had a few scratches and bruises. "And look! I got the big... rock." Littace's excitement disappeared almost instantly when he saw Kale.

"Hello, Littace," she went with a smile and a wave.

Littace dropped the purple gem immediately and jumped towards Kale. "BIG SIS KALE," he yelled out in excitement and joy.

The beautiful Saiyan caught her energetic and excited nephew, swinging him around as the two laughed, both overjoyed to see one another again.

"I've missed you so much, Big Sis Kale!"

"Ooh, I've missed you, too, my wittle Wittace," Kale said as she rubbed her cheek against the giggle boy's cheek, kissing him a few times. "I swear, I never get tired of hearing you call me Big Sis. If you weren't my Sis's son, I'd have taken you for myself."

"Don't even joke about that," Caulifla said with a sweatdrop and smile.

"Oh, Sis, you have to let me borrow him. Just for today?"

"Please, mom? I wanna play with Big Sis Kale." The two then gave the mother sparkling, puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, dammit. You know I can't say no to those faces. Go nuts."

Littace and Kale cheered before they ran out the door and took off flying.

Caulifla looked out the door, staring in the direction they flew off. "Ah, what the hell."

She then began to concentrate. _"Goku, it's me."_

 _"Hey, Caulifla. I think I found something tasty for dinner. It's a really big and meaty looking bird. Its wings are huge! It even has wings on it's-"_

" _Kale's here."_

" _Oh, neat."_

" _She took Littace. I'm kinda curious about what they're doing this time, so I'm going along with them. Wanna come along?"  
_

" _Alright."_

" _Meet ya there."_

Caulifla then sensed for Littace and Kale's energies. "The beach. Shoulda known." She then used Instant Transmission.

She and Goku appeared at the same time. They saw Littace and Kale laughing as they splashed each other, both of them wearing their clothes, just with their pants legs rolled up.

Littace noticed his parents first and had a mischievous smile. He placed his hands underwater and squeezed a stream of water that splashed right into his father's face.

"Oh, you've done it now," Goku said with a laugh as he ran towards the water.

"Hey, don't you start without me," Caulifla said as she ran towards her family.

The Son Family spent the rest of the day at the beach, doing oddly normal things. Splashing each other with water, building sand castles, searching for shells, and even fishing. Though their splashes looked like waves a surfer would love to ride, their sand castles were as big as houses, the shells they found were as large as heads, and their catches ranged from groupers to megalodons.

Of course, the Saiyans had no problems eating their catches. They were having fun, just relaxing and playing for once. Nearing the end of the day, with the sun setting, they were just laying in the sand. Goku was on his back, using his hands as a pillow, snoring away. Caulifla was using him as a pillow, her head comfortably on her husband's chest. Kale was sitting seiza-style, lovingly petting her nephew's head, who was using her lap as a pillow. Kale couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the boy was already dead asleep.

With a loving smile, she leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead before she looked back up at the sunset. "You know, Sis?"

"Hm?"

"I... want a child of my own. Cabba seems to want one as well."

Caulifla stared at her best friend before she smirked. "Go for it. Being a mom... is actually pretty nice."

Kale smiled at her Sis, glad to know she got her blessings.

* * *

The next day.

"You're going already, Big Sis Kale," asked a disappointed looking Littace.

"Mhm. The gang does need me, after all. I am the leader." Littace still looked down in a bit of a pout.

He then felt Kale rub his hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll see each other soon. After all, the Son Family is coming to my wedding in two months, right Sis," Kale asked as she gave Caulifla a half-lidded look with a doubting smile.

"Are you still mad at me for not having a wedding," asked a cross-armed Caulifla.

Kale then puffed up her cheeks. "Of course I am. I wanted to see my Sis in a wedding dress at least once. I also would have wanted to be the Maid of Honor."

"Sorry. Geez. Our marriage just kinda happened, ya know?"

Kale sighed. "I know. I was there." She then giggled. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Sis, I want you to be the Maid of Honor."

"Saw that coming. What else? You want Littace to be the Ring-bearer?"

"Actually, yes."

Caulifla twitched. "You had this all planned out, didn't you."

"Mhm. Bye." With that last smile, Kale flew off.

"Hey, mom? What's a Ring-bearer?"

"It means you're gonna help Big Sis Kale marry Big Bro Cabba."

"Oh...neat," he said with a pure smile.

Caulifla chuckled. "I guess it is." She then looked up at the sky as Goku wrapped an arm around her. "We have a weird life, don't we?"

"But a fun one," Goku said with a smile.

Caulifla looked at her smiling husband, then at her smiling son, before smiling at the sky. "Can't argue with that."

* * *

 **A/N: Hm? This is it? Huh. Both realities were pretty short. Hm, they do seem to continue. Though, there's a lot of locks and codes in the way of them. I should let them develop a bit more, and work on the other realities as well. At the very least, the story of this reality's chapter is at an end. A bit short compared to other realities, but I'd say it was an interesting ride.**

 **I give my thanks to all of the Supreme Kais and their mortal guests who have come to witness this story with me. I will once again thank the mortal known as Caulibar for unlocking this hidden point of reality.**

 **Until next time we meet.**


	12. Proposition

This is not a new chapter for Goku's True Heir. It's as the title says, so please read on it you are an artist, an animator, or know someone who is and is willing to take requests. If this fan fic didn't make it obvious enough, I love Goku x Caulifla and Goku x 21. That is exactly why I find it so criminal that there is next to no videos or mangas involving these two pairings. Which is why I'm asking all the artists who I was fortunate enough to have read my story to either make it into a manga or a YouTube video. All I am is a writer. I unfortunately have no talents in artwork or videos, so I don't have the skills to make so much as an SFM animation of my story. That's why I'm hoping at least one of you can take this challenge, or at the very least know someone who would be interested in it. Admittedly, it would be a lot of work. I am selfishly asking an artist to draw and/or animate an 11 chapter long story (with chapter 8 being the steamiest of them all). However, I think it's only fair to let that same artist have as much creative freedom as possible, as long as they use the story as a guideline as much as possible. After all, they're the ones doing the heavy lifting. I just wrote the script. If you consider yourself a fan of Goku x Caulifla/Goku x 21, have a love for artwork, or just have enough time on your hands to waste on this project, then I humbly ask you to do so. After all, YouTube and Deviant Art are in desperate need of this content. Just be sure to send me a PM that your doing the project, what your username is, and if/when you've uploaded it so I can watch it myself. Thank you and good luck. 


End file.
